Ze Snape sadique
by Shiro'Akuma-513z
Summary: Harry a un jumeau et Dumbledore se trompe d'Elu! Harry est alors adopté par les Snape et sa vie risque d'être mouvementée entre les Potter, l'école, Remus, Sirius, sa famille, un mage noir tout remonté a bloc et les mensonges! Suivez donc les aventures Snapesques de ce jeune sadique serpentard!
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous ! Je poste une première fic longue après mes quelques one-shot (qui ne vont pas s'arrêter) ! Voilà le prologue et le chapitre 1, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! j'en tiendrais compte promis ! (Si vous avez l'impression que non, nous appellerons cela une illusion d'optique)._

 _Avertissement : Il risque d'y avoir des couples gays dû au fait qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles intéressantes dans cette série... Mais ne vous en faite pas, n'étant pas vieille il n'y aura pas de passages M ou de lemon c'est sûr et certain, du début à la fin, cette fic risquant d'être longue. (Et puis de toute façon, je trouve pas ça intéressant, juste nul et beurk, donc voila pour mon avis même si vous avez un intérêt très réduit pour lui)_

 _Sinon, rien n'est à moi sauf certains trucs... Moui. C'est super précis... En gros, tout est à JKR sauf ce qui est à moi (genre les persos inventés, etc...) Je suis pas sûre que ça vous aide mais vous devrez vous en contenter, et puis je pense pas être la première qui galère pour préciser ça donc après hein..._

 _Après... le rating, disons... Pas M donc un peu du reste je dirais... Plus de K... Moui... J'ai mis T, mais vous savez que ça n'atteindras JAMAIS le stade lemon ni M donc pour les gens comme moi qui n'aiment pas vous allez kiffer cette fic !_

 _ThirteenYearsOldPower !_

 _Voili voilou... Merchi à toi si tu comptes lire cette fic ! Et pis voilà. Bonne marrade et bonne lecture et toussa toussa..._

 _(Waaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai écris tout plein de trucs en vrai!) (fille trop fière d'elle même si on sait pas trop pourquoi...)_

* * *

Voldemort s'avançait dans cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981 pour tuer le gamin de la prophétie qu'Avery lui avait rapporté de Snape parce qu'il était occupé. Il assomma les parents, jusque là rien de bien compliqué pour le ô combien génialissime sorcier qu'il était, et arriva dans la chambre du mioche qu'il devait tuer. Sauf que, le problème. C'est qu'il y en a deux. Bon :

-Et je fais comment moi ?

Sur les berceaux, il y avait deux noms : Harry et Edmond. Le dit Edmond commençait à lui trouer les oreilles avec ses hurlements alors que les yeux verts de l'autre le fixait étrangement. ''Tant pis pour me oreilles, il est pas net ce mioche''. Et il dirigea sa baguette, sa ô combien belle baguette en if, 33,75cm et plume de phénix, vers le garçon aux yeux émeraudes et lança froidement son avada kedavra. Le toit s'effondra à moitié sur les bébés et sur des cendres de mage noir. Quelques dizaines de minutes après, le directeur de Poudlard se retrouva avec les deux Potter dans les bras et deux parents dans un état second devant lui.

-Lily, James, vous devez vous séparer de Harry, Edmond est l'Elu, regarder la cicatrice sur son cœur. Harry doit juste s'être pris un débris du toit et-

-QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ? hurla Sirius Black en déboulant dans la pièce, Remus sur les talons :

-VOUS VOULEZ ABANDONNER HARRY ? BANDE DE... DE... D'IRRESPONSABLES ! DE PARENTS INDIGNES !

-Calme toi Siri.

-NON REMUS JE NE ME CALMERAIS PAS !

-Ta gueule Sirius ! On fait ce qu'on veut ! Laisse nous nous occuper de nos enfants.

-James. Ne me reparles plus jamais comme ça. Ne me reparle plus jamais tout court d'ailleurs. Ne me considère même plus comme une connaissance. Je ne te connais plus. Je veux Harry.

-C'est impossible. Répondit le directeur.

\- Espèces de de... de... d'esclaves du vieux !

-Sirius !

-Lily, laisse le dire, il a raison. Adieu. Je ne pensais pas que vous vous seriez laissé faire par Dumbledore. Et vous Albus, allez vous faire voir. Dit Remus avec un calme qui cachait une colère dévastatrice.

''Parfait barrez vous'' pensa le directeur avec élégance. Le vénérable vieux directeur transplana dans son bureau avec Harry dans les bras, écrivit une lettre, re-transplana et posa le bébé devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Mais ce que Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore n'avait pas prévu,c'est que le lendemain, Vernon Dursley trouva le gosse et cria. Sa femme arriva et d'un commun accord, ils posèrent l'enfant quelques rues plus loin. Une jeune femme qui passait par là vit ce petit bébé abandonné à lui-même. Elle pensa que, comme son mari était supeeer gentil, il serait d'accord de le prendre. Enfin… peut-être ?

Elle le prit dans ses bras et transplana dans un ''pop'' sonore. Elle ouvrit la porte de son manoir et se fit agresser par une horde d'enfants sauvages qui voulaient leur maman. Une voix se fit entendre :

-Ecum. Luka. Oceano. Allez donc jouer et laissez votre mère.

La dite mère soupira et sourit à son mari.

-Sévychou ?

-Quoi ? Le dit Sévychou (actuellement terreur de Poudlard) avisa le paquet que sa chère femme tenait dans ses bras. Qu'est ce que tu as là ?

-Un bébé… dit elle d'une toute petite voix.

La chauve-souris la regarda. Regarda le bébé. Et continua son petit manège jusqu'à qu'un ''tilt'' ne tilt dans sa tête.

\- Oh non. Non. Non non et non.

-S'il te pléééééééé !

-Liz ! Non ! Pas question !

-Allééééééééééé ! Mon Sevy chéri rien qu'à moi que j'aime plus que tout au monde et qui aime tout pareil sa femme chérie qui est moi et du coup tu veux me faire plaisir et pis en plus je t'aime vraiment beaucoup et tu le sais et donc s'il te pléééééééé !

Severus plongea ses yeux dans le regard suppliant et mouillé de la Serdaigle blonde. Vraiment, qu'est ce qu'il ne ferais pas pour elle. Il soupira de dépit face à sa propre faiblesse et lui lâcha finalement :

-D'accord mais tu t'en occupe. Moi je vais essayer de savoir à qui est ce gosse. Où l'as tu trouvé ?

-Privet Drive.

Il eu un très mauvais pressentiment et partit transplaner, laissant Elizabeth Snape s'occuper du mioche. Elle se leva en chantonnant et lui murmura :

-Tu seras Nathanaël.


	2. Chapter 1, Départ

_Famille Snape : Père : Severus Snape_

 _Mère : Elizabeth Jones_

 _Enfants : Ecum, 16 ans, 29 octobre 1975_

 _Luka, 14 ans, 2 juin 1977_

 _Oceano, 12 ans, 5 juillet 1979_

 _jumeaux : Alice et Nathanaël (anciennement Harry), 10 ans, 9 décembre 1980._

* * *

Près de dix ans plus tard :

-NAAAATHAAAAANAAAAËËËËËËËËËËËL ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

-Alice ! code rouge ! Code rouge ! Amène le balai !

À l'autre bout du manoir Snape, la dite Alice soupira, pris son balai et attrapa son frère jumeau par la main :

-T'as fait quoi encore ?

-Qui moi ? Riiieeeeeen... pourquoi ?

-Oh arrête ! On voit presque l'auréole !

-Mais je suis un petit ange ma chère !

-Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis la fille cachée du Grraaaand Coicé Des Fesses en titre, Lucius Malfoy !

-Tu m'avais caché ce lien de parenté !

Elle lui mit un coup sur l'arrière de la tête :

-Imbécile.

-Pour te servir.

Puis, un hurlement déchira le calme... heu pardon, le bruit ambiant :

-ECUUUUUUM, LUUUUKAAA, AAAANOOOOO, ALIIIIIICE, NATHAAAAANAAAAËËËL, SEEEEEEEV, LIIIIIIZ, MUMUUUUUUS ! A TAAAAAAAAABLE !

-Rappelle moi pourquoi Sirius hurle comme ça.

-Le repas est prêt ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Le balai arriva dans la salle à manger et Luka se jeta sur son horrible petit frère qui ne se souci pas du bien être de sa grande sœur chérie...

-Oh ça va, je t'ai juste pris un livre !

Elle reprit son bien et lui lança un regard noir.

Tout ce petit monde s'assit a table autour d'un énorme plat de spaghettis bolognaise et Severus se leva :

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important... Nathanaël, arrête de vider la réserve de poivre dans l'assiette de Luka. Et toi, Luka, pose ce livre ! Remus, Sirius, arrêtez de vous bécoter ! Ano, pose cette console de jeu ! Pas de discussions ! Ecum, c'est pas le moment de te maquiller ! Mais oui, tu est magnifique, et Liz, arrête de rire ! Bon, on va aller à Poudlard.

Severus se complaisa dans le silence soudain et repris :

Ecum en 6è année, Luka en 4è année, Oceano en 2è et les jumeaux en 1ère.

…

On habitera tous à Poudlard.

…

Sirius et Remus aussi.

…. (et deux soupirs de soulagement)

Et Nat, tu sera dans la même année que le Survivant.

…. Survivant qui ne survivra pas longtemps vu la lueur qui venait d'apparaître dans son regard.

-Ils sont au courant ? Demanda Remus.

-Qui ?

-Les Potter.

-Non.

-Et Dumbledore ?

-Non. Nat, ça va ?

-Je gère papa, je gère. Dit l'ancien Potter.

-Si on mangeait ? Dit Sirius qui commençait sérieusement à avoir faim.

-Une dernière chose. Continua Severus. Si vous me ridiculisez devant toute l'école, je vous tue.

Des sourires plus ou moins innocents apparurent sur les lèvres des habitants du manoir et tous attaquèrent le repas. Le lendemain, ils étaient tous avec leurs valises dans l'aire de transplanage en vaquant plus ou moins à leur occupations.

-Papa ? Je viens de me rappeler un truc.

-Quoi Ecum ?

-On est le 12 octobre, la rentrée est passée nan?

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers le père de famille :

-C'est une rentrée spéciale. Je vous expliquerais. Un jour. Peut-être.

Ils transplanèrent à Pré-au lard et Severus partit devant prévenir son cher directeur citronné de leur arrivée.


	3. Chapter 2, Répartition

La chauve-souris des cachots s'avançait au milieu de la grande salle et souffla au vénérable vieux citronnée qu'ils arrivaient. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et se mit devant la porte à la seconde où celle-ci s'ouvrait en laissant entrer 8 personnes. Le directeur se leva et dit :

-Je comprends votre incompréhension. Le professeur Snape vient habiter au château avec sa famille et deux aurors, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black.

À la table des professeurs, Lily et James Potter s'étouffèrent avec leurs jus de citrouille et la moitié de l'école avec eux, l'autre étant trop choquée pour esquisser le moindre geste : ça se comprends après tout, le bâtard graisseux, des enfants ? Une femme ? Des amis ? Naaaaan ! Ils rêvaient ! C'était ça. Ils allaient tous se réveiller au pays des licornes argentées dans pas longtemps. Mais eu lieu de se réveiller , il observaient tous la famille Snape se disputer. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une dispute : le père se démenait pour faire taire les deux derniers vu leur taille et faire lâcher son livre à une fille aux cheveux bruns de la même longueur que lui en vain. Ce spectacle désolant dura quelques minutes, avant que Mcgonagall ne se racla la gorge et dit :

-S'il vous plaît ? Severus ?

-QUOI? cria ce dernier.

-La répartition... dit elle d'une toute petite voix qui fit ricaner la famille du diable.

-Ah oui. Et bien allez y Minerva. Répondit il calmement.

La directrice des rouges et ors se reprit en lançant un regard noir à Sirius qui se fendait la poire à côté :

-Bien. Ecum Snape.

Une des seules qui s'était tenue tranquille s'avança. Tous les garçons bavèrent en la voyant traverser la grande salle : Ses cheveux brun aux reflets roux coupés à la garçonne et ses yeux bleus-verts lui donnaient un charme fou. La jeune fille semblait très contente de son petit effet et lança un regard noir aux jumeaux lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se ficher d'elle :

-Aly, faut pas qu'ils se fassent trop d'espoir quand même.

-C'est sûr Nat. Qu'ils attendent un peu qu'elle leur parle. On va se marrer.

-Dix gallions qu'elle mettra plus d'une heure.  
-Vingt-cinq et je marche.

-Tope-là.

Leur aînée renifla de dédain et s'assit sur le tabouret :

 _''Une Snape ? Lui ? Il a eu des enfants ?_

 _-Bonjour. Tu me place à Serpentard vite fait et tout se passera bien pour toi._

 _-Pfff ! Et sinon ?_

 _-Sinon je te coupe en morceaux et je planque chez Rita Skeeter pour la faire virer._

 _-Ah._

 _-Tic tac, tic tac...''_

''Gloups'' - **SERPENTARD !**

Sans surprises, la jeune fille s'avança vers les verts. Mcgonagall reprit:

-Luka Snape.

Cette fois, ce fut la fille aux cheveux bruns aussi longs que son père et aux yeux bleus foncés de s'avancer le nez dans un livre. Elle était aussi jolie mais tout le monde ne sut que faire en voyant cette fille ne pas lâcher son ouvrage. Elle s'assit :

 _''Encore ?_

 _-Serpentard. Merci._

 _-Et pour quoi cette fois ?_

 _-Sinon je te fais bouffer par des araignées géantes._

 _-Des... araignées géantes ? Comme dans la forêt interdite ?_

 _-Y'en a vraiment ? C'était juste un exemple mais merci._

 _-Pourquoi alors des araignées géantes ?_

 _-Dans mon livre il y a un paquet de trucs chelous, dont une araignée géante. J'aime bien les araignées... Et donc elle s'appelle Arachnée. Et elle est cool. Du moins dans mon livre._

 _Qui élève des araignées ?_

 _-Le garde-chasse._

 _-Cool. Et donc cette répartition ?''_

 **-SERPENTARD !**

Elle alla à sa table sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Elizabeth Snape soupira : aucun d'eux n'avait hérité de sa sagesse ? Son intelligence, ça c'est sûr qu'ils l'ont, mais pas un Serdaigle ? Elle n'avait plus qu'a compter sur le suivant, après c'était mort...

-Oceano Snape. Continua Mcgonagall déroutée par le regard froid que le sus-nommé lui avait lancé.

Le garçon s'avança donc : il était plutôt mignon, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus. Ses cheveux courts étaient gominés à la Malfoy mais avec quelques mèches qui dépassaient et qui lui donnait l'air endormi. Et comme un Snape normal n'existe pas, celui-là marchait plongé dans un jeu vidéo ensorcelé par sa sœur de 4e année pour qu'il ne se décharge jamais. Les élèves ne lâchaient pas le père des yeux, croyant qu'il allait exploser, mais non. Il lâcha simplement un soupir de dépit.

 _''Oh non. Un autre._

 _-Moi aussi je suis super content de te rencontrer. On va pas rester là longtemps par contre, j'ai un boss à battre et je trouve pas le marteau..._

 _-Serpentard ?_

 _-Non, le pays des licornes et de DK !_

 _-Hein ?_

 _-Oui, Serpentard imbécile.''_

 **-SERPENTARD !**

Oceano alla tranquillement jusqu'à sa table et s'assit à côté de Luka. Mcgo reprit encore une fois :

-Alice Snape.

-Et Nathanaël Snape. Lui répondit une voix.

Elle leva les yeux de son parchemin et tomba dans les yeux verts émeraudes du jumeau de celle qu'elle avait appelée.

-Pardon ?

-Mais vous êtes toute excusée ma chère. Continua t-il.

-Vous n'aurez pas l'un... commença sa sœur

-...sans l'autre. Termina Nathanaël.

-Dommage...

-...hein ?

La vieille directrice en avait le tournis, ils étaient presque pire que les jumeaux Weasley ! Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Les jumeaux en question commençaient à vraiment aimer leur professeur de potions. Les deux derniers Snape s'avancèrent donc et s'assirent.

 _''Ouh la._

 _-Bonjour !_

 _-Yo._

 _-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous venez à deux ?_

 _-Parce que..._

 _-C'est amusant._

 _-C'est toujours la fille qui commence les phrases ?_

 _-Non. Répondit elle. Ça dépend._

 _-J'imagine que je vous mets à Serpentard ?_

 _-La question ne se pose même pas voyons ! Lui pensa Alice._

 _-bon et ben..._

 _-Attendez ! demanda Nathanaël._

 _-quoi ?_

 _-C'est possible de changer de maison ou pas ?_

 _-Et bien... si j'accepte le changement oui, le directeur ne peut pas s'opposer a ma voix mais c'est inhabituel pour même dire qu'il ne l'autorisera jamais._

 _-Et si on le fait sans qu'il ne le sache ?_

 _-Alors c'est tout à fait possible car je suis relié à Poudlard par la magie et si je met quelqu'un dans une maison, ses habits du genre cravate, veste, et chemises changeront de blason et de couleur et les listes de classes changeront de même. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Oh pour rien. Répondit le garçon. Par contre..._

 _-...Si tu parles..._

 _-... on te fera brûler._

 _-à la prochaine !_

 _-Slut.''_

 **-HEU...HEUUU...**

-Serpentard. Lui chuchota Nathanaël.

 **-HA OUI. C'EST VRAI. SERPENTARD !**

Tous les Snape avaient donc atterris chez les verts. Leur mère soupira et alla s'asseoir avec son mari, Remus et Sirius à la table des professeurs.

Ce que personne ne remarqua, ce fut les regards assassins qui faisaient rage entre les Potter et tous le groupe Snapien.

Pendant une seconde, Lily avait entraperçu les yeux du jumeau Snape et ils lui avaient vaguement rappelé quelqu'un. Après tout, des yeux émeraudes, on en voyait pas souvent mais il était vrai que leur famille avait des nuances plus ou moins fortes de bleu-vert ou de noir grâce aux parents. Et sa jumelle avait bien les yeux verts bois. Elle ne se posa plus de questions et laissa la guerre de regards à son mari et ses anciens amis. À la place, elle observa son fils, son si merveilleux fils. Son fils restant. Elle l'aimait tellement... Lui n'avait pas ses yeux comme les avaient eu Harry. Harry... où pouvait il être maintenant ?

Si elle avait regardé dans la direction des verts, elle aurait vu le regard mi-triste mi-assassin que lui lançait Nathanaël Snape. Et elle aurait peut-être comprit à la façon que sa sœur avait de le consoler sans que ça en ait l'air d'une peine de cœur, ou peut-être de quelque chose de plus profond. De plus vieux. Et si elle avait regardé encore plus attentivement, elle aurait vu la cicatrice qui s'étendait sur tout son corps ou presque et qui apparaissait sur le dos de sa main gauche. Cette cicatrice qu'il frottait pour se rappeler. Pour se rappeler de la douleur. Pour se rappeler ses péchés, ses crimes et qu'il avait mérité sa souffrance.


	4. Désolée de faire attendre la fic

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout : je veux dire, que oui, j'ai lu hein ?!, et oui je vais tout changer. Seulement je compte garder la situation initiale, c'est à dire que Nat aura toujours une jumelle malheureusement, mais en fait j'avais écrit cette fic avant de lire hein ?! et je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas grave si je ne changeait pas les personnages parce qu'il m'avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour me mettre d'accord sur eux._

 _Franchement, je suis d'accord pour le fait que ça y ressemble beaucoup et je vais changer des passages. J'espère que bien que je le fasse de mauvais cœur (est ce que cette expression existe ?) vous préférerez._

 _Je ferais tout pour les lecteurs._

 _Alors désolée encore mais bon, tout va être différent de toute façon, entre les aventures des héros, les personnages et tout et tout…_

 _Voila. Donc, pour mes reviewers rassurez vous rien ne sera pareil a part le fait qu'il a une jumelle parce que comme je vous l'ai dit, j'avais déjà écrit ce prologue et le chapitre 1 avant de lire hein ?! ce n'est donc pas un plagiat rassurez vous ( en plus je me suis inspirée d'un personne qui aurait vraiment aimé avoir un ou une jumeau(elle)). Je vais aussi changer la fin du prologue et vous verrez que le cas Nat sera très très très étrange !_

 _Ensuite, je vous aime petits lecteurs de mon cœur !_


	5. Pour que personne ne me tue (no chapter)

_Coucou mes peoples d'amour!_

 _Vraiment désolée de faire encore attendre cette fic, je sais (comme je lis aussi des trucs bien entendu) que c'est parfois très énervant, mais je voulais simplement mettre les choses au clair (j'ai trouvé que mon pitit 4 était super confus et pas du tout explicite)._

 _Donc: (je note c'est plus simple:)_

 _1- Lord La Folle (voui voui, la vraie) m'a autorisé à m'inspirer de son histoire en m'envoyant un message (ce que j'ai par ailleurs fait un petit peu lors du chapitre du départ) (bon ok... pas trop qu'un petit peu)_

 _2- MAIS, je ne compte pas plagier ou si vous trouvez que je l'ai déjà fait, je peux jurer que telle n'a jamais été mon intention._

 _3- Ensuite, je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont été déçus par le fait que ça y ressemblait beaucoup et vraiment je suis sincère._

 _4- Donc, je mets les choses au clair: Je compte m'éloigner de son scénario par bien des aspects._

 _Je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai bien changé la fin du prologue comme je le pouvais et que il risque malheureusement d'y avoir des ressemblances._

 _Que personne ne flippe, ce ne sera pas flagrant voir même très discret s'il y en a... sinon c'est que je suis en panne, malade ou les deux._

 _Dans l'ensemble, j'espère que je réussirait à ne rien mettre de sa ô si magnifique fiction (c'est pas de l'ironie en plus!) dans la mienne._

 _Voilà en gros ce que je voulait vous dire, alors merci encore de supporter ce temps d'attente, comme j'écris mes fics en cours (la 3e, un bonheur! :D) je dois encore taper, et en plus ce n'est pas la seule que j'écris en ce moment. (j'ai un one-shot écris qui attend d'être tapé et deux fics (une longue et une un peu courte) que j'écris aussi donc je suis blindée moi!) (plus une que je dois complètement réécrire parce que je l'avais écrite alors que Harry Potter dans mon cerveau c'était tout illogique alors elle ne veut presque rien dire tellement c'est impossible...)_

 _Donc, voilà, je dois attendre mon pitit cours d'allemand chéri pour continuer Zss (mon abréviation pour Ze Snape sadique)_

 _voili voilou, je vous aime, petits gens de mon coeur!_


	6. Chapter 3, Matinée mouvementée!

_Coucou mes bébés! Je vous ponds un chapter 3! Vous voyez comme je pense a vous!_

 _Bonne marrade! Merci à toi qui lis ceci! Et voili voilou..._

* * *

''DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING'' fit le réveil de Nathanaël au matin du 13 octobre. Le garçon lança un coussin sur le meurtrier de ses rêves et se leva. Il mit en tout et pour tout une chemise et un pantalon noir, décidant de rester pieds nus et s'assit dans sa salle commune en remettant se longs cheveux noirs dignes de Lucius Malfoy droit. Il était presque 7h 50 lorsque sa sœur déboula comme une folle en sortant de sa chambre privée (vous pensiez que les Snape allaient supporter d'autres personnes qu'eux dans leur chambre? Vous vous trompiez lourdement)ses cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Nathanaël et de leur père voletant derrière elle.

-T'en a mis du temps. Dit calmement son frère en avisant la masse sombre qui lui arrivait en dessous des fesses.

-Il se trouve, mon cher ami, que je ne trouvais plus mes chemises. À la place se trouvaient d'horribles robes roses pâles que j'ai du brûler.

Ils échangèrent un regard vert bois/émeraude et lâchèrent en même temps:

-Ecum.

Se tenant la main, ils partirent et arrivèrent à la salle commune cinq minutes avant le début des cours sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Gryffondor compris (excepté le si pââââârfait Edmond Potter bien sûr) sous le regard accablé de leur directrice.

Les deux Serpentard s'assirent donc à leur table et Nathanaël demanda:

-Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé?

Deux verts inconnus lui tendirent une caméra que le garçon leur avait confié la veille. Alice fit apparaître un écran géant d'un coup de baguette sous le regard impressionné de Filius Flitwick. Une image un peu floue commença à apparaître, tandis que la voix de leur bien aimé directeur emplissait la pièce:

- _''La la la La la la_

 _J'étais dans mon terrier, Fin près pour le midi  
Les carottes bien râpées. Les oreilles en épi  
Quand foi de lapinou...''_

L'image était maintenant parfaitement nette et elle montrait Dumbledore déguisé en lapin qui chantait en faisant une chorégraphie.

-Bien réussie celle-là, ne penses-tu pas Aly?

-Mais mon cher Nat, j'en suis fière!

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était si rouge que toute l'école crut qu'il allait faire un infarctus (même si personne ne l'aurais remarqué tant tout le monde était mort de rire). Il regarda les deux enfants habillés e-xa-cte-ment pareil et hurla:

-SNAPE!

-Quoi? Dit le maître des potions en levant des yeux ennuyés vers son vieux patron.

-Pas vous. Dit il en reprenant un peu de sa dignité (bien diminuée jusque là). Votre fils.

-Et lequel je vous prie? Il se trouve que j'en ai deux.

-Le dernier.

Severus soupira et appela:

-Nat.

-Oui papa? Demanda t-il en s'approchant suivit de près par sa sœur.

-Notre ''cher'' directeur voudrait te parler.

Le cher directeur en question se racla la gorge et lui dit avec le ton qu'on utilise généralement pour les enfant attardés mentalement:

-Mon petit Nathanaël. Il ne faut pas verser de potions dans la nourriture de tes professeurs. Quel que soit l'étendue de rire que cela peut provoquer. Et met des chaussures. Et cela vaut pour ta sœur également.

-Mon cher directeur, je doit vous dire plusieurs choses:

premièrement, je ne vous ai pas autorisé à m'appeler par le ô si magnifique prénom que mes parents m'ont donnés.

Deuxièmement, je vous mets au défi de prouver ma quelconque culpabilité.

Troisièmement, si vous osez vous immiscez dans ne serais-ce que d'un millimètre dans ma vie privée ainsi que dans celle de ma famille, je vous tue.

Quatrièmement, ne jamais sous-estimer un Snape, quel que soit son âge.

Cinquièmement, apprenez que si je vous parle un jour de la même façon que je le fais à cet instant précis, sachez qu'il s'agit de menaces et que vous ne pourrez jamais me battre à un jeu d'intimidation.

Sixièmement: On ne donne pas d'ordres à un Snape. Jamais.

Pendant qu'il parlait, sa complice de tout avait baissé peu à peu les lumières de façon à ce que son frère ai l'air plus impressionnant.

Mais pendant qu'elle avait fait cela, le citronné s'était concentré sur les yeux de son interlocuteur et quelque chose s'était allumé dans son cerveau (peut-être un vestige d'intelligence qui sait?). À la seconde où Nathanaël avait fini son petit numéro, il avait compris et un sourire mauvais avait étiré ses lèvres. Toute la fratrie Snape qui avait un don pou déchiffrer les expressions, bien plus encore que leur père, s'était rassemblée en un éclair autour des petits derniers pour protéger leur plus jeune frère.

Severus qui venait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, sortit par la porte de derrière et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils avec Liz en maugréant:

-Pas DÈS le premier jour! Bordel de...

La fratrie quand à elle essayait de sortir tant bien que mal mais le directeur avait bloqué les portes d'un coup de baguette magique. Les professeur ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait et commençaient à croire sérieusement que leur boss avait pété une durite.

-Nathanaël hein? Tu pensait que je ne verrais rien? Tu pensais qu'avec une provocation et un message comme ceux-ci tu garderais ton identité secrète? Tu le croyais vraiment?

-Ta gueule le vieux! Cria Oceano.

-Oceano Snape. Je ne te parle pas. Silencio.

-Vous ne pourrez pas nous garder ici très longtemps! Continua Ecum.

-Ecum, d'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on s'explique à propos de mes chemises. Coupa Alice.

-C'est pas trop le moment Lyssa! Lui répondit sa sœur.

-Exactement. Silencio.

-Juste une question professeur de merde, vous allez me faire taire moi aussi? Demanda Luka.

-Oui pourquoi? Silencio.

-Il ne reste...

-...que nous deux...

-...Qui puissent...

-...Parler...

-...On dirais. Termina Alice.

Comme ils cherchaient juste à gagner du temps, Alice fit apparaître un Protego silencieux et invisible au moment ou Dumbledore leur lançait un Incarcerem.

Malheureusement, Alice perdit sa concentration une milliseconde et cela suffit au vieux pour lui lancer un Stupefix. Nathanaël vit rouge. Personne ne touche à sa famille, et encore moins à sa jumelle! Il hurla et se jeta sur le directeur avec le poignard qu'il gardait toujours sous ses vêtements.

Surpris de cet énervement face à la colère froide dont il avait été le témoin principal plus tôt il n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de réagir assez vite et lorsqu'il se décala, il avait déjà une entaille assez profonde sur le bras droit.

Nathanaël rangea son arme et plongea sa main gauche dans le sang qui avait coulé au sol. Puis il claqua ses mains. Il tendit alors son bras gauche devant lui, la paume vers le haut tandis qu'il plaça son autre bras de manière à ce que le sang de Dumbledore coule le long de son avant-bras. Puis, il dit d'une voix qui semblait provenir de millénaires avant le moment présent:

 _-J'en appelle aux Esprits._

 _Nourrissez vous de ce sang et que tout soit fait selon mes désirs._

 _Que le temps s'arrête pour moi._

Autour du garçon tout se figea.

 _Que leur mémoire soit effacée._

 _Que le temps revienne au moment que je désir._

Le décor se flouta, et tout tourna autour de Nathanaël. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se trouvait dans sa salle commune et vit sa sœur arriver en courant vers lui.

-T'en a mis du temps. Dit calmement son frère.

-Il se trouve, mon cher ami, que je ne trouvais plus mes chemises. À la place se trouvaient d'horribles robes roses pâles que j'ai du brûler. Comme tu dois sans doute le savoir.

Nathanaël eu un regard triste.

Se tenant la main, ils partirent et arrivèrent à la salle commune cinq minutes avant le début des cours sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Gryffondor compris (excepté le si pââââârfait Edmond Potter bien sûr) sous le regard accablé de leur directrice.

Les deux Serpentard s'assirent donc à leur table et Nathanaël demanda d'un ton las:

-Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé?

Deux verts inconnus lui tendirent une caméra que le garçon leur avait confié la veille. Alice fit apparaître un écran géant d'un coup de baguette sous le regard impressionné de Filius Flitwick. Une image un peu floue commença à apparaître, tandis que la voix de leur bien aimé directeur emplissait la pièce:

- _''La la la La la la_

 _J'étais dans mon terrier, Fin près pour le midi  
Les carottes bien râpées. Les oreilles en épi  
Quand foi de lapinou...''_

L'image était maintenant parfaitement nette et elle montrait Dumbledore déguisé en lapin qui chantait en faisant une chorégraphie.

-Bien réussie celle-là, ne penses-tu pas ma chère?

-Mais mon cher, j'en suis fière!

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore était si rouge que toute l'école crut qu'il allait faire un infarctus (même si personne ne l'aurais remarqué tant tout le monde était mort de rire). Il regarda les deux enfants habillés e-xa-cte-ment pareil et hurla:

-SNAPE!

-Quoi? Dit le maître des potions en levant des yeux ennuyés vers son vieux patron.

-Pas vous. Dit il en reprenant un peu de sa dignité (bien diminuée jusque là). Votre fils.

-Et lequel je vous prie? Il se trouve que j'en ai deux.

-Le dernier.

Severus soupira et appela:

-Nat.

-Oui papa? Demanda t-il en s'approchant suivit de près par sa sœur.

-Notre ''cher'' directeur voudrait te parler.

Le cher directeur en question se racla la gorge et lui dit avec le ton qu'on utilise généralement pour les enfant attardés mentalement:

-Mon petit Nathanaël. Il ne faut pas verser des potions dans la nourriture de tes professeurs. Quel que soit l'étendue de rire que cela peut provoquer. Et met des chaussures. Et cela vaut pour ta sœur également.

-J'en suis abs-o-lu-ment navré. Répondit le jeune garçon d'un ton monocorde sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

Ensuite, Nathanaël pris un croissant qui se trouvait devant lui et sortit avec sa jumelle qui avait lâchement arraché leur petit-déjeuner des mains de son frère.

Les deux enfants s'assirent dans une salle de classe vide:

-Tu veux en parler? Demanda t-elle en coupant le croissant en deux et en tendant la moitié au garçon.

Son jumeau chéri d'amour se mit à sangloter et se blottit contre elle.

-Là...Là... C'est bon...Je suis là, tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là maintenant.

-Ils ne me laissent pas tranquille. Jamais...

En disant ces mots il avait des flash: des flash de quand il était _là-bas._ On lui avait dit que c'était une église. Que c'était une secte. Que c'était la mort. Surtout pour les gens comme lui. _Là-bas_ les gens l'avait traité de monstre. D'anormal. De créature du Diable. Et qu'ils allaient changer ça. Qu'il serait normal. Une créature de Dieu.

-NON! Hurla t-il.

La mort de Jeremy.

-NON! Il continua à s'énerver tout seul.

La maladie qui emportait Ben.

-Non...

Les tortures.

-Alice.

-Quoi? Dit-elle.  
-Pourquoi... Pourquoi rien n'allait bien? Pourquoi? Un enfant n'est pas sensé avoir vécu tout ça. Alors pourquoi moi si? Mes parents ne voulaient même pas de moi à la base. Lui dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

-Parce que. Parce que tu es plus fort que n'importe qui. Et que n'importe qui n'aurait même pas tenu une journée. Et toi tu as tenu près de 5 ans. Et tes parents sont les nôtres. Les autres sont juste des cons.

-La vie est humoristique quand même. Dit-il d'un ton amer.

-Oui. Et c'est de là qu'on tiens notre credo non?

- _''Tant qu'on est vivant, la vie ne décide pas.''_

-Exact frérot. Franchement, un jour tu m'expliquera pourquoi je suis la seule à ne pas être atteinte à chaque fois que tu fais appel à _eux_?

-Peut-être. Un jour. Si j'ai la motivation.

Ils continuèrent leur câlin et se séparèrent lorsque le premier commença (soit au bout de quelques secondes).

Ils partirent alors vers leur premier atelier de tortures mentales: Défense contre les forces du mal dispensé par le professeur Potter, ex-auror de génie, qui a démissionné pour son ô si magnifique fils. À cette pensée un sourire sadique étira les lèvres du jeune Snape: ô il ne se retiendrais pas. Cet homme n'était rien pour lui. Rien du tout.

Il s'assit au fond de la classe à côté d'un blond qu'il connaissait peu: Draco Malfoy. Ils ne s'étaient vus que quelques fois, blanco-man était vraiment trop sur-protecteur envers son seul héritier alors ils n'avaient jamais pu vraiment parler.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés par la voix qu'il aurait à supporter si longtemps:

-Bonjour à tous! Je me présente pour les deux nouveaux, je suis James Potter. Reprenons le cours là où nous en étions la dernière fois. Je vais laisser à vos voisins/voisines le soin de vous expliquer ce que nous avons fait.

Il prit une craie et nota:

 _''COURS PRATIQUE: DUELS''_

* * *

 _Voilààà! Je suis sadique hein? Oui, je sais... mais c'est pas grave je vous aime quand même. J'en profite pour vous dire, je serais à partir de mardi en stage alors je risque de pas pouvoir écrire. C'est bête hein? Du coup, faut pas s'inquiéter._

 _Allez, Adieu les gens! (ou à la prochaine t'as compris...)_


	7. Chapter 4, premier cours

_Coucou à tous ! je vous ai manquée ? Oui je sais, moi aussi... Mais bon, j'étais en vacances sans accès à mes dossiers donc c'est pas trop trop ma faute._

 _Enfin je parle, je parle, mais je pense que vous voulez lire ? Oui ? Tu vois ! Je suis un génie ! :D_

Nathanaël regarda le tableau, sa sœur, et esquissa un léger sourire : celle-ci était assise à côté d'une jeune gryffondore dont les cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir reçu une bombe atomique et toutes deux étaient en pleine discussion philosophique.

Leur professeur dit :

-Bien ! Y a t-il des volontaires ?

Une main de gryffondor fendit les airs.

-Edmond ? Parfait ! Qui veut se mesurer à lui ? Continua le brun. Il regarda le côté des rouges et fronça les sourcils en avisant ''l'intruse'' mais ne dit rien. Enfin presque :

-Écoutez, je sais qu'il est fort mais si vous lui demandez, il se retiendra !

Nathanaël tiqua et sa sœur chuchota à sa voisine :

-Il sait pas où il à mis les pieds celui-là, regarde bien Mione !

Le jeune garçon se leva et rejoignit l'estrade où le sosie de son professeur avait déjà pris place. Il lui dit joyeusement :

-Salut Eddy ! Je vais t'éclater mais ne le prends pas personnellement ok ?

-Heu... salut Snape.

-Oooh... Appelle moi donc Nathanaël ! Répondit gentiment celui-ci.

-Pfffff... Comment pourrais-tu ne

serais-ce que tenir tête à mon fils, le Survivant ! Lança méchamment James.

Le vert renifla avec dédain et salua son adversaire qui en fit de même. Puis, il rangea sa baguette sous les regards ébahis de presque toute la salle.

Edmond ne se fit pas prier et lança un sort :

-Stupefix ! Cria t-il.

Le rayon rouge disparu de lui-même à une dizaine de centimètres de Nathanaël sans que ce dernier n'eut fait le moindre geste.

Il jeta alors un regard triste vers son ancien jumeau et se dit qu'après tout il ne devait pas le haïr : ce n'était pas sa faute si ses parents étaient des cons. Un rayon vert orangé sortit des yeux du Snape et atteint le cœur d'Edmond qui lâcha un ''Oh !'' surpris et qui tomba au sol, évanouit.

James vit rouge et se précipita sur son fils :

-Edmond !

Il couru alors jusqu'au vainqueur et lui hurla :

-Espèce de petit con ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon fils ?

Le professeur de DCFM entama alors un geste pour lui mettre une tarte. Hermione, surprise, dit à sa voisine :

-Tu ne vas rien faire ?

-Non. On ne doit pas intervenir dans nos crimes respectifs. En temps normal.

-Crimes ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Et avant que tu ne pose la question, même si j'ai envie de l'aider, je tiens à la vie.

Avant même que la jeune gryffondore ait pu ne serais-ce que formuler une phrase, Potter père s'encastra dans le mur avec un horrible bruit de craquement et retomba mollement sur le sol. La seule preuve de vie en lui était que ses paupières bougeaient. Un peu.

-Espèce de monstre ! Hurla un roux reconnaissable.

-Oh merde. Dit Alice. Nat. Viens.

Ron Weasley ne dut la vie ce jour-là qu'à l'intervention de la jeune fille qui tirait déjà son frère dehors. Frère qui tenait un Edmond Potter endormit dans ses bras et qui faisait léviter sans baguette son professeur en veillant à se qu'il se prenne bien tous les murs.

Les deux enfants arrivèrent à l'infirmerie et le lion se jeta sur eux.

Alice se démena pendant plusieurs minutes pour expliquer à Mme. Pomfresh que James Potter avait voulu frapper un élève, et dès qu'elle eut fini, son frère dit calmement :

-Edmond dort. Il se réveillera avant le début des cours de demain sans aucunes séquelles.

Et il partit, sa jumelle chérie sur les talons sans s'adresser la parole. Ils se préparaient chacun à l'affrontement qui allait suivre. Leur prochain cours étant potions.

 _Ah la la... comme je suis méchante de m'arrêter là..._

 _Mais comme je suis super gentille, je poste la suite. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite._

 _Oui, moi aussi je vous aime._

 _Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me reviews ! Je vous kiffe ! :D_

 _. (iboitdulait)_


	8. Chapter 5, soirée mouvementée

_Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'écris la suite en même temps ! Heureux ? (fin bon, ya intérêt quand même...)_

 _Et donc voili voilou ! kiffez bien ! :D_

 _. (iregardeondar)_

Grande salle de Poudlard, dîner :

-Dis Luk, il a quoi Nathy ? Demanda Ecum.

-Je sais pas moi. Laisse moi lire. Répondit celle-ci, très intéressée.

-C'est notre frère quand même !

-Ouais ouais...

La grande soupira et alla donc se rabattre sur son petit frère :

-Anoooo ?

-Quoi ? Dit ce dernier qui jouait à Pacman.

-Il a quoi Nathy ?

-Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? Genre l'autre va venir me parler ?

Ecum laissa son frangin et se leva. Elle traversa la salle pour s'asseoir à côté de sa petite sœur, elle même assise à côté de Hermione Granger. Bien entendu, toute la salle les regardait en se disant que des verts chez les rouges, c'était pas normal et que ça allait finir par péter. Mais comme tout se passait bien pour l'instant, (et puis c'est pas comme si les Snape en avait quelque chose à faire) la sixième année demanda à sa petite sœur :

-Lyssa, il s'est passé quoi avec Nathy ?

-Il doit sûrement repenser à son entrevue avec papa. Dit elle sans quitter la discussion passionnante qu'elle avait avec sa désormais nouvelle amie.

-Ah ouais... Tu crois qu'il s'est fait engueuler ?

-Je _sais_ que non.

-Tu sais, vous serez obligés de lui raconter comment vous communiquez, vous deux. Un jour papa en aura marre.

-Ta gueule, Ecum.

Hermione commençait à penser que la conversation tournait au vinaigre, aussi, elle arrêta sa phrase et mangea du pain.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison. Lyssa. C'est important et je te l'ai dis.

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer.

-Non. Tu m'as dit ''Ta gueule.''.

Le ton et le volume était monté et la grande salle qui les regardait déjà un peu avait maintenant toute son attention tournée vers les deux jeunes filles. Toute la grande salle excepté Nathanaël qui était dans ses pensées, Luka qui lisait et Oceano qui jouait. Et bien sûr les parents de cette fratrie dégénérée qui n'avait pas la moindre intention d'intervenir, Remus qui se plaignait de son sort de devoir arrêter les problèmes et Sirius qui attendait l'occasion de rejoindre un camp.

-Ecum, cette conversation ne regarde personne dans cette salle !

-Alors arrête de hurler !

-Et tu fais quoi à ton avis ?!

Les deux enragées continuaient de s'engueuler et Draco Malfoy s'était rapproché de Nathanaël.

-Elles vont se tuer ? Demanda t-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Se penchant devant lui, il remarqua que ses yeux avaient l'air absents et beaucoup trop sérieux pour un garçon de son âge. Ne cherchant pas à l'embêter plus (grâce à l'exemple du cours de DCFM), il retourna à la contemplation du combat féminin.

-Lyssa. Tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu sort ça maintenant ?

-Parce que Nathanaël est dans une période A. Donc j'en profite.

Alice se mordit la lèvre inférieur et dans un éclat de génie (vous verrez, ça lui arrive souvent), elle dit :

-D'accord, mais dis-moi, tes cours de la journée ?

-Que- NON ! Tu te tais !

La plus jeune eut un sourire victorieux :

-Vu ton degré de réaction, je dirais... Mmmmh... voyons... 3 ?

Ecum la fusilla du regard, ce qui eut pour résultat d'accentuer le sourire de son adversaire :

-Ah ! Je sais ! 4 !

-Et merde... Dit Luka qui se leva et qui sortit, vite rejoint par son frère qui voulait jouer tranquilles. Les deux fuyards rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs et continuèrent leurs activités respectives.

De leur côté, les psychopathes se fusillaient du regard. Au bout d'un long moment tendu, la plus vieille se rassit et dit :

-Oui.

Puis elle sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit à sa benjamine féminine. Benjamine qui se leva et sortit sans un mot , en tenant l'enveloppe serrée contre elle, les lèvres tirées dans un sourire de victoire.

Les résidents de la grande salle retournèrent alors à leur activité principale, à savoir manger. Ou presque.

Remus soupira de soulagement :

''Yes, encore une crise gérée !''

Sirius soupira de dépit :

''Merde, encore une crise gérée...''

Les parents qui n'avaient pas arrêté de manger continuèrent.

Hermione s'ennuyait et elle partit dans son dortoir.

Les jumeaux Weasley partirent pour discuter avec Alice Snape.

Draco se promit de trouver comment parler au garçon bizarre nommé Nathanaël Snape.

Nymphadora Tonks se mangea une chaise en essayant de sortir de la salle parce qu'elle regardait sa voisine en cours, Ecum Snape.

Dumbledore pensait que cette famille était complètement folle.

Lily Potter se disait :

''Un soirée toute seule, une ! Mais qu'est ce que je vais me faire chier moi !''

Blaise Zabini pensait au frère qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la soirée.

Theodore Nott n'avait pas d'avis sur la question et pensa juste qu'il allait bien se marrer.

Nathanaël pensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père :

 _Flashback :_

 _Nathanaël regarda son père qui le fixait. Severus dit :_

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

 _-Moi, duels, Edmond. Moi, gagner. Potter énervé, moi aussi, lui décide de faire connaissance avec un mur. Infirmerie._

 _-D'accord. J'ai compris les grandes lignes. Mais quel sort tu as utilisé ?_

 _Le fils du diable eut un mouvement de recul imperceptible. Sauf pour l'exceptionnel agent double qu'était Severus Snape._

 _-Nat ? Demanda son père qui commençait à flipper._

 _-...Un sort...De ma composition._

 _-Et lequel ? Continua le paternel._

 _-On devrait aller manger nan ? J'ai faim, pas toi ? Dit il presque innocemment._

 _-Nathanaël. Quel sort ? Insista l'autre._

 _Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et dit après quelques instants :_

 _-Elei uin faer._

 _-Pourquoi ? Si quelqu'un avait vu Severus Snape à cet instant, il ne l'aurait pas reconnu._

 _-Parce qu'il mérite d'avoir des gens près de lui. Et comme ça il saura qui._

 _-D'accord. Dit-il d'une voix anormalement douce._

 _Fin du flashback._

Nathanaël se leva et quitta la grande salle, en emportant un pomme. Il passa devant l'infirmerie qui avait gardée ses portes grandes ouvertes et son regard s'attarda sur son ancien frère. Il soupira et s'arrêta devant un mur. Il chuchota :

-S _Amènes moi où je le désire_ S

Le mur s'ouvrit en deux et le garçon s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Il traversa plusieurs tunnels et fini par arriver dans une grande salle. Ses pas résonnaient et il faillit glisser à plusieurs reprises dans des flaques d'eau.

-S _Laisse moi entrer, gardien_ S

Un énorme serpent se glissa jusqu'à lui et lui siffla :

-S _Qui es-tu ? Enfant, tu sens l'odeur de la mort._ S

-S _Je suis ton nouvel ami, appelle moi comme tu le souhaite. Je veux lire._ S

-S _Bien, pour réaliser ton vœu, il te suffit de passer par la porte de la culture. Je suis Angelo. À bientôt, enfant de la mort, je te nommerais Lucifer jusqu'à ce que tu décide de me révéler ton véritable nom._ S

Le serpent repartit de la où il était venu et Nathanaël siffla à son tour :

-S C _ulture._ S

Une porte apparu à côté de la statue de son fondateur.

-Simpliste. Dit-il.

Il la franchit et se retrouva devant une énorme bibliothèque. Il piocha un livre au hasard et se mit à lire.

 _Il se trouvait dans une grande clairière. Edmond dit :_

 _-Putain. Je suis où là ?_

 _Il vit passer une licorne qui s'arrêta devant lui et qui lui dit :_

 _-Bonjour, Edmond. Je suis Eiren, ton âme. Je suis ici pour te parler. Monte sur mon dos et je te montrerais pourquoi je t'apparais._

 _Le garçon ne se fit pas prier et grimpa sur le dos de la licorne immaculée._

 _-Tu as reçu un sort. Ce sort m'oblige à t'apparaître et à t'emmener jusqu'à ce que tu découvre qui seront les personnes qui t'accompagneront. Pour toujours. Ce voyage se fera en trois parties :_

 _la première c'est que tu verras les personnes en question._

 _La deuxième c'est que tu verras pourquoi elles le sont._

 _La troisième c'est les disputes où les obstacles auxquels tu devras faire face._

 _Edmond hocha la tête et ils traversèrent un portail vert. Maintenant, ils se trouvaient sur un lac. Eiren marchait dessus et ils passèrent à côté d'une file de personnes :_

 _Nathanaël Snape._

 _Draco Malfoy._

 _Alice Snape._

 _Hermione Granger._

 _Fred et Georges Weasley._

 _Theodore Nott._

 _Blaise Zabini._

 _Un garçon brun à l'uniforme des Poufsouffles. Le captitaine de Quidditch s'il ne se trompait pas._

 _Une fille blonde portant les couleurs de Serdaigle. Très bizarre la fille d'ailleurs, avec ses boucles d'oreille radis._

 _Une silhouette emmitouflée dans une cape noire. La seule chose qu'il aperçu fut une paire d'yeux rouges qui lui donnèrent la chair de poule. La silhouette n'était pas plus grande que lui en taille et devait sûrement avoir le même âge._

 _-Pourquoi autant de Serpentard ?_

 _-Je suis ton âme. Pas un devin._

 _-Donc, t'en sais rien._

 _-..._

 _-Ok, ok !_

 _Ils traversèrent un portail bleu et ils se retrouvèrent dans le ciel. Eiren marchait très normalement dans le vide, alors que Edmond flippait totalement._

 _-Tu as peur du vide ? Pfff..._

 _-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! C'est pas drôle !_

 _-Et ton rêve c'est de faire du Quidditch ? C'est con..._

 _-Tais toi et dépêche !_

 _La licorne continua d'avancer et s'arrêta. Ils virent passer Nathanaël Snape qui s'arrêta devant eux et qui leur dit :_

 _-Avant de vouloir en savoir plus sur les autres, apprends à te connaître toi même. Surtout quand tout est lié plus que tu ne le pense._

 _Il disparu et à la place se tenait Draco, Blaise et Theodore. Ils dirent en chœur :_

 _-Ami des Serpents. Frère de leur roi. Tu verras que les gens ne sont pas toujours ce qu'ils prétendent être._

 _Il disparurent. Maintenant se tenaient à leur place Alice et Hermione qui dirent ensemble :_

 _-Apprends à deviner ce que les autres cachent. Tu comprendras alors ce qu'il fallait que tu saches._

 _Elles disparurent. Il vit ensuite le poufsouffle et la serdaigle qui lui dirent :_

 _-Tu dois comprendre. Mais rapidement, où la mort te trouveras. Mais on sera là pour toi, quand tu saura qui sont tes vrais amis._

 _À leur place se tenaient les jumeaux Weasley qui dirent juste une phrase avec un grand sourire :_

 _-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !_

 _Dans un nuage de fumée noire apparu le dernier, celui qui était sous la cape noire :_

 _-Apprends qui sont tes ennemis. C'est la seule chose que j'ai à te dire pour l'instant._

 _-Eiren ?_

 _-Mmmh ?_

 _-J'ai rien compris._

 _-Normal. Allez boucle là, tu dois économiser ta salive._

 _-Hein ?_

 _Ils passèrent un portail rouge et se retrouvèrent au dessus d'un brasier._

 _Là, ils virent Nathanaël courir dans les bras des deux anciens maraudeurs et derrière lui Lily, James, ses parents et ses frères et sœurs._

 _Puis, les Serpentards et les Weasley qui marchaient vers leurs parents respectifs (vu la ressemblance)._

 _Il virent ensuite le poufsouffle mettre un papier dans une espèce de coupe bizarre et la serdaigle disparaître dans un tourbillon noir comme si elle se faisait enlever._

 _Puis, Alice qui hurlait :_

 _-Tu m'as volé ma famille !_

 _Hermione qui pleurait sur un corps._

 _La silhouette, entourée de divers objets et d'un serpent, qui dit :_

 _-Ma vengeance sera bientôt accomplie. Oui, …..., tu vas mourir !_

 _Puis, tout d'un coup, Eiren et Edmond se retrouvèrent dans la clairière du début._

 _-Eiren ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-C'étaient que des apparitions, je me trompe ?_

 _-Non. C'est bien ça. Par contre maintenant, c'est à toi de comprendre tout ça._

 _-Comment je fais ça ?_

 _-Commence par déduire qui est la plus importante._

 _-Snape ?_

 _-Moi je peux rien dire._

 _Par contre, elle secouait énergiquement la tête de haut en bas._

 _-Ok. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _-Maintenant tu relie. Qu'est ce qu'il y a eu de concret ?_

 _-Ben... Les Weasley ont bien parlé de la carte du maraudeur mais..._

 _Elle secouait encore la tête._

 _-Ah okay. Doooonc, je dois regarder un truc important sur la carte._

 _-Carte qui se trooouuuve ? Demanda le cheval. Pardon. La licorne._

 _-Dans mes poches !_

 _-Bravoo ! 20 mille euros ! Quel génie !_

 _-Ouais je sais. Dit-il très modestement._

 _-L'ironie, tu connais ?_

 _Edmond tira la langue à son âme qui lui dit._

 _-Bon. C'est pas tout ça mais moi, faut que je me casse._

 _-Déjà ?_

 _-Il est près de 3 heures du matin dehors._

 _-Merde alors ! Bon, on se revoit quand ?_

 _-Je sais pas, mais maintenant que tu m'as vu, tu vas pouvoir entendre ma voix._

Tout tourna autour du jeune garçon et il ouvrit les yeux.

Nathanaël reparla à un mur, sortit de la chambre des secrets et se retrouva dans un couloir.

Edmond sortit la carte du maraudeur et regarda. Un nom attira son attention. ''Harry Potter''. Le garçon sortit par les portes grandes ouvertes de l'infirmerie et couru dans les couloirs. Soudain, il percuta quelqu'un.

Nathanaël regarda par terre et vit Edmond Potter qui tenait une sorte de carte géante dans les mains.

-Non. Merde ! Dit le serpentard.

-Que-

Il regarda sur la carte et vit deux étiquettes collées :

''Edmond Potter'' et ''Harry Potter''.

-Tu es...

-Viens avec moi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, Nathanaël le tira vers le mur le plus proche et dit :

-S _Ma chambre_ S.

Il s'engouffra par le passage en tirant le débile par les pans de sa robe.

 _Elei uin faer : rêve du cœur en elfique_

S _fourchelangue_ S

 _Oui. Je sais. Je suis sadique. Mais je sais pas quoi écrire alors bon... Et puis j'ai faim en plus. Ça aide pas à la réflexion. Donc je me relie, j'enregistre et je vais poster..._

 _. (iàfaim)_


	9. Chapter 6, Révélations choquantes!

_Je vous ai manqué ? Je suis sûre que oui en vrai ! Moi je suis tranquille, en train de me demander quoi écrire avec Capitaine Flam (de 1979 je vous prie!) (j'étais pas née.. du tout...) à fond... Et pis après j'ai Goldorak, John Lennon, Nirvana et Albator pour commencer..._

 _Bon allez, vous vous en foutez, place à la fic !_

 _. (iécouteGoldorak)_

Edmond dévisageait celui qui l'avait vaincu plusieurs heures auparavant. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il le faisait et que l'autre se murait dans le silence et semblait réfléchir. Nathanaël l'avait traîné dans sa chambre en disant un truc bizarre, lui avait juste lancé un livre intitulé ''comment torturer un humain, par Alice Snape, tome unique pour toi, mon jumeau chéri'' (qui le faisait flipper au début mais quand il l'avait ouvert, il avait vu que c'était un recueil de blagues) et lui avait dit :

''-Fais comme chez toi.''

Alors Edmond s'était assis et avait commencé à lire. Mais depuis trois minutes il regardait celui que la carte avait appelé ''Harry Potter'' et comparait ses yeux avec ceux de sa mère, Lily Potter. Il tenta une discussion :

-Snape ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse et au bout de deux minutes supplémentaires, il retenta :

-Nathanaël ?

L'autre le capta enfin et après une brève hésitation, il s'approcha et alla se caler contre ses oreillers, en faisant signe à son ''invité'' de faire de même. Étonné de ce revirement de comportement, le rejeton Potter ne broncha pas et s'assit pour écouter ce que son kidnappeur voulait lui dire.

-Bon. Edmond.

-Oui ?

-Qu'est ce que tu penses avoir compris ?

-Et ben, en fait...

 _''-T'es toujours aussi long à la détente ou quoi ?''_

-Hein ? Dit il.

-Quoi ? Ton cerveau de Gryffondor a disjoncté ? J'ai rien dit moi. Répondit Nathanaël.

 _''-C'est moi, Eiren, il n'y a que toi qui peux m'entendre. Je suis ton âme débile._

 _-Ah okaaay ! Et donc,tu voudrais que je lui dises quoi ? Que j'ai entendu les parents s'engueuler il y a quelques temps à propos d'un certain Harry et que je suis persuadé que c'est mon jumeau ? Il va se ficher de moi !_

 _-Tu es un imbécile. Regarde le. Il est flippé. Il veut vraiment savoir à mon avis. Et puis ça te ferais pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter._

 _-J'ai des amis ! J'ai Ron !_

 _-Ron ? Le roux ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il pense de toi. Soûle pas et dis-lui._

 _-Âme tyrannique.''_

-Il y a quelques mois, j'ai entendu les parents se disputer à propos d'un certain ''Harry'' et sur le coup, j'avais pas compris. Et puis maintenant que j'y pense, tu es peut-être, enfin tu vois...

-Nan pas vraiment. Dit le serpentard avec ironie.

-Et ben... Il rougit subitement et bégaya. Peut-être... mon... jumeau ?

Le Snape soupira et lui dit :

-Je vais te raconter quelque chose :

''Un méchant sorcier voulait tuer tous les gentils et dominer le monde. Alors il voulu attaquer le pays en faisant des dégâts. Il attaqua chez le roi et la reine qui avait eu deux enfants. Le roi et la reine se firent battre facilement et le méchant sorcier voulu frapper les deux enfants. Il commença par l'un des enfants. Mais le méchant sorcier n'avait pas prévu un léger détail et le bébé numéro 1 survécut, et avec lui le bébé numéro 2. Le sorcier du pays arriva trop tard pour se battre contre le méchant sorcier et trouva les deux bébés, l'un portant le signe de la foudre et l'autre celui du cercle de la vie. Le roi et la reine abandonnèrent le bébé de la foudre pour ne garder que celui du cercle de la vie. Le bébé de la foudre eut beaucoup d'aventures que l'histoire censure pour les âmes sensibles alors que le bébé du cercle de la vie eu une enfance facile, remplie d'amour et de bisounours venus du pays des girafes droguées qui mangent des arc-en-ciels et font caca des skittles. FIN.''

Voilà.

Edmond ne dit rien. Nathanaël se leva et rangea le faux livre des tortures pendant que l'autre beugait sur son lit. Il se rassit et entendit :

-''Des bisounours venus du pays des girafes droguées qui mangent des arc-en-ciels et font caca des skittles'' ? J'ai eu l'image mentale là !

-Et alors ? Je peux savoir ce que ça me fait ? Répondit il.

-Un peu de compassion, ça te tuerais ?

-Oui.

Il l'avait dit si sérieusement que Potter fils ne sut quoi répondre.

-Comment tu sais pour le cercle ? Demanda Edmond en redevenant sérieux.

-Tout le monde sait comment le grrraaand Edmond Potter à survécut. Répondit Nathanaël la voix dégoulinante de sarcasmes.

-Mais personne ne sait qu'il a un cercle sur le cœur. Et sûrement pas un mangemort. Un mangemort père de famille mais ça ne change rien.

-Redis ça et je te tue. Dit son jumeau les dents serrées.

-Ben quoi ?

-MON PÈRE N'EST PAS UN MANGEMORT ! AU DÉBUT C'ÉTAIT UN ESPION POUR CE PUTAIN DE DUMBLEDORE ! JUSQU'À CE QU'IL DEVIENNE PÈRE DE FAMILLE !

Il s'était levé pour hurler et était maintenant essoufflé. Il se rassit lourdement et se passa la main sur le front.

-Quoi ? Dit le brun, choqué.

-Tu m'as compris.

-Papa m'a dit que c'était un mangemort.

-Ton père n'est pas infaillible et le mien n'est pas plus mangemort que toi une fille.

Malgré le sérieux de la conversation, les deux première années pouffèrent et Nathanaël poussa son frère sur le dos et lui bloqua les bras. Il posa ensuite la main sur son front et murmura :

-Désolé. Vebos.

Puis il le lâcha et lui expliqua :

-J'ai créer une toile dans tes souvenirs ce qui fait que tu ne pourras pas parler de ce qui s'est passé ici. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi, mais ça empêche aussi les intrusions occlumentiques. En clair, les intrusions du citronné fou. Et en plus clair, celles de Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ? Les parents voudraient le savoir aussi. Que tu es vivant je veux dire.

-Ils s'en foutent. Et ce sont tes parents, pas les miens.

-Non ! Maman doit penser que tu es mort. Papa-.

-Ta mère ne veut pas de moi et ton père s'en fiche.

Edmond commença à pleurer :

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Formons une famille !

-J'ai déjà une famille et la pire chose que tu pourrais me faire ce serait me séparer d'elle.

-Non ! S'il te plaît...

Une claque résonna. Edmond se tint la joue, ses larmes coulant toujours.

-Arrêtes ! Tu voudrais briser une famille pour une que tu possèdes déjà ? Penses aux autres ! Comprends ! Bordel de merde...

-Mais... Mais... bégaya t-il, choqué par la tarte qu'il venait de recevoir.

-Tu ne comprends pas hein ? Regarde :

Nathanaël fit un moulinet du poignet et un écran apparu, luisant comme une surface d'eau.

-Montre moi les pensées de Lily Potter née Evans à propos de Harry Potter. C'est comme une pensine en mieux. Dit il à Edmond. J'ai appelé ça l'interface. Regarde.

Le corps de Lily Potter apparu sur l'interface. Nathanaël saisi la main de son jumeau et plongea à l'intérieur.

-On est dans l'esprit de ta mère. Ne me lâche pas je vais te montrer. Je veux voir les pensées concernant Harry Potter.

Une boule de lumière approcha vers eux et un autre écran apparu. (nda:c'est limite du cinoche tout le temps en fait..^_^) L'image de James et d'elle apparu. Ils entendirent :

 _''J'ai perdu un enfant. Au moins, Edmond sera bien. Mais James...''_

L'image changea, il y avait maintenant les deux en train de se disputer :

 _''-James ! Arrêtes !_

 _-Tu es bizarre Lily ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus retrouver Harry ?_

 _-Notre fils c'est Edmond !_

 _-Tu as tiré un trait si facilement...Cela fait juste 3 mois !_

 _-Tu ferais bien de le faire aussi. Pour le bien de notre fils. Sinon, je serais obligé de te l'enlever._

 _-Tu divorcerais ?_

 _-Pour le garder, oui.''_

L'image était maintenant la même mais les deux adultes avaient l'air plus vieux.

 _''-Edmond va bientôt rentrer à Poudlard._

 _-Oui, James. Notre fils unique._

 _Une larme coula sur la joue de l'ancien maraudeur._

 _-Ce n'est pas dur pour toi ? De renier ta chair ?_

 _-Si. C'est juste une manière différente de gérer la douleur. Et au fil du temps, c'est de plus en plus simple.''_

Même lieu, heure sans doute différente :

 _''-Je veux revoir Harry._

 _-James, on en a déjà parlé !_

 _-Tu ne comprends pas !_

 _-C'est toi qui ne comprends rien !_

 _James Potter claqua la porte du salon et une ombre bougea dans les escaliers en direction de sa chambre, tandis que Lily Potter pensait :_

 _''Je vais le quitter si il continue. Mais Edmond doit rester dans l'ignorance.'' ''_

Grande salle de Poudlard, jour d'arrivée des Snape :

 _''Complètement malades ceux là... Je me demande comment Severus à put avoir ces gosses. Ah la la... Edmond... Il fait ma fierté cet enfant. Je me demande où est Harry..._

 _Enfin bon, il est sans doute mort... Edmond est l'Élu. Je dois lui cacher la vérité. Dumbledore m'avait prévenue : si il le sait, il aura un poids mort et il ne pourra pas vaincre Je-sais-qui. Et si il n'y arrive pas, Dumbledore le tuera.''_

D'un mouvement du poignet, il revint dans sa chambre en portant un débile choqué dans ses bras.

-Je sais que c'est dur. Murmura Nathanaël. Tout va bien. Je vais te ramener chez toi. Dans ta salle commune. Auprès de tes amis.

-Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Mon seul ami c'est toi. Répondit le Survivant en gémissant toujours. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur brûle et se serre et me comprime la poitrine.

-Je sais. Tu veux dormir ici ? On est samedi matin. Enfin 3h30... Tu pourras faire la grasse-mat.

-Ouais...

Nathanaël coucha son frère, lui enfila un pyjama en soie rouge d'un mouvement, d'un rouge pas agressif mais relaxant, et le borda.

-Bonne nuit. Lui dit-il.

-Bnnuit... répondit le choqué qui s'endormit presque instantanément.

Nathanaël alla prendre une douche, mit un pyjama en soie noir et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

À moitié réveillé, son frère lui demanda :

-J'ai une question...

-Mmmmh ?

-Si le livre de torture est un recueil de blagues, où est le vrai livre de torture ?

-Ça t'intéresse ?

-Non, c'est juste pour savoir. Mais alors ? Où il est ?

-Dans le recueil de blagues.

Amusé, il se rendormit un sourire aux lèvres.

Dans sa chambre, Alice Snape ouvrait avec précaution la lettre que sa grande sœur lui avait donnée :

 _Quand le Phoenix reprendra conscience,_

 _Le Serpent sera là pour lui._

 _Quand le Phoenix trouvera la réponse,_

 _Le Serpent lui expliquera sa vie._

 _Et alors le Phoenix trouvera les mots,_

 _Pour rassembler ceux qui partageront son futur._

 _Le Serpent, l'Aigle, le Blaireau, les Jumeaux, le Trio, le Crâne et les Cerveaux,_

 _Tous répondront à l'appel de la Nature._

 _Mais que le Serpent n'oublie pas,_

 _Que toujours seront là,_

 _Ceux qui l'ont aidé,_

 _Ceux qui l'ont éduqué,_

 _Ceux qui l'ont sauvé._

 _Le Serpent et le Phoenix sont rassemblés,_

 _À l'heure où tu lis ces lignes,_

 _Le Serpent va venir te chercher,_

 _Baisse les armes,_

 _les signes l'ont annoncé,_

 _Le véritable combat,_

 _N'a pas encore commencé._

Alice prit une feuille et griffonna quelque chose :

 _Serpent= Nat (Sûr)_

 _Phoenix= Potter fils/Dumbledore/Fumseck_

 _Aigle= Serdaigle ?_

 _Blaireau= Poufsouffle ?_

 _Jumeaux= Fred et Georges (Sûr)_

 _Trio= Les Slythys ? À vérifier_

 _Crâne= ?_

 _Cerveaux= Mione et moi ?_

Elle bloqua quelques instants sur le Crâne et finit par écrire :

 _Crâne=Voldy ? Mec mort ?_

Elle se redressa sur son lit et entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte.

-Entre. Dit elle.

Nathanaël s'assit à côté d'elle et lu ses papiers.

-Quatre Paragraphes ? Elle se surpasse.

-J'ai bien compris ce qu'il veut dire. Et je suis sûre que toi aussi. Dit-elle gravement. Tu lui as dit.

-...Oui.

-Tu m'énerves. Je vais te torturer jusqu'à la mort. Jusqu'à ce que tu crie grâce et que tu me supplie de t'achever. Et je te brûlerais lentement. Et je te lacérerais le corps. Et pis voilà ! Je te déteste !

Elle prit le couteau de son frère qu'il avait dissimulé sous son pyjama et lui coupa la joue. Son sang coula lentement dans son cou et il lui dit :

-Ç'est bon ? T'es calmée ?

-Voui. Renifla t-elle.

-Ok. Mais j'ai pris une douche moi ! T'as salopé mon pyj ! Et ton lit.

-Oh ça va...

Nathanaël passa son doigt sur sa joue et la coupure se referma. Puis il sortit de sa chambre.

De nouveau seule, Alice lécha son doigt plein du sang de son frère et tâta ses canines. Elles avaient encore poussées. Elle était pas dans la merde... Elle soupira et repartit sur son analyse du poème de sa sœur.

Nathanaël mit une chemise et un pantalon noirs, se rassit dans un fauteuil et soupira aussi : entre une sœur prophétesse qui devrait fermer sa bouche plus souvent, une qui ne réfléchit pas assez pour comprendre autre chose que ses livres, un frère qui n'est pas fichu de vivre sans sa console, une jumelle trop intelligente et instable à son goût (ben oui, c'est une psychopathe à tendance suicidaires et meurtrières, pyromane, sadique, avec un penchant prononcé pour les lames et un problème qui se fait de plus en plus sentir), un jumeau choquable, sensible et qui n'est peut-être pas si indestructible que ça, il est pas rendu...

Une petite voix lui souffla :

 _''-Et la faute à qui si ses frères et sœurs ont des problèmes ?_

 _-Ta gueule Shi._

 _-Hey ! Moi je t'ai rien fait !_

 _-Tu parles._

 _-Je parles peut-être mais je suis ton âme ! T'es sensé m'écouter !_

 _-Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis un tout petit peu dans la merde et Môôôôsieur rapplique._

 _-Pff..._

 _-Quoi ? T'étais où quand Dumby à failli me buter ?_

 _-Ben...là._

 _-Merci Captain Obvious._

 _-Tu voulais que je fasses quoi ?_

 _-...pfffff... Ma vie est à chier en ce moment._

 _-Bah...N'empêche, je l'ai sentit émaner de lui._

 _-De quoi?_

 _-Ben tu sais, le truc des jumeaux magiques tout ça... Que y'en a un qui représente la mort, un la vie et que si quelqu'un s'approche de l'un deux dans le niveau psychologique profond, la personne devient une créature magique ?_

 _-Ben ouais et ?_

 _-Et ben je crois que c'est ce qui arrive._

 _-Merde. En fait ça expliquerais que l'autre se transforme en-''_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla une voix familière à travers tout le château.

 _''-C'est quoi cette merde ? Dit Shi.''_

-Kekisspasse ? Demanda Edmond.

Nathanaël sortit de sa chambre et rencontra sa sœur et le trio des serpents (Draco, Blaise et Theodore) dans la salle commune. Ils courir tous et virent en chemin Severus et Liz, Remus et Sirius (qui s'étonnèrent de voir Edmond et les Slythys derrière eux), Hermione qui faisait une virée à la bibliothèque vu qu'elle ouvrait à 6h et qu'il était... ben... 6h et les jumeaux qui discutaient avec Peeves et qui suivirent aussi le mouvement.

Ils arrivèrent donc dans une immense salle près de la salle commune des Poufsouffles complètement vide excepté le fait qu'il y avait Luka évanouie et en sang par terre, Oceano qui reprenait son souffle et aussi ensanglanté près de sa sœur, Ecum qui faisait rempart entre sa sœur et son frère et l'agresseur qui était invisible aux nouveaux arrivants, et un beau poufsouffle brun de l'année de Luka qui se tenait aux côtés d'Ecum, la baguette dans la main.

La personne qui ne devait pas tenir beaucoup à la vie pour s'attaquer aux Snape s'approcha dans un rayon de lumière. Nathanaël cria :

-Dumbledore !

… _Oui... Je sais... Vous me détestez..._

 _Pourquoi j'arrête là alors que je sais que c'est absolument très très très chiant ?_

 _Parceque j'aime foutre un peu la merde :D_

 _Et pis aussi paceque j'ai pas trop d'idées..._

 _voili voilou... Moi aussi je vous aime !_

 _. (isaispasquoimettredanslaparenthèse)_


	10. Chapter 7, Fight!

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous ai manqué ? Je suis sûre que la suite vous a plus manquée que moi..._

 _D'ailleurs, la voilà !_

* * *

Le citronné fou se retourna et une moue de dégoût prononcé passa sur son visage.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Dit-il en détournant son attention des blessés.

-On t'emmerdes connard. Dit Nathanaël, le regard furieux.

Edmond hurla :

-Dumbledore ? Mais... Que ?

Nathanaël posa une main sur l'épaule de son jumeau, le faisant sursauter, et lui dit :

-Et oui. Ton héros, Dumbledore, est un gros connard.

-Oh ta gueule toi ! Cria le vieux. De toute façon, tout est de la faute de cet imbécile. Dit-il en montrant Edmond de la baguette. Si vous étiez morts, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

Edmond ne put rien répondre et soudain, le combat commença :

Sirius se transforma en un sinistros aux reflets bleu nuit, Remus, Severus, Elizabeth, le trio des Serpentards, Fred et Georges, Alice et Hermione sortirent leurs baguettes et Nathanaël sortit son poignard, tandis que Dumbledore attaquait :

un rayon sortit de la baguette du citron-man et frôla Edmond qui ne dût son salut qu'à la réactivité de Sirius qui le poussa hors de la trajectoire du sort.

-Sectumsempra ? Dit Severus. Vous volez mes sorts maintenant ?

La bataille de sorts fit rage pendant plusieurs minutes, mais personne ne vint. Le vieux avait bloqué et insonorisé la pièce au moment où l'aîné de la famille avait hurlé.

Nathanaël, qui était resté en retrait pour veiller sur son jumeau, disparu. Et réapparu auprès des blessés et du Poufsouffle.

-Salut. T'es qui ? Demanda le première année.

-Ced... Cedric Diggory. Preux chevalier à mes heures perdues. Répondit-il avec humour bien qu'il était essoufflé et épuisé magiquement.

Nathanaël sourit et re-disparu, emmenant cette fois avec lui le Poufsouffle et les blessés. Il les abandonna dans la grande salle et lança un sonorus contre sa gorge.

-VENEZ TOUS DANS LA GRANDE SALLE !

Et il retourna sur les lieux du combat. Quand il arriva pour la seconde fois, il vit que l'avantage était du côté de Dumbledore. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, il dit d'un ton nonchalant :

-J'espère que je vous dérange pas trop, mais juste pour savoir, vous faisiez quoi à ma famille ?

-Oh, je pense que tu pourras trouver ça tout seul. Répondit le vénéré ramollit du cerveau.

-Oui, ça je m'en doute mais bon, vous avez pas remarqué qu'ils étaient plus là ? Demanda gentiment le garçon.

Une étincelle de peur s'alluma dans les yeux du vieil homme et il se plaça de sorte à ce qu'il ait toute la pièce en visuel, sans toute fois arrêter de lancer ses sorts à la tripotée de combattants de tous âges. Comprenant qu'il avait été roulé par un mioche, Dumbledore lâcha un rugissement de rage et cria :

-Accio Edmond Potter !

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir qu'il avait déjà une baguette sur la tempe et des bras vieux, mais néanmoins puissants, qui le bloquaient et qui empêchaient toute résistance et tout mouvement. À cette seconde, tous les sorts cessèrent de s'abattre sur le directeur et un sourire mauvais prit place sur son visage.

-Tu fais moins le malin, hein, Snape ?

-Allez donc mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, ça fera du bien à l'univers. Répondit Nathanaël qui n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter à la gorge.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans le cerveau du garçon, qui, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'assemblée, s'approcha de Draco Malfoy et lui chuchota quelques mots.

-Stupefix ! Cria le blond.

Dumby esquiva sans aucun mal mais Nathanaël lança son poignard de toutes ses forces à l'endroit où le vieux s'était placé pour éviter le sort.

Le citronné se prit l'arme dans l'épaule et la lame tomba dans la mare de sang qui commençait à se former à ses pieds. « _Nathanaël Snape, je te le promet, je te retrouverai et je te tuerai !_ ».

Puis, il lança un dernier sort, à bout portant, sur Edmond Potter avant de s'enfuir en transplanant.

Nathanaël se précipita près du dernier blessé mais Severus le repoussa gentiment, tout en lançant un sort de diagnostic :

-Nat. Est ce que... tu lui aurais raconté ? Demanda le père.

Son fils hocha la tête.

-Il a été atteint par un sort de coma. C'est de la magie noire. Il ne se réveillera peut-être jamais. Continua le maître des potions.

-Nat, pourquoi tu lui as dit ? Demanda Sirius qui se prit un coup dans les côtes made in Remus.

-Parce que. Éluda le garçon.

Tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de la famille se demandaient ce qu'il se passait et ce que Nathanaël Snape aurait bien pu dire au Survivant.

À ce moment, un Phoenix noir et bleu nuit apparut dans un flot de flammes des mêmes teintes. Son chant résonna et emplit la pièce. Edmond ouvrit lentement les yeux et se redressa, aidé par le plus jeune de la fratrie Snape, sous le regard triste d'Alice. Puis, l'animal se posa sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui dit gentiment :

-Merci Diablo.

-Diablo ? Demandèrent Fred et Georges.

-Oui... dit laconiquement le Survivant.

-Il est grand temps d'avoir une petite réunion. Déclara Elizabeth d'un ton autoritaire.

Et toutes les personnes présentes se retrouvèrent dans le salon des appartements des parents Snape. La réunion débuta après quelqu'un eut ramené les blessés de l'histoire (y compris Cedric Diggory) sans écouter les protestations de Madame Pomfresh qui s'en était occupée.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _Pour noël, attendez-vous à un bôôô cadeau ! Et au choix !_

 _-Un one-shot sur l'une des guerres des sorciers._

 _-Un couple quelconque._

 _-Un hors-série._

 _Répondez par reviews ! La fin de ce petit sondage sera le 9 décembre !_

 _À plus !_


	11. Chapter 8,quand le temps passe trop vite

_Salut à tous ! Oui, je n'ai pas d'originalité dans les dates..._

 _Les résultats de noël sont tombés !_

 _Il y aura un hors-série et un Drarry !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Dans les appartements des Snape parents, tous ceux ayant assisté au combat contre Dumbledore étaient assis par terre ou sur des coussins et regardaient Elizabeth et Severus (l'autorité quoi!). La mère de famille prit la parole :

-Bon. Nat. J'ai besoin que tu m'explique deux-trois choses. D'abord, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit à ce pauvre garçon ?

-Je lui ai dit qu'on est jumeaux. Cette information n'a plus lieu d'être cachée. Dit calmement le jeune Serpentard.

Tous ceux qui ignoraient la nouvelle eurent des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Par contre, la famille Snape se murait dans le silence : Alice et Ecum arboraient un regard triste, Luka lisait, Oceano jouait (et soi-dit en passant fit mourir Mario ce qui prouvait bien qu'il était pas dans son état normal), Elizabeth soupira et Severus réflechissait.

Durant tout le reste de la nuit, Nathanaël essaya d'expliquer aux autres pourquoi il était le jumeau du Survivant, pourquoi il le lui avait dit et comment ça se faisait que les Potter eux-même ne le sachent pas.

À six heures du matin, tout le monde alla se coucher mais seule Ecum vit le regard étrange que Draco destinait à Edmond Potter. Elle eut un sourire mystérieux et but une potion que son père avait donné à tous les blessés.

Le lundi suivant, toute la grande salle écoutait la nouvelle directrice Minerva Mcgonagall qui expliquait que Dumbledore était un fieffé enculé et que Gellert Grindelwald avait été réhabilité.

Quelques temps après un Edmond épuisé ne vit pas son père s'approcher de lui dans un couloir et sursauta lorsque celui-ci lui adressa la parole :

-Ed ? Dit anxieusement l'ancien maraudeur.

-Pa-Papa ? Qu'y a t'il ? Répondit son fils.

-Tu sais... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose : En fait tu as un jumeau mais il est... heum... comment dire ? Enfin... il est peut-être..mort...

Le Survivant eut un sursaut et dut se retenir d'éclater de rire :

-Papa... Je dois t'avouer un truc moi aussi. Je-

-JAMES CHARLUS POTTER ! Hurla une voix assez peu élégante

-Et merde... souffla le sus-nommé. Lily... Je-

-Viens. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler avec Edmond sans moi. Dit méchamment la rousse.

Edmond ne put rien ajouter que déjà sa mère traînait son père qui lui envoyait un regard désolé derrière elle.

James essaya par la suite de lui parler seul à seul mais à chaque fois, Lily était là pour les interrompre. Pendant le banquet d'Halloween, Nathanaël, Alice, les Slythys et Cedric faisait l'animation : Ils avaient organisé un karaoké géant où les seules chansons possibles étaient moldues. De quoi faire revoir leur préjugés aux coincés !

 _Flashback :_

 _Draco Malfoy était en train d'insulter Ron Weasley à cause de sa misère quand Oceano Snape fit irruption dans la dispute :_

 _-Draco ! Arrête. Tu n'as pas à insulter les gens qui ne t'ont rien fait !_

 _-Oceano Snape. Répondit l'héritier blond._

 _Le sus-nommé lui lança un regard froid à cause de l'utilisation de son prénom. Soudain, Nathanaël Snape_ _s'immisça_ _dans la conversation, suivit de Granger et de Potter fils._

 _-Dégage Nathann. Lança le grand frère de la terreur._

 _-Tais-toi donc imbécile. Tu prends la défense du roux ? Très bien. Mais au moins, vérifie qu'il n'ai rien fait. Le premier jour de l'année, c'est lui qui a commencé en le traitant de Mangemort alors que tu sais au moins autant que moi que les enfants n'ont rien fait. Puis, il changea de vis-à-vis: Ne sous-estime pas les réseaux de ta propre maison. Dit-il au blond._

 _Dans un reniflement rageur, Oceano et Ron partirent. Draco lança, blessé dans sa fierté :_

 _-J'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un mec qui pactise avec les sang-de-bourbes !_

 _-Et bien, c'est dommage vu que tu l'auras quand même. Dit Hermione, disant par là sa première phrase dans la discussion._

 _Edmond vit avec surprise son jumeau remettre Draco Malfoy à sa place tout en le faisant changer d'avis sur les nés-moldus._

 _Fin du flashback._

Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Quirinus Quirell, un prof sans importance, déboule dans la grande salle en hurlant :

-UN TROLL ! DANS LES CACHOOOTS ! Je…voulais vous prévenir...

Et il s'affaissa au sol dans un bruit sourd de corps qui... ben... qui s'affaisse.

Tout le monde commença à paniquer mais c'était sans compter sur Severus qui hurla à la place de la directrice :

-FERMEZ VOS MOUILLES BANDE DE PETITS MERDEUX !

….

…...

…... !

Qui aurait pu croire un jour que Severus Snape aurait pu hurler vulgairement sur les élèves de Poudlard ?

La chauve-souris des cachots se racla la gorge et dit plus calmement sous les yeux critiques de sa femme, de ses enfants, des autres au courant de la face cachée du professeur, de Remus et de Sirius (qui était mort de rire...) :

-Bon. Déjà, arrêter de paniquer. Les professeurs vont aller s'occuper du troll et vous allez tous rester là.

-Mais- Mais Severus ! On ne peut laisser les enfants sans surveillance et en un lieu aussi peu sûr ! Dit Minerva, outrée.

-On ne va pas envoyer des enfants au casse-pipe ! Vous êtes tarée ! Cria Chourave, passablement énervée par le comportement inconscient de sa nouvelle patronne.

Un grand silence accueilli sa déclaration : si même la gentille directrice des jaunes se mettait à être vulgaire, où allait le monde ?! Remus, voix de la sagesse oblige, ajouta :

-Enfin, je me trompe peut-être, mais est-ce-que les adultes ne devraient pas aller se battre ? M'enfin moi je dis ça…

À la suite de cette phrase, tous les professeurs sortirent, laissant Remus, Sirius et Elizabeth pour surveiller. Nathanaël les regarda sortir : 1, 2, 3, …, 9… Tiens ?

-Il manque pas quelqu'un? Demanda le brun qui chantait ''I want to break free'' avant d'être interrompu par le débile choqué qui sert de professeur de psychologie pour les 5e années. Edmond eut un sursaut :

-Merde ! Ma mère est dans les couloirs !

Un long silence accompagna sa déclaration.

-T'es sûr ? Lui demanda gentiment Hermione.

-Oui... je crois... Répondit le Survivant qui avait pâli considérablement.

Cela faisait près de 15 minutes que les élèves étaient rassurés continuellement par les trois adultes restés avec eux pour les protéger d'éventuels dangers. Le cortège de professeurs franchi les grandes portes, calme. Fred et Georges se levèrent et s'approchèrent de leur directrice :

-Professeur ? Professeur Mcgonagall ?

Cette dernière releva la tête, les yeux dans le vague :

-Ou- Oui ? Messieurs Weasley ? Qu'y a t-il ?

-Que s'est il passé ? Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

-Madame Lily Potter... elle est... Malheureusement, elle s'est retrouvée sur le chemin du troll... Nous sommes arrivés trop tard... Répondit la directrice, presque dans un murmure.

Edmond l'entendit pourtant et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Ce n'est qu'alors que tous les élèves présents aperçurent le cadavre qui était porté par James. Le Survivant se jeta sur son père qui lui caressa les cheveux :

-Ed... Ed.. tout va bien se passer... Nous sommes tout les deux.. rien ne nous séparera. Jamais... Lui répétait inlassablement l'ancien maraudeur.

Severus arborait lui aussi un regard triste pour son ancienne amie.

Un courte période de deuil suivit cet accident.

Et c'est le samedi 8 décembre que nous retrouvons les pitits fous de service : à savoir les jumeaux du diable, plus communément appelés Alice et Nathanaël Snape. Les deux enfants entrèrent dans la grande salle en ce samedi matin et s'assirent, eux, leurs chemises noires et leurs pieds nus, à la table des Gryffondors. (Ce qui, en passant, ne choquait plus personne vu qu'ils jonglaient entre les tables tous les matins...). Quelques secondes après, le trio Serpentant, Cedric, Hermione, Edmond et les jumeaux W. les rejoignirent sur les bancs des rouges et ors. Ils étaient sur le point de parler d'un sujet sans doute Ô combien intéressant mais ils furent coupés dans leur élan par Ecum qui donna un papier à sa petite sœur qui s'empressa de le lire :

 _Quand les 11 sonneront_

 _L'âme apparaîtra,_

 _L'âme fera parti des combattants,_

 _L'âme sauvera le sang_

 _De la folie qui le guettera,_

 _De la soif qui lui volera son nom._

Alice fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas au fin observateur qu'était Blaise :

-Lissya ? Dit ce dernier :

-Mmmmmh ? Répondit l'autre.

-Il se passe quoi ?

-Qu'un mort devrait devenir notre pote pour un truc qui te dépasse complètement pour l'instant et que j'ai moi-même du mal à saisir.

-Heu... Ouais ? Le métis abandonna et repris part à la conversation qui consistait à parier qui gagnerait un combat de pompes entre Cedric, les jumeaux W. ou Nathanaël.

Alice toussa fort et quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent dans sa main. Elle s'éclipsa en prétextant devoir aller aux toilettes. Quand elle revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Nathanaël avait gagné le concours et Sirius était en train de péter un câble comme un gamin de 6 ans et demi :

-Nat ! T'es content ? Criait presque l'animagus proche de la crise d'hystérie.

-Aliiiiiiiice ! Viens me sauver ! Cria son jumeau en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Alice ! Tu tombes bien ! Pour votre anniv, on va tous aller au manoir Black ! Contente ?

-... Ben... Répondit très intelligemment la jeune fille.

-On sera tous en famille, avec Remus hein, mais sinon qu'en famille !

-Supeeeer... Répondit-elle sur un ton blasé.

Comme tout le monde se foutait de la gueule de tout le monde en chœur, la famille Snape sortit des protections de Poudlard et transplana en groupe au 12 Square Grimmaud. Sirius fit les présentations à sa mère qui cria dès le nom de Severus. Ce dernier, énervé, explosa le mur sous le sifflement admiratif de Sirius :

-Et ben ! Si j'avais su que ça suffisait pour lui faire fermer sa gueule ! Ria le dernier Black.

Pendant que les parents et Remus visitaient, Ecum était allée s'asseoir sur un canapé qu'elle avait fait apparaître, Luka lisait sur ses genoux, Oceano jouait par terre, Nathanaël s'entraînait à donner des ordres débiles à Kreattur qui l'aimait bien et Alice était partie explorer. En une petite trentaine de minutes et plein de bons sorts bien placés, les adultes finirent de rénover la vieille bicoque. Ils mangèrent tous des pâtes et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, Alice était partie sans son frère dans la seule pièce qu'elle n'avait pas pu explorer, à savoir une chambre sur laquelle était gravé R.A.B. Elle essaya toute une panoplie de sorts et fini par crocheter la serrure avec une bonne vieille épingle à cheveux qu'elle avait volé à sa grande sœur.

-Merci Fred et Georges, pour la technique. Chuchota la jeune fille.

Elle entra dans la pièce que Sirius avait interdit. C'était une chambre toute simple, sobre, sans aucune personnalisation. Elle regarda sur le bureau, fouilla les tiroirs et trouva un médaillon rond de quelques centimètres de diamètre. Elle l'ouvrit et il en sortit une silhouette. C'était un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années environ, le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus clairs. Contre toute attente, le spectre parla :

-Qui es-tu ?

-Alice Snape.

-Tu connais Severus ? Demanda l'ectoplasme avec hâte.

-C'est mon père.

-...Ah. Heuuu... En quelle année on est ?

-1991. 9 Décembre. Répondit-elle, pas l'air choquée plus que ça.

-Je m'appelle Rodolphus Lestrange. J'ai été enfermé dans ce médaillon par Regulus Black pour me protéger. Il est mort en le faisant. J'ai-

L'esprit ne pu terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille tomba au sol en hurlant et en se tenant le crâne dans les mains. Elle hurlait tout l'air de ses poumons et vomissait et crachait du sang. Deux secondes après qu'elle ait commencé à hurler, sa famille et le couple canidé s'était précipitée vers elle. Sirius se bloqua sur le pas de la porte en voyant le fantôme tandis que Severus redoublait d'efforts sur sa fille. Seulement rien ne marchait et elle se vidait progressivement de son sang.

 _''Nat !_

 _-Shi ?_

 _-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit ? Elle se transforme !_

 _-Sombral de merde ! T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ?!''_

Nathanaël se coupa le poignet en évitant soigneusement les artères avec son poignard à la garde argentée et le plaça sur la bouche de sa sœur de manière à ce que le sang lui coule directement dans la gorge. Les tremblements d'Alice se calmèrent et elle finit par s'évanouir, sous les regards ébahis de tout le monde.

-Bon. Maintenant, rendez-vous dans le salon. Tout le monde. Dit Sirius autoritairement en exagérant le ''tout le monde'' en jetant un regard appuyé au fantôme.

Le demon-boy porta sa jumelle d'amour et la déposa sur une banquette qu'il conjura et plaça sa tête sur ses genoux pour la caler, sa respiration étant encore difficile et saccadée.

 _Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ?_

 _À plus !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	12. Chapter 9, ou : quand une fille chante

_Bonjour à tous ! Me voilà, moi et mon incroyable intelligence... Et pourtant ! Me voilà atteinte du syndrome de pagite-blanche aiguë ! Donc, je me force à écrire, l'inspiration vient en écrivant n'est ce pas ?_

* * *

Le silence prit place dans le salon où tous étaient rassemblés. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Alice se calma et ouvrit les yeux lentement. Elle chuchota :

-Nat... Nat...

-Oui ma belle ? Demanda gentiment le brun.

-Soif...

-Je sais ma chérie... Je vais te trouver quelque chose à boire.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine du manoir. Là, il se coupa encore la main, versa son sang dans une coupe et referma la blessure. Nathanaël se rendit dans la pièce du rassemblement et se rassit. Il tendit la coupe à sa sœur qui se redressa et but avidement le liquide rouge sous les regards dégoutés de sa famille.

Sirlis prit la parole :

-Est-ce-que quelqu'un aurait l'immense gentillesse de m'expliquer ?

-Ma magnifique et splendide sœur s'est transformée en vampire.

Un grand blanc accueillit sa déclaration.

-QUOOOOOIIIIII ! Hurlèrent tous les gens dans un magnifique ensemble.

Nathanaël se racla la gorge, un peu mal à l'aise et expliqua :

-En fait c'est ma faute... Quand je suis rentré, Alice à réussi à me consoler. Et du coup, comme je suis déjà un jumeau magique, et ben... elle s'est changée en vampire.

Elizabeth s'évanouit.

Il fallu un bonne dizaine de minutes pour que tous se réveillent/se remettent de leurs émotions.

Pour la première fois, Rodolphus prit la parole :

-Sirius ?

Le sus-nommé lui lança un regard noir mais le Lestrange continua :

-Regulus a enfermé mon âme dans ce médaillon pour éviter que Dumbledore ne me tue. Mais à la place, c'est lui qui est mort. Je suis désolé...

-Ça va... C'est pas comme si tu tenais la baguette du vieux. Grogna le toutou.

Malgré sa condition d'ectoplasme, Rodolphus pleura. Il pleurait de soulagement.

Il rentrèrent à Poudlard le soir et allèrent tous se coucher dans la joie et la bonne humeur... ( _Nan ? Au moins j'aurais essayé..._ )

Le lendemain, Nathanaël et Alice informèrent le pitit groupe de la légère transformation de sa sœur.

Ils allèrent en cours, joyeux et mignons.

Ils étaient déjà en juin quand Ecum eut une vision. Dans les grandes lignes, elle disait que quelqu'un volerait la pierre philosophale si personne ne l'en empêchait.

-Il faut qu'on y aille. Déclara fermement Edmond.

Le trio était devenu inséparable, faisant ami-ami avec toutes les maisons.

-Ton instinct Ô combien Gryffondoresque se réveillerait-il ? Dit Alice avec amusement.

-Nan mais sérieusement ! On va pas laisser ce con voler un truc devant notre pif !

-Mouais... Là, il a pas tort Lice... Ça foutrait un sacré coup au moral.

Alice soupira et les trois partirent vers le troisième étage. Ils virent un gros, mais alors très très très gros chien. Et avec beaucoup de têtes. Beaucoup TROP de têtes. Et en plus très baveux. Très très baveux. Et très affectueux. Y avait qu'à voir comment il voulait faire des bisous aux trois morveux. Si, si. Des bisous. Bon, des bisous un peu violents, mais des bisous quand même.

-Que quelqu'un chante bordel de caca de chèvre constipée ! Hurla Nathanaël.

Et Alice se dit que c'était un très bonne idée. M'enfin, quand vous avez entendu chanter Alice et qu'on vous propose une torture de Voldemort à la place, vous choisissez Voldemort.

Elle entama alors un massacre. Oui. Un massacre. D'une belle chanson. Qu'avaient fait les deux garçons et ce pauvre chien pour mériter ça ?

-Quand tout le monde dôôrt tranquiiiilleuh  
Dans les banlieuuuh-dortoââr  
C'est l'heure où les zonâârds desceeendent sur la viiiille !

Qui c'est qui viole les fiiilles  
Le soââââr dans les parkiiings ?  
Qui met le feu aux buildiiiings  
C'est toujours les zonââââââârds !  
Alors c'est la panique sur les boulevâârds  
Quand on arrive en viiiilleeeuuuh...!

Quand on arrive en viiiilleuh !  
Tout le monde change de trottoââââââreuh !  
On a pas l'air virils !  
Mais on fait peur à voâââr !  
Des gars qui se maquiiiiiillent  
Ça fait rire les passaaaants  
Mais quand ils voient du sang  
Sur nos lames de rasoâââr !  
Ça fait, comme un éclair dans le brouillâârd !  
Quand on arrive en viiilleuh...!

Nooooooooooouuuus tout ce qu'on veut c'est être heureeeeuuuux  
Etre heureux avant être vieeeuuuux  
On n'a pas l'temps d'attendre d'avoir trente aaaaaans !  
Noooooouuuuuus tout ce qu'on veut c'est être heureeeeuuuux  
Etre heureux avant être vieeeeuuux  
On prend tout ce qu'on veux mais en attendaaant

Quand on arrive en viiiilleeeuuh  
On arrive de nulle pâââârt  
On vit sans domicile  
On dort dans les hangââârs  
Le jour on est tranquilleeeuuh  
On passe incognitooooo  
Le soir on change de pôôô  
Et on frappe au hasaaaard  
Alors préparez vous pour la bagaaarre  
Quand on arrive en viiiiilleeeuuh...

Quand la ville souterrèèèène  
Est plongéééée dans le noââr  
Les gens qui s'y promèèèènent ressortent sur des brancaaaards

On agit sans mobiiiile  
Ça vous paraît bizaaaarre  
C'est p't être qu'on est débiiileeeeuh  
C'est p't être par désespoâââr  
Du moins c'est ce que disent les journaux du soâââr  
Quand on arrive en viiiilleeeeuuuh

Noooooooouuuuuuuus tout ce qu'on veut, c'est être heureeeeeeeuuuuux  
Etre heureux avant d'être vieeeeuuuuux  
On a pas le temps d'attendre d'avoir trente aaaaaans  
Noooooooouuuuuuus tout ce qu'on veut, c'est être heureeeeeuuuuux  
Etre heureux avant d'être vieeeeeeux  
Nous on prend tout ce qu'on peut en attendaaaant

Quand viendra l'an 2000 on aura 40 aaaaaans  
Si on vit pas maintenaaaant, demain il sera trop taaaaard  
Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ce soir  
On va peut-être tout casseeeer  
Si vous allez danser ne rentrez pas trop taaaaard  
De peur, qu'on égratigne vos Jaguaaaaars  
Préparez vous pour la bagaaaarre  
C'est la panique sur les boulevaaaards  
Quand on arrive en viiiilleeeeuuh

 _(Je demande pardon au grand Daniel Balavoine qui vient sans doute de revivre pour se suicider après.)_

Revenons au troisième étage. Touffu était dans un petit coin, gémissant de douleur, alors que Nathanaël essayait de réveiller Edmond qui s'était évanouit d'horreur.

Alice renifla face à l'ignorance de son public forcé et sauta à travers la trappe. Ses compagnons la suivirent et atterrirent sur un truc visqueux.

-Oh merde... souffla Alice. C'est une plante.

-Et alors demanda Edmond.

-J'aime pas les plantes. Si cette merde bouge, je vai-kiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Naaaaaaaaaaaaat ! Ça boooooooooouuuuuuuuuuge !

Le tapis de merde visqueuse brûla en quelques secondes, accompagnant un soupir de son frère.

-Pfffiou... J'ai même pas paniqué ! Dit très fièrement la jeune fille, faisant fi du regard noir de son jumeau.

Il avancèrent et virent une porte. Jusque là, tout va bien. Bon, une porte fermée. Là, ça va toujours bien. Une porte fermée dont la clé vole au dessus. Ça se complique mais ça vaaaa... Une porte fermée dont la clé vole au dessus avec des ailes ressemblant trèèèèès beaucoup à un insecte. Rien de bien méchant. Enfin, quand on sait que l'enfant le plus dangereux du monde est présent et déteste. Mais **déteste** les insectes. On ne s'étonne plus de voir qu'une gentille petite explosion a soufflé la porte avec un gracieux bruit pour les oreilles de la pyromane présente et que les faux insectes reposent en cendres sur le sol. Ils passèrent la porte (qui n'existe plus...) et se retrouvèrent devant un échiquier géant.

-Chouette ! Dit Edmond. Je vais enfin me sentir utile !

Deux regards torves arrivèrent sur lui et quand le petit Potter fit exploser à coup de dynamite le jeu géant, une lueur de satisfaction brillait dans les yeux des deux Serpentard.

Alice mit une main sur son épaule et lui dit :

-Je suis fière de toi mon cher.

-Bravo. Dit Nathanaël, fier que le Gryffondor ai suivit son conseil de se trouver ses armes de prédilection. Et qui étaient en l'occurrence les explosifs.

Un sourire fier et satisfait étira ses lèvres et ils passèrent une porte pour arriver devant un troll assommé.

-Zut ! Dirent dans un bel ensemble les Snape.

Ils lui firent exploser la cervelle pour la forme sous le regard dégouté d'Edmond.

Ils passèrent la porte et résolurent l'énigme Ô combien simple de leur père.

Les trois enfants arrivèrent devant Quirrel qui avait bien l'air con à parler tout seul.

-Coucou ! Dit Nathanaël.

-Ah ! Salut les mioches ! Dit le professeur de psychologie des cinquièmes années.

-Vous faites quoi ? Fin, juste pour savoir, hein... moi dans l'idée, je m'en fous... demanda Nathanaël.

-Je cherche la pierre philosophale.

-Nan, mais ça on est au courant. Dit Edmond.

-Oui, je m'en doute... Et bien il me la faut pour mon maître.

-Oui. Ça on s'en doutait aussi... dis nonchalamment Alice.

-Et vous êtes un mangemort alors ? Demanda Edmond.

-Qui moi ? Oh, non ! J'ai besoin d'argent. Et mon maître va me le donner.

-Contre la pierre philosophale ? C'est pas un peu léger ? Demanda Edmond.

-La vie éternelle je m'en fiche comme de mon premier slip ! Je veux juste des sous ! Rigola Quirrel. En plus, je sais très bien que mon maître n'a rien fait de répréhensible à part vouloir redresser le monde sorcier qui était un peu trop gouverné par Dumbledore.

-Oui, c'est vrai... murmura Nathanaël.

Quirrel se regarda dans le miroir du rised et sentit quelque chose tomber dans sa poche. Il sourit, se retourna pour faire face au trio et les salua :

-Bien. Messieurs Potter, Snape et Mademoiselle Snape, je vous informe que mon maître va recevoir la pierre philosophale. Sans rancunes ?

-Non. Soufflèrent les trois enfants, étonnés.

-Bien. Sur ce ! Dit il. Et il transplana avec un grand sourire.

-Faut vraiment rétablir ces barrières anti-transplanage... Dit Alice. Bon Nat. On fait quoi ? On va se faire tuer.

-On espère. Répondit le jeune garçon.

-On espère quoi ? Demanda naïvement le Survivant.

-De un, que nos pères respectifs nous laissent en vie. De deux que Voldy n'utilise que l'effet inconnu de la pierre. Et de trois, qu'on arrive à l'heure en cours de potion. Parce qu'on est en retard depuis... Il regarda sa montre. Maintenant.

Ils s'attrapèrent les mains et laissèrent le garçon aux yeux émeraude les transplaner devant la salle de potion.

Nathanaël s'approcha du bureau de son père qui l'incendiait du regard et lui dit :

-Papa. Il va falloir qu'on parle.

-Et de quoi je te prie ?

-J'accepte ta Ô combien sincère prière et te dirait juste que le psychologue à cambriolé l'alchimiste pour le vert et que nous, Ô combien forts enfants, n'avons rien fait pour l'en empêcher. De plus, ton énigme nous a fait mourir d'ennui...

Son père soupira. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

* * *

 _Voilààààààà ! Contents ? Allez, je me relie pas ! On verra bien ! Et je poste !_

 _Bizoooouuuus !_

 _Une review ? Non ! Je ne quémande pas ! C'est même pas vrai !_

 _Votre humble (Ah ah ah... ils y croient, c'est y pas meugnon...!) serviteur. (Vous y croyez encore ? Oooooh... Pauvre petite chose naïve !)_

 _Sh'Ak._

 _(Accessoirement future maître du monde ! Applaudissez la meilleure du monde !)_


	13. Hors-Série numéro 1 Aujourd'hui: Citron

_Coucou à tous !_

 _Je suis trèèèèèèèèèèèès désolée ! Vraiment ! J'ai eu beaucoup de flemme, et j'avais pas la tête à écrire de chapitres !_

 _Mais promis, là, je suis en train de m'y remettre. Et j'arrête d'écrire un chapitre à la fois par MOIS. C'était débile, je l'admet..._

 _PAS TAPER !_

 _*courbette*_

 _C'est un Hors-Série que je place dans l'histoire, c'est plus simple à comprendre._

 _(petite précision, c'est une histoire d'amour/haine/citron/guimauve/larmes/et c'est déjà pas mal...)_

* * *

 **L'Histoire du Plus Grand Bien**

 **(Ou comment comprend-on que Albus Dumbledore est un malade mental sérieusement atteint...)**

Albus Dumbledore faisait son sac : cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il avait décidé de partir. De partir avec _lui_... Un sourire tendre illumina son visage. Il sortit de chez lui. Là, un garçon blond l'attendait. Ses yeux vert bois s'illuminèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait d'Albus et qu'il saisissait une mèche de ses cheveux roux.

-Albus... Chuchota le blond à ses oreilles.

Albus sourit tendrement et lui chuchota en retour, suavement :

-Gellert. C'est l'heure...

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et partirent, main dans la main, mettant de la distance entre eux et Godric's Hollow.

Plusieurs années plus tard, un jeune homme âgé de 22 ans se réveillait dans les bras du plus beau roux du monde. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux longs de son âme soeur, pendant que ce dernier se retournait lentement, jusqu'à voler la bouche de son amant. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Albus se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Gellert s'affala sur le magnifique lit en baldaquin aux draps de soie rouge en souriant béatement. Il ferma les yeux en pensant à l'amour de sa vie : ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les bois de Godric's Hollow, et Albus avait failli lui envoyer un Avada Kedavra en le surprenant. Bon, il l'avait un peu espionné, mais est-ce-que c'était sa faute si il était super sexy ? Mais le plus étonnant avait été que le stupefix du roux avait rebondit sur lui et rejoins les cieux. À ce moment là, un lien rouge foncé les reliait. Plus tard, les deux adolescents alors âgés de 18 ans, tombèrent éperdument amoureux.

Albus sortit de la salle de bain et sourit au blond qui le matait sans aucune gêne : quelle idée de se balader torse nu avec tous ces muscles ! Le roux s'approcha du lit dans lequel se trouvait encore Gellert. Le blond lui lança un regard de prédateur avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Albus le plaqua sur le lit.

Quelques heures après, Gellert rigolait doucement alors qu'Albus grognait :

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me sauter dessus toutes les deux minutes...

-Tu peux parler !

Albus soupira et les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent. Ils se vêtirent tout deux de robes noires et partirent détruire quelques villages pour le plus grand bien.

Quelques jours plus tard, Gellert battait son amoureux aux échecs, ce qui eut pour effet de plonger le mauvais perdant dans une colère noire.

Plusieurs semaines après cette malencontreuse défaite, ils se réconciliaient.

Trois jours après s'être réconciliés, ils trouvèrent un livre. Un vieux grimoire. Ils le trouvèrent dans une grotte au beau milieu de la mer. En sortant, ils piégèrent l'antre et ensorcelèrent le mur d'entrée pour qu'il ne laisse passer que quelqu'un qui aurait donné son sang auparavant. Ils rentrèrent en transplanant dans leur magnifique demeure et ouvrirent le livre : sur la couverture s'étendait le titre en doré:

 _''Les liens et leurs significations''_

 _Lorsque deux personnes sont liées, un lien apparaît entre eux si un sort est jeté par l'un avec l'intention de tuer l'autre. Il peut cependant apparaître si l'un lance un sort en vue de sauver l'autre simplement ou d'un sort visant à le tuer. La troisième solution pour faire apparaître un lien est lorsque les sentiments et la magie s'allient pour le faire apparaître. Il existe énormément de liens qui sont décrits dans cet ouvrage._

 _Chapitre 1. Les liens d'amour._

 _Le lien des âmes-sœurs. Il se montre d'une couleur rouge foncée. Si deux personnes sont liées du lien des âmes-sœurs, ils sont obligés de s'aimer jusqu'à la mort. Mais lorsque l'un des deux meurt, l'autre ressent une violente douleur à la poitrine et mourra si son organisme n'ingère pas du sang de créature magique. La personne sauvée aura alors une dette de vie envers la créature magique et celle-ci aura tout pouvoir sur la personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle veuille la libérer de ses obligations._

 _Le lien des frères. Si deux personnes s'aiment comme des frères, un lien rose les reliera. Bien sûr, ce lien vaut aussi pour deux filles ou une fille et un garçon. Lorsque deux personnes sont reliées par ce lien, un amour fraternel les reliera pour l'éternité. Les sorts de protections (s'ils sont utilisés pour sauver l'autre) auront leur puissance démultipliée et pourra (si la volonté est assez forte) bloquer même le sort de mort.(_ _ **Attention: si le lien concerne une personne déjà reliée par un ou plusieurs liens, alors l'autre personne sera transformée en créature magique)**_ _._

 _Chapitre 2. Les liens familiaux._

 _Le lien des fils. Si une personne se voit enlevée ses enfants, un lien noir la reliera à la personne qui les lui aura enlevée. Si la personne qui les lui a enlevé à jeté un sort d'apparence sur les enfants, il peut être levé par un sort:_ _ **Ego anima**_ _._

 _Le lien des âmes. Si une personne lance un sort visant à tuer une autre personne mais que cette autre personne est en réalité son sang, la personne qui était sensée mourir ne mourra pas et le sort se retournera contre son agresseur, le téléportant autre part. Si deux personnes sont visées, un lien des âmes les reliera. Il se manifeste d'une couleur orangée et d'un symbole présent sur les deux personnes. Les endroits possibles sont: le cœur, le front, le dos de la main, le poignet, le cou, le dos et l'œil. Les symboles possibles sont: le cercle de la vie, le feu du ciel, le pentacle du diable, les ailes de la liberté, le sang_

 _Le lien des jumeaux. Le lien des jumeaux est communément appelé le lien des jumeaux magiques. Il signifie que deux jumeaux auront un lien mental puissant._ _ **(Attention: si une personne extérieure à la famille directe se lie mentalement profondément avec l'un des jumeaux, elle se transformera en créature magique.)**_

 _Chapitre 3. Les liens des sorts._

 _Le lien de la Mort. Si une personne en maudit une autre avec le sort:_ _ **dør**_ _, la personne maudite aura un sursis de douze jours avant de mourir. Pendant ces douze jours, la personne doit soit tuer celle qui l'a maudite, soit l'obliger à prononcer le contre sort:_ _ **livet**_ _, soit boire du sang de démon afin d'être libérée de la malédiction._

 _Le lien de la possession. Si une personne possède une autre personne et que la possédée l'enferme dans son esprit, la personne enfermée doit payer un tribut pour être libérée. Si elle ne le fait pas et essaye de s'échapper par la force, son corps meurt et son esprit disparaît dans les limbes pour la souffrance éternelle._

 _Le lien de la douleur. Si une personne fait souffrir une personne déjà liée par un lien avec une tierce personne et que la tierce personne l'attaque en prononçant le sort:_ _ **smerte**_ _, la personne attaquée ressentira toute la douleur infligée à sa victime, amplifiée selon la haine et la colère du lanceur._

C'est ainsi que se terminait ce livre.

Gellert regarda Albus et un frisson de peur le traversa: le roux arborait un regard calculateur et envieux. En effet, lorsque le blond retourna le livre, ils purent apercevoir le symbole des reliques de la mort, tracé en noir sur le dos du grimoire. Gellert l'ôta prestement de la vue de son amant et le rangea sous le regard étonné et légèrement furieux du roux. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il enlever de sa vue la preuve que leur objectif n'était pas si loin ? Non. Son objectif. Gellert était contre lui ? Très bien. Il gouvernerait seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un poids mort.

Ils se couchèrent dans le silence, Gellert sachant que tout ce qu'il dirait serait repris contre lui dans la colère de son âme-sœur.

Lorsqu'il sut que son compagnon dormait, Albus se leva : il alla dans une salle éloignée de leur chambre et traça un pentacle sur le sol. Il alluma une bougie à chaque extrémité et psalmodia un incantation. Pendant qu'il récitait sa formule en latin et qu'il la répétait, il s'entailla la paume de la main et versa son sang sur un caillou. Sur ce caillou était gravé le symbole des reliques de la mort. Le symbole des reliques qui feraient de lui le maître du monde.

Ce rituel, enfin, rendra plus puissant celui qu'il avait effectué quelques jours plus tôt.

Et il aura la vie éternelle.

Gellert se réveilla seulement quand il sentit une odeur de brûlé. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit pas Albus. Prit de panique, il se leva et courut vers la source du feu. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé ! Il trouva la source et l'éteint rapidement. Il n'eut pas le temps d'observer les dégâts qu'un rire machiavélique et suintant de haine se fit entendre. Il reconnu brièvement la voix d'Albus. Impossible... Il sortit de sa demeure et vit son ami rire, les yeux fous.

-Albus ? Que se passe t-il ? Demanda le blond, inquiet.

-Gellert. Répondit le roux, le ton anormalement méchant. J'ai pris une grande décision. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je suis immortel ! Il éclata de nouveau d'un rire sardonique et continua. J'ai décidé de nouvelles choses. D'un nouveau plan. Et malheureusement, tu n'en fais plus partie. Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire purement méchant et cruel.

-Al... Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? Immortel ? Tu veux dire que...

-Exact. La magie noire m'a ouvert ses portes ! La vie éternelle n'a plus de secrets pour moi !

-Quelles vies... Quelles vies as-tu pris ! Hurla Gellert.

-Quelles vies ? C'est pourtant évident voyons ! Il s'agit d' _elle._ Et de bien d'autres encore _._ Répondit sarcastiquement le magnifique blond.

-Tu as... Tu as tué ta propre sœur ? Demanda Gellert, horrifié.

-Et il n'y a que celle-là qui t'écœure ? Tu es encore plus immoral que moi. Et tu le sais.

Puis, ennuyé, Albus l'immobilisa. Il avait une histoire à inventer et beaucoup de choses à faire.

* * *

 _Bon... Voilà._

 _Je suis en train d'écrire la VRAIE suite. Et j'aurais un rythme assez régulier après. Je dirais toutes les semaines. On verra quel jour._

 _A plus !_

 _Reviews? (Sinon z'avez pas la suite) (Muhahahahahahahahahaha)  
_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	14. Chapter 10, ou: L'année des Fous

_Salut à tous ! Bien._

 _Puisque vous êtes de grands enfants intelligents, vous avez compris que je posterais tous les mardis ! J'aime le mardi. J'aime pas les autres jours. Mais j'aime le mardi..._

 _Bien._

 _Merci pour les reviews !_

 _Les reviews sont le salaire des écrivains, écriveuses, etc..._

 _Voili voilou._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Vive moi._

 _Sh'Ak._

Severus Snape regardait ses enfants. Par le soutif de Merlin ! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il regarda dans sa mémoire et se dit que, oui, en fait, sa question était complètement débile.

Et ce n'est pas le reste du monde qui dira le contraire :

.

.

10 décembre :

Alice se réveilla, agressée par des rayons du soleil. Énervée, elle grogna et descendit de sa chambre. Elle entra dans la salle commune et un regard inquiet plongea vers elle. Elle le remonta et tomba dans deux orbes émeraudes.

-Gné romfflophhiolluigdreffsaf... ? Demanda t-elle.

-Heum... Alice. Je te rappelle que la langue des endormis notoires ne se parle _que_ par ceux qui sont endormis.

Elle bailla et réessaya :

-Gne disais... C'est quoi ce regard inquiet de bébé chat ?

-Ben... Tu te sens pas un peu... _Bizarre_... ?

 _Et c'est peu dire..._ pensa amèrement le garçon.

-Beeeen... c'est à dire ? Demanda l'endormie.

-C'est à dire, au niveau de ta gorge par exemple... répondit Nathanaël le plus finement possible.

 _Bordel, mais elle se souvient de rien du tout ou quoi ?_

-Ben...

Alice réfléchit trois secondes et son frère soupira.

 _Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a foutu une abrutie pareille ?_

Il lui tendit un miroir. Qu'est-ce-qu'il faisait avec ? Je pense que ça à un rapport avec le réveil forcé qu'il avait subi de la part de sa sœur, Ecum :

- _Ceeeelle qui boiraaa du saaang... Auraa besooiin d'éclairaage... Il luuuiii faudraaa un miroooiir !_

-Ah ouais ? Et par écrit comme d'habitude ?

-Ben quoi ? Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait.

-Je pense que les yeux révulsés collaient bien, mais ton maquillage de grande prêtresse, ça fait un peu « too much » si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Lui avait-il très sérieusement.

-Ouais. J'ai hésité avant de le mettre. Avait répondu sa grande sœur.

Bref. Donc, Nathanaël lui avait tendu un miroir. Et Alice avait regardé dedans. Et elle pu voir la goutte de sang rouge tatouée au creux de son coup, derrière laquelle deux canines blanches se détachaient. Et pour couronner le tout, au centre de la goutte, un minuscule pentacle noir brillait d'une lueur noirâtre et suspecte. Surtout suspecte d'ailleurs. Et au lieu de hurler comme l'aurait fait tout sang-pur (éducation oblige...), elle s'admira et se dit que ce tatouage allait bien avec ses cheveux qui lui tombait jusqu'en dessous des fesses.

Nathanaël se dit qu'elle avait pété un plomb. Genre vraiment. Ou même tout le système d'alimentation.

Alice préféra aller se recoucher.

Et c'est ainsi que se passa le premier dimanche en condition de vampire de la jeune fille.

Dans les appartements privés de Severus et de Lizzy, un ectoplasme faisait les cents pas. Sirius (qui squattait) lui demanda :

-Lestrange ?

-Appelle-moi Rodolphus s'il-te-plaît.

-Si tu veux, Rodolphus. Soupira Sirius.

N'omettons pas le fait qu'il avait dû passer trois heures avec Remus pour se préparer mentalement à la conversation. Et que la moitié avait servie à faire en sorte que Sirius puisse appeler Rodolphus par son prénom.

Bref.

Rodolphus sourit et Sirius lui demanda :

-Explique-moi. Explique-moi comment Regulus est mort. S'il-te-plaît.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir en parler maintenant. Pour moi, ça ne fait que deux jours. C'est proche. Trop proche.

Rodolphus semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

Sirius lui fit un semblant de sourire et soupira. Ils allaient avoir du boulot.

Soudain, une forte odeur de nourriture se fit sentir.

-C'est prêt ! Cria Remus.

Et Sirius se jeta littéralement sur le plat de pâtes bolognaise.

.

.

11 Décembre :

Alice se réveilla avec un affreux mal de gorge et grogna. Elle sortit de son lit, alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau. Elle se détendit quelques minutes. Puis, estimant qu'elle avait suffisamment glandé, elle sortit, se sécha, et prit sa brosse dans sa main. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Et ce qu'elle vit la fit beuguer. Le tatouage de son cou pulsait légèrement et diffusait un très légère lueur rouge.

Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre et fonça dans celle de Nathanaël.

-Naaaaaaaaat !

-What the fu** ! Les martiens attaquent ! Banzaaaaaaï ! Hurla ce dernier, qui venait de se faire lâchement attaqué.

Il remarqua la couleur du tatouage de sa sœur et eu légèrement peur pour sa vie (celle d'Alice, ne quiproquons pas).

Et puis, il eut LA révélation. Elle était un vampire. Elle avait besoin de sang. Et il lui en faudrait rapidos.

-Alice. Je pense que tu as suffisamment capté que tu es un vampire. D'ailleurs, un jour tu devras m'expliquer ta capacité d'adaptation. Et que tu as besoin de sang.

-Ouais, je suis pas complètement demeurée non plus.

Nathanaël eut un semblant de toux et se prit un claque sur le dos du crâne.

-Bien. Et il te faut un sang « pur », c'est à dire, sans pêchés. Bref, t'as compris.

Alice hocha la tête et tendit la brosse à son frère. Celui-ci la prit et se mit à brosser soigneusement ses cheveux, avant de la laisser s'occuper des siens. Se coiffer mutuellement était un des rares moments matinaux privés qu'ils avaient.

Ils allèrent dans la grande salle et jetèrent un blanc. Parce que, bien sûr, le premier élève à avoir aperçu la jeune fille était sang-pur. Et qui dit sang-pur, dit éducation. Et dans leur éducation, ils voient les créatures magiques. Et un vampire se distingue par une marque. Elle peut être un croissant de lune, une goutte de sang, un pentacle, et bien d'autres choses encore. Et donc l'élève en question avait hurlé :

-Un vampiiiiiiiiire !

Les deux Snape, loin de s'en formaliser, décidèrent de s'asseoir.

Première solution : Serpentard. À la vue des têtes des serpents, ils allaient oublier.

Deuxième solution : Poufsouffle. Loyaux, gentils, tous des amis de Cedric. Mais ils allaient flipper leur vie. Mauvaise idée.

Troisième solution : Gryffondor. Gentils, mais trop agités et campés sur leurs positions. D'accord, ils s'entendaient avec Edmond, mais fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties. (Surtout si elle porte un string léopard).

Quatrième solution : Serdaigle. Gentils, tolérants, avec pour seul désir d'apprendre.

…

Fallait-il vraiment s'attarder sur la question ?

Les deux enfants allèrent à la table des bleus et bronze et commencèrent leur petit-déjeuner.

Avant d'être sauvagement attaqués par leur groupe de malades mentaux :

-Une vampire ? Sérieux ? Demanda Blaise en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est cool... dit Theodore avec les yeux brillants.

-Vous êtes VRAIMENT des fous... avoua Draco.

-Bande de tarés. Dit Cedric avec un graaaand sourire.

-Je pourrais t'interviewer pour mon exposé ? Demanda Hermione.

-On pourra t'utiliser... commença Fred.

-...Pour nos expériences ? Termina Georges.

-Ça va ? Demanda Edmond.

-Merci de t'inquiéter Edmond. Oui, ça va. Mais j'ai mal à la gorge, bordel ! Répondit Alice.

Car oui. Pendant ces quelques mois, Edmond s'était très bien intégré au petit groupe. Il en faisait maintenant parti en tant que membre à part entière.

Le seul problème qui restait, c'était d'avouer à James Potter que son fils disparu est Nathanaël Snape. Et espérer qu'il le prenne bien. D'ailleurs, contre toute attente, Severus était plutôt positif à l'idée de laisser son fils révéler ses origines. Après tout, ça l'aiderait à se stabiliser mentalement de savoir qui il est. Et Merlin sait que le petit garçon en avait besoin.

Soudain, Alice eut un moment d'absence. Elle sentit son cœur pulser. Fort. Son sang bouillait en elle. Elle eut l'impression que sa gorge allait se déchirer. Elle se sentait appelée. Par qui ? Elle se leva brusquement de la table des bleus et bronzes et regarda fiévreusement autour d'elle.

-Alice ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda son frère en se levant à sa suite, très inquiet.

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Et puis, elle sut. Aussi clairement qu'elle savait qui elle était, elle sut. Elle sut qui serais son âme-sœur. Son Calice. Sa Source. Bref, son mec.

Alors elle sortit de la grande salle. Elle courut. Longtemps. Jusqu'à arriver dans les appartements de ses parents. Vide, bien sûr. Elle aperçu, sur le canapé, l'ectoplasme squatteur. Elle l'approcha, essoufflée et il la regarda :

-Alice ? Demanda t-il.

-...

-Est-ce-que ça va ?

Elle ne répondit rien et vissa son regard à celui du brun. Et il vit sa destinée dans ses yeux. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la couleur fantomatique qu'il arborait s'estompait. Il reprenait consistance. Lentement mais sûrement. Alice se pencha vers lui et s'assit devant lui, sur une chaise qui était placée là. Elle approcha sa tête de son cou. Rodolphus ne fit aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Alice mordit le cou de l'homme qui dut retenir un gémissement de douleur. Elle but à grandes gorgées le sang de Rodolphus. Plus elle buvait et plus son mal de gorge s'en allait.

Une minute passa dans un calme irréel. Puis, calmée, Alice s'écarta de la plaie qu'elle avait causée et passa sa langue dessus. La salive de vampire fit cicatriser la morsure. Ils se regardèrent. La jeune fille était quand même assez effrayée. Pas effrayée d'elle même ni de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait peur qu'il la rejette. Elle avait vu qu'ils étaient _fait_ pour être ensemble. Et pas autrement.

Mais Rodolphus lui sourit gentiment et l'attira près de lui. Il se firent un câlin interrompu par la famille Snape, ses squatteurs et le groupe d'amis de la jeune fille.

Severus regarda la scène et s'étrangla dans sa salive.

Sirius regarda la scène et s'évanouit.

Le père de famille se jeta en avant et sépara les deux âme-sœurs avec un regard qui promettait milles souffrances à l'impudent qui a osé toucher sa plus jeune psycho-... Fille.

Les deux se séparèrent mais malgré le regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue de Severus, ils se tinrent la main.

Sirius finit par se réveiller et bégaya :

-Mais...Mais...Rodolphus ? Avec... Alice ?

Des regards compatissants et des hochements de tête lui répondit. Et comme sa tête venait de commencer une belle romance avec le sol, elle le rejoignit promptement dans un bruit aussi sourd que pitoyable.

.

Au fond de la pièce, derrière l'amas humain qui observait la scène, Ecum se cala contre le mur. Elle regarda son frère, Oceano, qui jouait. Elle regarda sa sœur, Luka, qui lisait. Elle repensa au traumatisme qui avait créer cette situation. Elle repensa au kidnapping. Est-ce-qu'elle était la seule à s'être remise ? Est-ce-que ça signifiait qu'elle était insensible ? Ou qu'elle s'adaptait facilement ? C'est quand même peu probable quand on connaît la capacité d'adaptation incroyable de sa plus jeune sœur et que même elle s'était sortie de cette période avec un traumatisme plutôt... Dérangeant.

Et puis elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait écrit plus tôt dans la journée. _L'Âme se joindra à la lumière quand le sang la sauvera de sa misère._

Elle soupira.

.

Ce que l'aînée de la fratrie Snape ignorait sur son compte, c'était que quoi qu'elle en dise, elle était traumatisée aussi. Elle ne s'en rendait simplement pas compte parce que comparer à ses frères et sœurs, le sien était presque discret. Elle se mettait juste à déclamer le futur en tant que prophétesse, ayant la particularité de toujours écrire ses visions et de n'en voir que lorsqu'elles concernent son entourage proche.

Alors que Luka s'est littéralement enfermée dans les livres, que Oceano s'est enfermé dans ses jeux, que Alice est ressortie, heum... légèrement... Folle ? Et ne parlons pas du dernier. Après tout, c'est de _sa fau_ -...

Qu'est-ce-qu'elle allait dire ? Elle n'allait décidément pas bien. Ecum plaça une main devant sa bouche, à deux doigts de vomir. _Comment_ avait-elle pu ne serais-ce que penser à cette idée ? _Jamais_ ce ne serais de la faute de Nathanaël. _Jamais._ Et le premier qui penserais à cette idée aura affaire à elle.

 _-Tu sais que tu ne gagneras rien en continuant ce jeu de façade... Tu devrais m'écouter plus souvent. Quand tu te regardes dans le miroir tu me vois. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ? Et bien ce n'est pas si faux n'est-ce-pas ? Et l'âme est la porte de tes sentiments. Arrête de les enfermer. Affronte les. Sinon ce genre de pensée continuera de te hanter._

-Tais-toi... Souffla la jeune fille. La reine des abeilles en elle sourit.

 _-Tu devrais m'écouter. Tes sentiments finiront par te revenir en plein dans la figure. Tu verras._

Et elle disparue au fond d'elle.

Ecum soupira d'aise de savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus à l'affronter pour le moment.

.

.

Janvier :

Tout se passait absolument pour le mieux. Les Snape avaient de bonnes notes, le groupe, appelé unanimement « La Lumière » allait bien et s'était bien consolidé. Maintenant, l'entente entre les maisons était de plus en plus présente. Les relations entre les différents membres du groupe s'étaient affinées. Draco et Edmond parlaient de plus en plus ensemble, Cedric s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur son orientation sexuelle, Theodore était aux anges d'avoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui discuter, à savoir Hermione, qui était elle-même ravie, Alice et Rodolphus étaient devenus très proches mais rien de très profond si ce n'est deux ou trois baisers volés par le jeune homme et de nombreuses morsures de la part de la jeune fille (faut bien qu'elle bouffe!), Edmond et Nathanaël se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement (et avaient découvert que Diablo (le phœnix de Edmond) et Angelo (le Basilic) s'entendaient très bien et les deux garçons les soupçonnaient d'entretenir une relation plus poussée que seulement des conversations polies...), Georges se marrait bien et adorait littéralement son prof de potions pour avoir eu des gosses aussi... Fous... Et Fred, un beau matin, s'était levé tranquillement, s'était douché, s'était coiffé, était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner et, au moment où il franchissait les portes, il dit, calmement :

-Je suis gay.

Son calme s'était fait entendre à travers le boucan de la grande salle et un grand blanc avait accueilli religieusement ses paroles. Puis, Percy s'était levé, avait regardé son frère dans les yeux et lui avait gentiment tapoté la tête. Ron s'était levé à son tour et avait souri à son frère. Son jumeau, lui, au lieu d'une réponse positive comme celle des deux autres Weasley, s'était levé, avait regardé son frère, et, pour la première fois, l'avait frappé. Puis, Georges était sorti. Fred, qui avait fini sur le cul dans tous les sens du termes, se releva, pas très surpris et alla s'asseoir.

Le bruit revint très lentement dans la grande salle (enfin, il revint surtout quand Cedric, soûlé, avait hurlé : « Bordel, mais vous avez jamais vu deux personnes s'engueuler ? Bandes d'humidificateurs en chaleur ! »), surtout constitué d'étonnement quand à ceux qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un humidificateur et d'amusement et d'indignation pour tous ceux qui savaient.

Personne ne lui demanda comment il allait. Ce n'était pas la peine. Et surtout pas leurs affaires. Une affaire de jumeaux, c'est sacré.

.

Georges, lui, s'était réfugié dans le tunnel secret de la sorcière borgne. Il pleurait. _On avait juré..._ pensa t-il. _On avait juré qu'on se dirait tout avant de le dire en public..._ Il savait que sa tristesse était injustifiée. _Mais une promesse de gémellité... Il n'avait pas le droit !_

Georges continua de sangloter pendant toute la journée, évacuant sa rancœur, sa frustration, sa haine, sa tristesse, tout... Ils avaient toujours fonctionné comme ça. D'abord, le barrage se remplissait. Lentement mais sûrement. Et puis il y avait la goutte d'eau qui faisait tout déborder. Et le barrage se brisait. Alors ils devaient tout évacuer, tout. Et quand tout était vide, que plus rien ne menaçait d'exploser, ils refermaient le barrage. La moitié était Fred.

L'autre était Georges.

Ils appelaient un moment l'un sans l'autre : « un jour dans un monde où tu n'es plus là ».

Ils en avaient écrit un livre, quelques années auparavant. Pour une semaine où il avait fallu à l'un et l'autre de décompresser. Ça avait été la pire semaine à Poudlard au _MONDE_ et depuis _TOUJOURS_ et _pour_ _TOUJOURS_.

Les jours où les jumeaux étaient séparés faisaient parti des jours où l'on retient sa respiration tellement l'atmosphère est tendue.

Et ce jour-là, au dîner, Georges était réapparu.

Et l'air reprit ses droits. Il circula dans les poumons des gens. Et enfin ils purent respirer.

.

.

Février :

Ah, les vacances en famille ! Un bonheur ! Surtout quand ses parents décident de partir aux Caraïbes sans leurs enfants et que les dits enfants décident de sauver le monde grâce à l'Amour (et en profiter pour se balader en Kigurumi chat du Cheshire), de lire toute la bibliothèque en moins de trois jours (réserve incluse) (et Y ARRIVER !), finir tous ses jeux des années 90 (encore une fois...), faire peur à un maximum de personnes en cinq jours, de minuit à minuit, battre un maximum de personnes à un concours de musculation, et _bien sûr_ , pour les deux derniers, comparer lequel avait fait un meilleur score.

Bref, quelles magnifiques vacances !

Enfin, beaucoup moins pour le reste de Poudlard...

Mais pour les Snape, deux bonnes semaines, pleines de jeux, de conneries et de... ben...conneries...

Ce qui explique le sourire crispé de MacGonagall quand elle dut expliquer à Elizabeth et Severus pourquoi à leur retour leurs enfants avaient fait exploser la grande salle et que le budget de réparation (qui fit frôler l'infarctus au père de famille) leur revenait.

.

Mais par contre, le deuxième élément important de ce mois fut que la Lumière s'était entraînée au Animagus. Et que, honnêtement, elle y arrivait... plutôt... bon, soyons honnêtes, pas du tout.

Mais un jour, lors d'une exploration dans la chambre de Luka, (il cherchait un roman, comprenez-le), (ne vous faîtes pas d'illusions. Il s'est fait choper. Et tuer...). Donc, après une résurrection tout à fait hasardeuse impliquant une poêle, du beurre et des poireaux, Nathanaël ramena ses petites fesses (légèrement brûlées, mais c'est une autre histoire impliquant un mur, une lampe tempête, une baignoire et une machine à laver) avec un roman appelé « Comment devenir Animagus en 10 minutes, les recettes faciles de mémé Calypso » dans la chambre des secrets qui était devenue le repaire de la Lumière.

De là, il alluma son téléphone portable et envoya un sms groupé à la Lumière :

 _Venez à la maison, tonton Nat à quelque chose pour vous._

 _BizousBizous à tout de suite._

 _._

Les téléphones d'Hermione et de Theodore sonnèrent alors qu'ils discutaient. D'un seul mouvement, ils les ouvrirent et après avoir échangé un regard, coururent vers les toilettes des filles. Là, ils allèrent dans leurs lecteurs vlc et ils durent donner un code vocal (vive la magie).

-Ave Caesar, morituri te salutant. Dit Hermione.

-Carotte. Dit Théodore.

Leur application s'ouvrit et ils déclenchèrent le premier enregistrement de Nathanaël en fourchelang :

-SSSSssssSsSSSssssSSs.

Ils sautèrent dans le tuyau et allèrent jusqu'à la seconde porte. Ils démarrèrent le second enregistrement :

-SssssssssssSSSsSSSSSSssssS.

Et passèrent la porte. La moquette verte claire au sol étouffait tous les bruits et ils allèrent s'asseoir sur leurs fauteuils respectifs, jetant des regards curieux au jeune garçon qui les attendait avec une impatience visible.

-Et bien ? Demanda Hermione.

-Vous êtes les premiers arrivés, un peu de patience. Répliqua Nathanaël.

.

Devant les tuyaux, tous les autres s'étaient rencontrés sur le chemin et étaient en train d'activer tranquillement leurs applications :

-Petit pois. Dit Blaise avec sérieux.

-Vert caca d'oie. Dit traîneusement Draco.

-Arc-en-ciel. Lança joyeusement Fred.

-Engoulevent. Prononça Georges.

-Destruction atomique. Dit Alice.

-Les blaireaux ne sont pas tous débiles et gouverneront le monde ! Dit Cedric.

-Le démon des fruits fait de la compote. Dit Edmond avec un sérieux difficile à croire

-L'amour est enfant de bohème, qui n'a jamais, jamais connu de lois. Chanta très bien Rodolphus.

.

Ils entrèrent donc après avoir mis leurs enregistrements et rejoignirent les trois déjà présents dans leurs fauteuils.

-C'est quoi les deux mots de passe ? Demanda Draco.

-Le premier, c'est « Les canards boiteux qui fument la pipe au pouvoir ! » et le deuxième, c'est « Il me semble qu'il y a de la moussaka collée au plafond. ».

Un silence respectueux et légèrement soufflé de la bêtise du brun sonna à ses oreilles.

-Bien. Dit sérieusement Nathanaël. Je vous ais demander de venir afin de-

-Abrège ! Lui lança Alice.

-Comment tu veux que j'abrège si tu me coupe la parole, s'pèce de dégénérée du bulbe.

-En arrêtant de blablater pour rien par exemple, atrophié du cerveau.

-Alors arrête de me couper et commence par aller prendre le soleil. Vu la tronche de cul que tu te paye, ça sera pas de trop. Ah non, c'est vrai, si tu fais ça, tu crames.

-Les vampires ne crament pas au soleil, ça donne juste mal au crâne !

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais !

-Parfait !

-Parfait !

-Parfait !

-Parfait !

-Au citron. Coupa Blaise.

-À la framboise ! hurlèrent les jumeaux en chœur.

-Et ben voilà, maintenant, Nat, parle donc, je t'en prie. Dit Blaise avec un grand sourire narquois.

Comprenant qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir, Alice et Nathanaël se calmèrent et le garçon se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

-Bon. J'ai trouvé un bouquin.

Il donna le livre à son voisin qui se trouvait être Draco qui le fit passer après avoir lu le titre à son propre voisin. Le livre fit le tour du cercle de fauteuils et ré-atterrit ensuite dans les mains du jeune Serpentard.

-Donc. Je l'ai feuilleté et il dit qu'il suffit de faire une potion, de la boire, de se connecter avec son âme, lui demander de nous montrer notre ou nos animal/aux totem/s, de lui/leur demander si ils sont ok et se transformer.

Des regards bovins et des regards de compréhension lui répondirent.

Nathanaël, Hermione et Theodore expliquèrent le topo aux autres et ils se mirent au travail. La potion fut prête une semaine et demi après.

Ils la burent et s'assirent en tailleur sur leur magnifique moquette verte claire.

.

Nathanaël :

 _-Yo, Shi ! Ça boum ?_

 _-Salut mec ! Ouais ça va._

 _-Tu me montre mon animal totem ? Demanda Nathanaël avec un regard de chien battu._

 _-Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu me poses la question ! Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux de toutou maltraité ! Rigola le sombral._

 _Nathanaël eut un sourire amusé et monta sur le dos de son âme. Shi marcha tranquillement jusqu'à passer un trou noir qui lui tendait les bras. Ils arrivèrent dans un joli parc. Shi s'arrêta et Nathanaël descendit de son dos._

 _-Merci, mec. Dit Nathanaël._

 _-Ce fut un véritable plaisir mon gars._

 _Il repartit en arrière pour le laisser seul avec ses animaux. Un corbeau blanc, un Basilic, un lion et un aigle apparurent. Ils avaient tous une tache bleue sur le front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice. Le corbeau dit :_

 _-Salut ! Je suis ton Animagus premier. Bon, avant que tu ne poses la question, pour moi, tout est ok ! Je suis ouvert à toutes les opportunités !_

 _-Coucou ! Dit le Basilic. Je suis ton Animagus second et ton Patronus. Tu vas pouvoir te transformer en tous les serpents, chouette capacité hein ? Moi aussi je suis d'accord, mais par contre, si tu ne te montres pas digne de tes pouvoirs, ils seront bloqués par ta magie, ton âme, bref, Shi._

 _-Vous connaissez Shi ? Demanda le garçon, très étonné._

 _-Bien sûr. Répondit l'aigle en roulant des yeux. On est en toi aussi. Il attendait juste que tu poses la question. Je suis d'accord. Tu es assez intelligent, fier, et tu sais te servir de tes dons. Ça me va._

 _-Moi je suis d'accooooord ! Hurla le lion, très très content. Je t'aime bien ! T'es trop mignon! Viens me faire un câlin ! Le fauve se jeta sur Nathanaël qui le mit par terre._

 _-On se calme Simba. Dit il._

 _-J'aime bien ! T'as vu Raven ? Je m'appelle Simba maintenant ! Cool, hein ?_

 _Trois regards blasés accueillir sa déclaration. Et les trois mêmes regards mais pleins d'espoir se placèrent sur le dernier Snape. Celui-ci soupira et pointa ses animaux :_

 _-Valkyrie. Dit-il en pointant le corbeau du doigt. Falcon. Dit-il en montrant l'aigle gris clair. Cobra. Dit-il au Basilic vert poison._

 _Un concert de « Cooooool » retentit. Shi revint et il monta sur son dos. Soudain, Simba lui lança :_

 _-Au fait ! J'ai oublié de te dire ! Falcon, Cobra et moi, on peut fusionner en Chimère ! Il s'appelle Bellerophon et faut pas le faire chier !_

 _-Quoi ?!_

 _._

Edmond :

 _-Salut Eddynou._

 _-Coucou Eiren. Comment ça va, ma belle ?_

 _-Ça va. Et toi mon chou ?_

 _-Ça va. Je voudrais que tu me montres mon animal totem. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?_

 _-Bien sûr. Monte._

 _Edmond monta sur le dos de sa licorne et elle l'emmena à côté d'un joli petit lac. Elle s'en alla et un loup noir et un phœnix bleu foncé semblable à Diablo apparurent. Les deux avaient une marque orange sur le cœur._

 _-Nous sommes tous deux tes Animagus, mais seul Océan est ton Patronus également. Dit le loup en montrant le phœnix de la tête. Je m'appelle Nui. Nous t'avons observé. Tu es courageux et loyal. Nous sommes fier d'être toi._

 _Edmond remercia Nui et Océan et repartit sur le dos de son âme._

Alice :

 _Elle se trouvait dans une étendue blanche._

 _-Heu... Y'a quelqu'un ?_

 _Un jaguar apparu et lui parla gentiment :_

 _-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Crona, comment ça se passe ? Tes morceaux vont arriver, je te laisse de l'air et je reviens plus tard._

 _Alice vit le jaguar se barrer en rigolant tout seul et se dit qu'elle avait vraiment une vie de merde. Ensuite, un chacal rouge foncé vint vers elle :_

 _-Tu as du rencontrer Crona si tu es ici._

 _-Heu... Ouais ?_

 _-J'avoue qu'il est un peu... space..._

 _-C'est rien de le dire. Approuva la jeune fille._

 _-Bien. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Je suis ton Animagus et ton Patronus. Tu pourras m'utiliser quand tu veux mais je te préviens que je déteste l'eau. Alors ne t'avise pas d'y sauter._

 _-D'accord. Souffla t-elle._

Hermione :

 _La jeune Griffondor vit une tortue de mer s'approcher d'elle._

 _Oh ! Devait-elle préciser qu'elle se trouvait dans de l'eau et qu'elle pouvait respirer par un fait tout a fait hasardeux qui résulte de la fusion de-_

…

 _Bref. Elle était dans de l'eau, elle respirait, et une tortue de mer s'approchait d'elle._

 _-Bonjour. Je suis Kub. Ton âme. Tu vas être obligée de sortir de l'eau pour rencontrer ton morceau. Il est... Assez en froid avec les liquides._

 _Hermione sortit donc de la vaste étendue d'eau salée, communément appelée mer et vit un magnifique chaus gris foncé venir vers elle._

 _-Salut. Je suis ton morceau. Bon... Heu... Au revoir._

 _Et il s'en alla._

Theodore :

 _Theodore n'eut pas le temps de comprendre où il était qu'une masse de poils lui sauta dessus._

 _-Salut mon Theochoupinou ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu viennes me voir ! Je suis toute némuse... Au fait, je m'appelle Ana. Je suis ton âme._

 _Theodore regarda le lapin gris qui l'avait attaqué et quand celle-ci partit, il se dit qu'il était très étrange._

 _-Bonjour. On va aller vite, j'ai un thé sur le feu. Moi je suis Alban, ton Animagus, Patronus et tout le tralala._

 _Theodore se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un énorme tigre blanc qui avait l'air passablement soûlé de sa vie. Ensuite, il partit. Et il se dit qu'il était définitivement très étrange._

Blaise :

 _Blaise se retrouva sur une jolie colline et regarda autour de lui. Il sentit le vent et la solitude siffler à ses oreilles._

…

 _Il était vraiment très seul._

 _-Allo ? Est-ce-que quelqu'un veut me parler ? Je sens comme un vent très présent..._

 _-Commence pas te retourner ça ira mieux... Dit une voix._

 _Le mulâtre se retourna et... ne vit rien._

 _-En bas. En bas..._

 _Il pencha sa tête et vit effectivement un chaton roux qui le regardait._

 _-Je suis Orni. Ton âme. Je te préviens juste, ton Animagus et ton Patronus sont une seule et même personne. Et elle risque de t'étouffer. 'Fin moi je dis ça, je dis rien, hein. Après tout, personne n'écoute les chatons. C'est bien connu. Personne !_

 _Le chaton partit en continuant à déverser son fiel sur le monde._

 _Okaaay... Pensa le mulâtre en voyant son âme partir. (Est-ce-qu'il était le seul à trouver que cette phrase était étrange ? Sincèrement?)_

 _Et quand il sentit soudainement qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, étouffé sous une masse de poils noirs, il comprit ce que le chat voulait dire. Puis, l'animal s'écarta de Blaise et lui dit :_

 _-Je suis tes morceaux. Content ? Allez, je me casse, le thé est prêt et faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard. C'est qu'il me tuerais le blanco !_

 _La panthère noire partit ainsi et laissa Blaise tout seul._

 _Encore..._

Draco :

 _Draco ne vit rien. Il était dans le noir complet. Il se rendit compte que en fait, il avait les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit._

 _Et il vit une magnifique fouine s'approcher de lui._

 _-Salut. Je m'appelle Aht. Je suis ton âme. Et ton morceau ne va pas tarder._

 _-Mon quoi ? Demanda le Malfoy._

 _-Ton morceau. C'est ainsi que l'on nomme les parties adjacentes de l'âme et de l'esprit._

 _-Ah... Souffla Draco._

 _La fouine s'en alla et laissa sa place à un... à un..._

 _Pitié ! Pensa Draco en voyant le fauve face à lui. C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi moi ? Ma vie est nulle..._

 _Le lion des montagnes soupira en voyant la réaction du Serpentard. C'est vrai qu'elle est compréhensible mais quand même ! Ça risque d'être long... Pensa l'animal._

Fred :

 _Fred vit avec bonheur qu'il était sur une plage de sable fin quand une magnifique otarie vint vers lui :_

 _-Bonjour ! Je suis ton âme. Je m'appelle Ari. Je suis très heureuse de te voir enfin._

 _-Plaisir partagé. Dit Fred._

 _L'otarie rigola et replongea dans l'eau. Un jappement attira l'attention du roux et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec un magnifique labrador bleu foncé._

 _-Je suis ton morceau. Content de te rencontrer mec ! Allez, on se verra plus tard._

 _C'est ainsi que le jeune homme fit la rencontre éclair de deux parts de lui-même._

Georges :

 _Georges remarqua qu'il était dans une forêt tropicale, à côté d'une splendide cascade. Il sourit avec niaiserie et bonheur quand une voix attira son attention :_

 _-Heum heum... Salut mec ! Je suis Timon. Ton âme. Heureux de te connaître. Dit le suricate en lui tendant la main._

 _Georges la serra et Timon se réfugia dans sa veste. Le roux comprit en se retournant que la raison de cette fuite était le labrador roux foncé qui le regardait avec amusement._

 _-Appelle moi quand tu veux, je serais dispo._

 _Et il s'en alla. Le suricate sortit des vêtements de Georges et lui dit :_

 _-Hakuna matata, d'accord, mais pas Ha-Timon-va-se-faire-bouffer !_

 _Georges ricana._

 _-Ça te fait marrer ? Demanda le suricate en haussant un sourcil._

 _-Non, non... dit le Griffondor qui se marrait bien sous cape._

Cedric :

 _Le Poufsouffle regarda où il était. Il avait beau placer le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre choses :_

 _Il était sur la banquise. Et bien oui, après tout, où y a t-il de la glace et des pingouins ? Attendez... Quoi ? Des...Pingouins ? Ah ben oui, tiens. Un pingouin le regardait comme si il était un spécimen étrange, rare et fascinant._

 _-Heu... Bonjour ? Osa le si courageux (heum heum) Poufsouffle._

 _Le pingouin renifla dédaigneusement et lui dit :_

 _-Et ben. Il en a fallu du temps pour que tu te décides. Bref. Je suis Oll. Ton âme. Et je me casse. A plus mon gars._

 _Il partit. Et laissa la place à un énorme TIGRE BORDEL DE MER** ! Alors Cedric fit honneur à sa maison. Il se barra en courant et fissa bordel. UN TIGRE ! Mais ils ont pétés une durite ou WTF ?_

 _Et le tigre se demanda pourquoi, pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur les mêmes... Et il se mit à courir pour le rattraper._

Rodolphus :

 _Contrairement aux apparences, Rodolphus Lestrange était plus un Griffondor Poufsouffléien aux abords de Serdaigle. Mais il était allé à Serpentard. Pourquoi ? Par simple esprit de contradiction. Sa sœur le voulait à Serdaigle. Son père le voulait à Griffondor et sa mère à Poufsouffle. Alors il était allé à Serpentard. C'est bête non ? Et surtout complètement con. Surtout que, depuis qu'il redevenu vivant, il était devenu professeur de métamorphoses à la place de Minerva. Potter est donc devenu directeur des Rouges. Et lui se tapait les métamorphoses. Tout le monde avait pensé que ça l'aiderait à développer un sens jusque là inexistant des responsabilités. Mais non. Il est juste devenu plus proche de son groupe de débiles. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il se trouvait devant un chacal qui jouait aux cartes avec un jaguar. Est-ce-que c'était réel ? Pas la moindre idée._

 _En tout cas, c'est ce à quoi Rodolphus Lestrange a pensé._

 _Puis, le chacal mit le pâté à son adversaire et ils se retournèrent vers le jeune homme :_

 _-Oh ! Tiens, je t'avais pas vu. Enchanté. Triu. Âme. Lui dit le chacal._

 _-Salut. Je suis ton morceau. Dit le jaguar doré. Allez, steup ! Une revanche ! Supplia t-il ensuite son vis-à-vis._

 _-C'était déjà ta septième revanche ! On a fait la revanche, la belle, la moins belle, la fiancée, la mariée, la divorcée et on vient de finir le cadavre !_

 _Rodolphus décida de partir et de rayer cet épisode de sa mémoire._

 _Vite..._

Les membres de la Lumière sortirent de leurs transes et montrèrent chacun leur tour leurs transformations. Puis, la transe n'ayant duré que quelques secondes dans le monde réel, ils s'entraînèrent toute la soirée afin de réussir leurs Patronus respectifs.

Et c'est contents d'eux qu'ils allèrent se coucher.

.

.

Mars :

Ce mois de mars fut a-tro-ce-ment _banal_...

Bref... Par rapport au mois de janvier, absolument rien ne se passa...

Ah si !

Un matin, Ecum se réveilla et ne vit rien. Elle était dans le noir. Gardant son calme, elle regarda autour d'elle et _la_ vit. _Elle._ Ecum regarda son double qui l'observait calmement.

 _-Tu sais qui je suis ?_ Demanda t-elle.

-Oui. Tu es... Tu es moi.

Un sourire lui répondit.

 _-Mais pas seulement. Tu sais, tes interrogations, tes sentiments, tes pensées, ta façade... Je suis tout cela._

-Et qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Demanda la jeune fille. _Non... Pas maintenant... Je gardais le cap !_

 _-Tu crois ça ?_

-Comment ?

 _-Bien sûr que je vois tes pensées ! Je suis toi ! Ta part refoulée. Mais toi._ _Mais si tu veux savoir, non, tu ne gardais pas le cap. Savais-tu qu'un sorcier était constitué de deux choses importantes ? Son esprit et son âme, aussi appelée sa magie. Car la magie est l'âme. Et l'âme est la magie. Quand les deux sont en conflit, l'âme peut décider de se séparer volontairement de son « tout » et de ne faire qu'une partie. À ce moment là, si l'âme se réconcilie avec l'esprit, la magie n'en ressort que plus forte et stable. Seulement, si l'esprit décide de laisser l'âme séparée avec tout ce que cela implique, la magie et le mental du sorcier se dégradent. Donc, à partir du moment où tu as décidé de laisser tes sentiments hors de toi et de créer sans âme, tu t'es fragilisée._

-Mais non ! Je vais trè-

 _-Très bien ? Laisse-moi rire. Dans l'âme du sorcier, il y a les dons. Tous. Personne ne naît avec spécifiquement un don ou un autre. Tout le monde les as tous. Mais certaines choses les font apparaître. Ton traumatisme t'as rendue prophétesse mais malheureusement, tu n'as pas su réintégré ton âme à ton esprit. Tu as eu peur de ce que cela impliquerais. Tu as eu peur de te retrouver face au monde. Tu as besoin d'aide. Tu le sais. Arrête de combattre ta propre âme._

-TAIS-TOI ! Cria Ecum en se bouchant les oreilles. Elle crispa les yeux si fort qu'elle en saigna. Elle sortit de sa chambre et couru vers la lumière au bout du tunnel. Et lorsqu'elle l'atteint enfin, elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Nymphadora Tonks regarda celle qui partageait ses cours de sortilèges et ramassa le corps qui s'était évanouit. La jeune Griffondor la porta dans son propre dortoir, la coucha dans son lit et s'occupa d'elle. Elle lui enleva son uniforme, la laissant en chemise et en pantalon. Elle lui nettoya les yeux et les lui banda pour éviter qu'ils s'infectent. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Ecum Snape avait des plaies autour des yeux et elle pensait que la Serpentard en avait également aux yeux mais comme elle dormait, elle ne put pas vérifier. Elle lui donna ensuite une potion de régénération sanguine, de guérison, et d'anti-douleur. (Quand on sait le nombre de fois qu'elle tombe, ça n'étonne plus vraiment...). Ensuite, elle s'assit à côté de son lit et veilla la jeune fille.

.

 _Elle était dans le noir complet. Elle criait. Elle hurlait. Elle pleurait. À s'en déchirer la gorge. Et soudain, une lumière apparue. Et la reine des abeilles apparue._

 _-Que veux-tu ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce-que je fais là ? Merde ! Mais où je suis ?! Réponds-moi Queen ! Elle était au bord de l'hystérie._

 _-Tu daignes me parler ? Dois-je comprendre quelque chose ?_

 _-Non ! Non ! NON ! Elle hurla._

 _La reine des abeilles disparue et laissa la jeune fille dans le noir._

 _Et elle hurla. Tant et si bien qu'elle en vomi. Et elle pleura tout son soûl. Elle se débarrassa de tout. Pour la première fois en bien des années, elle ne prit pas sur elle. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, elle extériorisa. Elle déversa tout. Enfin. Et quand elle eut fini, elle se sentit mieux. Elle était enfin calme. Prête à faire le point avec elle-même._

 _À cette seconde précise, la reine des abeilles apparue encore :_

 _-C'est bon ? Ça va ?_

 _-Oui. Queen. Je suis désolée... Je-_

 _-Oui. Ça arrive à tout le monde. Prête ?_

 _Et soudain, elle eut peur. Peur que tout soit comme avant. Peur qu'elle doive recommencer. Recommencer à ne plus être elle. De devoir encore prendre sur elle parce que c'était le travail des grandes sœurs. Peur que jamais Nathanaël ne soit revenu. Peur de devoir encore affronter la solitude._

 _Seule._

 _Ce mot résonna dans l'empire noir._

 _Encore, encore et encore._

 _Seule...Seule...Seule...Seule..._

 _Et elle eut un mouvement de recul._

 _Mais un sentiment de chaleur arriva. Elle se sentait... Bien. En sécurité. Au bon endroit. Enfin..._

 _Et elle repris confiance. Confiance en l'avenir. Confiance en le monde. Confiance en sa famille. Confiance... en elle._

 _Et elle tendit les bras. Devant elle. Paumes tendues vers le ciel. Et la reine des abeilles se réfugia contre elle. Elle entra en elle. Ecum se mit à genou au sol et replia ses bras. Elle chuchota :_

 _-Bienvenue à la maison, Queen._

 _Et une lumière blanche embrasa l'endroit._

 _._

Ecum ouvrit les yeux et ne vit que du noir. _Non. Pas encore !_ Elle commençait à paniquer quand elle sentit qu'une main la tenait. Ce contact diffusait une douce chaleur en elle. Elle se sentait bien. Quand la main voulu se retirer, Ecum referma la sienne sur cette source de bien-être. Pas question de la laisser partir.

.

Nymphadora vit Ecum paniquer. Elle voulut enlever sa main de la sienne pour enlever les bandages qui devaient être responsables de cet état de fait. Lorsqu'elle ne put l'enlever, elle rougit, satisfaite au fond d'elle que ce contact ne rebutait pas la si secrète, gentille et intouchable Ecum Snape. (Demandez au dernier garçon qui avait eu l'audace de placer sa main sur son épaule. Vous pourrez apprendre quelle est la vitesse maximum d'un septième année volant, avant qu'il ne se mange un mur).

D'une seule main, elle défit soigneusement les bandages autour des yeux de la Serpentard.

.

Lorsque la lumière revint autour d'elle, Ecum ouvrit les yeux ravie... Avant de les refermer à cause de la vivacité de la lumière orangée qui filtrait par la fenêtre. Elle avait dormi longtemps... songea t-elle en pensant à la lumière reconnaissable d'un coucher de soleil. Elle ouvrit plus prudemment les yeux et son regard s'accrocha à celui de Nymphadora Tonks. Il dévia ensuite de la jolie frimousse à leurs mains serrées. Et une rougeur subite s'empara des joues des deux concernées. Elle se regardèrent et rirent.

-Nymphadora c'est ça ?

Pour la métamorphomage, ce prénom qu'elle avait si souvent haï avait des accents de velours dans la voix de la Verte et Argent.

-Ou... Oui. Souffla t-elle. Je t'ai trouvée dans un couloir, alors je... Heum... Je t'ai emmenée dans mon dortoir. Vu que... heu... tu sais, je sais pas, en... enfin tu vois, je sais pas où... où il est. Enfin le tien, et, heum, et du coup, ben... c'est pour ça que...

Ecum sourit en voyant sa gêne et se releva légèrement, remerciant ses abdos, et fit un bisou sur la joue à la Griffondor qui devint un joli spécimen de tomate, surtout que ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient à leur tour devenus rouges, ce qui jurait étrangement avec les couleurs du dortoir et la lumière dans laquelle elles baignaient.

-Merci. Dit Ecum en la regardant.

.

Un coucher de soleil illuminait le dortoir des Rouges et Ors. La lumière faisait ressortir les tons chaleureux de la pièce. Et dans cette scène de lumière et d'ombres, deux septièmes années s'embrassèrent.

.

.

Avril :

Le premier avril fut un des jours où Poudlard eut peur pour sa vie.

Car bien entendu, jamais la Lumière n'aurait laissé la première place du GCNIEDPIE (Grand Concours Nullement International Exclusif De Poudlard Irrationnellement Exceptionnel). Jamais.

Au petit matin du premier avril, une pancarte apparue dans la grande salle, devant tous les étudiants et des mots apparurent dessus et une voix qui n'était pas sans rappeler quelqu'un énonça ce qui apparaissait :

 _La Lumière, organisme le plus puissant, drôle, machiavélique, utile, pacifiste, sadique, fou, gentil, ramassis de malades mentaux plus fous les uns que les autres, est heureuse de vous annoncer la mise en place du premier concours GCNIEDPIE,_

-J'ai saigné des pieds ? Sérieux ? Dit une voix qui se prit bien vite une carafe de jus de citrouille dans la figure.

 _qui concernera pour cette première édition, le premier avril._

 _*Applause*_

Des applaudissement se firent entendre.

La voix continua et les paroles aussi.

 _Bien, le fonctionnement de ce concours sera très simple et reviendra à chaque édition :_

 _Première règle, tous ceux qui voudront participer devront se soumettre un questionnaire (disponible dans les salles communes) et le remplir honnêtement._

 _Deuxième règle, chaque participant sera une équipe avec un nom et des nom de codes. (Les véritables noms ne sont pas obligés d'être marqués sur le questionnaire.)._

*Soupirs déçus.*

 _Troisième règle, chaque équipe aura un minimum de une personne et aucun maximum._

*Soupirs soulagés.*

 _Quatrième règle, tout le monde peut participer._

*Yes !*

…

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Filius Flitwick.

-Non... Mais... vous savez, heu... moi... non, mais... vraiment...

Il évita avec adresse une carafe et se tut.

 _Cinquième règle, les questionnaires, une fois remplis, devront être mis dans la boîte aux lettres placée à cet effet à gauche des portes de la grande salle, avant de rentrer._

*Mouvements de têtes de compréhension*

 _C'est pour ça la perceuse, cette nuit !_ Pensa un Poufsouffle insomniaque, qui s'interroge sur son orientation sexuelle et toujours à la masse que la discrétion m'interdit de nommer.

…

HeumHeumCedricHeum...

 _Sixième règle, on ne peut participer qu'une fois par tournoi. L'action doit être mémorable._

*Beaucoup de réflexion* *VRAIMENT beaucoup de réflexion...*

 _Septième règle, si quelqu'un attrape le/la/les responsable/s de quelque chose de répréhensible (hors du cadre du tournoi), non seulement les directeurs de maison puniront sévèrement le/la/les fautif/ve/s, mais la Lumière jugera elle aussi le/la/les coupable/s et il/elle/ils/elles sera/ont radié/e/s/es des GCNIEDPIE pour toujours._

*...*

 _Huitième règle,_

-Y'en a encore pour longtemps ? On a la dalle, nous !

*Plein de regards fixes et noirs* *Surtout noirs*

-Bon, ça va, j'ai rien dit...

*Carafe volante*

-AÏHEU !

*Menace de carafe*

-...

 _Les places, les résultats et les prix seront donnés le lendemain du tournoi, à minuit du soir précisément._

*Hochements de têtes appréciateurs*

 _Neuvième règle, les jugements et décisions seront justes et ne seront jamais effectués de la même manière selon chaque GCNIEDPIE, afin de prévenir toutes tentative de tricherie._

*Encore plus de hochements de têtes encore plus appréciateurs*

 _Dixième règle, quiconque osera essayer de tricher aura affaire au trio des exterminateurs._

*Frissons de peur* (surtout qu'ils avaient une petite idée de _qui_ étaient les exterminateurs.)

 _Onzième règle, chaque GCNIEDPIE commencera à minuit et finira à minuit. La durée entre les deux dépendra du temps estimé qu'il faut pour mener à bien le tournoi. Cette estimation est faite par le comité directeur des GCNIEDPIE, soit la Lumière._

*...*

 _Douzième règle, les actions peuvent ne pas être signées, la Lumière sait tout._

*...* *et quelques frissons...*

 _Treizième règle, quiconque ne respecte pas ces règles sera radié des GCNIEDPIE pour toujours et sera une malheureuse victime collatérale d'une action Lumineuse._

*Peur, peur, et... Ah oui ! Peur.*

 _Quatorzième règle, les GCNIEDPIE sont faits pour s'amuser, alors amusez-vous et que la Lumière guide vos pas._

*Admiration* (whaaa !) *Dégoût* (quelle bande de sales gosses) *Admiration* (quand même courageux ces mioches...) *Désespoir* (c'est vraiment les miens ceux-là...?)

 _Maintenant que les règles des GCNIEDPIE sont posées, les caractéristiques personnelles de cette première édition sont que le premier GCNIEDPIE commencera à partir du premier avril de minuit du matin à minuit du soir. Les inscriptions sont ouvertes de minuit une du matin à minuit moins une du soir. Les résultats seront donc donnés le second jour d'avril à minuit du soir très précisément._

 _La Lumière déclare la première édition du GCNIEDPIE, OUVERTE !_

 _*Applause*_

Des applaudissements retentirent dans toute la grande salle et Minerva pinça les lèvres. Pour tout le monde, ce geste signifiait : « Ça va être le bordel... bordel... comment je vais gérer ça moi ? ».

Mais en réalité, il signifiait : « Qu'est-ce-que je pourrais faire ? »

Severus se frappa la tête contre la table, avant de la relever et d'essayer de se noyer dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Au bout de quelques minutes d'essais infructueux, il abandonna et décida de remettre sa tête (assez violemment, avouons-le) contre la table. Elizabeth lui tapota l'épaule et lui chuchota :

-Allez Sevinouchet. On va bien s'amuser...

-Screugnffrgneuffsgneugneu...

Elle gloussa légèrement et tapota encore l'épaule de son Sevinouchet.

.

À la table des Serdaigle, des Griffondor, des Serpentard et un Poufsouffle discutaient :

-Jolie narration Draco. Salua Theodore.

-C'est vrai que quand tu t'es porté volontaire, j'aurais pas cru que ça rendrait aussi bien.

Le Serpentard se leva et se mit debout sur le banc. Il se mit alors à saluer son groupe tel une diva à la fin de son concert. Puis, Blaise tira sur la robe de son ami et le fit tomber comme une masse de son piédest-... du banc. Il atterrit sur les fesses et tendit la main en l'air. Georges la prit et le releva.

-Merci. Dit Draco, fier.

-Tu sais, pas la peine d'essayer de sauver les apparences...

Ils partirent en cours avec cette bonne humeur ambiante, et décidèrent de faire leur blague à la fin du dîner, où est le plaisir si le suspens ne dure pas ?

*Fin du dîner, Poudlard est au bout de sa vie, la moitié de l'école a explosé, l'autre est largement décédée, les élèves sont tous morts, contents et morts, bref, c'est le bordel...*

Tout le monde mangeait. Enfin tranquillement. Ils n'en pouvaient plus. De larges sourires contents égayaient les visages de tout le monde. Terminé. Tout le monde était content du calme soudain, respectueux, content et presque religieux.

Et soudain, le noir se fit d'un coup dans la grande salle. Une boule de lumière apparue au centre de la grande salle, dans l'air. Elle pulsa lentement, tel un cœur hors de sa poitrine. Et elle explosa. La lumière illumina tout le monde dans la pièce. Et chacun commença à se sentir bizarre. Les auras de tout le monde étaient visibles. Les cheveux et les yeux de chacun commencèrent à changer de couleur. En plus, ceux qui devenaient roses pouvaient trouver leurs âmes sœurs dans l'école si elles s'y trouvaient. De nombreux couples se formèrent mais celui qui détonna le plus fut celui Oceano/Ron. Ceux qui devenaient violets étaient ceux qui mentaient et qui trompaient, ceux qui étaient bleus trouvaient une réponse à une question existentielle qu'ils se posaient, ceux qui étaient verts étaient foncièrement de vrais amis, ceux qui étaient oranges étaient des personnes sincères, ceux qui étaient blancs étaient des personnes foncièrement étranges, ceux qui étaient noirs étaient des créatures de la nuit (vampires, loups garous, sinistros, etc...). De plus, au dessus de la tête de tout le monde, un symbole les représentait accompagné d'un insigne de maison. La maison qui allait plus au cœur et à l'âme de chaque personne, sans être influencée par des éléments extérieurs.

Des lettres noires et lumineuses apparurent dans la grande salle :

 _La Lumière vous salue._

Et on s'étonnait que ce soit les seuls à ne pas être touchés par la blague.

Tout le monde se disait que ça avait plus l'air de révélations que d'une blague. Enfin, ils arrêtèrent de le penser quand la Lumière quitta la grande salle et que tout le monde se retrouva avec un bec de canard et des poireaux dans les mains.

.

Dans chaque salle commune, des affichent apparurent à partir de minuit précisément et le lendemain, tout le monde vota pour sa blague préférée.

.

*2 Avril*

-Bonjour à tous ! Déclara Nathanaël devant la grande salle, debout sur une estrade. Nous sommes tous rassemblés ici pour connaître les résultats de la première édition du GCNIEDPIE.

-Et pour bouffer !

Une carafe vola.

-AÏHEU !

-Bien. Reprit le jeune garçon avec un grand sourire innocent. Je vais laisser la parole à notre narrateur principal.

Draco prit sa place sur l'estrade et ouvrit un parchemin.

-Bien. Déclara celui-ci. Les équipes en lice pour les premiers prix de cette première édition de GCNIEDPIE sont : Les Pingouins d'Amazonie, Les Écossais, La Lumière, Gotham et Les Ornithorynques. Applaudissez-les bien fort !

Des applaudissement retentirent.

-Merci. Bien. L'équipe ayant atteint la cinquième place avec 230 voix, est... Les Écossais, avec Hampshire, Yorkshire, et Tartan, pour la coloration de tout le monde en tartans écossais ! Applaudissez-les mesdames et messieurs ! Je prierais l'équipe concernée de me rejoindre.

Filius Flitwick, Pomona Chourave et Minerva Macgonagall rejoignirent Draco qui leur serra la main en les félicitant et leur remit une médaille en chocolat à chacun. Puis, ils voulurent allez s'asseoir mais Cedric les mena à une rangée de siège qui trônait derrière Draco.

-L'équipe qui a atteint la quatrième place avec 662 voix, est... Les Pingouins d'Amazonie, avec Pin, Gouin, Ama, Zo et Nie, pour la moitié du château changée en forêt Amazonienne et l'autre moitié en banquise ! Applaudissez tous ! J'aimerais que l'équipe concernée me rejoigne.

Percy, Ron, Lavande, Parvati et Pansy rejoignirent Draco qui leur serra la main, les remercia et leur offrit un kilo de bonbons qui ne feront pas grossir. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur une autre rangée de sièges derrière le blond.

-L'équipe qui a atteint la troisième place avec 989 voix, est...Gotham, avec Batman, Catwoman, Pingouin, Mario, Poison Ivy, Two-Face, Scarecrow, Joker et Robin, pour tous les objets changés en bat-trucs et le fait que tout le monde ait du mettre bat avant chaque nom. On applaudit bien fort !

Severus, Elizabeth, Luka, Oceano, Ecum, Remus, Sirius, James et Neville rejoignirent Draco qui leur serra la main, les remercia et leur remit un petit trophée en aluminium peint en bleu remplit de bonbons et de chocolats. Puis, ils allèrent s'asseoir sur une rangée de sièges.

-L'équipe qui a atteint la seconde place avec mille voix, est... Les Ornithorynques, avec Canarticho, Psykokwak, Akwakwak et Keunotor, pour la transformation en ornithorynques si on prononçait le mot canard, poireau, artichaut, castor ou ornithorynque. Applaudissez-les !

Terrence, Dean, Seamus et Hanna rejoignirent Draco qui leur serra la main, les remercia et leur remit un trophée en aluminium peint en orange qui contenait des bonbons, des chocolats et dix gallions. Puis, ils allèrent s'asseoir.

-L'équipe qui a atteint la première place avec 1001 voix, est... La Lumière avec Snake, Phoenix, Brain one, Brain two, Black, White, Light, Twin Blue, Twin Red, Badger et Soul, pour avoir révélé la nature du monde au monde, symbolisé chacun, révélé les maisons et changé tout le monde en canarticho.

Nathanaël, Edmond, Alice, Hermione, Blaise, Theodore, Fred, Georges, Cedric et Rodolphus rejoignirent Draco. Ils se tapèrent tous dans les mains et s'offrirent des trophées en aluminium peint en blanc.

Draco reprit ensuite la parole :

-Je vous demande de tous vous applaudirent, vous avez été magnifiques ! Bravo à tous !

Tout le monde s'applaudit.

-Maintenant, comme vous êtes tous absolument fantastiques, toute la Lumière vous remercie, tous. Autant les professeurs que les élèves. Autant les Poufsouffle que les Griffondor que les Serpentard que les Serdaigle. Merci à tous.

Des bonbons tombèrent du ciel au plus grand bonheur de toutes les personnes présentes.

.

.

Mai :

Le mois de mai fut relativement calme parce qu'il fallait bien un mois pour que Poudlard se remette de la folie que la première édition du GCNIEDPIE avait provoqué.

Alors rien de vraiment palpitant n'arriva. À part que le trio des exterminateurs s'entraînait de plus en plus et se rapprochait également.

C'est pour ça que chaque membre du trio se trouva une spécialité.

Alice, le feu, pyromane dans toute sa splendeur.

Nathanaël, les lames, armes blanches au pouvoir.

Edmond, il cherchait encore. Mais ses pas se tournèrent vers les explosifs.

Ils se firent connaître. Car bien sûr, leurs exploits envers ceux qui avaient osé essayer de tricher lors du GCNIEDPIE avait contribués à leur réputation.

Bingo, maintenant, ils étaient craints par les vilains.

(Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha) (L'auteur fait une crise d'épilepsie) (Elle bave) (Elle meurt) (Elle ressuscite parce que vu le temps qu'elle met pour écrire, elle ne veut pas se faire tuer par des fangirls de personnages en manque de chapitres)

.

.

Juin :

Severus regarda les trois enfants qui venaient en retard à son cours, qui l'interrompait et qui avaient prit la pierre philosophale.

Il soupira et résista à l'envie de s'éclater la tête contre un mur.

À la place, il se mangea sa table.

-Papa ?

Ce sale mioche. Il voit pas que j'essaye de mourir tranquille ? Laisse-moi mourir Nathanaël...

-Papa ?

Et l'autre s'y met aussi. Je suis pas rendu moi...

-Professeur ?

Ah mais ta gueule Edmond ! C'est pas parce que j'ai peur des extermin-...

…

C'est pas parce que tu traînes avec les deux malades et que tu m'appelles Severus en dehors des cours que tu peux m'empêcher de mourir ! Non mais ho ! Laissez-moi mourir !

-Papa... Remus a fait des pâtes.

Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ? Que ? Dont ? Où? Pâtes ? Remus ? Gné ?

-Papa... Sirius est tout seul avec les pâtes.

Heeeeiiinn ? Pas question ? Personne ne touche à ses pâtes ! Non mais ho !

Severus se leva avec une rapidité terrifiante et sortit de la salle de cours.

-Nat ?

-Oui Lis ?

-Tu crois qu'on va mourir si on reste là plus longtemps et qu'il se rends compte qu'on a raconté n'importe quoi ?

-... naaaaan...

-Nat ?

-Oui Lis ?

-On court ?

-...

-Nat, Lis ?

-Oui ? Répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Remus a vraiment fait des pâtes ?

-Et bien, en sachant qu'il en fait les trois quarts du temps parce que l'autre quart, il le passe avec Sirius. Dit Nathanaël.

-Qui lui fait des œufs les trois quarts de son temps. Compléta Alice.

-Vu qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre. Termina le garçon.

-Bien sûr. Ajouta la jeune fille.

-... Dit très éloquemment Edmond. Donc ?

-Cinquante cinquante. Dirent les jumeaux Snape ensemble.

Et ils se mirent à courir.

 _Enfin !_

 _J'ai enfin fini !_

 _Les gens... Il est 15h05. Je n'ai plus de jambes tellement elles sont engourdies. J'ai écrit dix-neuf pages._

 _DIX-NEUF !_

 _MY GOD !_

 _J'écris depuis samedi presque non-stop et j'ai pondu (coin coin) dix-neuf pages !_

 _Je vais me relire, histoire de voir si ça à une tête à peu près normale._

 _..._

 _Parfait !_

 _Je suis fière de moi._

 _Allez._

 _Ceux qui veulent que j'écrive l'histoire de la semaine où Fred et Georges se sont séparés me demandent en review._

 _Ceux qui veulent d'autres histoires comme ça me demandent._

 _Ceux qui veulent des histoires en lien ou avec un autre thème me demandent._

 _Reviews ?_

 _Sivoooooooooouuuuuupléééééééééééééééééééééééé !_

 _Vous aurez des cookies._

 _Bien._

 _Voili Voilou._

 _Sur ce, au plaisir._

 _Sh'Ak._


	15. Chapter 11 ou: la vie de prof de Severus

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Très heureuse de vous voir !_

 _Je vous ai manqué ?_

 _Bien._

 _._

 _Réponses aux reviews que on peu pas répondre dessus le site :_

 _(Je parle super bien la France, no comment)_

 _Adenoide :_

 _Merci ! J'ai bien galéré à trouver tout ça ! J'étais vidée après !_

 _Merci encore de tes reviews régulières !_

 _._

 _Derra :_

 _Coucou aussi, chère Derra. Merci de trouver cette histoire cool, ça me fait super plaisir et j'espère que tu n'es pas la seule !_

 _Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras autant et que tu posteras une review ! C'est trèèèès important._

 _._

 _._

 _Voilà ! Je voudrais remercier tout le monde du temps que vous accordez à lire ma fic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

 _._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Désillusion d'un prof de potion**

 **Colère d'un prof de potion**

 **Rêve d'un prof de potion**

 **Sadicité d'un prof de potion**

 **Bref**

 **Prof de potion**

-Sirius ! Sale cabot ! Pas touche aux pâtes ! Hurla Severus en entrant dans ses appartements.

-Hein ? Dit Sirius en voyant le père de famille débouler comme un malade dans son salon, squatté par les deux maraudeurs.

-J'ai dis, pas touche aux pâtes. Répéta le professeur de potions avec colère et jalousie.

-Mais je n'ai pas fait de pâtes. Dit Remus étonné. Mais c'est pas une mauvaise idée, tiens... ajouta t-il.

Severus le regarda avec l'air qu'a une vache en voyant passer un train. L'air passablement con. Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-SALES MIOCHES ! Hurla t-il.

Il sortit en courant de chez lui et courut dans les couloirs. Tous ceux qui le croisèrent furent traumatisés à vie en voyant l'air de pure colère qu'arborait le sombre personnage. Un flot impressionnant de jurons tous plus imagés les uns que les autres sortait de sa bouche, tant et si bien qu'en bloquant au détour d'un couloir le trio maudit, il ne sut plus quoi dire et avait mal à la gorge. Pour éviter d'avoir l'air encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà, fait accentué par la rougeur qui possédait ses joues suite à sa couse effrénée, Severus se contenta de leur jeter un regard noir qui voulait dire : « Suivez moi ou je vous tue. Même s'il y a de fortes chances pour que je vous tue quand même. »

Sans même avoir besoin de se concerter, les trois jeunes premières années eurent la même réaction. Ils s'enfuirent dans le sens opposé à celui où se trouvait Severus.

-ACCIO LES TROIS MORVEUX ! Cria le redouté professeur.

Et les trois morveux sus-nommés atterrirent aux pieds du sorcier.

-Merde... Lâcha Alice.

-Tu l'as dit bouffi... compléta Edmond.

-On est pas dans le caca... crut bon d'ajouter Nathanaël.

-Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire. Dit Severus avec un sourire en coin qui n'augurait rien de bon du tout pour les trois, disons le, futurs cadavres.

Ils déglutirent difficilement et suivirent leur bourreau. Enfin suivre, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons plutôt qu'ils avançaient devant Severus qui avait une telle aura de colère qu'ils préféraient allez plus vite que lui. Juste pour être sûrs.

Ils arrivèrent dans les appartement des parents Snape (accessoirement de Remus, Sirius et Rodolphus également) et Severus s'assit dans son fauteuil tandis que les trois autres s'asseyaient (et se serraient) sur le canapé. Rodolphus, Sirius, Remus et Elizabeth avaient stoppé leurs occupations pour regarder la scène qui allait se dérouler.

-Bien. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? Demanda doucereusement Severus.

Nathanaël se racla la gorge et commença à parler :

-Et bien, je dirais que nous pensions sincèrement que Remus avait fait des pâtes.

-Disons qu'on espérait vu qu'il en fait tout le temps. Ajouta sa sœur.

-Sauf quand il bécote Sirius. Compléta Edmond.

-Ou quand Sirius fait des œufs.

-Très juste Nathanaël, très juste. Dit Alice.

-Ou quand il est aux toilettes.

-Bonne observation Edmond.

-Merci, très cher. Remercia le survivant.

-Ou quand-

-Ça ira Alice, merci. Soupira le père de famille.

Alice se sentit vexée en voyant qu'elle avait été coupée dans son élan. Alors, dans un nouvel élan de maturité extrême, elle tira la langue à son géniteur.

Son géniteur soupira encore et renvoya les enfants en cours en entendant la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de celui de potions. Qui n'avait bien sûr pas eut lieu finalement.

En voyant les trois partir, Severus eut un mauvais pressentiment. N'avaient-ils pas dit quelque chose d'important ? Bah, il verrait plus tard. En attendant, il allait plutôt s'occuper du plat de pennes sauce béchamel qu'avait fait Remus après que Severus lui en ait donné l'idée.

.

Et puis ce fut l'heure des adieux déchirants. Sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, la Lumière avait fait toute une scène, arrachant au passage un sourire à Luka et un rire franc, pour la première fois depuis des années, à Oceano.

À partir de là, Ecum fut d'une humeur joyeuse et étonnamment contagieuse à voir le sourire de ses frères et sœurs.

C'est pour cela qu'en arrivant chez elle, la petite famille se sépara... et chacun alla dans sa chambre trop longtemps quittée. Seule exception, Rodolphus prit une chambre dans l'aile Ouest du manoir, toutes celles de l'aile Est étant occupées.

Cette nuit là, Severus fit un rêve. Un rêve très con, mais il l'aida à se souvenir de quelque chose :

 _Severus se trouvait dans une basse-cour et tout un tas de poulets venait vers lui en caquetant furieusement. Il s'enfuit alors, vantant par ailleurs la lâcheté jamais égalée et tout autant célèbre des Serpentard, du côté opposé aux poules.  
Il se trouva alors dans un terrier de vers de terre qui décidèrent qu'il avait l'air très bon au lit. Severus s'enfuit alors hors de ce terrier de vers complètements tarés._

 _Il se retrouva ensuite en train de se noyer dans un verre d'eau._

 _Au bout de péripéties toutes aussi nombreuses que violemment débiles, le redouté maître des potions se retrouva dans une grotte. Là, un mineur ressemblant vaguement à Flitwick lui tendit une pierre rouge et lui dit :_

 _-Bon, on rentre Grincheux ?_

 _-Quoi ? Avait répondu l'éloquent professeur._

 _-Et bien ? Chante donc ! Avait répliqué le nain. Et il s'était mis à chanter avec entrain et beaucoup d'autres nains._

 _-On pioche tic tac, tic tac, dans la mine, le jour entier.  
Piocher tic tac, tic tac, notre jeu préféré.  
_ _-_ _Pas bien malin d'être riche enfin_

 _-S_ _i l'on pioche tic tac, dans la terre ou dans la roche  
_ _-_ _Dans la miiine,_ _ **dans la miiine**_

 _-D_ _ans la mi_ _iii_ _ne,_ _ **dans la mi**_ _ **iiii**_ _ **ne !**_ _  
_ _-_ _Où un monde de diamant brille!  
_ _-_ _On pioche tic tac, tic tac, tic tac,_ _d_ _u matin jusqu'au soir.  
_ _-_ _On pioche tic tac, tic tac,_ _t_ _out ce que l'on peut voir.  
_ _-_ _On pioche les diamants par morceaux  
Des sacs de rubis par quintaux  
Pour nous sans valeur sont des trésors  
On pioche tic tac, tic tac.  
Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, __h_ _eigh-ho, heigh-ho  
On rentre du boulot!  
Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, __h_ _eigh-ho, heigh-ho  
Heigh-ho, heigh-ho  
On rentre du boulot! _

.

Et l'éminent professeur se réveilla et un éclair illumina son brillant esprit.

-La pierre philosophale ! Cria t-il en se redressant.

Puis, il regarda à côté de lui et vit sa femme qui dormait. Il déglutit en pensant à la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit. Jamais Ecum, et personne d'autre d'ailleurs, n'avait osé le refaire. De plus, la jeune fille ne voyait plus les salades et les ananas de la même manière et n'osait plus s'approcher de fraisiers sauvages. Et même des fraises tout court.

Severus se leva lentement, de manière à ne pas réveiller l'amour de sa vie, et alla s'asseoir dans sa cuisine. Il attendit alors patiemment que le jour se lève en réfléchissant au sujet de ses deux derniers enfants.

Vers les dix heures du matin, sa femme l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine et buvait son thé avec la tête de celle qui a mal dormi :

-Tu as mal dormi ma chérie ? Demanda Severus.

-Mmmmghn... Répondit celle-ci.

Son mari ne l'accapara pas plus avec des questions car Rodolphus entrait à son tour dans la cuisine. Ce dernier se fit une tisane pêche/abricot et lorsqu'il eut fini, il demanda à son hôte/futur-beau-père :

-Severus ?

-Oui ? Répondit le sus-nommé.

-Je voudrais voir les chambres des enfants. Tu crois que je peux ?

Un sourire totalement sadique orna le visage du maître de maison et il répondit sur un ton condescendant :

-Oui, bien sûr. Viens avec moi.

Sa phrase se termina avec un accent ô combien flippant mais Rodolphus le suivit tout de même.

Severus le mena devant la première porte à droite du couloir de l'aile Est du manoir.

-C'est la chambre de Ecum.

Dit il en fixant la porte en bois de cerisier. La porte avait l'air tout à fait normale et c'est pour ça que Rodolphus frappa en pensant que le sourire de tout à l'heure ne voulait rien dire.

-Oui ? Demanda une voix de l'autre côté de la porte. C'est qui ?

-C'est Rodolphus. Tu peux m'ouvrir ? Demanda ce dernier.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint et il fut persuadé qu'un vent froid avait soudainement soufflé dans le couloir. Cependant, après trois minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et grinça horriblement. Rodolphus regarda la pièce où il se trouvait. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et apprécia la décoration normale de la chambre. Un mur était bleu pâle, un deuxième était violet clair, un troisième était blanc cassé et le dernier était mauve pâle. Des étagères étaient attachées au mur du plafond jusqu'à trente centimètres plus bas. Un lit double était calé dans un coin et un joli lustre était accroché au plafond. Au pied d'un mur, une petite commode était remplie d'outils de maquillage et un ordinateur portable traînait au sol. Rodolphus s'apprêta à remercier la jeune fille de lui avoir permis de voir sa chambre mais quand il se retourna, il vit que la porte étai fermée et son souffle se coupa à la vue de la tonne de verrous présents tout du long de la longueur de la porte.

-Heu.. Et bien, merci beaucoup. Je... Je vais partir hein ? À plus !

Et il s'enfuit, arrachant un sourire à Ecum.

Severus ricana en voyant la réaction de son ami/futur-beau-fils et il le mena jusqu'à la deuxième porte à droite du couloir.

-La chambre de Luka.

Dit-il en montrant la porte en chêne de la jeune fille d'un signe de la main.

Rodolphus toqua à la porte :

-Mmmmh ? Lui répondit la seconde de la fratrie.

-C'est Rodolphus. Je peux venir voir ta chambre s'il-te-plaît ?

-Mmmmmhmgn. Lui répondit toujours la même personne.

La porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et Rodolphus entra dans la pièce. Il fut agréablement surpris en voyant que le sol était un sol mou, tout doux et chaud. Il observa la chambre et fut soufflé : C'était une bibliothèque immense (digne de « la belle et la bête »). Un lit double et défait trônait au milieu ainsi qu'un kotatsu.

Puis, voyant qu'elle était occupée à lire, il la remercia et sortit en ferma la porte qui ne fit toujours pas le moindre bruit.

Severus le mena alors à la troisième à la troisième porte du couloir et dit en se reculant légèrement de la porte en bois de chêne également :

-La chambre de Ano.

Rodolphus, qui avait très vite compris que Oceano avait pris son prénom en grippe aquiesca et toqua. Et un :

-Qui vient me faire chier ?! Lui répondit.

Rodolphus fut légèrement coupé mais se repris rapidement :

-C'est Rodolphus, tu pourrais me montrer ta chambre s'il-te-plaît ? Demanda t-il.

Un « putain » résonna mais il n'en eut cure. La porte s'ouvrit et le Lestrange pénétra dans le domaine du jeune garçon. Un matelas était placé misérablement dans un coin et la pièce était juchée de vêtements, de jeux, de consoles et d'ordinateurs qui tournaient sur des sites totalement inconnus du jeune homme.

-C'est bon ? Grogna le garçon.

Rodolphus aquiesca, le remercia, sortit de la pièce et souffla un bon coup. Puis il s'adressa au père de famille.

-C'est normal qu'il ait qu'un matelas ? Je veux dire, les autres ont des lits doubles alors...

Severus soupira de dépit et répondit :

-C'est son choix. Ils font leurs choix et je n'ai pas à interférer dans leurs domaines. Après tout, ils y vivent. Pas moi. C'est à eux de gérer. Je préférerais qu'il ait un véritable lit, mais c'est son choix. Donc...

Rodolphus comprit son point de vue et Severus le mena devant la porte suivante qui était la première qu'il voyait du côté gauche.

-C'est normal qu'il y ait quatre portes à droite et que deux à gauche et seulement à partit de maintenant ?

-Je dois t'expliquer quelque chose. L'aile Est appartient aux enfants. Ils se sont mis d'accord il y a très longtemps. Ecum prenait la première porte à droite, Luka celle d'après, Ano la suivante et Alice celle encore d'après. Seulement, après... un certain accident, Alice a décidé de passer dans une chambre du côté gauche qui était jusque là utilisé uniquement par Nathanaël. Donc il y a maintenant quatre portes à droite dont une inutilisée à droite et deux porte utilisées à gauche.

Rodolphus s'interrogea sur le mystérieux incident. Ce n'était pas la première qu'il ressortait mais jamais personne ne s'était attardé plus de trois secondes sur le sujet. Mais il observa finalement la porte en acier (une porte de prison quoi) qui lui faisait face. Il s'arma de courage et toqua à la porte.

-Gnnnouais ? Répondit une voix tant aimée du jeune homme.

-C'est Rodolphus. Je voudrais voir ta chambre. Je peux ? Demanda t-il en souriant niaisement au plus grand malheur du maîtres des potions.

La porte s'ouvrit lourdement et il entra. Il réceptionna une Alice souriante dans ses bras e position koala et lui embrassa le haut de la tête. Severus fit mine de vomir de l'autre côté et Alice ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Rodolphus regarda alors la pièce autour de lui : elle était d'un blanc immaculé et il n'y avait qu'un lit qui faisait presque totalement la taille de la chambre. Le seul endroit qui n'était pas rempli de lit était un petit mètre carré qui servait de seuil.

-C'est tout ce qu'il y dans ta chambre ? Demanda Rodolphus.

Alice secoua la tête et lui désigna le plafond. C'est vrai qu'il est étonnamment haut. Constata le jeune homme. Alice rit et l'emmena en le tirant par la main. Elle toucha un mur et lui murmura quelque chose en runique qu'il ne comprit pas. Un pan du mur s'ouvrit et dévoila un escalier en colimaçon. Ils l'empruntèrent et arrivèrent dans une pièce tout aussi immaculée mais qui ressemblait plus à un appartement qu'à une chambre. Il y avait un canapé blanc devant une télévision aux contours blancs sur un meuble télé blanc, le tout dans des murs blancs et avec des portes blanches qui menaient à des toilettes blanches avec du pq blanc, une salle de bain blanche et une cuisine inutilisée blanche avec un frigo blanc et...

Bref.

Rodolphus se demanda ce que pouvait être le frigo et la télé mais se ravisa de demander. Il vit alors que l'un des murs du petit salon était une vitre qui était en fait l'un des murs de la chambre. C'est pour ça qu'elle montrait le plafond. Elle montrait en fait le haut du mur. Mais comme il est débile, il avait pas remarqué.

-Et là c'est tout ?

Alice secoua de nouveau la tête et le fit redescendre. Elle éteint alors la lumière de sa chambre à l'aide d'un interrupteur tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu et Rodolphus déglutit. Du genre de peur vous voyez ? Mais de la grosse flippe qui vous fait faire caca. Et que vous vous en rendez même pas compte. En effet, les murs étaient devenus noirs et un pentacle à la peinture rouge se détacha par sa couleur du mur ainsi que des phrases en elfique, en runique, en russe, en norvégien, en hongrois, en slovaque, en japonais et en anglais qui semblaient être des malédictions si il se référait aux phrases anglaises. Elles recouvraient tous les murs mais également le plafond. Il commençait à avoir très peur mais sa petite amie plaça une main sur un mur et prononça une autre chose incompréhensible. Un autre pan du mur disparu et elle fit un geste pour l'inviter à entrer dans la nouvelle pièce. Rodolphus aurait préféré ne jamais y avoir mis les pieds. C'était une salle de torture remplie d'instruments très étranges et plus flippants les uns que les autres. Le jeune homme se serait déjà enfuit en courant si Alice ne lui tenait pas la main. Elle ressortit en tenant le jeune homme tétanisé par la main et le fit sortir. Elle sortit avec lui et ils se plantèrent à trois devant la dernière porte qui était la deuxième à gauche mais pourtant loin dans le couloir. Comme Rodolphus était sortit de son choc, il toqua et un :

-Ouais ? Lui répondit.

-C'est Rodolphus, je voudrais voir ta chambre. C'est possible ?

-...

Rodolphus ne remarqua pas que Severus s'était éloigné de la porte et touchait maintenant le mur opposé à celle-ci du couloir.

-C'est à tes risques et périls, je te préviens. Dit Nathanaël après quelques instants de silence.

-Oui, oui. Répondit le jeune homme en fixant l'étrange porte noire, lisse et sans poignée.

-Il suffit de passer à travers la porte dès que j'aurais donné le mot de passe. D'accord ? Par contre, tu ne dois pas paniquer, tu mettrais encore plus de temps. Je viendrais te chercher mais je ne pourrais rien faire si tu n'as pas confiance. Tu devras repenser à des choses heureuses, malheureuses, tristes, dures mais surtout avoir confiance.

Le jeune Lestrange ne s'arrêta pas sur les dernières parties de la tirade de Nathanaël et donna son accord.

La porte se fit légèrement bleue foncée et Rodolphus se douta que le jeune garçon avait donné le mot de passe. Il passa donc à travers la porte. Et il paniqua : il se trouvait dans le vide. Sincèrement. Le vide. Il n'y avait rien. Tout était noir, il n'y avait pas de sol, il _flottait_ dans le vide. Non. Il ne flottait pas. C'était comme s'il était debout sur du sol sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de sol consistant. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'envers. Aucun sens. Il était aveugle, sourd, il ne sentait rien, autant physiquement que par odeurs, et ne sentait même pas d'air entrer en lui. Il n'avait plus de sens, plus de monde, plus rien. Il savait qu'il avait un corps mais il ne le sentait pas. Il leva le bras. Il savait que son bras se levait, il le sentait comme une étrange impression mais il ne sentait rien physiquement, pas d'air, pas d'obstacles. Il essaya de marcher. Il savait qu'il avançait mais où ? Comment ? Où allait-il ? Y avait-il un bout à l'infini ? Il se mit à courir et il sut qu'il allait vite, le sang battait à ses tempes et son cœur battait plus vite, il le savait, il ne le sentait pas. Comment ? Il ne sentait pas de sol, pas d'air, rien. Et il s'arrêta. Il ferma le poing mais ne sentit rien. Il le savait. Comment était-ce possible ? Il se calma en repensant aux paroles de Nathanaël et il décida de lui faire confiance. Il fit ce qu'avait dit le jeune garçon et il pensa à la perte de Regulus, la baguette de Dumbledore, l'enfermement, la mort... Il pensa à la mort de son frère. Il pensa à son enfance avec lui et sa meilleure amie. Il repensa à son amie, Bellatrix. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec Alice, à son année qui fut la meilleure de toute sa vie.

Et tout aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé, tout se termina. Il était dans le couloir, debout, aux côtés de Severus, de Alice et de Nathanaël. Inconsciemment, il se recula du jeune garçon. Il ne se rendit compte de la portée de son geste que quand Nathanaël déglutit en souriant. Mais pour quelqu'un comme Rodolphus qui était entraîné à mentir, il n'eut aucun mal à se rendre compte que le sourire était faux. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il remarqua que tout ou presque était faux chez le jeune garçon. Nathanaël frotta machinalement la cicatrice qui dépassait sur le dos de sa main. Rodolphus se rendit aussi compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Nathanaël avec autre chose qu'un vêtement à manches longues. Pourquoi autant de mystères ? Se demanda t-il.

Il fut détourné de ses pensées quand Alice fit une pichenette sur le front à son frère.

-Quoi ? Demanda ce dernier.

Elle désigna Rodolphus avant de montrer sa propre gorge et de tendre la main vers son jumeau. Le jumeau en question soupira et sortit dix gallions qu'il plaça dans la main de sa jumelle qui rayonnait de joie.

-Aaaaaaaaah ! Ça fait du bien ! Dit-elle d'une voix un peu rauque.

Elle regarda Rodolphus et il se rendit qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé de mots en sa présence depuis au moins trois jours.

-On avait parié que si je tenait une semaine sans parler en ta présence directe, j'avais dix gallions et le droit d'aller chez lui si il vient chez moi.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Rodolphus qui n'avait pas compris la fin de la phrase de sa petite-amie.

Elle soupira et laissa son père expliquer :

-Les enfants n'ont pas le droit d'aller chez quelqu'un d'autre, dans leurs chambres, sans l'accord de l'autre et c'est devenu un jeu entre ces deux-là de faire des défis pour gagner ce droit. Mais comme Nathanaël n'aime pas trop que les gens aillent chez lui, il laisse sa sœur venir si le droit est partagé si elle gagne.

-Et si elle perd ?

-Elle ne va pas chez Nathanaël mais lui va chez elle si il le souhaite.

-Et elle veut volontairement aller chez lui ? Demanda Rodolphus, incrédule.

Il se rendit qu'il avait dit un truc pas bien parce que le jeune garçon avait disparu et que sa sœur fixait le Lestrange avec une légère colère au fond des yeux. De plus, Severus avait l'air désespéré :

 _Comment je fais pour réunir ces deux débiles moi maintenant, si il boude ? J'en parle quand de la pierre ? Je suis pas rendu moi..._

Et il partit grommeler tranquille, laissant sa fille engueuler son petit-ami.

-Tu te rends compte que t'as fait une connerie ? Demanda trop calmement Alice.

-Oui... Répondit-il d'une toute toute toute petite voix.

-Et tu sais même pas pourquoi... Soupira t-elle.

Rodolphus se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec le _mystérieux incident_ mais n'ajouta rien.

-Bon. Je le calmerais à midi. Toi, on s'expliquera. Mais que quand tu saura de quoi il retourne.

Elle le laissa en plan et retourna dans sa chambre.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _L'incident, j'en parlerais plus tard._

 _Mais pour l'instant,_

 _Reviews !_

 _Z'êtes gentils_

 _Bien._

 _Sur ce, au plaisir._

 _~Sh'Ak._


	16. Chapter 12 ou chapitre court ?

_Hello everyone ! Contente de vous revoir ! Comment ça va ?_

 _Réponses !_

 _Derra :_

 _Merci. Bon, voilà la suite. Je pense que tu vas vouloir me lyncher après cela... (Gloups) Sache que la violence ne résout rien. Et ce chapitre... Je ne peux rien dire sans spoiler. Sorry. Lis donc !_

 _Bien. J'espère grandement qu'il vous plaira._

 _Je le poste ce matin vu que j'ai rien à faire..._

 _Il est très court et vous allez me détester._

 _OSKOUR !_

 _Trois_

 _Deux_

 _Un_

 _Lis !_

* * *

Nathanaël se replongea dans ses souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Rodolphus. Il ne savait pas. Le rejet. Même pas intentionnel, le rejet blessait le jeune garçon. Il griffa sa cicatrice jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne. Peu importe. Il le méritait.

Heureusement que sa chambre était hermétique à tout, pensa t-il. Il se mit la tête dans les mains et il s'affala dans un coin de sa chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, une alarme sonna dans la chambre de Nathanaël. Il se releva prudemment et descendit manger.

Un énorme plat de coquillettes aux œufs trônait sur la table. Autour de celle-ci, tout le monde était déjà assis et il posa son auguste fessier à côté de sa jumelle. Elle se mit à lui chuchoter.

-Ça va ?

-Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Répondit son frère en reposant son assiette qui venait d'être remplie.

-Tu le sais très bien, arrête de faire genre. Souffla Alice.

-Tu ne sais rien. Je vais bien. Calme toi. Siffla Nathanaël.

Il se leva, son assiette terminée, il prit une pomme et repartit dans sa chambre. Ce que personne ne savait, c'était que derrière le vide, il y avait un lit, une bibliothèque, un canapé et une baie vitrée plein ouest qui était un mur. Personne ne pouvait entrer. Personne n'avait encore réussi à passer le vide et son père en était traumatisé.

Il s'affala sur son lit et soupira.

-Il sera bientôt temps de leur dire... Dit-il.

Le vent lui répondit et il soupira. D'un geste nonchalant du poignet, il ouvrit les fenêtres et il observa le parc du manoir.

De son côté, Severus n'en menait pas large. Comment pouvait-il rassembler ses deux derniers s'ils ne se mettent jamais d'accord pour être calmes? Entre Alice qui voulait savoir les secrets de son frère et le dit frère qui s'isolait, il était pas rendu.

Les vacances touchaient à leur terme et Edmond était venu passer trois jours chez les Snape. Son jumeau, absolument ravi de le revoir, ne lui avait pas adressé la parole comme il ne parlait à personne.

Et puis soudain, sur une impulsion étrange, le dernier Snape rassembla tout le monde dans le salon à trois heures du matin. En ce matin du 29 août, le garçon décida de révéler son passé. Pour la première fois, il allait se dévoiler. Il prit une grande inspiration, conjura une pensine, sortit sa baguette et mit un souvenir dans l'artefact.

Tout le monde retint son souffle et plongea dans le souvenir.

* * *

 _Quand je vous disais que vous alliez me haïr, c'était pas des conneries..._

 _Bien._

 _Maintenant que je sais que je vais décéder..._

 _À plus ! (à mardi !)  
_

 _Une p'tite review ? Alléééééé ! Pour me faire plaisir ! Sivouplé !_

 _Au plaisir,_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	17. Chapter 13 ou enlèvement

_Salut à tous ! Je vous ai manquée ? J'espère que oui... T'imagines la solitude sinon ? Étrangement, je l'imagine plutôt bien..._

 _Enfin bon, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour entendre mes états d'âme..._

 _Je vous rappelle, par pure précaution, bien entendu, que la violence ne résout rien et que tuer l'auteur serait une bien belle connerie... Et puis z'auriez plus la suite... Ballot hein ?_

 _Alors, réponses aux reviews ! (Anonymes, bien sûr, sinon vous avez reçu une PM, je suis pas complètement demeurée, non plus...) (Si ?) (Ah bon...)_

 _Bref_

 _Adenoide_

 _Je me doute que je ne suis pas la seule à le faire et merci encore pour ta review. Merci de m'accorder ton temps et de prendre encore sur celui-ci pour me lire ! Ça me fait trèèèèès plaisir de voir qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui me laissent des reviews ! J'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _Au fait, je voudrais remercier brigitte26 qui me laisse des reviews régulièrement et ça me fait super super super super plaisir ! Merci !_

 _Derra_

 _Merci ! Muhahahahahahahahahaha ! Je sais. Et tu vas voir. Là, c'est pas mieux ! Merci, j'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _Bien._

 _Je vous laisse le chapitre maintenant !_

 _Vous allez encore vouloir lyncher l'auteur._

 _Merde..._

 _C'est moi..._

 _Oups ?_

 _Ha zut, j'ai failli oublier ! Le chapitre sera d'un point de vue extérieur mais il faut pas oublier que tout le monde il voit ce qui se passe. Voilà je suis pas sûr que ma phrase soit super française mais c'est pas grave et c'est rigolo... Je m'amuse avec un rien..._

 _Je sors d'une gastro ! Ça vous intéresse énormément, n'est ce pas ?_

* * *

Les souvenirs partie 1

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeaux regardait le ciel. Il était couché dans l'herbe verte du jardin environnant du manoir Snape. Il était vraiment au bord des limites des sortilèges. Mais après tout, il était connu qu'il aimait être seul. Presque autant qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Quel garçon complexe... Il regardait les formes dans les nuages. Après tout, il n'avait que quatre ans, on peut facilement comprendre.

Ce qui est pour le moins plus compliqué, c'est ce qui arriva ensuite : Trois hommes, tous vêtus de noir mais pas à la sorcière. Non, ils portaient des habits simples et moldus. Nathanaël, car c'était bien sûr lui, avait fermé les yeux, profitant de la caresse du vent sur son visage. Il ne les avait pas vu arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une ombre lui cacher le soleil. Il ne remarqua rien. Les trois hommes emportèrent le petit garçon, non sans lui avoir fait respirer du chloroforme afin de lui empêcher toute résistance.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une cellule en pierre. Au mur, deux chaînes pendaient. Le petit garçon prit peur. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues pâles.

Il appela, personne ne répondit.

Il cria, personne ne l'entendit.

Il se mit à frapper les murs et ses mains se mirent à saigner.

Il s'effondra sur le sol et continua de pleurer.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, une gamelle de nourriture et une cruche d'eau étaient posés à côté de lui. Il remercia le ciel, un dieu quelconque, Merlin, la magie où je ne sais qui et se nourrit.

Il souffla de soulagement : quelqu'un avait peut-être quelque chose à faire de lui au final. Pensa-t-il. Bien entendu, jamais ses parents ne lui avait menti sur son identité. Il le savait depuis tellement longtemps. Mais il l'avait accepté. Il était Nathanaël

Snape, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Après tout, ses parents étaient Severus et Elizabeth. Pas deux illustres inconnus qui l'avaient abandonné. Ils n'avaient rien à faire de sa vie. Pas ses parents. Il se disait que peut-être était on venu le chercher. Peut-être quelqu'un venait le sortir de là. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point il avait tort. Mais l'espoir d'un petit garçon est si fragile et pourtant si puissant. De toute façon, jamais Nathanaël n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Ici, l'espoir n'existait pas.

Alors quand il vit la lourde porte de fer qui complétait sa cellule s'ouvrir et un homme en noir entrer, il ne pensait pas que ce serait le commencement des pires années de sa vie.

* * *

 _Voilà. Fin de la première partie. Ouais je sais, c'est pas spécialement cool mais en fait, j'ai séparé le délire qu'en trois parties:_

 _L'enlèvement_

 _Le passage des années_

 _La libération_

 _Et puis après, il y en aura un où on verra comment les parents de Nathanaël on fait pour le remettre normal. Nan, parce que ça laisse des traces... Vous allez voir, vous allez voir..._

 _Ça va être spécialement hard le prochain, pour les âmes sensibles, j'entends._

 _Bien._

 _À plus ! Au plaisir ! Review ! Sivouplé... Pour me faire plaisir ! Allez ! Sinon, je brûle ta famille... ou juste tes (cacahuètes) si tu es un garçon. Ne vous plaignez pas les filles, de toute façon, on est mal loties._

 _Bien, après cet entracte très normal, au plaisir de vous revoir et laissez-moi une review._

 _J'ECRIS EN MAJUSCULE POUR QUE TES YEUX SE SENTENT AGRESSES ET QUE TU LISES CE PASSAGE. POUR LAISSER UNE REVIEW **SUR TELEPHONE AVEC GOOGLE :** UN PETIT MOT BLEU OU C'EST ECRIT REVIEW A LA TOUTE FIN DU TEXTE, TU CLIQUES, UN P'TIT PSEUDO ET C'EST BON. **SUR TELEPHONE AVEC FANFICTION READER :** TU PEUX PAS SI TU AS PAS DE COMPTE, MAIS SI TU EN AS UN, LES OPTIONS EN HAUT A DROITE OU C'EST TROIS POINTS. **SUR ORDINATEUR ET FANFICTION NET :** LE CARRE ! LE CARRE EN DESSOUS DU TEXTE A LA FIN !  
_

 _C'EST COMPRIS ?! JE NE M'ENERVE PAS TOUTE SEULE JE T'EXPLIQUE QUELQUE CHOSE !_

 _Voilà. Plus AUCUNE excuse. Non. Je ne vise absolument personne. Surtout que c'est pas bien compliqué d'utiliser trois pu***** de minutes MAXIMUM pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Merci encore à ceux, (et je pense que c'est carrément plus celles...) (C'est bien les filles ! Solidarité féminine !) qui laissent des reviews._

 _Suis-je chiante ? J'avoue... Ouais._

 _Mais je vous aime tous ! Gros bizous !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	18. Chapter 14 ou l'enfermement

_Hello tout le monde ? Ça va ? Moi ça va._

 _Ça se passe bien vos vies ?_

 _Oui ? Tant mieux._

 _Non ? Tant pis._

 _Breeeeeeeef._

 _Je sais._

 _Vous avez pas kiffé le dernier chapitre que j'ai balancé._

 _Mais bon, que vouliez-vous que je fasses ?_

 _La tentation était trop grande. Alors voilà._

 _Mais vous allez être contents, là, ça va être d'une taille XXL._

 _Ah la la... comme j'aime écrire pour vous..._

 _Bien._

 _Avant le chapitre..._

 _TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !_

 _ **RAR !** (sur fanfiction, pour répondre aux reviews pas anonymes, je met en objet « Repons to your review » mais est-ce-que c'est pas plutôt « repons at review » ? Je me posais la question... Si un donneur volontaire pouvait me donner l'info, j'apprécierais...)_

 _Adenoide :_

 _Si tu veux lire tout après, c'est ton choix, mais vas-tu réussir à attendre ? Telle est la question... Ensuite, oui, ils sont complètement tarés mais que veux-tu, me~... Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, ils ont effectivement un gros manque (mais sont surtout tarés...). J'arrête de te spoiler là... Par contre, si tu décides de tout lire après, tes reviews vont me manquer... *snif*..._

 _Guest :_

 _Bonjour ! Je suis ravie que tu te mettes à me lire ! Alors. Comme tu as laissé deux reviews et pour pas les mêmes chapitres, je vais répondre aux deux : **1)** Oui, j'ai fait un Edmond cool ! Au début je voulais en faire un vrai petit con, mais au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, il m'est paru évident de le mettre ce qu'il est maintenant. **2)** Oui... Je sais... Désoléééééée ! *courbette* Merci encore de tes reviews !_

 _Les non anonymes :_

 _Merci à lady hermione malefoy, Yaoi-Lilith et brigitte26 pour leurs reviews !_

 _Voilà, je vous laisse lire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Ornithorynque albinos powaaaaaa~_

 _Je re-précise que ça va pas être la joie._

 _Rappelez-vous que ces chapitres sont sérieux et c'est pas de la déconne. Et ils sont pas joyeux. Désolée. Je vous aurais prévenue. Mais si vous les ratez, vous comprendrez pas trop l'histoire et vous raterez de l'important. Valà._

* * *

L'homme, vêtu tout en noir, entra et regarda l'enfant qui le dévisageait allègrement, malgré la peur qu'on pouvait sentir émaner du petit corps frêle. L'inconnu était un homme blanc d'une vingtaine d'années, d'une taille affreusement banale. Mais ces yeux resteraient gravés pour toujours dans la mémoire du garçon. Ces yeux vairons. L'œil droit était d'un rouge sang tandis que le second était d'un vert-jaune presque doré. On aurait pu le considérer comme un bel homme s'il n'avait pas eu cette étincelle de haine et de dégoût difficilement maîtrisés dans le regard.

Il ouvrit la bouche et une voix banale en sortit :

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda t-il, retenant à grandes peines une intonation de dégoût.

Nathanaël ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas idiot. Il était élevé par Severus et Elizabeth Snape que diable ! Il se contenta de fixer insolemment son vis à vis. Ce dernier, excédé par l'attitude du gamin de quatre ans reprit avec une colère contenue :

-Réponds. Tu ne sais pas ce qui vas t'arriver sinon.

Oh que si, il avait une idée. À quatre ans tu n'es pas idiot. Et Nathanaël était loin de tomber dans le panneau. L'homme voulait le manipuler d'une manière ou d'une autre et le garçon ne se laisserait pas faire. Mais l'inconnu le regarda et le dégoût et la colère prirent le dessus. Il attrapa l'enfant par le cou et le coinça contre le mur. Puis il murmura à quelques centimètres de son visage :

-Tu me dis...qui tu es. Ou... tu comprendras le sens du mot « douleur ».

Nathanaël planta ses yeux émeraudes dans le regard vairon du châtain. Une détermination nouvelle avait fleurie à l'intérieur des perles vertes. Le châtain murmura un « très bien » avec une légère intonation satisfaite.

Il le traîna par le cou derrière lui, tel un animal récalcitrant. Ce dernier étouffa un cri d'indignation et serra les dents. Ils traversèrent des tas de couloirs et le manque de fenêtres et de luminosité fit comprendre au petit garçon qu'ils étaient sous terre.

Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce circulaire éclairée par des néons ici et là. Plusieurs hommes en noirs discutaient allègrement mais l'inconnu qui tenait encore le brun souffla :

-Sortez. Le ton était impérieux et n'admettait aucune discussion.

Sur les six présents, seuls cinq partirent. Le dernier s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

-Valentin ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-J'ai dit « Sortez ». Tu ne fais pas exception Roméo.

Roméo le regarda suspicieusement et quand il vit le petit garçon qu'était Nathanaël, il eut une étincelle de compassion dans le regard qui n'échappa pas au dit petit garçon.

-Valentin. Commença Roméo

-Je t'ai dit de sortir, Roméo. Alors tu sors. Tu obéis. À moins que tu ne veuilles être puni ? Susurra t-il dangereusement.

Roméo se tendit et déglutit imperceptiblement.

-Bien... Tu es un gentil garçon. Maintenant _sors_.

Le dernier mot avait des intonations dangereuses et il sortit, plongé dans ses pensées.

Valentin amena Nathanaël vers un mur et l'attacha à deux chaînes qui pendaient du plafond. Les pieds de l'enfant étaient maintenant à près d'un mètre cinquante du sol. Valentin alla chercher quelque chose et l'enfant se tendit en le voyant revenir avec un fouet.

Un sourire sadique ornait les lèvres de Valentin et la souffrance emplit bientôt le corps et les pensées de Nathanaël. Il avait l'impression que son corps brûlait. Il cria. Il était un enfant et il avait mal. Il hurlait tout l'air de ses poumons. Quand il ne put plus crier, on le laissa là. Et il s'évanouit.

Le noir. La solitude. L'air...

Des mots. Quelqu'un lui parlait ? Ah... Il était trop fatigué.

Un visage. Des yeux doux. Dorés...

Des bras... Qui le touche ? Ah... Il peut respirer...

Il bouge ? Il se sent bien.

Le sol ? Quelle est cette main qui le touche ? Ah... Ça fait du bien...

Le sol ? Des mots ? Gentils... ? Ah... Il a moins mal. Des bandages... ?

Nathanaël ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans sa cellule. Seul. Sa chemise noire était en lambeaux et son pantalon n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Ses nombreuses plaies n'étaient pas infectées. Il remercia le ciel. Quelqu'un l'avait aidé. Qui ? Il se souvenait d'un regard. Il observa autour de lui : un morceau de pain se trouvait à côté de lui. Il le mangea avec soulagement et se demanda qui avait pu le soigner et après enlever toute trace de son passage et de ses soins.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et que Valentin entra, un air rageur sur le visage.

-Bien, petit monstre. Dis-moi ton nom maintenant où la séance de ce matin recommencera.

Ainsi, cela faisait juste quelques heures. Nathanaël ne se sentait pas soulagé de savoir qu'il n'avait eu que ces heures pour récupérer. À quatre ans, il risquait de mourir. Faisant une rapide évaluation de ses chances de survie, il se rendit compte qu'il avait tout à gagner à lui dire son nom. Mais... Fierté Snape oblige, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche et se contenta de dévisager outrageusement son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier eut une grimace de rage et il empoigna le cou de Nathanaël. Au lieu de l'emmener comme le matin, il le projeta avec force contre un mur.

-Dis-moi qui tu es ! Hurla Valentin.

Du sang se mit à couler de la bouche du petit garçon qui retomba durement sur le sol. Il essaya de se relever mais son agresseur appuya son pied contre la tête du brun.

-C'est là qu'est ta place alors ne fais pas ton malin. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les chiens dans ton genre. Ne me fais pas perdre plus de temps. Donne-moi ton nom. Souffla-t-il dangereusement.

Nathanaël, du haut de son petit mètre, roula sur le dos jusqu'à cogner le mur et planta son regard trouble dans celui vairon.

-Je ne suis... Pas... un monstre. Réussi à dire difficilement Nathanaël.

La fureur présente dans les yeux vairons était indescriptible. Il se jeta sur l'enfant et le roua de coups jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans l'inconscience.

À ce moment, Valentin observa le petit corps et murmura :

-Je te briserais.

.

Le lendemain, Nathanaël se réveilla avec douleur. Il était encore seul et pas dans un meilleur état, estima-t-il. Il se redressa et s'assit de manière à s'appuyer contre le mur.

Aucune nourriture n'attendait son réveil alors il se mit à fouiller la cellule. Il trouva deux cailloux et il se mit à les frotter contre le sol pour les affûter. Ensuite, il traça des dessins sur le mur. Deux heures après, il n'avait plus de cailloux dans sa cellule mais ses murs étaient remplis d'un dessin représentant un magnifique paysage pour un enfant de quatre ans.

Épuisé, Nathanaël se recala contre un mur et s'endormit.

.

Il fut réveillé par un violent coup dans les côtes.

Valentin se tenait devant lui.

Comme la veille, il fut traîné dans la salle de torture.

Comme la veille, il cria jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix.

Comme la veille, il s'évanouit et fut ramené dans sa cellule.

Comme la veille, il se réveilla seul.

.

Des mois passèrent comme cela. Jamais Nathanaël n'avait échangé plus que des salutations, des insultes, des sarcasmes ou même simplement des regards avec Valentin.

Chaque jour, voir même plusieurs fois par jour, c'était le même programme :

Nathanaël était réveillé violemment si il dormait.

Il était traîné à la salle de torture.

Il avait prit de l'assurance en apparence mais au fond de lui, il se brisait plus chaque jour. Il saluait son agresseur. Il se faisait frapper.

Il l'insultait. Il se faisait frapper.

Il lui parlait. Il se faisait frapper.

Il le regardait. Il se faisait frapper.

Il criait. Il se faisait frapper.

Il ne disait rien. Il se faisait frapper.

Il s'évanouissait.

Quelqu'un le ramenait.

Quelqu'un le soignait.

Quelqu'un le nourrissait.

Alors il gardait espoir.

Espoir en ces deux yeux dorés qu'il ne reconnaissait jamais.

Espoir même s'il ne savait pas en qui.

Espoir.

Maigre.

Mais...

Toujours.

.

Un jour, alors qu'il ne dormait pas, il entendit deux personnes marcher dans le couloir. Tous les matins, il les entendaient. Maintenant, à force d'être traîné dans ces mêmes couloirs, il pouvait reconnaître qui parlait. C'était deux hommes blonds qui faisaient la sécurité de l'endroit : ils marchaient en parlant de la pluie et du bon temps. Le premier que Nathanaël reconnu comme étant Kevin, un salopard de la pire espèce qui n'hésitait jamais à le frapper de temps en temps quand Valentin l'oubliait, dit :

-Dis-moi, Anthony, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

Anthony, qui était bien moins méchant que son ami mais complètement soumis lui répondit :

-Le neuf décembre je crois. Il fait froid tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, ça caille...

Le neuf décembre ? Il avait cinq ans ? Youpi... Pensa Nathanaël avec cynisme. Quel bel anniversaire ! Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

.

Des mois passèrent encore.

Comme d'habitude, Valentin entra.

-Salut Valy-chou. Ça boum ? Lança le garçon sans même lui accorder un regard.

-Assez bien, le monstre. Je ne te demande pas comment tu vas, après tout, les chiens n'ont pas d'avis.

-Tu te sens puissant face à un gamin ? Et bien... Répondit Nathanaël avec lenteur.

Un grognement lui répondit et il se retrouva bientôt à la salle de torture.

Cette fois-ci fut d'une rare violence et le délai trop court entre la dernière séance n'arrangea pas la situation. Il faillit y rester. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de conscience dans l'esprit du garçon. Valentin reposa une énième fois la question :

-Dis-moi ton nom, monstre.

Voyant qu'il avait du mal à rester conscient, Valentin lui asséna une violente gifle.

-Tu sais, et si je te disait pourquoi tu es ici ? Après tout, il est vrai que je ne te l'ai jamais dit... Vois-tu, nous sommes ceux qui videront la Terre de la vermine. Et par vermine, je parle de vous. Les magiciens, sorciers, hérétiques, dé des créatures du mal. Tu vois... J'ai commencé la purge par ma propre sœur. Savoir que nous partagions du sang... Valentin frissonna de dégoût. Et me voilà ! J'ai rassemblé des gens. Un jour, j'ai reçu une lettre signée A.P.W.B.D. qui expliquait où trouver des créatures comme vous. Tu as été le premier... Quel est ton nom, petit monstre ? Tu iras rejoindre les autres si tu me le donnes. Tu auras peut-être des amis, qui sait ?

Un sourire goguenard apparu sur les lèvres de Nathanaël qui avait la tête baissée. Il la releva et une autre gifle atterrit sur sa joue.

-Bien... Tu sers d'exemple. Une rumeur commence à courir comme quoi un résistant existerait. Aucun nom n'a été donné. Arrête ce petit jeu. Repends-toi. Tu verras. Si tu acceptes la situation, tout ira mieux. Il faut que tu comprennes que ton existence est une aberration. Tu ne dois pas exister. Alors accepte ce que tu es : un monstre, un chien, une erreur de la nature.

Nathanaël ouvrit lentement la bouche, une lueur étrange au fond de son regard, planté dans le vairon. Valentin pensa que c'était une lueur de résignation et il arbora un sourire fier. Qui s'évanouit bien vite pour faire place à de la colère.

-Je ne suis rien de ce que tu dis. Je suis fier d'exister. Donne un nom à tes autres pensionnaires. Dis-leur, Valentin, dis-leur. Je suis Emerald.

-Emerald... Ce sera mieux que rien, monstre.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte ? Tu ne comprends vraiment rien mon petit Valentin... dit Nathanaël d'un ton qu'on utiliserais pour faire comprends quelque chose à un petit enfant attardé.

-Et quoi donc, mon petit toutou ?

Nathanaël grogna :

-Te voilà manipulé par un gamin de sept ans... tu ne te rends pas compte que si, au bout de deux ans, je te donne un nom, et un nom qui n'est pas réel sauf dans mon âme, je le fais parce que j'en ai envie ? Comprends, que s'il y a une vermine qui ne mérite pas de vivre, c'est bien toi.

Nathanaël cracha du sang sur le sol, aux pieds de Valentin.

Une veine se mit à palpiter dangereusement sur la tempe du châtain qui se mit à le frapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une masse sanguinolente mais pourtant vivante, bien que pour peu de temps.

Valentin le détacha et le corps retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il le frappa encore, lui administrant toujours plus de coups de pieds. Au bout d'un moment, plus épuisé qu'énervé, il sortit en laissant le corps frêle par terre.

.

La porte de la salle de torture s'ouvrit et un homme au regard doré entra. Il accouru auprès du garçon et l'emmena dans sa cellule. Il le nettoya rapidement, Valentin risquait de revenir plus vite cette fois-là. Il sortit et au tournant du couloir, il croisa les yeux vairons. Il baissa la tête dans une attitude soumise mais une lueur d'inquiétude intrigua le châtain :

-Roméo ?

-Oui ? Répondit celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Je viens de ramener le garçon, comme d'habitude.

-Tu as mis du temps.

Il paniqua légèrement. Valentin le congédia en notant dans un coin de sa tête de surveiller son chien de frère et il se rendit dans la cellule du monstre.

Comme toujours, il tiqua en voyant le dessin sur les murs.

Il observa l'enfant prostré dans un coin, et satisfait, il sortit.

.

Le temps passa, car il est plutôt rare que le temps ne passe pas.

Valentin s'acharnait pour réussir à briser le garçon de sept ans. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa fureur grandissait de jour en jour et un jour tandis que l'espoir de l'enfant, placé en ces yeux dorés, tenait tant bien que mal la route.

Après une séance d'une rare violence qui avait été déclenchée par un sarcasme de Nathanaël, Valentin aperçu Roméo qui le soignait. Il empoigna son petit frère par le T-shirt et l'emmena dans un cachot.

Enfin, il avait trouvé qui était l'idiot qui soignait le monstre numéro un. Son frère. Comme quoi, après sa sœur et ses parents, son propre frère était aussi pourri. Quand l'arbre est pourri, le fruit aussi, après tout. Heureusement, lui n'avait pas hérité de la tare familiale. Encore heureux !

.

Nathanaël se réveilla avec un sacré mal de tête. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais pour quelle raison ?

Valentin entra, et pour la première fois, il eut vraiment peur pour sa vie. Cette peur qui vous prends aux tripes et qui vous donne envie de vomir vos intestins. Et bien là, le garçon la ressentait inexplicablement. Pourtant, tout était comme avant. Non ?

Nathanaël déglutit en voyant la fierté dans le regard de son vis-à-vis qui esquissa une grimace cruelle.

.

Lorsque Nathanaël se réveilla sur le sol de sa cellule, il sut que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la question que l'homme aux yeux vairons entra avec une joie malsaine dans le regard.

Le garçon croisa l'œil rouge et eut peur de ce regard.

-...

-Tu n'as plus rien à dire, petit chien ? Demanda Valentin.

C'était vrai. Qu'est ce qui clochait ? Pourquoi est-ce-que cette peur lui tordait les entrailles ? Qu'est-ce-qui manquait, bordel ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est le silence, idiot ? Répondit Nathanaël, son sentiment s'approfondissant.

La colère s'empara encore du châtain qui le mena à la salle habituelle.

Nathanaël remarqua un autre corps dans la pièce. Un homme d'environ dix-huit ans, blond, prostré dans un con. Il ne voyait pas son visage.

.

Nathanaël se réveilla.

Il se sentit étrangement seul. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'espoir qui l'animait s'effritait.

.

Une semaine passa ainsi.

Valentin venait, l'emmenait, le frappait, et il se réveilla avec toujours plus de peur.

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla au bout de cette semaine maudite et qu'il vit Valentin entrer, sa gorge se serra :

-Alors, le monstre, prêt pour une nouvelle séance ?

-...

-Tu commences à comprendre quelle est ta place ? C'est bien, petit chien.

Nathanaël releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le vairon. Il s'attarda sur l'œil doré.

Doré ?

Comme... Non...

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il sentit son espoir maigre et tremblant se briser en des milliards de morceaux. Un silence assourdissant prit place dans ses oreilles, tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua qu'il était dans la salle de torture uniquement lorsque la douleur commença à envahir son être.

Il s'effondra au sol. Il était épuisé.

-Alors, tu comprends, maintenant ?

Il ne répondit rien. Il savait maintenant. Il était seul. Il pensa à ses parents. À ses sœurs, à son frère. Il pensa à eux. Et se rendit compte, pour la première fois, qu'il était seul. Plus jamais son soutien ne viendra. Plus jamais on ne l'aidera. Il était seul.

 _Seul_.

Ce mot résonna lentement à ses oreilles. Son cerveau s'en imprégna.

 _Seul_.

-Tu as finalement compris.

La voix mauvaise de Valentin sonnait comme un arrière plan. Il souleva sa tête pour fixer leurs regards.

-Ta place est là. Avec les autres monstres.

Un silence répondit au châtain. Il sourit avec une fierté palpable.

 _Il est brisé!_ Pensa Valentin avec une joie malsaine.

Il l'empoigna par le col et le mena à une aile des souterrains que Nathanaël ne connaissait pas.

Mais Nathanaël ne regardait pas. Il avait les yeux dans le vide. Les _yeux_ vides.

Une lourde porte de fer s'ouvrit et le garçon fut durement projeté sur le sol.

-Maintenant, ta place sera là. Amuses-toi bien avec les autres chiens.

Et il partit dans un éclat de rire malsain et mauvais, empreint de haine fière.

Nathanaël eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une masse d'enfants s'approcher de lui et se faire écarter par une paire d'yeux noirs et une paire d'yeux bleus clairs avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

.

 _-Hey, Jerem._

 _-Moui Ben ?_

 _-On fait quoi de lui ?_

 _-Ben, on attends de voir quand il se réveille, après on découvre qui c'est, et après on voit._

 _-Ah ouais, logique..._

 _-Ben ouais, logique._

 _-..._

 _-..._

 _-Jerem ?_

 _-Oui, Ben ?_

 _-Il se réveille._

 _-Je le vois bien, imbécile._

 _-Ah..._

Nathanaël ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se retrouva à trois centimètres d'une paire d'yeux noirs.

-Bonjour. Lui dirent les yeux.

-Salut ! Dirent les yeux bleus derrière.

-Bonjour. Répondit le brun, blasé.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda celui à qui appartenaient les yeux noirs. Il avait des cheveux noirs également qui lui tombaient sur les épaules.

-Je suis Emerald. Répondit Nathanaël avec une lenteur désintéressée.

Un silence lui répondit et il en profita pour se redresser et mettre ainsi une distance raisonnable entre lui et le garçon aux yeux noirs.

-Comme le résistant ? Demanda un châtain clair aux cheveux mi-long qui possédait les yeux bleus clairs.

-C'est le résistant. C'est clair pourtant ! Cœur-cœur-rose l'a brisé. Lança le brun.

-Ah... Mais du coup, c'est encore un résistant ?

-Ben, oui, je suppose. Répondit-il.

-Ah.

-Bon. Je m'appelle Jeremy. Dit le brun.

-Moi, c'est Ben ! Mon nom était trop compliqué, alors Jerem l'a raccourci. C'est bien Ben, hein ?

Nathanaël leur jeta un regard peu intéressé. Mais plus que ça, il était vide.

.

 _Des yeux._

 _Noirs et bleus._

 _Des enfants._

 _Noir et Blanc._

 _Sombre et Lumineux._

 _Deux regards._

 _Deux expressions._

 _Qu'est-ce-qu'ils font ?_

 _Ils me parlent ?_

 _Pourquoi ?_

 _Je ne suis que la quantité négligeable._

 _Une fois usé, on le jette._

 _Une fois brisé, on le jette._

 _Une fois perdu, vite oublié..._

 _Alors, la vie, à quoi sers-tu ?_

 _Alors, la mort, où es-tu ?_

 _Pourquoi moi ?_

 _Toujours moi..._

 _Seul._

 _Vide._

 _Toujours._

.

Des mois passèrent. Ben et Jeremy faisaient leur possible pour raviver la flamme dans les yeux du garçon.

En ce jour du neuf décembre 1988, Ben jouait sur un rocher.

-Jerem ! Regarde ! Regarde ! Je suis trop fort !

-Fais gaffe ! Tu vas te casser la gueule si tu continue ! Lui dit Jeremy en retour.

-Mais non ! Mon équilibre est à toute épreuveuhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Il glissa et il serait mort dans sa chute si Nathanaël n'avait pas foncé sur le petit garçon.

Il le rattrapa de peu et Jeremy sourit :

-Bravo, Emerald. T'assures !

Il lui tendit le poing et, une flamme nouvelle dans le regard, Nathanaël cogna son propre poing contre.

.

Les trois garçons se rapprochèrent. Ils étaient maintenant une famille.

Enfin, il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Jeremy, le grand frère protecteur, qui disait ses quatre vérités au monde et qui brillait de noirceur.

Emerald, le frère, protégé, protecteur, faible, fort, subtile mélange d'assurance et de peur.

Ben, le petit frère, protégé, protecteur, toujours prêt, c'est sa devise.

Ensemble, ils se croyaient prêt à tout.

Ensemble.

Mais affronteras-tu la nuit, sans faillir et sans trembler ? Pourras-tu te battre si les autres te laissent tomber ?

Non, ils ne feraient jamais ça.

Mais... si on te les enlevaient de force ?

Jamais Nathanaël n'aurait pu y penser.

Les tortures étaient inconnues de ce côté du souterrain.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que la vie était une chienne à ce point ?

Il aurait dû s'en douter.

.

Ce jour là, un rassemblement eut lieu.

Dans le centre de la ville, comme ils l'avaient nommée.

Une grande estrade avait été placée, et en son centre, quelque chose que des enfants ne devaient pas voir. Les plus âgés bloquèrent la vue des plus jeunes.

Ils cachèrent l'énorme guillotine.

Valentin monta sur l'estrade, étrangement joyeux.

-Bonjour, mes petits chiens. Savez-vous qu'une étrange rumeur est parvenue à mes oreilles ? Que quelques animaux voulaient s'échapper. J'ai donc fait fouiller les cellules. Et devinez ce que j'ai trouvé ?

Il laissa passer un temps.

-Un tunnel. Oui. Alors maintenant, je voudrais que les coupables se dénoncent. Où que quelqu'un dénonce les coupables, peu m'importe.

Il promena son regard sur la foule et un visage peu inconnu lui sauta aux yeux. Un sourire mauvais fleurit sur sa face et il annonça d'un ton peu rassurant :

-Emerald. Comme cela fait longtemps. Tu m'as manqué. Tu me dirais qui as fait ça ?

Nathanaël se mit à trembler et des souvenirs revinrent en sa mémoire.

 _Valentin. Le fouet. La douleur. La peur. Ses yeux. Son regard. Sa haine._

Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'une autre, plus petite, se glissa dans sa main.

 _Jeremy. Ben. Le tunnel. L'évasion. Bientôt. Je dois faire face. Me montrer digne. Il veut un coupable ? Il l'aura._

Nathanaël croisa le regard de Valentin et toute sa bonne volonté sembla fondre comme neige au soleil. Il se remit à trembler comme une feuille.

-Viens donc me rejoindre, mon petit chien favori. Murmura Valentin.

Nathanaël entama un mouvement de recul mais le regard du plus vieux le figea.

-Bien, puisque personne n'a l'air de vouloir dénoncer ou se dénoncer, nous allons effectuer une petite pression supplémentaire.

Il fit un geste de la main et son petit frère, Roméo, se fit amener sur l'estrade, une chaîne autour du cou.

-Mon propre frère est un chien. Comme vous tous. Allez-vous laisser un minable comme lui mourir ?

La foule frissonna. Il n'allait pas exécuter son propre frère, tout de même ?

Roméo se fit placer la tête dans la guillotine.

-1...2...3...4...

Roméo ouvrit lentement les yeux.

-5...6...

Il les promena sur la foule. Brisé.

-7...8...

Il tomba dans les yeux émeraude de Nathanaël et son regard reprit vie. Brièvement.

-9...

Nathanaël comprit. Il comprit en voyant ces yeux dorés. Les yeux dorés.

-Et 10. Prononça Valentin avec une joie perverse.

La lame de la guillotine tomba.

-NON ! Hurla Nathanaël.

La tête de Roméo roula sur le sol et buta à ses pieds.

Quel humour dramatique possède la vie, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

-Ah. Zut. Il est mort... dit Valentin en posant un doigt nonchalant sur sa joue. Bon... Un chien de moins sur la planète. C'est plutôt bien, comme résultat.

Le regard de Nathanaël était fixé dans les yeux dorés.

 _Mort._

 _Vide._

 _Mort._

 _Seul._

 _Il était seul._

 _Je ne suis plus seul._

 _Je n'ai pas le droit d'être heureux ?_

 _Mort._

 _Il est mort._

 _Il doit mourir._

Une flamme de rage pure enflamma le regard de Nathanaël et une aura enflammée se forma autour de lui. La magie était si pure qu'elle se voyait à l'œil nu et devenait consistante. Il avança, monta sur l'estrade et Valentin recula.

Une dague apparue dans la main de Nathanaël. _Sa_ dague. En orichalque, à la garde d'argent. Une unique flamme était gravée à l'or dans la garde et la lame projetait des reflets verdâtres et rouge sang.

Valentin eut peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait la peur. Celle qui vous prend aux tripes et vous donne envie de vomir vos intestins.

Il ressentait ce que ressentait son frère lorsqu'il le frappait.

Il ressentait ce que ressentait Nathanaël lorsqu'il le torturait.

Nathanaël entama un mouvement pour enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge de son ennemi.

Un hurlement déchira le silence chargé.

Ben.

Nathanaël se retourna et l'énergie du désespoir permit au châtain de s'éloigner.

Le brun se jeta au chevet de son petit frère. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, de ses oreilles, de son nez, de ses yeux.

Il mourrait.

Non...

Une seconde après, le corps finit de se convulser dans les bras de Jeremy.

Jeremy hurla.

Personne ne remarqua le pistolet que tenait un adulte châtain aux yeux vairons.

Personne ne remarqua non plus que ce pistolet était braqué sur la tête de Nathanaël.

Personne n'aurait dû remarquer ce meurtre.

Seulement Jeremy vit son deuxième petit frère menacé.

Sa dernière famille menacée.

Il se jeta sur la trajectoire de la balle à la seconde où Valentin pressait la gâchette.

.

 _Sang Mort Sang Mort Danse de la lame ensanglantée Mort Feu Hurlement Mort Sang Tâches Mort Massacre Déchiquetage Mort Sang Cadavre Cri Corps Peur._

 _Mort._

.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de ses actes, il se trouvait dans le centre de la ville, entouré de centaines de cadavres.

Enfants, adultes, prisonniers, geôliers, gentils, méchants, manipulateurs, manipulés, torturants, torturés.

.

Il chercha les cadavres des deux personnes qui l'avaient sauvé de cet enfer sans l'en sortir.

Il trouva les corps de Ben, malade, et de Jeremy, martyr.

Il coucha les corps, un de chaque côté, et se mit à genoux au milieu.

Étrangement, il ne regrettait pas ces meurtres.

Il était soulagé.

Il était mieux.

Humain ? Peu probable.

Vengeur ? Peut-être.

Fou ? Sûrement.

Meurtrier ? Oui.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

.

Un mur explosa.

Un homme, pâle, les cheveux noirs et longs, les yeux noirs et impénétrables, les robes noires et effrayantes, la magie sombre et crépitante, la peur si présente au fond de son cœur, entra.

Il se jeta sur son fils, endormi.

Il ne se posa pas de questions sur qui étaient les corps dont son fils tenait les mains.

Il transplana et coucha son fils dans _son_ lit.

Dans _sa_ chambre.

De _son_ couloir de gauche.

Dans _sa_ maison.

Avec _sa_ famille.

Severus Snape était inquiet.

Très inquiet.

Terriblement inquiet.

Mais si heureux.

De voir son fils enfin à la maison.

.

 _Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir, petit Severus. Ton fils n'est pas réellement chez lui. Pas après tout ça. Tu le sais._

Il ne prêta pas attention à cette petite voix.

Merlin le savait.

Il aurait dû.

.

Ce fut une journée éprouvante que celle du neuf décembre 1989.

Ce jour là, Nathanaël Snape eut neuf ans.

Ce jour là, Emerald perdit sa vie.

Ce jour là, Voldemort sut que la personne qu'il cherchait vivait encore.

Ce jour là, Edmond Potter eut mal à la poitrine.

Ce jour là, la famille Snape se crut de nouveau réunie.

Ce jour là, ils auraient mieux fait de rester couchés.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _C'était long._

 _Trop long._

 _Beaucoup trop long !_

 _Il est actuellement 22:13 et nous sommes lundi 14 mars 2016._

 _Je poste demain matin moi !_

 _Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'ai mal au dos !_

 _J'en ai marre !_

 _Celui-là était trop long. C'était à moitié prévu..._

 _J'invente au fur et à mesure là... Disons que j'ai la trame de base, mais là je fais de la broderie de haut niveau !_

 _Allez !_

 _REVIEW !_

 _S'il vous plaît._

 _Je suis très polie._

 _Sur ce, au plaisir._

 _~Sh'Ak._

 _(22:22) :D_


	19. Chapter 15 ou les pouvoirs fous

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment vous allez ?_

 _Bien, bien, bien..._

 _Alors._

 _Bon, déjà, message de soutien à tous ceux ou celles que j'ai choqué avec le chapitre précédent qui ne faisait pas vraiment dans la dentelle._

 _Ensuite, message de soutien envers ceux ou celles qui continuent de me lire et de supporter mes gros délires, en espérant que ça vous plaise jusqu'à la fin !_

 _Et après, message de soutien pour les pandas bleus à collerette jaune du Bhoutan._

 _Bon._

 _Next._

 _ **RAR !**_

 _Adenoide :_

 _Bonjour ! Alors, pour commencer à te répondre, si tous ces enfants ont subis l'enfer à cause d'un seul homme, en fait, Valentin torturait uniquement Nathanaël au début. En fait, tous les membres de cette organisation torturaient des enfants mais pas à la même fréquence. Certains ne le faisaient même pas. Et Nathanaël était le punching-ball attitré de Valentin qui le haïssait vu qu'il ne voulait pas baisser la tête face à lui, en tant que « monstre » et « inférieur ». Ceux qui faisaient partie de l'organisation partageaient les idéaux de Valentin et de toute façon, ils n'auraient jamais osé se mettre contre lui. Oui, Sevy est arrivé trop tard, mais je vais l'expliquer là. Et oui, comme tu le supposes, il n'en sort pas vraiment très bien dans sa tête. Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 _Derra :_

 _Coucou à toi aussi ! Et bien oui, sombre et violent, c'était le but en fait...Et pour l'injustice... La vie est injuste, tu ne le savais pas ? Après, merci pour le compliment, j'apprécie. C'est vrai que je me suis trouvé un petit talent dans ce dramatisme à couper le souffle n'est-il-pas ? *se lance des fleurs*. Ravie que tu ais finalement apprécié. Ton impatience à été récompensée ! Le voilà ! En espérant que ça te plaise !_

 _Les non anonymes :_

 _Merci à Yaoi-Lilith et brigitte26 pour vos reviews ! J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer !_

 _Valà._

 _Bon._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Ornithorynques albinos au pouvoir !_

* * *

 _La douleur._

 _La peur._

 _La haine._

 _Le sang._

 _La mort._

 _Jeremy._

 _Ben._

 _Tous._

.

Nathanaël se réveilla. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et posa le regard sur un lit. Il était couché dans un lit à baldaquin et il en fixait le haut. Une voix inconnue lui parla, chargée d'émotions :

-Nathanaël ?

Qui pouvait bien connaître son ancien nom ? Il était Emerald maintenant. Le garçon âgé depuis la veille de neuf ans tourna très lentement la tête et plongea ses perles émeraudes dans deux yeux onyx remplis de sentiments contraires : peur. Joie. Douleur. Amour.

Nathanaël observa longuement le visage qui lui faisait face.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Demanda la personne avec douleur.

Nathanaël replongea dans les abîmes noirs et la vérité lui sauta aux yeux comme une gifle. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Mais la haine du monde, la douleur, le sentiment de trahison. Tout refit surface et une colère teintée de douleur et de regrets prit possession de l'enfant qui se redressa d'un bond :

-Toi !

-Nat... La joie du père de famille l'empêcha de se rendre compte de la colère de son fils.

Severus tendit une main vers le visage de son fils qui se recula vivement, une peur sourde dans le regard.

-Ne...Me...Ne me...Touche pas. Lâcha Nathanaël avec difficulté.

Quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de Severus.

-Je...

Il se recula et ramena sa main le long de son corps. Nathanaël se remit à respirer normalement et Severus se demanda ce que ces monstres avaient pu faire à son enfant.

-Nat ? Demanda l'adulte après un temps de silence.

Deux orbes émeraudes entrèrent en collision avec son regard.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-il.

L'ancien espion vit tout un flot d'émotions dans les yeux du plus jeune.

-Nathanaël...

Soudain, il sembla sortir de sa transe et Severus se retrouva dans le couloir la milliseconde suivante. Un « que » éberlué sortit de la bouche de Severus qui resta beugué dans le couloir quelques minutes. Il se reprit et essaya d'ouvrir la porte. Sauf que la porte n'avait plus de poignée, c'était une surface lisse et noire. Severus toqua :

-Nathanaël ?

Rien ne lui répondit.

Il soupira et lui dit tout de même :

-Si jamais tu veux me parler, appelle-moi, d'accord ?

Severus se rendit dans son salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Autour de lui, sa famille était rassemblée, plus Sirius et Remus qui squattaient depuis un mois avant la disparition du benjamin.

.

 _Flash-baaack !_

 _Toc, toc, toc._

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte d'entrée.

Elizabeth alla ouvrir, un couteau de boucher à la main et celle d'Alice dans l'autre.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme en laissant sa fille ouvrir la porte, du haut de ses quatre ans.

-Bonjou...

Sirius se figea au milieu de sa phrase en voyant une jeune femme couverte de sang tenant un couteau de boucher et la main d'une petite fille, elle aussi passablement ensanglantée.

Remus prit les choses en main et décala Sirius. Il plaça statue-choquée-de-sac-à-puce contre le mur et dit à Elizabeth :

-Bonjour. Je me nomme Remus Lupin et la statue choquée à côté s'appelle Sirius Black. Nous voudrions parler à Severus. Il est disponible ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Mais ne restons pas sur le palier, entrez donc ! Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se décala pour laisser Remus entrer. Remus sourit à la jeune femme et referma la porte. Il la suivit sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter et de dire :

-Heum... Excusez-moi. Il ressortit, prit la main de Sirius -qui était plus un zombie shooté à l'aspirine qu'un humain- et re-rentra sous le regard amusé de la maîtresse de maison.

-Où est votre fille ? Demanda Remus en voyant l'absence de la petite fille.

-Qui, Alice ? Je l'ai envoyée se changer. Voyez-vous, je préparais le déjeuner et elle m'aidait.

 _Ce qui explique tout..._ pensa Remus.

Elizabeth plaça l'homme un peu en retrait, se racla la gorge et se mit à hurler :

-TOUS DANS LE SALON ! MERCI ! Heum.

Remus était tétanisé mais suivit quand même la dragonne. Elle le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil et Remus posa Sirius sur ses genoux. Le Black sortit de sa transe et les deux hommes virent un joli festival d'enfants passer.

Quatre enfants s'assirent sur un canapé et enfin, Severus entra, avec toute sa classe et sa prestance habituelles. Il compta les mioches et demanda à sa femme :

-Liz ? Où est Nathanaël ?

-Je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre.

Severus soupira et l'enfant qui avait l'air d'être la plus âgée se leva.

-J'y vais ! Elle fit un clin d'œil à Sirius qui vit ça comme une invitation à la suivre.

Le canidé humain se leva d'un bond et suivit la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent dans un couloir où il y avait quatre portes sur la droite et deux portes au fond à gauche. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la dernière de gauche et Ecum toqua :

-Nathanny d'amour ? Tu m'ouvre ? Demanda t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Lui répondit une voix bien plus jeune.

-Maman nous à fait venir dans le salon.

-Ah. Entre.

La jeune fille poussa la poignée et Sirius vit une grande baie vitrée. Ouverte, la baie vitrée. Avec un gamin de quatre ans assis sur une barre de fer qui passait dans le vide. Le brun se jeta sur le gamin pour le sauver de ce danger ! Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais Sirius ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il reposa l'enfant à terre et ferma la baie vitrée.

-Eh ! J'aère ma chambre, moi ! Protesta Nathanaël.

-C'est dangereux ! Nathanaël, c'est ça ?

-Et qui me parle ?

-Je m'appelle Sirius Black.

-Oh, intéressant... dit Ecum.

Après cette discussion fort bien intéressante, les trois compères se rendirent dans le salon.

Ecum se rassit sur le canapé tandis que Nathanaël s'assit sur le dossier, au dessus de sa jumelle.

-Puis-je savoir ce que faites ici ? Demanda le sombre professeur avec tact. (heum, heum)

-Et ben, en fait, tu vois... Sirius se prit un coup dans les côtes et Remus dit à sa place :

-Et bien, c'est très simple, depuis que, comme tu le sais, Lily et James ont abandonné leur enfant, Harry, on le recherche.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un ton glacial.

Sirius déglutit et Remus reprit :

-Nous voulons savoir si il a une vie convenable, une famille qui l'aime, qui l'écoute, qui l'instruit. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous le prendrons avec nous.

-Oui, mais cela n'explique pas votre présence ici. Répliqua Severus.

-Et bien, en fai-

-En fait, on pense que tu peux nous aider à retrouver Harry.

Elizabeth et Severus se fixèrent du regard, ils communiquaient. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils baissèrent les yeux sur Nathanaël qui descendit de son dossier et alla se planter devant les deux hommes. Là, il prit une longue mèche entre ses doigts et la replaça derrière son oreilles. Il releva la tête et ils purent voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et les yeux verts du petit garçon.

-Harry... murmura Sirius en se penchant vers l'enfant.

Ce dernier sourit gentiment en secouant la tête.

-Nathanaël.

-Nathanaël. Répéta Sirius en totale admiration devant l'enfant.

Remus sourit avec douceur et Nathanaël se pencha en avant, comme pour les saluer. Les adultes imitèrent son geste et le petit garçon plaça la main gauche sur son cœur après avoir relevé la tête.

Severus soupira profondément et Elizabeth eut un sourire ravi. Les autres enfants sourirent aussi et prirent place en rond autour du petit dernier. Les cinq dirent en cœur :

-Bienvenue dans la famille !

 _Fin du flash-baaack !_

.

-Alors ? Demanda Ecum.

-Il est là. Physiquement, c'est pas trop ça. Mentalement...

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Elizabeth.

-Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait plus aucun être vivant.

-C'était vide ? Demanda Alice.

-Pire. C'était mort.

Un blanc suivit cette déclaration.

-Quoi ? Demanda Ecum.

-Mort, j'ai dit. Nathanaël a tué tout le monde. Les enfants captifs, les gardes, tous.

À ces mots, Elizabeth se leva et se rendit devant la porte de son fils.

 _._

Aucune lumière ne filtrait dans la chambre de Nathanaël.

Il était couché sur le ventre. Son t-shirt sale et abîmé gisait quelques mètre plus loin. Ce T-shirt... Jeremy lui avait donné... il avait été kidnappé en hiver, il avait pu donner un vêtement à Nathanaël, sa chemise ne lui allant plus vu qu'il avait grandit. Son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir mais il ne voyait rien. Il y avait bien un miroir dans la pièce, mais il devait se lever et allumer.

 _Toc toc toc._

Trois coup sonnèrent contre la porte. Nathanaël fixa son regard contre et attendit.

-Nathanaël ?

Une voix féminine... Tant de souvenirs remontaient face à cette voix...

-Nathanaël... C'est moi. C'est maman.

Le garçon ne répondit rien. Il voulait être seul. Il avait besoin de se remettre seul. Personne ne l'aiderait. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait aidé, il était mort. Alors qu'il ne le connaissais même pas.

-Nathanaël... Sors. S'il-te-plaît. Tu es mon fils. Tu nous as tant manqué. Reviens parmi nous... Je t'en prie...

Cette dernière supplication avait été plus soufflée que parlée.

Nathanaël retint une remarque acide envers sa mère. Il se murerait dans le silence. De toute façon, il avait mal à la gorge.

-Si jamais... Tu veux parler et sortir, on sera là. Je te promet que tout ira bien...

Et elle partit.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Nathanaël dormait.

 _Tu nous as appelé... Nous sommes à tes ordres..._

 _Qui êtes-vous ?_

 _Nous sommes les Esprits..._

 _De qui ?_

 _Du monde... Nous sommes la magie... le bien... le mal... une entité... des milliards de pensées..._

 _Pourquoi moi ?_

 _Tu nous as appelé..._

 _Quand ça ?_

 _Tu t'es déchaîné... Ta magie s'est activée... Ton pouvoir est apparu... Nous sommes aux ordres de celui qui nous appelle... De celui digne de nous... Tu nous as appelé... Tu es digne de nous..._

 _Comment puis-je être digne ? Je ne suis... qu'un... monstre..._

 _Tu as sacrifié la vie... la mort... tu as offert la douleur... tu as jugé... tu as libéré les innocents..._

 _J'ai tué des innocents !_

 _Oui... Ils n'avaient plus d'espoir... Partout la mort était présente... Tu as sauvé leurs âmes..._

 _Mais... Je suis un meurtrier..._

 _Oui... Mais pour une raison justifiable..._

 _La vengeance et la colère ne sont pas justifiables !_

 _Si... Tu es le prince de la mort... Tu es notre maître... Nous te protégerons... Tu nous accueille en ton âme..._

 _La chambre, c'est vous ?_

 _Oui... Nous te protégeons..._

 _De quel danger ?_

 _De tous les dangers..._

…

 _Réveille-toi, prince de la mort... Nous t'expliquerons en temps voulu..._

 _M'expliquer quoi ?_

 _Tes pouvoirs... Réveille-toi..._

 _Comment vous appeler ?_

 _Nous sommes les Esprits... Quand tu seras prêt, un être apparaîtra pour te conseiller..._

 _Qui ?_

 _En temps voulu, prince de la mort... Réveille-toi... Nous veillons..._

Nathanaël ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Jerem... Ben... souffla t-il.

Il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il était. Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

 _Toc toc toc._

Trois coups résonnèrent.

-Nathanny d'amour ? C'est moi... Ecum. Tu le sais non ? Sors. Sors de là. Quand tu es partit... Non. Quand on t'a enlevé, Luka s'est enfermée dans ses livres. Pour fuir. Ano s'est enfermé dans ses jeux. Pour fuir. Maman pleurait chaque soir, chaque jour, chaque photo de toi la rendait triste. Lorsqu'elle voyait Alice, elle pleurait. Papa s'est renfermé sur lui-même, il s'est éloigné de tout le monde. J'ai dû m'efforcer de nourrir Luka et Ano. J'ai forcé les parents à manger. J'ai obligé le monde à ne pas dépérir. Et là, tu reviens. Et tu refuses de sortir. Ne laisse pas cette famille mourir une deuxième fois ! Je l'ai soutenue, je refuse que tu détruises encore plus les membres de notre famille ! Tu en fais partie, alors comporte-toi comme tel ! Tu es un Snape ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! Une famille se soutient !

Ecum respira un grand coup, autant pour se calmer que parce qu'elle avait tout dit sans respirer.

Rien ne lui répondit.

Nathanaël envisagea l'hypothèse de sortir. Là. Maintenant. Pour sa sœur. Pour sa famille.

-Si tu veux parler, tu sais où est ma chambre. Au fait, Alice est à celle à côté de la tienne. Elle a déménagé.

Nathanaël refusa l'idée. Il ne voulait pas de compassion, de pitié. Il voulait juste qu'on l'accepte. Pour ce qu'il est, pas pour ce qu'il avait vécu.

.

 _Bonjour, prince de la mort..._

 _Bonjour... Esprits ?_

 _Oui... Que veux-tu savoir..._

 _Vous parliez de pouvoirs... Quels sont-ils ?_

 _Prince de la mort... Je ne peux t'en révéler que quelques uns..._

 _Pas grave. Je dois savoir. Pour protéger ceux qui me sont chers ! Plus personne ne mourra pour moi._

 _Tu es déterminé... Bien... Prince de la mort... Je te proposerais une énigme pour chacun de tes pouvoirs... Tu n'auras qu'une énigme à la fois... Tout dépendras de toi..._

 _Je suis prêt._

 _Bien... Prince de la mort... Roi des fils de Gaïa... Roi de Jörmungand... Roi des siffleurs... Parleur... Quel est ce pouvoir ? Allez, réponds maintenant à cette énigme, prince de la mort..._

 _Ais-je un temps limité ?_

 _Non...Réveille-toi... Il est temps..._

Nathanaël ouvrit les yeux. Il était toujours couché sur le ventre. Il avait faim.

 _Boum !_

Un grand coup résonna dans sa chambre.

-Nathann. C'est moi. Soit tu ouvre, soit tu manges pas. Tu peux aussi sortir, remarque.

Nathanaël murmura :

-Entre, pose la nourriture, je te ferais sortir.

-Je suis pas débile non plus. Grogna Oceano.

Nathanaël murmura encore mais cette fois-ci son frère n'entendit rien.

-Az vagyok, amit akarok lenni.

À l'extérieur, la porte devint bleue foncée et Oceano la traversa. Il arriva dans le vide, posa le plateau et attendit que son frère vienne le chercher. Nathanaël prit le bras de son aîné et le mena dehors. La porte se referma sur le garçon. Oceano respira un grand coup et se laissa tomber au sol, dos contre le mur.

 _C'est horrible ce truc !_ Pensa t-il.

.

 _Bonjour, prince de la mort... As-tu trouvé la solution ?_

 _Oui. Python est l'un des fils de Gaïa dans la mythologie grecque, Jörmungand est un serpent fils de Loki dans la mythologie nordique, les siffleurs sont les serpents et les parleurs doit être le nom de ceux qui parlent cette langue. Je suis fourchelang. Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Seule ton âme peut te le dire... Si elle le sait..._

 _Mon âme ? Me parler ?_

 _Oui... L'âme fait partie des personnes, elle peut te parler... Je t'expliquerais comment dans plus de temps... Es-tu prêt pour la seconde énigme ?_

 _Oui._

 _Bien...changement de forme... changement de visage... changement d'apparence... changement de langue... changement magique... Plusieurs changements te sont octroyés... Quel est ce pouvoir ? Allez, réponds maintenant à cette énigme, prince de la mort..._

 _Un changement. Mais..._

 _Réveille-toi, il est l'heure..._

Nathanaël fixa son oreiller. La douleur de son dos ne baissait pas. Il avait à peine eut la force d'aller chercher le plateau de son frère avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Il avait mangé couché sur le ventre et avait lancé le plateau vide contre sa porte.

 _Toc toc._

Deux coups sonnèrent. Un souvenir remonta à la surface de son esprit.

 _Toc toc._

Les deux coups insistèrent une minute après.

Avec douleur et lenteur, Nathanaël se leva. Il alla contre la porte et toqua à son tour.

 _Toc._

Un _toc toc_ lui répondit. Deux secondes après, un troisième _toc_ s'ajouta. Nathanaël retourna sur son lit.

-Je sais que tu es là, Nat. Je sais que tu as entendu. Je sais que tu as compris. Tu mas répondu. Ouvre-moi. Ouvre-moi... Tu m'as tant manqué...

Rien ne répondit.

Alors la jumelle du brun se laissa glisser contre la porte et se mit à parler. Elle raconta la vie de la famille. Ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il n'était pas là, depuis qu'il était revenu. Un moment, elle s'absenta quelques minutes et revint :

-Nat. J'ai à manger. Ouvre.

La porte vira au bleu. Alice posa le plateau à travers et sentit qu'on la déchargeait. Elle n'entra pas. Pas encore. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider.

Elle se rassit et se remis à parler.

La nuit tomba. Elle resta là. Elle parla. Longtemps. Toujours. Elle posait des questions simples auxquelles Nathanaël ne répondait pas.

Le matin se leva. Elle voulait rester là mais elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle ferma les yeux.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures après, un bonbon au miel dans la main. Les bonbons de la chambre de Nathanaël. Ils les avaient fait ensemble. Pour fêter la venue de Remus et Sirius. Elle le mangea et savoura le goût sucré et doux du bonbon qui fondait sur sa langue. Elle se leva, alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit.

Elle ne sentit pas un changement irréversible s'opérer en elle.

.

 _Bonjour, prince de la mort. As-tu trouvé la solution ?_

 _Oui. Le changement est une transformation en animagus. J'aurais plusieurs formes ?_

 _C'est bien cela... C'est bien... Es-tu prêt ?_

 _Oui._

 _Bien... Qui sont les deux qui courent, sur dix pieds, trois yeux ils ont, mais une seule queue ? Ton âme est la mort de cette réponse... Allez, réponds maintenant à cette énigme, prince de la mort... Mais il est temps pour toi de te réveiller..._

 _Toc toc toc toc toc !_

Cinq coups impatients résonnèrent et Nathanaël grogna légèrement.

-Nathanaël ! Comment tu vas ? C'est Sirius ! Je te ramène des œufs !

-Pose-les. Dit-il.

-Pas question. Je veux-te voir. Dit-il.

-Non. Sirius, laisse-moi seul.

Une claque se fit clairement entendre, suivit d'un cri indigné de Sirius.

-Nathanaël. C'est Remus. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles voir personne. J'ai renvoyé l'autre imbécile.

-L'imbécile t'entends encore ! Entendirent-ils de loin.

-Plus maintenant. Repris Remus. Je sais ce que c'est de se sentir coupable. Je sais aussi que tu penses pouvoir protéger le monde en restant loin de lui. Je suis passé par là. Un jour, Sirius avait voulu faire une blague à ton père. Alors que j'allais à la cabane hurlante, il a fait venir Severus. J'ai bien faillit le tuer, ce jour-là. C'est James qui l'a sauvé. Alors tu vois, je sais ce que ça fait. Moins que toi, mais je le sais.

Un blanc suivit et Remus reprit ensuite :

-Je sais que tu ne veux sans doute pas en parler, mais pour moi, j'ai voulu mettre fin à mes jours. Ton père m'en a empêché. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant.

-Je ne me tuerais jamais. Dit Nathanaël.

Remus fut étonné d'entendre une voix qui avait l'air d'avoir vécu trois guerres. Elle était décidée.

-Je ne gâcherais pas les sacrifices. Au moins trois personnes sont mortes pour moi.

-Qui ?

Nathanaël ne répondit pas mais la porte vira au bleu. Remus entra. Et se fit reconduire gentiment, tétanisé.

.

 _Bonjour, as-tu trouvé la réponse ?_

 _Oui. La réponse est Odin chevauchant Sleipnir. C'est un cheval sacré et magique, pouvant aller où il veut. Dans le monde magique, un cheval magique et mort, c'est un sombral. Mon âme est un sombral. Un présage de mort._

 _C'est cela... Il y a encore une dernière énigme à laquelle je peux te soumettre... Es-tu prêt ?_

 _Oui._

 _Bien... Tu possèdes le pouvoir de relever la poussière des cendres où elle se trouve..._

 _Quoi ?_

 _Allez, réponds maintenant à cette énigme, prince de la mort... Mais avant tout... Réveille-toi, le temps est fini..._

 _Toc._

Un unique coup résonna.

-Nathanaël Amon Snape. Ouvre cette porte tout de suite.

Nathanaël sursauta. Cette voix.

-Je sais que tu as compris. Laisse-moi entrer dans la seconde. Dit autoritairement Luka.

Jamais Nathanaël ne réussit à résister à un ordre direct de sa sœur. Et cette fois-là ne fit pas exception.

La porte vira au bleu et Luka entra. Elle se retrouva dans le vide. Elle s'assit par terre et attendit. Il lui sembla avoir attendu des siècles quand une lumière apparu devant elle. La lumière engloba tout autour d'elle et elle se retrouva debout dans la chambre de Nathanaël.

Luka alluma la lumière, vit son frère couché sur le ventre sur son lit. Elle s'approcha et se figea.

-Nathanaël. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas allumé la lumière ?

-Pas depuis que je suis là. Pourquoi ?

-La chaire de ton dos, de tes bas et un peu celle de tes mains est à vif.

Luka s'approcha de son petit frère et s'assit à côté de lui sur son lit. Elle sortit des bandages et commença à désinfecter et bander le corps sanglant de Nathanaël.

-D'où tu sors ces bandages Luk ?

-Je me doutais que tu en aurais besoin. Je te connais. Tu fais semblant d'être un dur quand tu souffres. Tu as mal. Pas que physiquement.

Nathanaël soupira.

-Si tu veux parler, je veux bien t'écouter.

Deux heures passèrent en silence.

Luka, lorsqu'elle eut fini, s'assit dans le lit de son frère, appuyée contre le dossier. Elle mit la tête de son frère sur ses genoux et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Comment tu fais pour ta chambre ? Demanda t-elle.

-Quand quelqu'un veut rentrer, il se retrouve dans un espèce de vide intersidéral. Je peux choisir de le faire rentrer ou non.

-Tu as mis combien de temps pour moi ?

-Ça dépend des fois, mais toi, j'ai mis environ cinq secondes je dirais.

.

Le lendemain matin, dans le salon, Elizabeth demanda à son mari :

-Sev ?

-Oui ? Répondit le père de famille.

-Où est Luka ?

Severus regarda Elizabeth qui flippait dès qu'elle perdait de vue ses enfants et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

.

Tout le monde était présent dans le salon.

Tout le monde retint son souffle.

Tout le monde se figea en voyant Nathanaël arriver, s'appuyant sur Luka comme si il allait s'effondrer à chaque mouvement.

.

Nathanaël s'assit sur les genoux de sa sœur, à côté de sa jumelle qui lui tenait la main.

.

Ils apprendraient à se reconnaître.

Ils apprendraient de nouveau à s'aimer.

Ils apprendraient de nouveau à vivre.

Ils apprendraient de nouveau à être une famille.

Soudée.

Unie.

.

.

o~o~o~o~o

.

.

La famille Snape sortit des souvenirs et constata que le benjamin et ses souvenirs étaient partis.

* * *

 _Voilà._

 _C'était long._

 _Bien bien bien..._

 _Reviews ? J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre !_

 _Allez, je vous aime !_

 _À mardi !_

 _~Sh'Ak._

 _ **(Au fait, le premier ou la première qui trouve ce que veux dire la phrase mot de passe de Nathanaël et en quelle langue elle est, je lui offre l'os de son choix.)**_


	20. Chapter 16 ou Chemin de Traverse

_Salut à tous !_

 _Comment vous allez ?_

 _Bien, bien, bien._

 _J'ai remarqué que personne n'est intéressé par un o-s. Pourtant, aller sur google traduction, c'est à la portée de tout le monde._

 _Bref, bref bref._

 _ **RAR !**_

 _Adenoide :_

 _Comme tu dis, une chance ! Comment Nathanaël a reçu le titre de « prince de la mort » ? Ben, étant donné qu'il a tué tout plein de gens... Et puis, si je réponds vraiment, tu trouvera la véritable trame de mon histoire... et je m'en voudrais que quelqu'un trouve mes conneries avant qu'elles n'arrivent... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 _Non-Anonymes :_

 _Merci à brigitte26 et StahlRaven pour leurs reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me favorite et qui me suivent ! Ça me fait vraiment super plaisir ! C'est cool ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _Bien._

 _Maintenant, une petite annonce ! Pour les lecteurs attentifs, vous avez peut-être remarqué quelque chose d'intrigant dans le hors-série Dumbledore. Et bien, ceux qui n'ont rien vu (c'est trèèèès subtil...), allez chercher ! Ça vous aidera peut-être pour plus tard, qui sait ?_

 _Et ensuite, je remet les Snape dans l'ordre._

 _Parents : Severus et Elizabeth._

 _Squatteurs : Remus, Sirius et Rodolphus._

 _1-Ecum, (de base 6e, mais je m'étais trompée quelque part, donc...) a finit sa 7e année, plus à Poudlard cette année._

 _2-Luka, entre en 5e année._

 _3-Oceano, entre en 3e année._

 _4/5-Alice et Nathanaël, entrent en 2e année._

 _Voilà !_

 _Bon, bon, bon._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Nathanaël se réveilla quand des coups se firent entendre.

-Mouais ? Demanda t-il d'une voix endormie.

-Nat, on va au chemin de traverse, faut t'habiller ! Dit la voix enjoué de son frère jumeau. (Vous aviez oublié que Edmond y passait ses derniers jours de vacances, avouez !)

Nathanaël grogna mais enfila tout de même une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur.

Ensuite, il sortit et fut lâchement attaqué par Alice qui le prit par le bras avant d'attraper celui d'Edmond qui attrapa celui de Luka, qui attrapa celui de Ecum qui attrapa celui de Oceano qui attrapa celui de Severus qui tenait lui-même Elizabeth qui tenait la chaîne Remus/Sirius/Rodolphus.

Tout ce petit monde se retrouva au chemin de traverse avant que Nathanaël ne puisse se réveiller vraiment.

L'allée sorcière fut très surprise en voyant les malades débouler en plein milieu du chemin mais un regard noir de Severus suffit à détourner l'attention.

Ils commencèrent par se rendre chez Fleury et Bott. Là, ils tombèrent en plein sur une séance d'autographes.

-Gilderoy Lockhart ? C'est qui ce guignol ? Demanda Alice, approuvée par ses deux compagnons de Poudlard.

-Pas la moindre idée, sœurette. Dit Nathanaël en regardant le panneau publicitaire trônant fièrement devant la porte du magasin avec dégoût.

-Moi je sais pas, mais vu sa tronche, il est con. Dit Edmond en fixant la photo du blond souriant tel un tube de dentifrice.

Le troupeau rit et les trois mioches allèrent regarder les ouvrages du guignol qui prenaient une place folle sur le trottoir.

Alice lisait les titres et les garçons commentaient :

-« En Maraude avec les Monstres ».

-Tu veux dire avec lui.

-« Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort ».

-Sa petite copine, je suppose.

-« Le Guide des créatures domestiques nuisibles ».

-Peur fondée, les chats sont machiavéliques, bien entendu.

-« Moi le magicien ».

-Plutôt « Lui le débile ».

-« Promenades avec les loups-garous ».

-Remus ? T'aurais pas du le laisser vivre.

-« Qui suis-je ? ».

-J'ose supposer un imbécile.

-« Randonnées avec les trolls »

-Il a retrouvé ses semblables ! C'est tellement émouvant !

-« Une année avec le Yéti ».

-Il a du se regarder dans une glace.

-« Vacances avec les harpies ».

-Des ex énervées ?

-« Vadrouilles avec les goules ».

-Les repas de famille.

-« Voyages avec les vampires ». dit Edmond.

-Même pas en rêve ! Répondit Alice.

Severus prit la parole.

-Tout le monde, s'il vous plaît. Vous allez où vous voulez, je paierais, pour les enfants, et on se retrouve chez Florian Fortarôme à dix-huit heures au plus tard.

Aussi dit, aussitôt abandonné, Severus partit vers l'Apothicaire, seul.

.

Les trois enfants entrèrent dans la librairie et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'étalage de l'imbécile.

-Et donc, voyez-vous, oui, je suis beau, je sais, merci mademoiselle, vous êtes charmante, moins que moi, mais charmante. Je disais donc, voyez-vous, oh, un cadeau, oh mais je suis ravi. Je disais donc, voyez-vous, vous épouser, mais non, voyons, j'ai l'habitude mais non. Et donc, je disais, voyez-vous, oh mais...

Le trio s'arrêta de vivre pendant quelques secondes et ils pensèrent très fort :

 _On a inventé ça, hein ? Ça n'existe pas. Paaaaas. On va se réveiller. Tout va biiieeeen !_

Mais soudain, Lockhart aperçu Edmond et même ses cheveux mi-long n'empêchèrent pas l'idiot de s'écrier :

-Mais ne serais-ce pas Edmond Potter !

Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour les enfants et la fin du monde arriver très très vite. Le brun se fit tirer par le bras et il lança un regard tout bonnement effrayé à ses amis. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers lui et se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres de Lockhart.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le blond (sois-disant) séduisant avec une tête de con.

-Nous sommes Nathanaël et Alice Snape et si vous ne lâchez pas Edmond, je vous coupe le bras. Dit Nathanaël en faisant luire sa lame et en faisant un sourire dangereux.

Lockhart lâcha le bras du brun et regarda le deuxième avec peur.

Edmond se réfugia derrière les deux jumeaux et Alice regarda le blond comme si elle regardait un insecte.

Le dit insecte se reprit et dit :

-Je voudrais uniquement faire des photos avec le Survivant, vous n'avez pas le droit de m'en empêcher !

-On fait ce qu'on veut, et de toute façon, vous n'aviez pas demander la permission. En l'occurrence, à nous et au principal concerné. Dit Alice.

-Moi, Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur élu par Sorcière-Hebdo, je n'ai aucune permission à demander !

-Nous verrons cela. Répondit Nathanaël.

-J'imagine que vous êtes à Poudlard ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui. Répondit la jeune fille.

-Je serais votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Dit il d'un ton fier.

-Vous avez soudoyé Macgo ? Demanda Alice.

La rougeur subite de l'homme éclaira les enfants.

-Mais... Mais non. Bien sûr que non ! Dit il.

Le trio se regarda et ils le regardèrent ensuite avec un regard qui voulait tout dire. En l'occurrence, le mot : _Pitoyable_ ressortait.

-Et bien, on risque de s'amuser. Lâcha Nathanaël avec un sourire faux et en continuant de jouer avec sa lame.

Lockhart déglutit et les enfants partirent.

Ils allaient sortir quand une masse blonde leur sauta dessus.

-Nat ! Lice ! Ed ! Ça va ?

-Salut Draky ! Dit Edmond en réceptionnant son ami.

-On va bien. Dit Alice.

-Tu fais quoi ici ? Demanda Nathanaël.

-Ben mes courses, comme vous, non ?

-Oui, oui. Répondit Alice.

Draco allait dire quelque chose quand il fut coupé :

-Draco ? Qui sont tes amis ? Demanda le (beau) grand Lucius Malfoy.

-Ce sont mes amis, père. Comme mère m'a ramené l'année dernière, vous ne les aviez pas vu.

Lucius les jaugea du regard et fronça les sourcils en voyant Edmond. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il fut coupé à son tour :

-Enchanté, monsieur Malfoy. Je suis Nathanaël Snape. Le garçon fit une légère courbette.

-Enchantée, je suis Alice Snape. Dit elle en faisant une courbette à son tour.

-Enchanté à mon tour, je m'appelle Edmond Potter. Il se courba aussi légèrement.

-Enchanté de même. Répondit le grand blond, légèrement décontenancé.

Ils s'analysèrent tous du regard et Draco demanda :

-Père ? Puis-je passer la journée avec mes amis ?

Lucius adorait son fils. Profondément. Même s'il ne le montrait pas toujours, son fils était la huitième merveille du monde pour lui. Il avait toujours été triste de voir que malgré tout, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et n'était jamais vraiment comme tous les enfants de son âge. Alors, quand le sois-disant cœur de glace vit son fils heureux et se comporter comme un enfant, enfin, il répondit :

-Oui, bien sûr. Peut-être que tes amis accepteraient de passer des vacances au manoir, cette année.

 _Sérieux ?!_ pensa Draco en regardant son père.

-Si vous le voulez, nous avons rendez-vous avec notre famille à dix-huit heures, chez Florian Fortarôme ? Peut-être nous y rejoindriez-vous à cette heure-là ? Vous pourriez vous mettre d'accord et discuter avec nos parents. Proposa Nathanaël. Le père de Edmond sera sûrement d'accord, nous lui en parlerons à la rentrée.

-Bien. Alors, à dix-huit heures. Draco, passe une bonne journée.

Et Lucius partit.

.

Les enfants passèrent une bonne journée. Sur le chemin de traverse, ils rencontrèrent Hermione, Theodore, Blaise, les jumeaux Weasley et Cedric.

Seulement, ils finirent par tomber sur la famille Weasley, pour une fois au grand complet.

-Alors les mangemorts, vous allez encore nous pourrir l'année ? Demanda Ron, se sentant très intelligent.

-Edmond ! S'écria Molly en voulant prendre le fils Potter dans ses bras.

Elle se heurta à une marée humaine remplie de regards noirs et se stoppa. Elle dit tout de même :

-Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ces gens. Fred, Georges, venez.

-Je fais ce que je veux, madame. Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Répondit Edmond.

Fred et Georges, eux, se mirent dos à dos et défièrent leur mère du regard.

-Arthur ! Dis quelque chose ! Hurla la mère de famille.

-Heum... Fred, Georges. Écoutez votre mère. Dit très bas leur père.

-Hey, Edmond, mon pote ! Viens, reste pas avec ces sales mangemorts. J'ai des cartes chocogrenouille ! Dit Ron.

Là, toute l'attention se porta sur le roux qui commençait à traîner le brun par le bras.

Edmond le dégagea rapidement et lui dit :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Et bien, je t'emmène avec nous, après tout, en tant que meilleur ami, tu te dois de rester avec moi. Répondit-il.

-Meilleur ami ? Demanda le brun qui ne comprenait pas.

-Oui. Toi et moi.

-Mais t'es complètement fêlé, ma parole. Je ne suis pas ton ami. Dit Edmond, un dégoût visible dans la voix.

-Voyons, Edmond, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son meilleur ami ! Clama Molly.

-Mais tu ne peux pas être ami avec ces sales mangemorts et mes imbéciles de frères ! Tu dois être ami avec moi !

Charlie et Bill qui regardaient la scène depuis le début prirent la parole :

-Hey, Ronny. Si tu te calmais ? Dit Charlie.

-Tu fous la merde depuis le début. Tu commence par les insulter, puis tu essaye de prendre Edmond de force alors qu'il s'efforce de te faire comprendre que vous ne êtes pas amis. Dit Bill.

-Oui. D'après ce qu'on a entendu, ils font leurs courses entrent amis et vous les attaquez. Même toi maman. Vous avez quoi ? Demanda Charlie.

-Mais...Mais... Bégaya Ron.

Molly entra dans une fureur noire. Elle essaya de frapper Charlie mais c'est Edmond qui se prit le coup.

Il tomba au sol et Alice le rattrapa.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse riposter, les Weasley partirent et Molly lâcha :

-Ne pensez même pas à revenir. Ma maison n'est plus la vôtre.

Fred, Georges, Charlie et Bill s'évanouirent.

.

Edmond se releva, aidé par Alice, et tous se précipitèrent auprès des quatre garçons.

Ils se réveillèrent quelques instants plus tard et tous retinrent leur respiration. En effet, dans l'œil gauche de chacun, une croix rouge était apparue, dans leurs iris.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? demanda Fred.

Les quatre s'entre regardèrent.

-C'est une blague. Dit Charlie.

-Elle aurait fait ça ? Murmura Georges.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Theodore. C'est quoi ces croix ?

-Nous sommes bannis de la famille Weasley. On vient de se faire renier. Cette croix c'est le symbole d'une magie ancienne. Plus que reniés, on est bannis et la portée de cet acte est horrible. Répondit Bill.

-C'est à dire ? Demanda Draco.

-C'est à dire que si on demande l'héritage, si on possède quelque chose donné par la famille, acheté avec l'argent de la famille ou même si on demande de récupérer des affaires, on peut mourir. C'est une ancienne malédiction, si tu préfères. Pour récupérer nos affaires, il faut qu'ils acceptent de refuser tous les droits dessus. Continua l'aîné en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Se mit à pleurer Fred, vite rejoint par Charlie.

-On a peut-être une idée. Dirent les jumeaux Snape en chœur.

Edmond demanda :

-Quelle heure il est ?

-Dix-sept heures cinquante sept. répondit Blaise.

Le trio déglutit et tous coururent chez Florian Fortarôme.

.

Severus s'impatientait. Heureusement qu'il avait dit dix-huit heures _au plus tard_.

Il tapotait ses doigts sur sa table tout en discutant avec Lucius Malfoy, qui était arrivé avant ses sales gosses.

Les dits-sales gosses arrivèrent en troupeau quelques millisecondes après qu'il eut pensé cela.

-Pa...fuuu...papa...han, han...on a... couru...fuuu... han...c'est...huuu... crevaaaannt ! Dit Alice en s'écrasant peu orthodoxement sur son père.

.

 _Pourquoi moi ?_ Pensa le noble père de famille en repoussant sa fille qui tomba par terre en poussant un cri peu féminin.

.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la raison de votre retard ? Demanda Severus.

-Bien sûr. On s'est fait retarder par Weasley corp dont la matrone a banni/renié quatre de ses enfants. Enfants qu'on a amené vu que deux d'entre eux sont nos amis et que les deux autres sont de nouveaux amis, vu qu'ils ont défendu Edmond alors que le roux de Ano essayait de le kidnapper. Déblatéra Nathanaël d'une traite.

-Nat, je suis pas sûr sûr que ta phrase soit bien...possible... murmura Edmond.

-Mais siiii. Répondit le brun.

-D'accord, bien sûr...Attendez... Quoi ? Demanda Severus.

Nathanaël soupira et Edmond reprit :

-En fait, on est tombé sur les Weasley, et à la fin, Fred, Georges, Charlie et Bill se sont fait bannir et renier. Ils ont une croix dans l'œil du coup. Et donc, Alice et Nat les ont amenés, surtout qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures moins trois. Donc on a couru mais on est arrivés en retard quand même.

 _J'ai pas tout compris..._ pensa Severus.

-Bon. Nathanaël, quelle était votre idée ? Demanda t-il à ses enfants.

-Et bien, là, c'est Sirius et Remus qui entrent en scène. Répondit son fils.

-Qui parle de nous ? Demanda Sirius.

-Je ne répéterais rien. Dit Edmond.

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui dit :

-C'était une blague, t'inquiètes, on a écouté !

-Oui, enfin, j'ai écouté. Dit Remus.

Puis, le loup-garou regarda Nathanaël qui faisait un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Sirius s'approcha alors des quatre enfants bannis qui étaient assis à l'écart, les yeux dans le vide. Ils n'avaient pas conscience de ce qui s'était passé à côté d'eux.

Le Black s'agenouilla devant eux et mis sa main sur la joue de Fred. Ce dernier prit conscience de la réalité et Sirius dit :

-Bonjour, Fred.

-Bonjour monsieur. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je suis le fiancé de Remus Lupin.

Sirius avait toute l'attention des enfants et il continua :

-Je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Comment vous le prenez ?

-Je n'ai jamais réellement considéré cette famille comme la mienne. Dit Georges.

-Madames Weasley nous négligeais. J'ai dû m'élever tout seul, élever Charlie. Quand Percy est arrivé, elle s'est occupée de lui. Les jumeaux, je les ais élevés. Ron et Ginny sont racistes, comme Percy. Arthur est soumis. Révéla Bill avec amertume.

Sirius sourit tristement et prit les quatre enfants dans ses bras.

Ils se lâchèrent et pleurèrent dans les bras réconfortant de l'adulte.

.

Tous rentrèrent au manoir, après avoir salué Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Hermione et Cedric.

Fred, Georges, Charlie et Bill furent installés dans l'aile des enfants, du côté droit, après la chambre de Oceano.

D'ailleurs, la chambre de Edmond était du côté gauche, juste après celle de son frère.

.

 **POV Voldemort !**

Le mage noir était devant un chaudron bouillonnant.

Enfin, après deux mois de préparation, la potion était prête ! Il ne manquait qu'un ingrédient.

L'homme prit la pierre philosophale et la jeta dans le liquide.

Une carte en sortit.

 _« Que cherchez-vous ? »_ dit une voix de femme.

-La localisation de mes enfants.

 _« Connexion...Signature magique ou nom demandés »_

L'homme se piqua le doigt et fit couler une goutte dans le liquide.

 _« Actualisation...Recherche en cours...Cette opération peut prendre quelques minutes »_

Le mage s'étira et fit craquer ses articulations en attendant que son super-GPS-Potion-Philosophal trouve où étaient ses enfants.

 _« Bip...Trois résultats trouvés »_

-Quels sont-ils ? Demanda t-il.

 _« Manoir Slytherin, Chemin de Traverse, Chemin de Traverse »_

-C'est vrai ?! cria t-il.

 _« Bip...Signal perdu »_

-Ah merde...

Le mage se leva et repoussa son chaudron du pied, son contenu se répandant sur le sol. La pierre philosophale roula sur quelques mètres avant de buter contre un mur.

Le sorcier marchait tranquillement jusqu'à un fauteuil quand il passa devant un miroir. Il s'arrêta alors devant et sourit en voyant ses yeux rouges, ses lèvres fines, son teint pâle et ses magnifiques longs cheveux noirs, qui possédaient une longue mèche blanche de son côté gauche.

Voldemort alla s'asseoir dans un trèèès confortable fauteuil carmin et appela :

-Evan !

-Oui maître ? Demanda le mangemort en arrivant quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu pourrais me trouver une potion de... ? Demanda le mage.

-De... ? Je ne vois pas très bien pourquoi.

-Une...petite course. Répondit il en souriant.

-Bien. Je vous amènerais cela demain.

Et il partit.

Le mage noir se prit à regretter le temps où Severus faisait ses potions dans l'heure.

Depuis qu'il à ses enfants, c'est vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé... Il méritait bien sa pause père de famille.

Mais lui ? Il la voulait aussi, sa pause !

Foutu Dumbledore...

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _Vous êtes contents ?_

 _J'espère._

 _Bien..._

 _À vos claviers !_

 _Bon._

 _À mardi, les gens !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	21. Chapter 17, ou rentrée!

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment ça va ?_

 _Bon._

 _ **RAR !**_

 _Adenoide :_

 _Merci de ta review, ça me fait vraiment trop plaisir ! (Comme d'habitude, d'ailleurs...)Tu as bien compris, il en a ! Lulu kiffe son gosse, pour une fois ! Ouais, Molly a craqué... Et après, je te laisse à tes suppositions... Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 _Derra :_

 _Coucou aussi ! Suspense, suspense... tu aimes ce mot ma parole ! Un peu de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal... ma technique favorite, c'est le : mets en un peu... révélation... mets en un peu... révélation... etc... Je l'ai dit, Weasley a craqué... J'aime le dramatisme... Et voilà la suite !_

 _Non-anonymes :_

 _Merci à soln96 pour toutes tes reviews ! Merci à brigitte26 pour ta review ! Merci à Alice Nagini Riddle pour ta review !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci à Eragon895, PCEECQTT et Alice Nagini Riddle pour avoir followerer l'histoire ! Merci à alyss au pays de l'abyss (vive pandora!) et supergrandefan pour avoir favoriter l'histoire ! Trop gentil à vous !_

 _Valà..._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !_

* * *

 _Chez Voldy :_

Tom était assit dans son fauteuil favori (le carmin). Un hibou rayé noir était en train de se préparer à repartir de là où il venait. Il lâcha la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec sur les genoux du sorcier qui la décacheta. Il la lut et sourit.

Soudain, trois coups sonnèrent contre la porte.

-Entrez ! Dit le mage noir.

-Maître, j'ai votre potion, mais pourquoi... ?

-Pose-la sur la table. Coupa Voldemort.

Evan rougit de gêne face au splendide vent qu'il venait de se manger et posa la potion sur la table.

Puis, le mangemort sortit en maugréant intérieurement. Les lourdes portes se fermèrent et Tom s'autorisa un rire.

-Enfin... souffla t-il. Tout est prêt. Muahaha !

.

.

 _Poudlard express :_

La Lumière s'était retrouvée dans le train et squattait joyeusement un wagon. Bien sûr, on aurait pu les entendre à l'autre bout du célèbre moyen de transport s'ils n'avaient pas placé un charme de silence sur le wagon.

Le train arriva en gare et tous descendirent. Après quelques pas au dehors, Alice, Edmond et Nathanaël s'arrêtèrent.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... souffla la jeune fille.

Edmond aquiesca.

Au bout de quelques instants, Nathanaël les pris par les bras et courut en avant en s'écriant :

-Et ben on va bien se marrer !

.

.

 _Grande salle :_

Macgonagall se leva et déclara :

-Bonjour à tous, élèves comme professeurs. Avant de démarrer la répartition, je voudrais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs. En défense contre les forces du mal, je vous présente Andromeda Tonks, qui sera assisté dans son cours par Ecum Snape.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et saluèrent la foule. Personne ne vit leurs mains serrées, cachées par la grande table. Tous les élèves applaudirent avec ferveur, ils avaient tous apprécié les deux jeunes femmes. Elles se rassirent et Macgonagall reprit :

-En duel, il y aura Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et James Potter.

Ils se levèrent et saluèrent la foule qui applaudissait à tout rompre, puis ils se rassirent.

-En métamorphose, Gellert Grindelwald.

…

Heu... Oui ?

Tous les élèves de Poudlard chuchotaient entre eux. Un homme aux cheveux blonds platine courts et aux yeux verts se leva et promena son regard sur la foule pas en délire du tout. Il se rassit et la tension dans la salle baissa d'un coup.

 _« Whoa... j'étais stressé... la première impression, ok. »_ pensa Gellert en faisant un « yes » de la main, sous le regard blasé de Severus.

 _« Et un malade de plus, un... »_ pensa l'honorable professeur de potion.

-Et maintenant, la répartition. Dit Minerva.

Les lourdes portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand et une file d'enfants arriva, guidés par Aurora Sinistra, professeur d'astronomie, qui fit baver certains des plus vieux élèves de l'école. Elle s'approcha du sempiternel tabouret et du mythique choixpeau. Elle s'empara de la liste des noms et se mit à déclamer :

-Colin Crivey !

Un petit garçon blond et portant un appareil photo tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu s'avança.

-GRYFFONDOR ! Hurla le choixpeau après quelques instants de réflexion.

.

-Luna Lovegood !

Une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux bleus clairs d'un ciel d'été s'approcha du choixpeau avec un air rêveur scotché sur le visage.

Un silence quasi religieux s'était installé dans la salle à la vue de cette étrange jeune fille. Elle marchait d'un pas calme et captivait l'assistance. Un sourire mélancolique était placé sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient noyés dans le vide.

Tous avaient un étrange sentiment en la voyant s'avancer. Elle avait l'air irréelle.

Elle se plaça sous le choixpeau.

.

 _Oh, c'est très étrange..._

 _-Bonjour._

 _Serais-ce possible ?_

 _-Qu'y a t-il ?_

 _Serais-tu... ?_

Un rire cristallin résonna dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

 _Je vois... Et bien, y a t-il vraiment besoin de plus de temps ?_

.

Le silence solennel fut brisé par le hurlement de l'artefact.

-SERDAIGLE !

.

La jeune fille se leva du tabouret et, au lieu de se rendre à sa table, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, et plus précisément vers le coin utilisé par pas mal d'autres maisons...

Elle se planta devant Nathanaël et lui dit calmement :

-Bonjour, prince de la mort. Ils m'ont dit de venir. Comment vas-tu ?

Nathanaël lui décocha un beau regard choqué et le silence se fit. Encore.

Au bout d'une seconde de réflexion intérieure, le Serpentard lui dit :

-Qu'es-tu ?

Elle lui fit un sourire rêveur et planta ses deux yeux au fond des siens. Son regard sondait son âme avec une précision et une intensité telle qu'il était presque impossible de croire qu'elle était si rêveuse auparavant.

-Je suis quelque chose. Quel est ton pouvoir ? Trouve et tu sauras ce que je suis. À moins que tu ne le devines avant.

Luna s'en alla chez les Serdaigle sur ces paroles mystérieuses.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Nathanaël se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait prononcé aucune de ces paroles à haute voix.

.

-Leorod Vador !

Alice et Hermione relevèrent la tête au même moment pour apercevoir un garçon androgyne aux cheveux noirs lui tombant dans le creux des reins et aux yeux de la même couleur, tel un abysse insondable.

-Chouette nom... souffla Hermione.

-Épique tu veux dire ! Dit Alice.

 _._

 _Oh, tiens donc... étrange..._

 _-Bonjour._

 _Qui es-tu ?_

 _-Leorod Vador. Enchanté._

 _Mmmmh... oui...je vois... c'est... intéressant..._

 _-Quoi donc ?_

 _...D'où viens-tu ?_

 _-D'Irlande et de Grèce. Je suis Gréco-Irlandais._

 _Mmmhmmh... bien... Tu es intelligent, c'est impossible de passer à côté... tu es ambitieux... tu es courageux et calculateur... Serpentard te conviendrait le mieux... Qu'en dis-tu ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas le fonctionnement de cette école._

 _Serpentard est la maison des ambitieux et des malins. Gryffondor celle des courageux. Poufsouffle celle des loyaux et Serdaigle celle des intelligents._

 _-Serdaigle ne m'a pas l'air mal..._

 _Je vois... Tu me rappelles quelqu'un... L'un de tes parents serait-il venu ici ?_

 _-Il y a peu de chances..._

 _Tu as des barrières occlumentiques... naturelles ?_

 _-Oui. Je suis un télépathe naturel. Mon esprit est protégé de lui-même._

 _Bien... J'espère que nous nous reparlerons..._

 _-Ce serait avec plaisir._

.

-SERDAIGLE ! Hurla l'artefact.

.

Alice et Hermione ('fin surtout Alice) jurèrent tout bas. C'aurait été tellement bien d'avoir un Vador à Serpentard ! Tellement cool !

.

.

Dans la chambre des secrets, onze personnes dormaient, réfléchissaient ou faisaient d'autres choses plus ou moins intéressantes.

Dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, des bleus et bronzes dormaient, réfléchissaient ou faisaient d'autres choses plus ou moins intéressante. Par exemple, Leorod pensait à cette future année, ou Luna se mettait en transe pour communiquer avec la nature. Chacun ses occupations, après tout.

.

 _POV Voldemort :_

-Tout se met en place. Bientôt, je saurais...

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _À vos claviers, everyone !_

 _Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi, j'ai fini mon chapitre._

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :**_

 _-J'aime Luna... Cette fille est une déesse parmi ces similis de demis-dieux..._

 _-Luna est cool, non ?_

 _-J'adore Luna, je l'ai déjà dit, je crois..._

 _-J'aime Tommy aussi... beaucoup... J'aimerais avancer son personnage mais on va pas trop le voir en ce moment... C'est dommage..._

 _-J'aime bien mon nouveau personnage. Leorod... Vador. J'aime bien les blagues de merde..._

 _-Ça se voit non ?_

 _._

 _Bon._

 _Allez, je vous laisse !_

 _À plus tout le monde._

 _Et n'oubliez pas, ornithorynques albinos au pouvoir._

 _Joker !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	22. Chapter 18, ou Tocard entre en scène !

_Hello le monde ! Comment que ça va ?_

 _Je sais très bien parler, merci._

 _C'est les vacances !_

 _Petit programme : écrire, lire, dormir, manger. C'est déjà pas mal, j'ai envie de dire._

 _Je vous préviens, étant donné que je postais avant de partir à l'école, donc vers les 6h30, là, je ne vais pas à l'école. Donc, je posterais dès que je peux, ou que j'y pense. Mais no inquietation, ce sera toujours le mardi. Si tant est que certaines personnes me rappellent quel jour on est...  
_

 _Bon._

 _ **RAR :**_

 _Adenoide :_

 _Merci de ta review, c'est gentil. J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi intéressant !_

 _Non anonymes :_

 _Merci à brigitte26 pour ta review ! C'est gentil !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci PotterSnapeValdezDiAngelo, LosAngelesLynda et Kufufufu-Chan pour avoir favoriter l'histoire ! Trop sympa !_

 _Merci à PetiteMia et LosAngelesLyndda pour avoir followerer l'histoire ! Merchi !_

 _Voilà._

 _J'espère que ça continuera à vous plaire encore longtemps !_

 _Let's go !_

* * *

Un affreux réveil explosa les oreilles pourtant si sensibles de Theodore. Ce malheureux réveil n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Paix à son âme.

Le blond réveilla les autres et ils se préparèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Bon, ils étaient fatigués, donc ils se tombèrent dessus, mais rien n'empêche la joie et la bonne humeur !

Après ce début de matinée peu énergique, tous les enfants et Rodolphus se rendirent à la grande salle.

Ils s'assirent dans leur coin à la table des Serpentard et commencèrent à discuter.

Aucun de la Lumière ne se rendit compte que la grande salle s'était tue et observait Edmond Potter.

Hermione vit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas :

-Edmond ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, Hermy ? Répondit le châtain.

-Est-ce-que tu as fait quelque chose depuis hier ?

-Pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas si c'est moi, mais je suis pratiquement sûre que toute la grande salle te regarde. Dit elle prudemment.

-Mais noooo- entama le garçon en se retournant... et en voyant les centaines de paires d'yeux qui le regardaient, il changea sa négation en : Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Mais j'ai fait quoi ?! Pourquoi les gens me regardent ?

À la table des professeurs, James voulut se lever mais Gellert le fit rasseoir d'une main ferme posée sur son épaule. Le père Potter posa alors très rapidement ses fesses sur sa chaise en déglutissant.

Une première année de Gryffondor se leva alors et se planta devant Edmond en secoua sa tignasse rousse.

-Comment ça va, mon Eddynet ? Demanda Ginny Weasley.

Un grand silence aurait dû arriver mais comme il était déjà là, une tension se fit simplement ressentir dans la grande pièce.

Ginny était en train de s'asseoir de force sur les genoux de son aîné quand Fred et Georges la poussèrent. Elle faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. Elle lança d'un ton venimeux à ses ex-frères :

-Me touchez pas, les morts !

Ils se figèrent. Nathanaël se leva et cracha :

-Tu te prends pour qui, à insulter ma famille ? Dégage gamine !

-Pour qui tu te prends toi ? Je parle à mon fiancé si je veux. Et tu n'as rien à me dire sur comment _leur_ parler. Elle avait dit « leur » avec dégoût.

-Ils s'appellent Fred et Georges et ils font partie de ma famille.

-Ce sont des parasites et ils ne méritent pas de noms. Cracha la petite fille.

-De plus, Edmond n'est pas plus ton fiancé que moi celui de Dumbledore le conn...traître !

-Tu mens ! Dumbledore n'est pas un traître ! Et Edmond et moi sommes fiancée depuis des années ! Cria Ginny.

Nathanaël devait se retenir très fort pour ne pas la frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Edmond le poussa très légèrement en arrière et prit sa place.

-Je ne suis pas ton... fiancé. Lâcha t-il avec dégoût.

-Si voyons, mon Eddynet.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Lança t-il froidement.

-Mais ta mère t'appelait... commença la rousse.

-Ma mère est morte et ne méritais pas ce titre. Elle menaçait mon père, elle était la marionnette consciente de Dumbledore. Enfant, elle me frappait si je passait plus de temps avec mon père qu'avec elle. Elle l'a brisé. Elle a faillit me le faire aussi.

-Non... Ta mère m'a fiancé à toi, avec Dumbledore. Ils sont sages... ils savaient que je suis la mieux pour toi... J'ai onze ans mais je suis déjà expérimentée ! Je te jure que tu seras bien avec moi ! J'ai été élevée pour ça ! Pour toi ! Elle se mit à sangloter en s'accrochant au col de Edmond. Comme une désespérée.

Celui-ci s'écarta d'un bond de cette malade et James se leva. Il courut vers les enfants en disant :

-Je ne savais pas, Ed. Je n'était pas au courant. Je n'ai jamais donné mon accord.

À ces mots, Cedric s'approcha du combat. Il était peut-être très souvent à la ramasse et dans la lune, mais dès que ça parlait de lois ou de règles, le très probablement futur avocat prenait du service :

-Un contrat de mariage n'est valable que avec l'accord et la signature du chef de famille. De plus, s'il s'agit d'un contrat magique, la signature n'est valable que si le chef de famille en question injecte directement sa magie dans le signe. Si l'accord ne se fait pas du plein gré de la personne en pleine possession de ses moyens et en connaissance de cause, le contrat n'est pas valable. Cette trace de magie peut-être vérifiée sur le contrat quelle que soit la durée de temps entre la signature et la vérification.

Un sifflement admiratif sortit de la bouche d'Alice.

-Ce qui signifie que si Monsieur Potter ici présent n'a pas signé ce contrat en suivant les clauses dites, celui-ci n'est pas valide et par conséquent, Edmond Potter n'est en aucun cas engagé. Termina le brun.

Ginny se mit à sangloter sur le sol en murmurant des « non ».

-Cette fille à besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je crois qu'elle a subi des dommages physiques et mentaux assez importants. Dit Hermione, brisant le silence ambiant.

Mme. Pomfresh requit l'aide de Flitwick pour transporter l'enfant à l'infirmerie grâce à un sortilège.

James se tourna vers les enfants :

-Merci à tous pour avoir protégé mon fils.

Un concert de « de rien » retentit.

En effet, Blaise le musclé, Theodore l'intelligent et Draco s'étaient placés autour d'Edmond sans pour autant l'envahir. Nathanaël était à sa gauche tandis qu'Alice était à sa droite. Hermione s'était placée légèrement en retrait par rapport au garçon sans s'éloigner trop et Cedric était au front de l'action, juste à côté de Nathanaël et un petit peu devant. Fred et Georges étaient toujours figés mais des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur leurs joues. Sirius et Remus accoururent vers eux et les prirent dans leurs bras, les cajolant malgré leur âge et leur murmurant des mots de réconfort.

Soudain, la directrice, Minerva Macgonagall se leva de sa place à la table des professeurs et annonça :

-Messieurs Fred et Georges seront dispensés de cours pour la journée.

-Non ça ira. Déclama Fred, acquiescé par son jumeau.

Légèrement décontenancé, la directrice dit :

-Heu, très bien... Bon. Alors, heu... Je voulais dire quoi, déjà... ? Ah oui, Mesdemoiselles Tonks et Snape qui devaient assurer le cours de DCFM ont été appelées pour une formation de quatre ans pour devenir Guerrières.

Des chuchotements étonnées résonnèrent : en effet, les Guerriers, cette organisation de combattants d'élite ne choisissaient pas à la légère. Il fallait avoir une sacré force mentale et certains dons pour être choisis.

-QUOI ? Hurla Severus en se levant de son siège.

Elizabeth le fit rasseoir en essayant de le calmer :

-Calme-toi Severus.

-Mais je suis TRÈS calme. Elle est partie, sans même me le dire.

-Mais moi je le savais.

-QUOI ?

-Non, c'est pas vrai. Mais tu sais, elle est grande, elle vole de ses propres ailes. Et elle n'est pas seule.

-Avec une Gryffondor. C'est sûr que ça me rassure, dis donc !

-C'est une très gentille fille. Elles prendront soin l'une de l'autre.

-Y'a intérêt...

-Mais oui.

-Qu'elle me ramène des potions...

-Quoi ?

-Maîtres d'élite, là-bas...

-Attends, Severus...

-Si elle m'en ramène pas...

-Severus.

-Je vais te me la tuer moi...

-Severus !

-Quoi ? Elle peut bien me ramener un truc, non ?

-Je te rappelle que tu as un niveau de potion supérieur aux maîtres d'élite. Tu es quand même un maître des potions naturel. Ne te plains pas de ton don.

-Mais j'ai pas les receeeeeettes !

Elizabeth soupira. _Et c'est reparti..._

Macgonagall reprit :

-Donc, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouvé un remplaçant, vous n'aurez pas cours dans cette matière. Maintenant, les cours étant déjà sensés être bien commencés, vous êtes tous dispensés pour la matinée. Mais **seulement** pour la matinée.

Des « ouaaaais » sonnèrent.

-Bien. Bon appét-

-C'EST UN SCANDALE ! MAIS VOYONS ! MOI ! GILDEROY LOCKART ! ÊTRE TRAITÉ AINSI ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR ! MAIS LÂCHEZ MOI, STUPIDES ARMURES EN FER BLANC ! AÏE !

Deux armures venaient d'entrer dans la grande salle. Et de lâcher une masse blonde grouillante sur le sol, qui s'époumonait à qui mieux mieux.

Edmond, Alice et Nathanaël s'approchèrent des deux armures qui avaient le symbole de la lumière (une flamme bleue sur une lune et un soleil emboîtés) et celui de Poudlard dans le dos.

-Merci Jean-Jacques, merci Jean-Pierre. Vous pouvez retourner à vos postes. Dit Alice.

Les deux armures effectuèrent un salut militaires et repartirent.

Pendant qu'ils revenaient vers le milieu de la grande salle, Tocard s'était relevé et hurlait au scandale. Minerva soupira et demanda :

-Que vous arrive t-il, monsieur Lockart ? Et que faites vous ici ?

-Comment, ce que je fais ici? Mais je viens enseigner, bien entendu ! Quelle question. Bon. Où est Dumbledore ? Demanda l'andouille dorée.

Il fit un sourire colgate et un silence lui répondit.

-Dumbledore est actuellement en cavale, monsieur. Il est un criminel. Répondit la directrice.

-Ah... Je le savais, bien sûr! J'ai même donné des informations aux autorités. Voyons, je suis Gilderoy Lockart ! Dit il en essayant de se rattraper.

Un mot pensé par beaucoup de monde se fit entendre.

 _« Pitoyable. »_

C'est fou comme les esprits étaient connectés.

-Mais donc. Quand est-ce-que je peux commencer ? Ces satanées armures m'ont retardées. Il refit son sale sourire.

-Mais commencer quoi ? Demanda Minerva, perplexe.

-Mais mon travail, voyons ! En tant que professeur. De défense contre les forces du mal !

Un éclat de rire retentit et toute la grande salle put voir Alice en train de hurler de rire en frappant une table de ses poings. Edmond lui tapotait le dos alors que Nathanaël lui caressait la tête.

-Lui ? Pro...fesse...sseur ? Hahahahahaha ! C'est...drôle ! Muhahahahahahahahahahahah !

 _Pourquoi j'ai fait des enfants moi ?_ Se demanda Severus en voyant sa plus jeune fille avoir les larmes aux yeux tant elle riait, se foutant royalement de la gueule de l'imbécile.

L'andouille dorée s'enflamma d'indignation et sortit un contrat de sa poche. Il le donna à Macgonagall qui déglutit en le lisant :

 _Contrat d'enseignant au collège Poudlard,_

 _École de Sorcellerie._

 _Le désigné **Gilderoy Lockart** est engagé comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pour l'année scolaire 1992-1993._

 _Son salaire s'élève à un total de 1000 gallions, hors taxes._

 _Il a été versé du compte officiel de Poudlard sur celui de **Gilderoy Lockart** le 24 janvier 1985._

En tout tout tout tout tout tout tout tout tout tout tout petit en bas, était écrit :

 _Une somme de 5000 gallions sera versée du compte officiel de Poudlard à celui de Albus Dumbledore en cas d'acceptation de ce contrat._

Et en bas était signé :

 _Gilderoy Lockart, 24 janvier 1985, pour mon grand et estimé fan, Albus Dumbledore._

Les sommes, énormissimes, faillirent faire tomber Minerva dans les pommes.

Elle fit passer le document à toute sa table afin d'en faire vérifier l'authenticité. Severus le regarda en dernier et soupira en disant à sa patronne :

-Minerva, j'ai bien peur qu'on ne doive supporter cet imbécile toute l'année.

L'imbécile en question souriait à qui mieux mieux et avait l'air débile, mais débile...

Comme Alice ne se calmait pas, les deux garçons l'emmenèrent à la chambre des Secrets, suivis de toute la bande qui ramenait à bouffer.

Après quelques bonnes dizaines de minutes, Alice se calma enfin.

Elle alla retrouver le reste de son groupe dans le salon. En effet, avec l'aide de Diablo (le phœnix de Edmond) et Angelo (le basilic de la chambre), ils avaient complètement rénové la chambre. C'était maintenant une sorte de manoir.

Lorsque l'on prenait l'entrée des toilettes des filles, le trou avait été dégagé de tous les ossements et ils avaient mis un énorme coussin/matelas au fond, pour se réceptionner. L'énorme tunnel qu'il faut ensuite normalement traverser était remplacé par un couloir aux murs de briques noires et au plafond encore rocheux. Puis, ils arrivaient à la seconde porte au mot de passe. Après l'avoir traversée, ils arrivaient dans un hall. Là, plusieurs issues se présentaient : continuer tout droit pour arriver à la salle de bal au plafond immensément haut, aller à droite pour aller à la salle à manger et à la cuisine ou aller à gauche pour monter un escalier en colimaçon. Intéressons nous à cet escalier. En effet, lorsque l'on montait cet escalier noir aux allures très modernes, on arrivait au niveau des chambres et de la salle de bain. Il y avait une chambre par personne, une seule salle de bain, une salle de jeu et une chambre immense où dormait la Lumière. Pourquoi occuper une chambre chacun quand on peut s'entasser sur un sol matelas en étalant des couvertures ici et là ? Surtout quand on voit la masse d'oreillers présents.

On pouvait donc dire que la vie était belle dans la chambre des Secrets. De plus, maintenant, les lavabos des toilettes des filles étaient remplacés par un sol en verre noir, opaque et indestructible qui ne s'ouvrait que grâce au premier mot de passe.

En parlant de ça, ils devraient le changer...

Après la salle de bal, une petite porte dérobée menait à la statue du fondateur. Un espace avait été laissé comme avant. À l'aide d'une phrase en fourchelang, la bouche de Salazar s'ouvrait pour mener au petit nid de Angelo, constitué d'un sol tout mou et chaud. Dans un coin, un œuf dormait. À ses côtés, Angelo dormait. Si l'on passait une petite porte, on arrivait dans un petit hall où étaient présentes quelques portes.

La chambre des Secrets mérite bien son nom.

Et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on les découvrira tous.

Mieux vaut se préparer, les cours de l'après-midi risquent d'envoyer.

.

 _POV Voldemort !_

-Bon. Allez. Étape 2. Courage...

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _Ça vous a plu ?_

 _J'espère que oui._

 _À vos claviers !_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :**_

 _-Étonnamment je n'ai pas galéré du tout à écrire ce chapitre..._

 _-C'est étrange... je l'ai pondu, mais comme ça. (« clac ») (claquement de doigts)._

 _-Bref._

 _-J'aime bien mes POV Voldy à la fin. Surtout que y'a vraiment que moi qui comprends sa vie de merde..._

 _-Je vous expliquerais plus tard..._

 _-Ou pas._

 _-À part ça, Ginny s'en prends, mais, plein la tronche ! J'ai hésité en l'écrivant, mais en fait, j'ai trouvé un truc logique, donc ça va._

 _-Lockart aussi va s'en prendre plein la tronche. Muhahahahaha !_

 _-Vivement la fin de l'année. Je crois que ça va envoyer du pâté..._

 _-... Y'a que moi qui comprends..._

 _-Muhahahahahahahaha._

 _._

 _Bon._

 _Allez, à mardi !_

 _Ornithoryyyyyynques ! Au pouvoooooiiiir !_

 _Joker !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	23. Chapter 19, DCFM !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment que ça va ?_

 _Bien, bien, bien..._

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :_

 _Ouais, Ginny a effectivement pété du cerveau ! Et Tocard est bien manipulé par citron aussi... Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ça te plaira !_

 _Derra :_

 _Je sais, elle est trop bien. Oui, Ginny a craqué, ils vont s'en bouffer du Lockart. Marrant, plus pour moi que pour lui. Voilà la suite et merci de ta review._

 _Non anonymes :_

 _Merci à brigitte26 et Alice Nagini Riddle pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci à ma p'tite Leoren T.A.A. Pour avoir followerer et favoriter l'histoire ! Merci !_

 _Valà._

 _Bon._

 _Bonne lecture everybody !_

 _PS : Si quelqu'un trouve que c'est galère de s'y retrouver, dites le moi ! Je mettrais peut-être un « previously on... » si plein de gens me le font remarquer._

 _Allez, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

 _12:00_

La Lumière remonta hors de la chambre des secrets afin de se rendre à leurs ô combien chéris cours. Mais avant tout, manger !

Ils allèrent donc dans la grande salle et nourrirent leurs pauvres esprits fatigués.

Puis, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils allèrent en cours de DCFM. Tout pour passer un bonne journée. … Muhahahahahaha...

.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard entrèrent dans la salle de cours et attendirent patiemment leur professeur.

-Aaah... comme j'ai hâte d'avoir cours avec Lockart... ! Il est si... commença Lavande Brown.

-Beau ! Continua une autre fille.

-Courageux !

-Blond !

-Idiot ! Termina Nathanaël.

Cette dernière réplique colla un froid chez les filles.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? J'ai lu ses livres. Je pense qu'il les a romancés, mais ils les a sûrement accomplis ! Dit, ô surprise, Hermione.

Toutes les personnes de sexe féminin dans la pièce acquiescèrent vigoureusement(sauf une).

-Mione, tu as bien remarqué que c'est un imbécile ! Commença Alice.

-Un usurpateur ! Dit Edmond.

-Un lâche ! Répliqua Nathanaël.

-Un Tocard ! Lança Draco.

-Un idiot ! Rétorqua Blaise.

-Tu me déçois, Hermy. Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est un menteur ? Demanda Theodore.

Une atmosphère électrique commença à apparaître.

-Stop ! Cria Edmond. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione. Tu as lu ses livres ? Demanda t-il.

La jeune fille aquiesca.

-Est-ce-qu'il utilise une potion un moment ? Demanda le châtain.

-Oui, dans le livre des loups-garous. Pourquoi ?

-Demande lui la préparation. On verra alors. Termina le Survivant.

Hermione se retourna vers les filles et leur demanda leurs avis. Elles acceptèrent toutes le plan. À ce moment, Tocard entra avec des feuilles dans les mains.

-Asseyez-vous ! Le cours va commencer. Je me présente. (Il sourit). Je suis : Gilderoy Lockart !

Le blond écrivit son nom au tableau. Puis, il distribua les feuilles :

-Ceci...est un questionnaire. Qui porte sur un sujet que vous adorez...

Un escadron de petits anges passa.

-Moi... !

Il sourit encore et d'autres anges passèrent, portant un éléphant sur un char qui se trémoussait le popotin.

-Ahaha. Bien, allez. Remplissez-le. Celui... ou celle, qui finit m'apporte sa copie.

Il s'assit et retourna un sablier. Ses paroles n'ont aucun sens... pensèrent pas mal de personnes dans la pièce.

-What the f*** ? demanda Alice à son frère.

-Ben... on dirait un questionnaire... répondit Nathanaël.

-De merde... souffla plus ou moins discrètement Edmond.

Plusieurs personnes pouffèrent à ces mots.

-Bon... lança Nathanaël très doucement. Allons-y :

 _ **1- Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Le noir, car lorsque je l'aurais envoyé dans les limbes éternelles, il ne verra que ça._

 _ **2- Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Se guérir de son apopathodiaphulatophobie qui lui mène la vie dure._

 _ **3- Quelle est est, à votre avis, la plus grande réussite de Gilderoy Lockart à ce jour ?**_

 _Pouvoir aligner plusieurs mots à la suite sans que son cerveau, microscopique au demeurant, ne fonde._

 _ **4- Quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockart et quel serait le cadeau idéal ?**_

 _Tout le monde s'en fout, de toute façon, avec sa face de thon, il est pas né._

 _ **5- Combien de fois Gilderoy Lockart a été sacré sorcier au sourire le plus charmant par Sorcière hebdo ?**_

 _Personne ne serait assez fou pour le lui donner de plein gré. Si c'était pour l'empêcher de sauter, mieux valait ne rien faire._

 _ **6- Quel est l'animal préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Le blobfish, son cousin proche au premier degré et demi._

 _ **7- Quelles sont les vacances préférées de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Son cerveau malade ne pouvant travailler, je dirais qu'il n'a pas d'autres vacances que les jours qu'il vit, polluant ce monde qui ne lui a rien fait._

 _ **8- Quelle est la pointure de pied de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Aussi élevée que le degré de puanteur des dits appendices. Autant dire qu'il a de grand pieds. De toute façon, avec la taille de ses chevilles, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il rentre dans les dites chaussures._

 _ **9- Quelle est le type de plume préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Celui pour les tous petits enfants, il faut bien qu'il apprenne à écrire._

 _ **10- Quel est le livre préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Celui qui racontera en détail toutes les tortures que je lui ferai subir, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce et que je l'achève, répondant ainsi à son dernier souhait._

 _ **11- Quel age a Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, qui n'est pané n'a pas d'age._

 _ **12- Qui est le parent favori de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Son poisson rouge, frère incestueux._

 _ **13- Quel est le nom de l'elfe de maison de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Je pense qu'il s'est imaginé en avoir un en se regardant dans la glace, il est vrai que la ressemblance est frappante._

 _ **14- Quel est le nom du chat de Gilderoy Lockart et pourquoi a t'il choisi ce nom ?**_

 _Chèvre, car sa nature zoophile lui donne une ressemblance folle avec un bélier en rut lorsqu'il s'en approche._

 _ **15-** **Quel est le lieu de vacances préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Les plages d'Ouzbékistan, naturistes et sans eau._

 _ **16- Où se trouve la maison de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Quelque part où il vaut mieux ne pas se rendre sous peine de voir un déchet de l'humanité._

 _ **17- Où Gilderoy Lockart est-il allé à l'école ?**_

 _Aucune école n'accepte les SDF. Trop dangereux pour les enfants._

 _ **18- Dans quelle maison Gilderoy Lockart est-il allé ?**_

 _Celle du bout de la rue à droite._

 _ **19- Dans quelle maison Gilderoy Lockart aurait dû aller ?**_

 _Celle du bout de la rue à gauche._

 _ **20- Pourquoi Gilderoy Lockart sentait qu'il aurait dû aller dans cette maison ?**_

 _Parce qu'il s'est rendu compte assez tard que l'animalerie était en face du magasin de miroirs._

 _ **21- Quel est le nom de la mère de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Une pauvre femme qui ne savait pas que sa progéniture venait tout droit du film Alien._

 _ **22- Quel est le nom du père de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Un pauvre homme. La mutation vient du père, tout le monde sait ça._

 _ **23- Qui coupe les cheveux de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Son frère mort, revenant du royaume d'Hadès afin de sauver le monde de cette masse effrayante._

 _ **24- Quel est le dieu préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Hel, qui se fera une joie de le torturer et de le détruire pour l'éternité lorsque j'en aurai fini avec lui._

 _ **25- Quelle est, selon l'opinion de Gilderoy Lockart, la créature la plus effrayante ?**_

 _Je ne sais pas, mais cela veut simplement dire qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré le trio des exterminateurs._

 _ **26- Quelle est la longueur de la baguette de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Je ne sais pas, mais pour qu'elle rentre dans son orifice annal, il faut un minimum de longueur. Un suppositoire et une baguette, c'est pas la même chose, son cerveau malade ne l'a sans doute pas encore compris._

 _ **27- En quel bois est faite la baguette de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Malheureusement, le bois est souvent une matière irritante, nous avons découvert le pourquoi de ses irritations quotidiennes._

 _ **28- Quel est le cœur de la baguette de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Si je répondais, je serais vulgaire. Je dirais simplement que cette question est inutilement présente._

 _ **29- Quel était la matière préférée de Gilderoy Lockart à l'école ?**_

 _La pierre, à force de dormir contre les murs, il finit par les apprécier._

 _ **30- Quel est le mode de transport préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Je dirais le balai, mes raisons sont claires, la solitude de cette personne serait presque triste s'il s'agissait réellement d'un être humain._

 _ **31- À quelle position Gilderoy Lockart jouait-il au quidditch ?**_

 _J'ignorais que son cerveau pouvait comprendre les règles de ce sport. À mon avis, il n'a jamais quitté le banc, cela explique beaucoup de choses._

 _ **32- Quel modèle de balai Gilderoy Lockart avait-il ?**_

 _...Ma réponse n'est pas utile._

 _ **33- Qui était le premier amour de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Sa baguette._

 _ **34- Qu'est-il arrivé au véritable amour de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Malheureusement, Boulette, son premier chat, est mort dans un micro-ondes, depuis, il le remplace chaque année, les sacrifiant dans des rituels sataniques aux côtés de poulets._

 _ **35- Qu'est ce qui a donné envie à Gilderoy Lockart de dédier sa vie aux arts sombres ?**_

 _L'espoir sans doute inconscient qu'il mourrait vite et qu'il soulagerait le monde de sa présence. Seulement, dès qu'une chose sombre l'aperçoit, elle s'enfuit, terrorisée par cette vison d'horreur._

 _ **36- Quelle est la couleur de cheveux naturelle de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Mais il n'en a pas, voyons._

 _ **37- Quelle est la boisson préférée de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _L'eau, il ne faut pas renier son habitat naturel._

 _ **38- Quel est le plat préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Les crottes de poisson. Connaissez-vous le poisson nettoyeur ?_

 _ **39- Quelle est la sucrerie préférée de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Étrangement, les crottes citées ci-dessus ont un goût anormalement sucré. D'après Gilderoy Lockart, bien entendu._

 _ **40- Quelle est la couleur des yeux de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Caca d'oie._

 _ **41- Combien d'années Gilderoy Lockart a t-il été président du club de duel ?**_

 _Chaque année, pour lui faire plaisir, on lui proposait ce poste bidon afin de pouvoir lui péter la gueule en toute légalité, étant donné que cette personne n'avait pas le droit de se rendre dans un lieu fréquenté par des enfants, par jugement de la cour suprême._

 _ **42- Quelle est l'équipe de quidditch préférée de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Les orangs-outans Lituaniens, reconnus pour leurs capacités follement réduites._

 _ **43- Qui est le joueur préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Arschloch, un allemand recruté à l'étranger._

 _ **44- En quel type de sort Gilderoy Lockart est-il vraiment reconnu et doué ?**_

 _Ses capacités magiques sont aussi réduites que ses capacités intellectuelles. Alors autant dire que c'est pas glorieux._

 _ **45- Dans quelle ville Gilderoy Lockart a t-il guéri un loup-garou ?**_

 _À Poil, il s'est fait couillonner, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que ce n'en était pas un._

 _ **46- Quelle est la musique préférée de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Le bruit des bulles qui lui rappelle son enfance._

 _ **47- Qui est le fan numéro 1 de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Le seul qu'il doit posséder, cela doit être lui-même, non ?_

 _ **48- Quel est le samedi soir idéal de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Il connaît les jours de la semaine ? Je demande des applaudissements._

 _ **49- Quel est l'objet le plus prisé de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Cette question me ferait presque peur._

 _ **50- Quel a été le premier livre publié de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que le monde n'en a rien à faire._

 _ **51- Quel est le magasin de robes préféré de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Je me disais bien. Il se travestit en plus !_

 _ **52- Combien de fois Gilderoy Lockart a t-il été en couverture de la Gazette du sorcier ?**_

 _Beaucoup, à chaque fois qu'on l'internait en asile psychiatrique._

 _ **53- Qui est l'idole de Gilderoy Lockart ?**_

 _Vu le temps qu'il passe à sourire, je dirais sa molaire droite, qu'il adore montrer au monde._

 _ **54- Quelle est la date d'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockart et quel serait son cadeau idéal ?**_

 _Un cerveau, il en manque cruellement._

Nathanaël reposa sa plume et souffla. Alice regarda la copie de son frère et s'étrangla de rire sur sa table, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Edmond demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Tiens. Dit Nathanaël en lui tendant sa copie.

Edmond bloqua à la seconde question.

-C'est quoi l'apopathodiaphulatophobie ? Demanda le Survivant.

-La phobie d'être constipé. Murmura Nathanaël.

Edmond continua sa lecture et rendit sa copie au brun, lui chuchotant :

-T'es vache, quand même.

-C'est pas ma faute, il est trop con !

-Faites moins de bruit, terminez votre questionnaire sur...moi ! Lança Lockart face à l'exclamation du garçon. À moins que vous n'ayez terminé ? Demanda Tocard.

Nathanaël lui fit un grand sourire crispé et lui dit :

-Effectivement, _monsieur._

-Bien ! Amenez moi votre copie, monsieur ?

-Snape... Nathanaël Snape. Il commença à se lever, gardant toujours son sourire plaqué sur le visage mais Hermione le devança.

La jeune fille se leva, et en passant près de lui, lui murmura « trois secondes, moi d'abord. ».

Nathanaël se rassit donc et écouta son amie.

-Professeur ?

-Oui, mademoiselle... ?

-Granger. Hermione Granger. J'aurais voulu vous poser une question, car avec tout ce qui est écrit dans vos livres, vous êtes l'unique personne qui peut me répondre. Dit elle en accentuant « l'unique » et avec un ton presque révérencieux.

Tocard eut une bouffée de connerie et répondit en souriant :

-Et bien, allez y. Il est vrai que sans me vanter, je suis exceptionnel !

-Dans votre livre « promenade avec les loup-garous », vous utilisez une potion avec les ingrédients suivants : napel, aconit et bézoard. Seulement, vous n'expliquez pas votre potion. Pourriez vous me l'expliquer ? Demanda la jeune fille avec des yeux de chien battu.

Hermione avait intentionnellement mis un piège dans sa question, tout le monde sait que le napel et l'aconit sont la même plante ! Et bien sûr, un bézoard n'a jamais besoin d'être cuit.

Lockart se mit à rire, souriant toujours comme un débile, mais dans sa tête, c'était la panique. Puis, il eut une idée. Bon, une idée débile, mais c'est toujours ça.

-Bien sûr ! Il faut trois plants de napel, 20g d'aconit et six bézoards. Au feu pendant une heure et c'est bon ! Après, il faut lancer un sort. Le sort... heu... Incendio ! C'est ça, incendio. Si la potion brûle, elle est ratée.

Il sourit à Hermione qui lui fit un sourire crispé, le remercia, lui tendit sa copie et retourna s'asseoir, des idées de vengeance dans la tête.

Lockart alla dans son bureau et Nathanaël lança un flambios. Tous purent voir des lettres de feu s'afficher dans le vide :

 _Vous voyez, on avait raison. :P_

Draco se leva, un texte dans les mains.

-Mes amis, la Lumière ne laissera pas passer cet affront ! Jamais ! Nous vengerons l'honneur de Poudlard !

Des applaudissements et des cris de guerre et d'encouragements résonnèrent. Puis, Nathanaël, Alice et Edmond se levèrent, posèrent leurs copies sur le bureau de Tocard et se rassirent à leur table modifiée à trois places, la tête haute et un sourire conquérant sur le visage.

L'andouille dorée re-rentra, et tous furent presque sûrs qu'il avait changé de coupe de cheveux.

Bref.

Tocard vit qu'il y avait trois copies de plus sur sa table. Il prit la première. En haut, un nom. Ce nom, Nathanaël Snape.

Il se mit à lire et s'étrangla de fureur et d'indignation tout du long de sa lecture. À la fin, il ressemblait plus à une tomate transgénique alien qu'à une andouille dorée, mais bon.

Il hurla :

-Qui a écrit cela ?!

-C'est écrit en haut, je vous le rappelle. Lança nonchalamment Alice qui jouait avec son briquet crocodile.

-Qui est Nathanaël Snape ?!

-Il vous l'a dit. Lança blasement Edmond, une grenade dans les mains.

-Comment... avez-vous... osé ?!

-Avec ma plume, cher imbécile, car je ne suis pas idiot, ne me comparez pas à vous. Dit Nathanaël, une très légère pointe de dégoût dans la fin de sa phrase.

S'ensuivit une bonne dizaine de minutes où Tocard hurla des conneries à qui mieux mieux. Un moment, une phrase se détacha :

-...bip...biiip...bip..biiiiiiiip...bip...biiiip...Et puis qui sont ces exterminateurs ?... biiiip...bip...biiiiip...

-Stop. Dit froidement Nathanaël, coupant court à ses exclamations.

-Nous sommes les exterminateurs. Commença Edmond.

-Feu. Dit Alice.

-Explosion. Dit Edmond.

-Sang. Continua Nathanaël.

-Ne nous provoquez pas. Lança Alice.

Sur ce, les trois enfants sortirent, tête haute, sourire conquérant sur le visage et une satisfaction palpable.

L'andouille dorée se remit à hurler, le reste de la Lumière se présenta et sortit à son tour et toute la classe Gryffondor-Serpentard de deuxième année applaudit.

.

À l'infirmerie, Pomfresh était horrifiée du bilan médical de la petite dernière des Weasley.

.

Dans la classe de sortilèges de Serdaigle-Poufsouffle de première année, un étudiant détonnait par sa puissance magique qu'il contrôlait de peu, mais qu'il contrôlait.

À la fin du cours, Flitwick garda cet étudiant :

-Monsieur Vador ?

-Oui professeur ?

-Savez-vous que votre puissance est spectaculaire ? Je connais peu de personne avec tant de puissance. Il y en a deux en seconde année, mais ils la contrôle mieux que vous.

-Qui sont ils ? Demanda Leorod avec intérêt.

-Ils font partie de la Lumière.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-Un groupe. Très étonnant par ailleurs.

-Merci professeur.

Et il partit.

.

Luna, elle, ne s'était pas présentée en cours. Elle regardait le ciel. La lune, présente même en ce début d'après-midi semblait l'appeler. Elle ferma les yeux. Une vive lumière prit place dans son esprit. Elle sourit intérieurement.

.

Rodolphus avait prit à part Sirius et Remus. Il leur dit :

-Je vais vous raconter la mort de Regulus...

.

 _POV Voldemort !_

-Je dois les retrouver... Mes enfants...

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _J'ai fini !_

 _À vos claviers !_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :**_

 _ **-Je me suis bien emm***** a trouver, traduire et noter le questionnaire de Lockart...**_

 _ **-C'est le vrai.**_

 _ **-Mais je dois avouer que je lui en ai mis vraiment plein la tronche...**_

 _ **-Ça doit faire mal... comme une tarte dans la gueule...**_

 _ **-J'adore Luna...**_

 _ **-Je kiffe Leorod. Il est cool non ?**_

 _ **-Je kiffe Tommy... il sert à rien cette année.**_

 _ **-Je kiffe Lucius... à quand un Snacius ?**_

 _ **-Jamais ou du moins pas là, ici, il est casé.**_

 _._

 _Voilà._

 _Allez, sur ce, Hail the Light, et Joker !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	24. Hors-Série 2, Regulus's death

_Hello !_

 _Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ?_

 _Les vacances sont finies, je reposte le matin._

 _Ça vous avait manqué ? Pour être honnête, à moi aussi._

 _Bon, bon, bon..._

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :_

 _Coucou, merci de ta review ! Sérieusement ? Personne ne pense au questionnaire, on dirait. Tocard va continuer de s'en prendre plein la figure, promis !_

 _Derra:_

 _Lockart s'est fait effectivement défoncé...! Et Leorod, laissons planer le mystère encore un peu. Voilà la suite !  
_

 _Non Anonymes :_

 _Merci à brigitte26 et Alice Nagini Riddle pour vos review ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci à schelma1984 pou avoir follewerer l'histoire !_

 _Merci à Psycho67 pour m'avoir followerer moi ! Trop gentil !_

 _Valà._

 _Bon, ben..._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _PS : c'est un hors-série !_

* * *

 **L'Histoire du Black et du Lestrange**

 **(Ou comment comprend-on que le glucosé est un FOU!)**

Regulus lança à Rodolphus, dans un état d'énervement prononcé :

-Bouge-toi Rod' !

-Je voudrais bien t'y voir !

En effet, Rodolphus était en train de fouiller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Qu'y foutait-il me direz-vous ? Il cherchait des informations. À propos des cachettes des Horcruxes. Étonnant non ? Mais plus tant que ça quand on sait que Dumbledore est un manipulateur, cruel, fou, drogué et diabétique.

-Bouge je te dis ! Il va pas tarder !

-Tu me pètes les couilles, là !

-On va se faire tueeeer !

-Mais nooon... lui souffla Rodolphus.

-Tu trouves au moins ?

-Atteeeends... Atteeends... Att- Oui ! Ça y'est ! Je l'ai !

-Cool. Barrons-nous.

Et sans s'attarder plus, ils s'enfuirent sans la moindre hésitation.

Les deux hommes (19 ans, mais tout est relatif...) se rendirent aux côtés de Voldemort.

-Maître ! Maîtreuh ! Cria Rodolphus, s'attirant les foudres de son petit-ami et des regards désespérés de la part de tous les mangemorts qui se demandaient ce que ce débile de Lestrange avait encore put inventer.

Rodolphus entra dans la salle du trône, un grand sourire niais sur le visage et Regulus derrière lui.

-Rody ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda sa sœur qui discutait tranquillement avec Voldemort.

-J'ai-

- _On_ a trouvé la cachette de l'Horcruxe.

Voldemort se leva de son trône et cria :

-C'est vrai ?

-Voui ! Dit Rodolphus très très très fier de lui.

Sa sœur lui vola le papier qu'il tenait fièrement et il lui lança un regard noir. Bellatrix donna le papier à Voldemort qui jubilait.

 _Ouais, ouais, ouais ! Pas trop tôt ! Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir détruire ce sale vioque de mes deux ! Il m'a bien pété les c******* lui !_

-Bon. Déclara le chef. Regulus, Rodolphus. Je vous fais confiance. Détruisez-moi ça rapidos.

-Chef, oui chef ! Dit Rodolphus en faisant le salut militaire.

Il se prit une tarte sur le dos du crâne avant d'être traîné par Regulus hors de la salle.

Regulus et Rodolphus se baladaient tranquillement dans une forêt de Bosnie :

-Nan mais si ! Je te jure que si tu met une tartine sur le dos d'un chat, il va chier des arcs-en-ciel et voler dans l'espace !

-Rodolphus... S'il-te-plaît... Tais-toi !

-Mais non ! Tu adores le son de ma voix !

-Tais-tooooii ! Pleura le Black.

Rodolphus continuait de parler au plus grand malheur de son petit-ami quand ce dernier vit leur destination. Un carré de pierre, pas plus grand que des toilettes de plein air, peuplait une petite clairière. Les deux hommes passèrent le cadre de porte (sans porte) et descendirent les escaliers qui constituaient l'unique chose présente dans le cabinet. Ils avaient retrouvé tout leur sérieux. Ils descendirent lentement les innombrables marches quand Rodolphus shoota dans Regulus qui s'était arrêté. Ils avaient en effet atteint le fond et devaient se trouver à une bonne centaine de mètre sous terre. Des torches éclairaient un couloir enfin droit et la fumée dégagée était aspirée par un trou d'air qui venait du plafond, très haut au dessus d'eux.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Tout au bout de celui-ci, ils débouchèrent sur une salle circulaire. Là, un feu blanc qui ne dégageait pas la moindre fumée brûlait lugubrement.

Un feu étoilé. Il s'agissait d'un feu dans lequel on place une partie de son âme. Seulement, il sera plus résistant qu'un Horcruxe. Et la différence la plus importante est qu'il ne faut pas un meurtre pour le créer. Non. Il suffit d'écorcher seize vierges, de se baigner dans leur sang, et tout ça sous un ciel étoilé ! Et bien sûr, il faut prendre à témoin une étoile.

Mais ça a quand même un inconvénient majeur. Il n'existe qu'un seul sort pour le détruire. L'Aguamenti.

Regulus s'apprêtait à lancer le sort, un sourire carnassier sur le visage quand une voix trop connue se fit entendre.

-Messieurs Black et Lestrange. Je ne pensais pas vous revoir. Et encore moins dans ce lieu et ces circonstances. Un bonbon au citron ?

Dans un même mouvement, les deux mangemorts se retournèrent, toute couleur ayant déserté leurs visages.

-Expelliarmus !

-Endoloris !

-Avada Kedavra !

Crièrent respectivement Rodolphus, Regulus et Dumbledore.

Les trois sorts se rencontrèrent et explosèrent dans un bel ensemble.

Les deux camps se fusillaient du regard.

Et Dumbledore attaqua. Les sorts s'enchaînaient rapidement et Regulus se fit atteindre à l'épaule par un sort mortel. Mortel parce qu'il s'agissait d'un poison qui vous rongeait de l'intérieur pendant quelques minutes.

Il comprit bien vite qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance, et, sans vouloir être vexant envers son petit-ami, Rodolphus était une brêle en sortilèges. Excepté avec l'expelliarmus, le wingardium leviosa, le veraverto et le sort pour coiffer les cheveux bouclés (pour Bellatrix bien sûr,c'est pas de la tarte de se coiffer avec sa masse de boucles...). Par contre, il possédait un talent certain en potions et en kama-sutr-... Non. Oubliez. Il n'a rien dit.

Alors, avec le soupir résigné de celui qui sait que sa fin est proche, il décida de prendre l'une des seules décisions sensées de sa vie. Celle de sauver celle d'un autre.

Regulus regarda Rodolphus une dernière fois, pointa sa baguette sur lui et murmura :

-Evaniosciloptea.

Rodolphus n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de la formule employée qu'il était enfermé dans un médaillon. Plus précisément, le médaillon offert par son frère, Sirius, qui se trouvait toujours autour du coup du brun. Regulus arracha la chaîne de son coup d'un mouvement brusque. Dumbledore n'avait pas fait un geste depuis que le jeune Lestrange avait été enfermé. Après tout, que pouvait bien faire un mourant ? Il ne restait déjà plus que quelques secondes à vivre pour Regulus. Ce dernier chuchota au médaillon, dans un dernier souffle :

-Je t'aime, Rodolphus. Puisses-tu trouver l'Amour...

Puis, dans un dernier effort, il dit, dans un gémissement :

-Si...Sinistr...os...

Il lâcha la chaîne. Et elle disparue, activée par le mot de passe. La chaîne qui était un portoloin d'urgence atterrit dans sa chambre, au square Grimmaud. Au moment où le jeune homme cessa de respirer, le tatouage représentant un sinistros qui protège de son corps une étoile qu'il porte en dessous de sa clavicule droite se mit à chauffer et à s'éclairer d'une lueur rougeâtre.

Loin de là, dans le salon des Potter, devant une Lily enceinte, un James heureux comme tout, un Peter souriant et un Remus qui avait un bras lui enserrant la taille, Sirius se leva comme un fou. Il enleva son T-shirt sous les yeux gênés de Lily et brillants de Remus. Il regarda sa clavicule droite. Il regarda son tatouage. Il brillait d'une lueur inquiétante. Rouge. Sombre. Comme le sang. Il pulsa lentement, pendant quelques courts instants et s'arrêta. La marque reprit sa couleur habituelle. Un noir profond. Des mots apparurent sous le tatouage :

 _N'oublie pas l'étoile de ton cœur._

Le cri dément que poussa Sirius fit froid dans le dos à ses amis.

Il sortit. Il courra. Longtemps. Jusqu'à avoir les pieds en sang. Et il se transforma. Un sinistros courrait maintenant sous la pluie. Il alla si loin qu'il sema les gouttes. Les nuages restèrent dans son dos. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se retrouva sur La Corniche. La Corniche de la colline. Leur colline. Là où ils se retrouvaient. _Avant..._ Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit du chien. Avant. Mais quand avait-il cessé ce avant ? Il se sentait bête. Il se sentait comme... comme...

 _Un traître... Tu le sais... Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un traître... Tu le sais... Au fond de toi..._

Non ! Il le savait. Si le tatouage s'est activé, c'est qu'il croyait encore en lui. Oui. Regulus croyait en lui.

Et maintenant...

Et maintenant...

Il est...

 _Mort. Dis-le. Il est mort. Regulus est mort. Ne te voile pas la face. Dis-le._

-Regulus... est...

 _Oui. Dis-le._

-Il est... Il est...

 _DIS-LE !_

-Mort...

Le mot sonnait étrangement dans sa bouge. Tiens ? Quand s'était-il retransformé ? Il l'ignorait. Mais debout, sur La Corniche, là où ils observaient le ciel. Où ils observaient les étoiles. Où ils s'étaient juré de se protéger toujours. Oui. Debout, ici, il se rechangea en sinistros.

Et l'animal hurla.

Sous le ciel.

Sous les étoiles.

Sous la pleine lune.

Sous les yeux de son frère.

Ici.

Un loup hurla à la lune.

Un chien hurla sa tristesse.

Un monstre hurla sa peur.

Un sinistros hurla sa solitude.

Un frère hurla la perte.

Et là-haut, dans le ciel, une étoile brillait tristement. Elle semblait triste.

Là-haut, dans le ciel, Sirius pleurait.

Et là-haut, dans le ciel, une étoile brillait chaleureusement. Elle semblait veiller.

Là-haut, dans le ciel, Regulus sourit tristement.

* * *

 _Voilà._

 _J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre._

 _Ça fait une petite pause dans l'histoire, c'est pas mal._

 _Bon._

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :**_

 _ **-Pôv Regy.**_

 _ **-Pôv Rody.**_

 _ **-Pôv Siri.**_

 _ **-Ils ont pas de chance...**_

 _ **-Et si je tuais Sevy et que je le faisais ressusciter en vampire sur la Terre du Milieu ?**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Okay, je calme mon esprit malade.**_

 _._

 _Valà._

 _Bon, allez, à mardi._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse, et au plaisir._

 _Joker !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	25. Chapter 20, ou la peur de Gellert !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien._

 _Le jour où je poste ceci, brevet blanc de Français et de Maths._

 _La troisième, un bonheur..._

 _Bon._

 _Commençons par le commencent, voulez-vous ?_

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :_

 _Ouais, ici Regulus et un gentil méchant tout plein ! Je trouve mon Dumby étonnamment méchant... je pensais en faire un connard, mais ça dépasse toutes mes espérances ! T'as raison, au moins Voldy se planque pas pour faire ses trucs en scred. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire._

 _Derra :_

 _Merci. Mélange subtil ? J'apprécie le compliment. Oui, j'essaye du mieux possible que ça reste naturel, pas calculé ou rien. J'écris vraiment comme je parle souvent et je reste dans mon style. Et voilà la suite !_

 _Non anonymes :_

 _Merci à Alice Nagini Riddle et brigitte26 pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment toujours autant plaisir !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci à kiki2105, Enilrahc et IceQueen38 pour avoir favoriter l'histoire ! Ça me fait trop plaisir !_

 _Merci à Enilrahc, P'tite Princess et Miss Potter-Snape pour avoir followerer l'histoire ! Ça me fait aussi vraiment plaisir !_

 _Comme toujours, je suis trop contente de voir qu'il y a des gens qui lisent et qui apprécient ce que j'écris ! Et qui en plus me le font savoir ! Je suis trop contente ! Merci encore !_

 _Valà._

 _Et comme ça fait longtemps, bien entendu, le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent à la grande, l'immense et unique J.K Rowling ! Rien n'est à moi excepté Elizabeth, Alice, Ecum, Luka, Oceano, Leorod et pis sans doute d'autres qui vont se rajouter. Mais for now, merci de me suivre et merci à J.K Rowling d'avoir écrit cette histoire ô combien fantastique._

 _Valà pour de vrai._

 _C'est parti mon kiki !_

* * *

Sirius regardait Rodolphus avec de grands yeux tandis qu'il était soutenu par Remus.

-C'est... c'est comme ça... Sirius déglutit. C'est comme ça qu'il est mort...

Rodolphus fixait le sol avec tristesse.

Sirius se mit soudainement à rire. Pas d'un rire joyeux, hein. Il a pas craqué à ce point. Mais il riait d'un rire amer, triste et avec une pointe de regret, le tout relevé par de la haine tout à fait pure envers Dumbledore qu'il haïssait quand même grandement.

Puis le Black s'effondra sur le sol et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Rodolphus le rejoint et ils pleurèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Remus les laissa pleurer leur perte et faire leur deuil. Ils arrêterait quand ils n'en auraient plus besoin.

Le lycan alla donc se balader dans les couloirs.

Il fut surprit en croisant le trio des malades qui discutaient tranquillement et il les interpella.

.

Alice, Nathanaël et Edmond se mirent à courir dans les couloirs, riant bien de leur mauvais tour. Il s'en était bien prit dans la face le Tocard !

Au détour du chemin, ils virent un garçon se promener, un air absent sur le visage.

-Salut ! Lança Edmond, passablement de bonne humeur.

Le garçon s'aperçut de leur présence et répondit après un petit de temps de réflexion (Quikecé ? Quékécé ? Quékékoidontoùcécé?).

-Oh, bonjour.

-C'est toi le Vador ? Demanda Alice qui savait pertinemment la réponse.

-Heu, oui. C'est moi. Pourquoi ? Répondit le première année.

-Ben ton nom de famille, c'est jute trop co-

Edmond fila un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie ce qui lui coupa le souffle et reprit à sa place :

-Elle veut dire que ça doit pas être facile tous les jours.

Alice se tenait le ventre et était décédée sur le sol.

-N'est-ce pas, Alice ? Demanda dangereusement Edmond.

-Oui, oui, bien entendu, c'est e-xa-cte-ment ce que je voulais dire. Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche. Hahaha. Clama t-elle en se disant qu'il pouvait être flippant des fois.

-Parfait. Termina Edmond.

Le dialogue réussit à soutirer un sourire au tout jeune Serdaigle.

Nathanaël regardait le première année avec un regard froid et calculateur et se tenait très légèrement en retrait.

Le garçon avait des yeux d'un noir si profond que ses pupilles étaient invisibles et ses longs cheveux étaient rassemblés en un catogan. Nathanaël pouvait sentir un grand pouvoir se cacher derrière son apparence de garçon réservé. Et il le savaient très bien l'un et l'autre. Ce que le Snape n'arrivait à trouver, c'est pourquoi il avait une telle sensation de malaise à son approche. Comme si... il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus et ça l'énervait profondément. Sa magie sensible le tiraillait. Il tenta une minuscule tentative de legilimencie mais il se heurta à un mur qui n'existait pas mais qui le bloquait comme une crêpe s'écrase sur le sol. Il stoppa son attaque et un sourire très furtif passa sur les lèvres du garçon qui discutait avec sa sœur et son frère. Il se moquait de lui, ma parole ?! Nathanaël fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda le première année avec suspicion.

 _Bien essayé, mais tu es loin du compte. Poudlard ne sera pas si ennuyeux que je le pensais... on se reverra, terreur, essaye de passer et je te respecterais._

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans son esprit pourtant impénétrable. Sa capacité de fourchelang le rendait pourtant un télépathe naturel ! Et seul un autre pouvait... ah. Voilà. Un télépathe naturel. Le Vador était un télépathe naturel. Et il osait le défier.

Nathanaël serra les poings de rage mais se détendit quand son âme lui souffla :

 _-Au moins, voit le bon côté de la chose, tu peux enfin t'amuser._

 _\- Moui, c'est vrai. Merci Shi._

 _-À ton service vieux !_

Nathanaël se rendit alors compte que Alice et Edmond le fixaient avec un air tout à fait bovin.

-Ben quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Ben t'es bloqué comme ça depuis à peu près dix minutes, mais booon... répondit Alice.

-Ah. Répondit son frère avec conviction.

Le garçon se rendit compte qu'ils étaient effectivement seuls et ils partirent.

En chœur, ils quittèrent le troisième étage, sans faire attention aux pleurnichements locaux de Mimi.

.

C'est donc ainsi qu'ils finirent pas tomber sur Remus à la croisée des chemins.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, les enfants ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? DCFM, non ? Demanda le lycan.

-Oh, on est sortis plus tôt. Dis toi qu'on a mis l'ambiance. Rétorqua Edmond avec un grand sourire satisfait.

-D'ailleurs, Remus, tant que j'y pense, je voulais te parler. Je pourrais te le dire ce soir ? Demanda Nathanaël.

-Bien sûr, c'est à quel sujet ? Demanda le châtain.

-Oh, de choses et d'autres... éluda le garçon avec un geste vague de la main.

-Je vais en cours, vous feriez bien d'en faire autant. Venez après le repas, Sirius doit aller discuter avec votre père et on sera tranquille. Le lycan savait éperdument que si Nathanaël venait, ce ne serait pas sans les deux qui l'accompagnaient presque toujours.

Le trio prit congé et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. Le premier cours avec une légende vivante, ça ne se rate pas !

.

Les trois enfants arrivèrent bon premiers et entrèrent, s'étonnant de trouver la porte de la salle entrouverte. Ne se gênant pas, ils entrèrent donc comme je l'ai dis et trouvèrent leur prof en train de tranquillement pioncer sur son bureau, un filet de bave coulant allègrement de sa bouche pour former une flaque sur le-dit bureau qui n'avait rien, mais alors RIEN demandé à personne.

Un silence digne des meilleures scènes de duels de western retentit et un buisson de poussière serait passé dans le vent que ça n'aurait pas étonné grand monde étant donné que les seuls présents et réveillés étaient ces trois malades.

Alice eut un sale sourire et sortit son appareil photo. Elle prit quelques clichés du sorcier qui pionçait et quand elle eut terminé de le mitrailler sous tous les angles, elle fit le pouce du « ok » à ses deux compères. Les deux compères en question se regardèrent, soupirèrent et réveillèrent leur prof.

-Monsieur Grindelwald ? Demanda Edmond en le secouant légèrement, pas effrayé pour deux sous.

-Gné... que..quoi...mamaaan ?! Gnaisse moi dormir... gnuuufffmmmh...

Edmond réessaya avec moins de douceur mais en eu marre et se décala. Nathanaël pointa son doigt vers le sorcier et un très joli filet d'eau, digne d'un tuyau sous haute pression percé, fonça vers la figure du blond.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Hurla le sois-disant digne professeur.

-Fallait vous réveiller. Dit Edmond.

-Mais z'êtes qui vous ? Demanda Gellert.

-Edmond Potter.

-Alice Snape.

-Nathanaël Snape.

Dirent les trois enfants.

-Mouais. Heu, z'êtes de Serpentard ? Demanda t-il à tout hasard.

Ben oui, étant donné que les deux Snape ne mettaient RIEN d'autre que des chemises et des pantalons noirs pour Nathanaël et des... bon des chemises et des pantalons noirs pour Alice aussi mais elle mettait aussi parfois des sweat et des shorts. Ne cherchez pas, ça vaut mieux. Edmond ne mettait lui non plus jamais d'uniforme mais des chemises blanches et des jeans ou des T-shirts manches longues avec des écritures ou des dessins plus ou moins provocants. Aujourd'hui, il était par exemple vêtu d'un T-shirt aux manches longues (qu'il remonte aux coudes) noir où sur le devant était écrit : « La vie est quand même cool » et sur le derrière : « Surtout parce que je suis là ». Pour agrémenter le tout, il portait un jean délavé.

Mais je digresse. ( _« Graisse ! »)._

En entendant cela, Edmond toussota et sortit :

-Eux, oui. Moi je suis-

-Un pôv' p'tit chat ! Le coupa Alice.

Une légère petite dispute sans importance commença et Nathanaël e mit à discuter avec le prof :

-Alors comme ça, vous devenez prof ? La retraite, ça vous disais trop rien ? Demanda le garçon avec un sourire style tranche de courge made in Jean Paul Gautier.

-Nan, j'ai passé trop d'années en m'emmerder à Nurmengard pour rester sans rien faire.

-Je peux comprendre, en effet. La réintégration se passe bien ? Redemanda le garçon en style innocent petit garçon de la famille ton mielleux.

-Oh, oui. Alors comme ça tu maîtrise tes pouvoirs élémentaires ? C'est bien ça, tu es habile. Dit Gellert avec un sourire en tranche de poire sur le visage.

Nathanaël prit une douche glacée intérieure et continua de sourire avec crispation.

-On discutera plus tard. Tu dois savoir certaines choses. Et malheureusement, je ne peux t'en parler tout de suite.

À cette seconde, les autres élèves Serpentard Gryffondor entrèrent dans la salle et Gellert lança à la cantonade :

-Asseyez-vous, le cours va commencer !

Le sourire mutin de la Lumière n'échappa à personne dans la pièce.

.

Après le cours, Nathanaël était sortit assez normalement pour un œil normal mais bouleversé pour ceux de ses deux plus proches amis.

.

Le repas venait d'être servi dans la grande salle quand un hurlement à la table des professeurs retentit.

Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau prof de métamorphose.

Gellert hurlait à pleins poumons. En effet, pendant le cours et grâce à une stratégie menée d'une main de maître par les effectifs du groupe le plus malade de Poudlard, à savoir la Lumière, ils avaient réussi à faire en sort e que Gellert respire une poudre qui lui faisait voir l'animale ou la créature dont il avait le plus peur. Et sur un magnifique écran géant invoqué par Fred et Georges que tous purent voir le grand Gellert Grindelwald terrifié par des lapins bleus.

En effet. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il était tout bonnement terrifié par ces sournoises créatures.

 _Flash baaaack !_

Gellert Grindelwald, 5 ans et demi, et très fier de son et demi, suçotait son pouce en même temps que l'oreille de sa peluche, Wilfried (ou vilfide, demandez la prononciation). Il s'endormit. Quand il se réveilla, Wilfried n'était plus dans ses bras et lui se trouvait plus dans sa chambre.

Il allait se mettre à pleurer quand il vit Wilfried en vivant et avec plein d'autres Wilfried avancer.

-Vilfide ? Demanda le petit garçon.

-C'est moi. Répondit un lapin.

Le lapin bleu s'approcha et se laissa caresser par le petit blond.

Gellert se mis à observer autour de lui.

Oh, qu'il était joli le pays où il se trouvait. C'est bien simple tout était bleu. Le ciel était bleu, ça c'est normal, mais le petit nuage blanc à côté du soleil, était bleu aussi. Et le soleil lui-même était bleu d'ailleurs. Il y avait un chemin bleu, qui menait à un village bleu où toutes les maisons étaient bleues.

Sur la place bleue, il y avait quatre lapins bleus, quatre bancs bleus, et quatre voitures bleues. Oh, mais...qu'est ce qu'il entend ? Ah, mais oui, c'est... c'est la compagnie ! La compagnie des lapins bleus !

 _C'est nous la compagnie des lapins bleus  
Aux oreilles tendues et aux yeux malicieux  
Notre fleuv_ _e_ _préféré, c'est l_ _e_ _Danube !  
Mais notre problème insoluble  
C'est qu'on devient tout rouge  
Quand on attrape un rhume !  
On se cache tous les jours  
Dans des mouchoirs à carreaux  
Le matin et à rayures le soir  
Notre enn_ _e_ _mi mortel, c'est l'hiver  
Mais notre ami c'est le soleil  
On redevient tout bleu,  
Quand il brille dans le ciel_  
Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la pluie qui tombe ! C'est le tonnerre qui gronde ! Les lapins bleus vont s'enrhumer !  
- _Ah ah tchoum !  
_ _-_ _Ah ah tchoum !_  
Ça y est ! Qu'est ce que je disais…  
 _C'est nous la compagnie des lapins bleus  
Aux oreilles tendues et aux yeux malicieux  
Mais quand viennent la pluie et l'orage  
Notre bonheur fait naufrage  
Quand les lapins bleus sont rouges  
Rien n_ _e_ _va plus dans la page..._  
Gellert est bien ennuyé pour ces lapins bleus.

-Je suis bien ennuyé pour ces lapins bleus...

Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour les soigner...

-Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire pour les soigner ?

Mais tout à coup, le lapin bleu qui est devenu le plus rouge de tous les lapins bleus qui sont devenus rouges s'approche de Gellert et lui dit :

-Oh, C'est bien simple Gellert, si tu nous faisais à chacun un baiser sur chaque oreille, on redeviendrai bleu, et ce serait bien.

-Moi je veux bien, mais ça fait beaucoup de baisers.

-Et oui, nous sommes dix-huit lapins, et nous avons deux oreilles par lapin. Ça fait combien de baisers ?

-Heeeeuuuu...

Ça fait trente-six.

-Trente-six !

-Bravo !

Gellert embrasse tous les lapins sur les deux oreilles et les lapins qui étaient rouges sont bleus.

Je veux dire qu'ils... qu'ils étaient heureux comme avant !

Les conneries auraient pu s'arrêter là, mais malheureusement, les lapins bleus commencèrent à lui courir après pour le manger.

Ils criaient des : « nourriiiituuuuuuure... ! » en mode zombie.

Gellert se mis alors à courir à qui mieux mieux et finit par dégringoler d'une falaise et de tomber dans le vide.

Il se réveilla dans son lit et ne retrouva plus jamais Wilfried.

 _Fin du Flash-baaaaaaack !_

Depuis, ce jour, Gellert Grindelwald était totalement terrifié par les lapins bleus.

.

Après ce repas riche en émotions, Nathanaël, Alice et Edmond se retrouvèrent devant un lycan tout à fait pas perturbé pour deux centimes en aluminium.

-Remus. Je voulais te parler.

-J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Mais de quoi, mon cher ? Répondit le loup.

-Tu sais que tu es un lycan ? Demanda le garçon par acquis de conscience.

-Heu, oui.

-Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Alice.

-Beeeeen... lâcha Remus.

Ses trois interlocuteurs soupirèrent et Edmond reprit d'un ton professoral :

-Un loup-garou se change en loup une fois par mois parce qu'il est mordu et que le gène lui est alors transmis. À chaque pleine lune, le loup se fait sanguinaire mais il n'est pas impossible de vivre en cohabitation avec son loup sans se haïr mutuellement. Or, les lycans sont des cas à part. Un lycan est un personne possédant un gène particulier qui se révèle être un don qui s'active selon certains facteurs : mise en danger, sentiment de peur intense, volonté de protéger, morsure de loup-garou, etc... Un lycan peut se changer en loup quand il veut car son loup est lui-même mais une autre partie séparée, comme un patronus et un animagus. Ton loup a toujours été en toi. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre. C'est toi-même.

-Et toi, cher Mumussounet, tu es un lycan. Mais la morsure de loup-garou et pas mal de potions dont l'odeur reste sur toi, ce qui prouve qu'elles ont été utilisées à fort dosage et fréquence pendant plusieurs années. Suspect un : Dumbledore. Suspect deux : tout à fait inexistant et inutile.

Remus s'assit sur une chaise que les enfants avaient gracieusement posé derrière lui. (il s'assit pas vraiment. Il s'affala plutôt comme une merde).

-Ah ouais... quand même...

 _Désolé Moony..._ pensa la lycan.

 _C'est pas trop tôt ! Remercie les gosses, ça te bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur. Au fait, je suis ton âme et ton loup, je m'appelle Filibert, normalement... Mais j'ai l'habitude du Moony alors, okay. On se reparle plus tard Lunard._

-Merci... souffla Remus à l'intention des enfants.

Ils sourirent mais Nathanaël se reprit et continua :

-Ce qui m'amène au sujet premier de cette conversation. J'ai un beau cadeau pour toi, mon p'tit Remus.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda le p'tit Remus.

-Ta forme animagus.

.

 _POV Voldemort !_

-Je dois les retrouver...comment faire...pfffuu... ahlala...

* * *

 _Valà._

 _Ça vous a plu ?_

 _J'espère !_

 _Bon, bon, bon..._

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :**_

 _ **-J'adooore mon bébé loulou...**_

 _ **-Trop chou !**_

 _ **-Ensuite, j'aime Émilie Jolie.**_

 _ **-C'est ma vie ce truc là !**_

 _ **-Je vous conseille d'écouter ça, Émilie Jolie, de Philippe Chatel et chanté par plein de gens.**_

 _ **-(et s'il vous plaît, la version originale...)**_

 _._

 _J'ai kiffé écrire mais je décède des yeux, là..._

 _...  
_

 _Message de soutien pour mes ornithorynques albinos, courage, le brevet blanc c'est pas la mort ! Survivons !_

 _Bon._

 _Allez..._

 _Au revoir !_

 _Joker !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	26. Chapter 21, Remus et GCNIEDPIE

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment ça va ?_

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :_

 _Ben oui, j'aime trop Mumus et ça me faisait trop de la peine ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !_

 _Derra :_

 _Et ouais, la compagnie au pouvoir ! Comment ? Mais avec mes mains, voyons. La voilà la suite !_

 _Non Anonymes :_

 _Merci à brigitte26 et Alice Nagini Riddle pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci à Ellyssa17 pour avoir followerer et favoriter l'histoire ! Merci beaucoup !_

 _._

 _Merci encore à tous, et j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !_

* * *

Remus regardait les trois enfants comme si tout plein de tentacules apparaissaient sur eux et qu'ils devenaient des espèces très étranges de martiens visqueux, roses et à pois violets.

Puis, dans un élan d'élocution rare, le lycan se lança :

-...Gné ?

Nathanaël soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez avec une moue désespérée.

-Vois-tu, mon cher Remus, un lycan possède une forme animagus car les transformations en loup ne sont pas une malédiction mais un don. Dit Edmond.

-Et nous, trois petits génies dont la gentillesse n'a d'égal que notre charisme, nous avons créer un sort rien que pour toi. Lança Alice avec un clin d'œil.

Un silence s'étira de long, en large et en travers avant que Remus n'ingère toutes ces informations.

-T'es prêt ? Demanda Nathanaël.

-Prêt à quoi ? Demanda le loup.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte que les enfants se tinrent la main, hurlèrent « Anima » et qu'un rayon rouge le projeta avec la douceur d'un camion-poubelles contre son nouvel ami, le mur du fond.

-...Oups ? Lâcha le Survivant.

.

 _Remus ouvrit les yeux et sentit un vent froid souffler sur lui. Froid. Très froid. Gelé._

 _-Aaaaaah ! Ça caille ! Hurla t-il._

 _Il se trouvait en effet au sommet d'une montagne, entouré de neige, à moitié sous la dite neige et encore de la neige tombait sur son visage._

 _Soudain, un souffle chaud balaya sa nuque. Remus se retourna trèèèèès lentement et vit un splendide panda qui le regardait...à cinq micro-millimètres de sa figure._

 _Malgré le tas de neige sous lequel il était presque enseveli, il put reculer très vite en hurlant très virilement. (si, si, je vous jure!)._

 _Après cet exercice de voix digne d'un castra, le panda lui dit :_

 _-Bonjour. Il bailla. Je m'appelle...*bâillement*...Paulo...Je suis...*bâillement*...ton animagus...Allez...Saaah...lut..._

 _Et il disparu dans un petit *pop*._

 _Remus regarda le vide pendant quelques minutes, se rendant compte que oui, il était seul, que oui, il était un panda, et que oui, il était aussi froid que le Titanic(froid x froid – chaud)(gel x neige : stalactite)._

 _Et donc par a plus b, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger._

 _Mais heureusement, il n'eut soudainement plus froid._

.

-Bon, Nat, comment on fait pour le réveiller ? Demanda Alice.

Les trois enfants s'étaient assis autour de l'homme qui disait bonjour aux étoiles. Nathanaël réfléchit quelques instants puis dit comme si c'était l'évidence même :

-Recalibration cognitive !

-C'est à dire ? Demanda le Potter.

Un « boum » provenant de la tête de Remus lui répondit.

-Un coup sur la tête. Répondit Alice avec un grand sourire et la main encore sur le crâne de sa victime.

Sa victime ne se releva d'ailleurs pas, normal, vu qu'il venait de faire une rencontre mouvementée avec le petit ami jaloux du mur du fond, le sol.

Les trois soupirèrent en chœur et se mirent à déplacer le corps mou et inconscient de leur professeur de duel.

.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius eut la bonne surprise de retrouver son namoureux en train de pioncer en plein milieu de la grande salle.

-Muuuuuuuuus ! Cria t-il.

Le Mus émergea et se prit une bombe humaine dans les bras.

-Hein... ? Sirius ? ...Qu... ? Je...je dois te parler.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et il l'emmena dans leur chambre, si Mus doit lui parler, ils parleront.

Minerva se leva et soupira... Pourquoi elle avait embauché autant de cas sociaux ?

-Bon, je crois que les cours de duels seront dispensés uniquement par le professeur Potter aujourd'hui. À moins que vous n'aviez quelque chose à faire, James ? Demanda la directrice avec une menace à peine voilée et flamboyante.

James déglutit et bredouilla un « non, non, ça va... ».

.

Le temps passa, plutôt lentement, avouons-le.

Mais voilà, enfin arrivèrent les vacances de noël.

Au moment où les élèves auraient dû partir par le Poudlard Express afin de rentrer chez eux, un tremblement de terre secoua Pré-au-lard, Poudlard, et tout un tas de terrains aux alentours, rendant inaccessible le train.

C'est ainsi que personne ne put quitter l'école pendant les vacances de noël. Étrangement, personne ne remarqua la disparition de Lockart. C'est sûr, qui aurait pensé à regarder dans les grottes souterraines qui parcouraient le territoire pour retrouver un corps sous potions de sommeil pour deux semaines au moins et sous sorts de stases. Personne.

.

-Edmond ! Crièrent les nombreux compagnons du sus-nommé.

-...oui ? Demanda t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu aurais pu mieux doser tes explosifs ! Maintenant il nous faudra au moins deux jours pour déblayer la galerie ! S'énerva Blaise.

Tous acquiescèrent. Edmond soupira et la Lumière se mit au travail.

.

Une semaine plus tard, c'est un groupe de fous furieux, sales et affamés qui déboulèrent dans la grande salle pour se restaurer. Deux jours qu'ils n'avaient plus de pommes dans la réserve privée d'Hermione. Que feraient-ils sans elle ?

.

Deux jours après, le matin du 24 décembre, une fusée d'artifice explosa dans la grande salle. Une vive lumière éclaira la salle et une estrade apparu. Sur cette estrade se tenait, digne, la Lumière.

Draco, au centre du petit groupe se mit à déclamer tandis que ses paroles s'inscrivaient dans l'air et disparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait :

-Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, voici la seconde édition du GCNIEDPIE !

Tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre.

-Aujourd'hui, le Grand Concours Nullement International Exclusif De Poudlard Irrationnellement Exceptionnel, concernera Noël ! Les règles seront disponibles dans les salles communes, pour les nouveaux élèves et ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas. Les caractéristiques personnelles de cette seconde édition sont que le second GCNIEDPIE commencera à partir du 24 décembre de minuit du matin à minuit du soir. Les inscriptions sont ouvertes de minuit une du matin à minuit moins une du soir. Les résultats seront donc donnés le 25 décembre à minuit du soir très précisément. Pour cette édition, les votes se feront par des corbeaux qui apparaîtront lorsque vous aurez votre décision de prise.

La Lumière déclare la seconde édition du GCNIEDPIE, OUVERTE !

.

Le château dormait. La Lumière n'avait pas agit de toute la journée. Et soudain, à 23h37 exactement, une explosion fit trembler le bâtiment sur ses fondations.

Tous se réveillèrent et furent magiquement téléportés dans le parc de Poudlard.

Là, tous tournèrent leur visage vers le ciel et ils virent une petite sphère de lumière grossir de plus en plus. La sphère s'étira, ne fut plus une sphère et soudain, c'est un immense nuage blanc qui se tenait dans le ciel, brillant et recouvrant tout le parc.

On voyait comme en plein jour et les ombres jouaient entre les personnes, rendant la scène pourtant simple juste magnifique.

Puis, du nuage commencèrent à tomber de petits flocons d'argent qui recouvrirent le parc d'un fin manteau blanc. La neige ne fondait pas et ne tenait pas froid. Chaque flocon émettait un léger halo de lumière qui dispensait une froideur calculée.

Ensuite, des boules multicolores tombèrent du ciel. Dès que quelqu'un en attrapait une, elle se changeait en poussière lumineuse qui faisait apparaître aléatoirement des ailes, des griffes, des queues, des oreilles...

Enfin, à 23h57 très précisément, les boules multicolores et les flocons arrêtèrent de sortir du nuage. Celui-ci se compacta jusqu'à reformer la sphère de lumière du début.

La sphère grossit et finit par imploser, libérant une explosion magnifique.

Onze personnes se mirent à descendre du ciel, pour atterrir en douceur sur le sol. La Lumière fixa son public, le salua et à la milliseconde où tous ses effets disparurent, une horloge inexistante sonna douze coups.

Nathanaël claqua dans ses mains et tous se retrouvèrent en train de pioncer dans leurs lits.

.

Le lendemain matin, dans la grande salle, la Lumière monta sur son estrade et Draco déclara, narrateur de son état :

-Bonjour, mesdames, messieurs, damoiseaux et damoiselles, je suis heureux de vous faire part des trois équipes en lice pour les premiers prix de cette seconde édition de GCNIEDPIE : Les Sportifs, Les Adultes Sont Les Meilleurs Tais Toi Sirius Mais Remus C'est Une Plume À Papote Bande De Débiles Severuuuuuuus ! et La Lumière. Je demande aux corbeaux de bien venir me donner les résultats.

Trois corbeaux, un blanc, un noir et un violet apparurent. Cedric ouvrit les enveloppes qu'ils tenaient en tant qu'huissier de justice et tendit la lettre noire à Draco.

-L'équipe ayant atteint la troisième place avec 321 voix, est... Les Adultes Sont Les Meilleurs Tais Toi Sirius Mais Remus C'est Une Plume À Papote Bande De Débiles Severuuuuuuus !, avec Le Rigolo, La Voix de la Sagesse, Le Rabat-Joie, La Maman et Le Débile. Venez me rejoindre s'il vous plaît.

Sirius, Remus, Severus, Elizabeth et James montèrent rejoindre Draco qui leur remit leurs prix.

Cedric tendit alors l'enveloppe violette à son ami.

-L'équipe qui atteint la seconde place avec 468 voix, est... Les Sportifs ! Avec Gryffy, Slythy, Huffy et Ravy. Si vous pouviez me rejoindre.

Olivier Dubois, Marcus Flint, Ernie Macmillian et Cho Chang rejoignirent le blond qui reprit après que Cedric lui ai remit l'enveloppe blanche.

-Et l'équipe qui remporte cette seconde édition du GCNIEDPIE avec 542 voix, est... La Lumière ! Nous vous sommes à tous reconnaissant d'avoir participé à cette seconde édition, nous espérons que le noël que nous vous avons offert est à la hauteur de vos espérances. La plus belle récompense c'est d'être à Poudlard, entourés de personnes merveilleuses. Merci de vos efforts et de votre participation ! Nous vous retrouveront pour une prochaine édition !

La Lumière fit une révérence de groupe et ils disparurent dans une explosion de fumée, eux et leur estrade, ne laissant que quelques mots en lettres de flammes dans l'air :

 _« La Lumière vous salue »_

.

 _POV Voldemort_

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce truc ?!

Il tenait un papier dans les mains.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _A vos claviers !_

 _._

 ** _La rubrique de mémé Shiro:_**

 ** _-Remus en panda, ça me tue...  
_**

 ** _-Les j'ai-saigné-des-pieds aussi..._**

 _._

 _Allez, à mardi prochain !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	27. Chapter 22, adieu Lockart, salut Ginny

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment allez-vous ?_

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :_

 _Tu m'étonnes, ils me fatigue aussi, c'est dire !_

 _Non anonymes :_

 _Merci brigitte26 pour ta review ! J'espère que tu riras autant !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci à Orion Serafim, Yura946, Sirius-Blanche, Minimiste et cameliamarion pour avoir favoriter l'histoire !_

 _Merci à Takuka-chan, Yura946, MissJu-chan, Sirius-Blanche, Minimiste, mioox et Nesheaz pour l'avoir follewerer !_

 _Merci à Minimiste pour m'avoir favoriter et followerer, moi, pôv p'tite auteuse !_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous ! Ça fait trop plaisir !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ça y'est, les vacances sont finies...

Adieu les sapins et les guirlandes, à jamais les guirlandes qui clignotent, au revoir les mandarines qui traînent un peu partout, asatan tout le reste...

Et malheureusement bonjour les cours...

Cette phrase n'a peut-être pas un sens trop prononcé dans le malheur pour vous dans ces circonstances, mais si je vous dis que dans une seconde les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent sur un Tocard, vous situez ?

*BAOUM*

-C'EST UNE HONTE ! UN SCANDALE ! J'EXIGE DE PUNIR LES FAUTIFS ! Hurla très peu élégamment (comme d'habitude) l'andouille brillante.

Minerva soupira et commença à regretter Trognon, son petit chien... et si elle l'emmenait ? Pas con... idée à considérer. Mais pour l'instant :

-Lockart ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous arrive encore ? Demanda t-elle avec exaspération.

-J'AI ÉTÉ KIDNAPPÉ ! Hurla t-il.

-Qui lui explique que KIDnappé, c'est pour les enfants ? Demanda à voix pas basse du tout Theodore à Hermione afin que bien toute la grande salle ait connaissance de ce fait.

Une vague de rire secoua l'assemblée et Tocard devint tout rouge.

-Oh, tiens, l'andouille dorée change de couleur, faîtes quand même gaffe en traversant. Lança Alice.

Seconde vague de rire dans le décor.

-C'EST UNE HONTE ! UN SCANDAL ! UN-

-Oh, change de disque, tu nous troue la tête, Tocard. Coupa une voix bien connue.

Tous se retournèrent sur Luka qui tenait son livre fermé, marqué par son pouce, les lunettes sur le front et se pinçant l'arête du nez avec humeur. Elle soupira fortement avec irritation.

-Oh merde...soufflèrent Alice, Nathanaël et étrangement Oceano dans un bel ensemble.

-Tu pourrais pas fermer ta gueule, un peu pour voir ? Piqua encore la jeune fille.

Les trois autres enfants Snape présents s'approchèrent en douceur de leur grande sœur qui déversait encore son fiel.

-Franchement, tu viens, tu nous casse les oreilles. Je suis crevée, j'essaye de finir mon bouquin et tu cries. Alors, Truc, tu vas arrêter de la ramener et de nous les briser ?

Luka se leva tranquillement et approcha du professeur avec un calme apparent pas, du tout, réel.

-Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire pour que tu la fermes ? Si je devais te balancer un dico dans la tronche je le ferai mais ta sale tronche mérite pas de recevoir un livre. Alors ? Parce que j'aimerais bien finir ce p****n de bouquin sans qu'un p****n de débile vienne nous casser les c*****es, put*** de bordel de m-...

…

La grande salle se figea sur la scène : Luka était figée dans l'air, ses lunettes étaient retombées sur son nez. Oceano tenait le bras de Nathanaël qui tenait celui de Alice qui tenait un bâton et qui avait poussé les lunettes sur la figure de sa sœur. La sœur clignait des yeux, sans trop savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle se retourna lentement, la salle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Alice ? Nathanaël ? Ano ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle avec un ton des plus endormi.

Ses trois jeunes frères et sœur soupirèrent. Oceano retourna s'asseoir près de son petit ami, Ron, après avoir échangé un coup d'œil de remerciement avec les jumeaux.

Alice prit le poignet de sa sœur et l'amena à table. Elle l'assit, mit un marque page dans son livre et posa un croissant devant elle.

Nathanaël s'approcha à son tour et s'assit en face de ses deux sœurettes.

-Luka, combien de fois Ecum t'a t-elle répété d'enlever tes lunettes le soir ? Sinon le matin tu les retrouve plus.

-Ben... elle bâilla. Puis mangea son croissant.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé au juste ? Demandèrent Fred et Georges.

Alice soupira et expliqua :

-Si le soir elle s'endort avec ses lunettes, le matin, elle ne les retrouve plus parce qu'elles sont sur son front. Donc elle n'est pas vraiment réveillée. C'est comme du somnambulisme sauf qu'elle change de personnalité : au lieu de pas très bavarde, gentille mais discrète, elle jure comme un charretier, elle crie et s'énerve au quart de tour.

 _Ah..._ pensa la grande salle.

Puis, ils partirent en cours, tout le monde ayant déjà oublié la masse jaune évanouie sur le sol. Quand Luka sortit, la dernière, elle mit quand même un coup de pied à Tocard avec un petit sourire sur le visage, sans quitter son livre des yeux.

.

Le temps passa, rare est-il quand ce n'est pas le cas, et ils arrivèrent très vite en février.

Les jeunes filles et les jeunes garçons s'échauffaient. En cette belle journée de l'enfer, où Tocard s'était amusé comme un petit fou à décorer, le p'tit dej arriva, et avec lui son lot de mauvaises surprises :

-Bonjour à tous ! Déclara Tocard quand tous les élèves furent entrés dans la grande salle. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai eut la mer-ve-illeu-se idée de redécorer la grande salle. Savez-vous pourquoi ? La couleur devrait vous aidez.

-À quoi ? À se rendre compte de ton mauvais goût? T'inquiètes pas pour ça, Tocard, on avait remarqué. Lança Blaise à la cantonade.

-C'est la Saint-Valentin ! Vous allez donc pouvoir recevoir des poèmes. N'est-ce-pas charmant ? Et bien sûr, je dois vous prévenir, pas tous à la fois pour m'offrir vos cadeaux, je sais que je suis splendide, mais calmez vos pulsions ! Ah, ah, ah ! Dit il avec connerie.

-Hey, Tocard, tu t'appelles Valentin ? Demanda Draco.

-Comment ? Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Répondit-il.

-Et ben ? Ta gueule, alors !

Le canari redevint rouge et Nathanaël déclara d'un ton mielleux et faux-cul :

-Buvez, professeur, vous devez en avoir besoin.

Lockart se racla la gorge et bu son verre, sans avoir remarqué les sourires narquois de la Lumière.

Dès qu'il eut finit de boire, il reposa sa coupe et un violent hoquet le fit hoqueter, déclenchant une crise de fou rire dans la grande salle.

-Je vous...HIC...demande de...HIC...vous taire ! HIC... hurla le blond.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi la directrice de cette école, et non vous, Lockart. Déclara Macgonagall d'un ton polaire qui déclencha des applaudissements.

L'andouillette voulut réplique mais au lieu d'une tirade indignée et hoquetée, ce fut autre chose de bien différent qui sortit de ses si horribles cordes vocales :

-Tocard...lol !...Tocard...lol !...Tocard...lol !...Tocard...lol !...Tocard...

Rien d'autre ne voulut sortir de sa gorge.

-Oh ! Un Pokemon ! Lança Hermione, ce qui fit hurler de rire bien les trois-quart de l'école.

Puis, une vague de magie déferla dans la pièce et prit la forme très sophistiquée d'un pied en rangers qui dégagea littéralement Gilderoy Lockart à coups de pied au cul.

Après ce rejet en bonne et due forme, une salve d'applaudissement retentit et nous fûmes à deux doigts de la holà générale.

.

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'infirmière vint trouver Edmond dans la grande salle et lui demanda de la suivre. Il s'exécuta, suivi de son frère, promettant des explications plus tard à leur groupe.

Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs et entrèrent dans l'infirmerie déserte. Enfin presque.

Un lit était entouré de rideaux et l'infirmière les mena près de lui.

-Qu'y a t-il, Mme. Pomfresh ? Demanda le Survivant.

-La personne dans ce lit s'est éveillée ce matin et vous as demandé, vous et monsieur Snape.

Nathanaël ne dit rien.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Edmond.

-Il s'agit de Ginny Weasley.

Là, Nathanaël se plaça devant Edmond et le fit reculer quelque peu.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Snape, la jeune Weasley dort. Elle a exprimé le souhait, pendant qu'elle dormait, de vous mettre au courant de son état. Je crois qu'elle vous considère, sûrement inconsciemment, comme sa porte de sortie, monsieur Potter.

Edmond l'enjoignit à continuer. L'infirmière regarda ses fiches, inquiète, puis soupira et se lança :

-D'après le premier bilan que j'avais effectué sur elle, il y a de cela plusieurs mois, je voyais quelques problèmes physiques et de légers troubles mentaux. Puis, au fur et à mesure que j'approfondissais les test, c'est devenu d'une clarté horrifiante.

Elle s'interrompit quelques instants et reprit :

-Ginny Weasley a été battue pendant des années sans voir de médecins, elle a été torturée, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Elle gardera des séquelles, telles qu'une mauvaise utilisation des jambes, du bras droit, du poignet gauche, ainsi qu'une mauvaise vision, ayant été séquestrée dans le noir pendant longtemps.

Nathanaël s'était violemment tendu : qui aurait pu faire ça ? Il avait une idée, mais c'était impossible, ils étaient tous morts. Était-ce réellement possible ?

-Qui... Qui a pu faire ça ? Demanda Edmond, prenant son courage de petit lion à deux mains.

L'infirmière se tendit elle aussi. Puis, elle lâcha la bombe :

-D'après mes recherches et mes résultats...

La crispation de Nathanaël atteignit des sommets et elle déclara dans un silence lourd :

-Sa mère.

Nathanaël avait ses ongles si enfoncés dans sa paume qu'un liquide carmin en coulait et gouttait lentement sur le sol, brisait le silence lourd et la tension ambiante.

-Comment... grogna le garçon, en proie à une fureur sans nom.

-Il semblerait qu'elle ait été séquestrée à l'insu de sa famille, régulièrement battue et violée dans un seul but, qui lui était rabâché sans cesse, celui de devenir la futur lady Potter et épouser le Survivant. On lui a lavé le cerveau depuis son plus jeune âge. J'ai demandé au jumeaux, ils n'ont plus revu leur petite sœur depuis ses quatre ans jusqu'à ses dix ans, sois disant entraînée par leur mère et Dumbledore à cause de certains pouvoirs rares décelés chez elle.

-Et ? Grogna encore le brun.

-Et c'est totalement faux. Au contraire, elle possède très peu de pouvoir magique ce qui la rendait manipulable. Monsieur Potter, vous étiez devenu sa raison de vivre. Maintenant c'est comme si tous ses « efforts » n'avaient servis à rien, comme si elle était vraiment l'inutile chose placée au rebut qui attends d'être utilisée. Mais elle ne peut même plus l'être. Cette enfant se laisse mourir.

Nathanaël tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant de l'infirmerie.

Edmond salua le dragon de la pièce et essaya de rattraper son frère qui le sema bien vite dans les couloirs.

Le Gryffondor soupira et se rendit à son premier cours, supposant, avec raison, qu'il ne le reverrais pas de toute la journée. Au moins.

.

C'est Gellert qui retrouva le jeune homme. Il était prostré en position défensive, endormi, dans une alcôve.

Le professeur de métamorphoses prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Vu l'heure trèèèès avancée de la nuit et ne sachant pas où l'emmener, il le coucha sur son canapé.

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait retrouvé l'enfant à cet endroit quand des gémissements étouffés lui parvinrent.

Gellert s'approcha de sa trouvaille et le vit, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits, se griffer les avants-bras.

Il murmurait des trucs dans une langue étrange mais il crut y déceler une seule et unique phrase, redite en boucle.

Gellert secoua Nathanaël doucement en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le garçon finit par se calmer et papillonna des yeux.

-Ça va ? Demanda le guerrier.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, les yeux dans le vague, fixant des ombres invisibles aux yeux de l'homme.

L'homme en question fit chauffer du thé au miel. Il approcha ensuite une tasse des lèvres de Nathanaël qui avala sans se poser de questions. Le liquide sucré le calma et il reprit peu à peu pied dans la réalité.

-Où...où suis-je ? Demanda t-il, totalement perdu, les joues encore creusées de sillons que les larmes avaient causé tout au long de la journée.

-Tu es dans mes appartements, sur mon canapé.

Nathanaël pinça les lèvres.

-Et... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'ai trouvé recroquevillé dans une alcôve, que je ne savais pas quoi faire, que tu souffrais et qu'il est actuellement deux heures du matin. C'est plutôt pas mal, déjà, non ?

L'adolescent aquiesca et Gellert lui fourra sa tasse dans les mains.

-Bois. Ça te réchauffera. Tu es gelé. Dit-il d'un ton rassurant.

Gellert s'assit dans fauteuil à côté du canapé, une autre tasse de thé au miel dans les pattes, fixant l'enfant qui buvait.

Une bonne petite demi-heure s'écoula ainsi, dans un silence confortable.

Puis, Gellert remarqua que Nathanaël somnolait. Il s'endormit franchement et la tasse ne dû son salut qu'aux réflexes légendaires du combattant.

-Pffffuuuuuu... soupira le mage.

L'homme alla se coucher.

T'façon, c'était samedi matin, autant en profiter. Ils auront tout le temps possible pour discuter le lendemain.

.

 _POV Voldemort !_

Un mage pionçait, avec la grâce d'un camion citerne rongé par des marmottes marteau-piqueurs. Puis, il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière de la lune traversait les rideaux bleus foncés, formant des ombres sur son visage. Un mot lui vint. Un mot ? Non. Un nom.

-Bellatrix... !

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _À vos claviers !_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :**_

 _ **-Je crois que je deviens fan de Gellert...**_

 _ **-Pôv Ginny... Je change d'avis à son sujet tout le temps... Ce coup ci, elle m'a fait mal à mon p'tit cœur...**_

 _ **-ne mens pas, toi aussi.**_

 _ **-En tout cas, enfin ! Tocard est dégagé ! Je l'attendais, celui-là...**_

 _._

 _Demain, histoire des arts, courage, ornithorynques albinos, courage !_

 _Allez, à mardi prochain, et merci encore pour toutes vos reviews / favorisations / followerations / toussa toussa..._

 _Sur ce, au plaisir._

 _~Sh'Ak._


	28. Chapter 23, Non merci, Gellert !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment allez-vous en ce mardi ? Ou quelle que soit cette journée..._

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :_

 _Oui, je crois pas qu'il y en ait la masse où Ginny est maltraitée à ce point par sa mère. En tout cas, Molly est pas dans la merde..._

 _Non Anonymes :_

 _Merci à brigitte26 pour ta review, toujours trop sympa !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci à Enilrahc pour avoir followerer cette histoire ! C'est trop gentil !_

 _Voilà, et merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent ça ! Et oui, même toi, personne devant ton écran !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Nathanaël se réveilla en sursaut. Son regard se retrouva à fixer un plafond orange clair. Et son cerveau se remit à penser : « _Heu... Où je suis, là ? »_ se demanda le garçon. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent et il serra les poings.

Comment une mère pouvait-elle faire cela à son enfant ? À sa fille ? Comment ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

Soudain, du bruit attira son attention et il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit.

-Tiens, tu es réveillé ? Demanda Gellert en entrant dans son champs de vision, une assiette de toasts à la main et un pichet de jus d'orange dans l'autre.

Le sorcier s'approcha de son élève encore couché et lui posa l'assiette sur le ventre avant de remplir un verre et de lui tendre.

Nathanaël remercia son professeur de ses attentions et commença à se nourrir dans un silence confortable.

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, l'enfant termina son petit-déjeuner et Gellert débarrassa la vaisselle utilisée.

Nathanaël se mit à réfléchir aux révélations de l'infirmière au sujet de la dernière des Weasley et il dut se retenir de se lever pour aller exploser la tronche de la matrone rousse.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes suivant la disparition de Gellert, celui-ci revint et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face du canapé, observant son invité.

Nathanaël fixait le plafond sans prêter attention à sa présence et semblait réfléchir à un sujet important vu le sérieux et la crispation de ses traits.

Gellert se racla la gorge et son vis-à-vis tourna simplement son visage vers lui.

-Et si nous discutions ? Demanda le mage aux cheveux platines.

-Pourquoi pas ? Répondit Nathanaël avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Je l'ai ressenti. Lança brusquement le plus vieux.

Un petit blanc suivit ses paroles.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda l'adolescent.

Gellert rit légèrement et reprit :

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Quiconque à déjà eu un contact plus ou moins proche avec _eux_ peut comprendre.

Le visage de Nathanaël se ferma et il dit froidement :

-Vous ne pourrez en parler. Seules les créatures magiques liées a la magie dite « noire » peuvent le ressentir. Et dans ce climat,vous serez catalogué mage noir, déjà que vos accusations sont levées depuis peu. Je m'en voudrais de vous priver de cette liberté regagnée. Termina l'enfant avec un sourire froid, crispé et menaçant.

Une ambiance électrique se mit en place.

Puis, très calmement, et pas du tout comme si il avait pété une durite, Gellert Grindelwald se mit à exploser de rire.

Nathanaël regarda la scène comme si quatre bras venaient de pousser dans les oreilles de son vis-à-vis tout à fait mort de rire sur son fauteuil, tel un fou se noyant dans sa bave.

-Heu... ? Serais-ce trop demander que de vouloir des explications ? Demanda t-il.

Gellert prit encore quelques instants pour se calmer et se reprit après plusieurs inspirations.

-Ha, ha, ha... Tu es vraiment exceptionnel... Peu m'auraient menacé, surtout en sachant que tu ne connais pas tous tes pouvoirs. C'est gonflé. Je t'aime bien, gamin. Répondit-il en souriant.

-Heu... répondit très intelligemment Nathanaël.

-Si on parlait d'un sujet plus important ? Demanda le blond avec un sourire éclatant.

-C'est à dire ?

-Ta magie élémentaire. Je sens que tu as un pouvoir élémentaire. Mais pourquoi ?

Nathanaël parut hésiter mais Gellert le poussa :

-Allez, tout va bien se passer.

-... Je suis fourchelang,et donc je suis un télépathe naturel et j'ai un pouvoir élémentaire. Je maîtrise l'eau.

Gellert parut ravi de cette nouvelle et un nouveau sourire éclatant vint éblouir son élève.

-Je voudrai te proposer quelque chose. Des séances d'entraînement pour que tu puisse maîtriser ton pouvoir. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Nathanaël ne répondit pas.

Gellert parut surpris de l'hésitation soudaine du garçon.

-Et bien... Je crois que j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Dit-il finalement avec hésitation.

-Ho... Heu... Je comprends.

Non, c'est pas vrai. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi l'enfant refusait son aide pour s'entraîner. Il deviendrait pourtant plus fort. Et beaucoup plus rapidement !

-Puis-je espérer une réponse rapide ? Tenta tout de même le mage.

Nathanaël le fixa dans les yeux et Gellert fut déstabilisé par la puissance pas si endormie que ça qu'il voyait en arrière plan dans ses yeux.

-Je crois que je vais refuser votre proposition. Répondit Nathanaël avec un petit sourire.

Puis l'enfant se leva, salua son professeur et sortit, laissant un Gellert tout à fait en plan !

Nathanaël s'en alla dans la chambre des secrets afin de retrouver son groupe.

Gellert lui, regardait encore fixement la porte par laquelle était sortit l'enfant.

Le mage se mit à rire doucement et chuchota :

-Désolé. J'aurais aimé l'entraîné. En ton souvenir...

Les ombres semblèrent danser autour de lui et une réponse lui parvint dans le vent qui secoua très légèrement et brièvement ses cheveux et qui caressa son visage.

Gellert soupira et se renfonça dans son fauteuil.

.

Le temps passa, il passe souvent, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

En tout cas, il passa tant et si bien que le mois d'avril arriva.

Et avec ce mois tout en couleurs arriva un autre événement : le réveil total d'une certaine tête rousse.

En effet, chaque jour depuis les confessions de l'infirmière, Edmond et Nathanaël venaient rendre visite à la toute jeune enfant, ayant vécu déjà tant de souffrances pour accomplir un but qui n'était pas le sien.

Chaque soir, de 19 à 20 heures, les deux adolescents se rendaient dans l'antre du dragon et parlaient. Ils parlaient à Ginny, ils lui racontaient des histoires, pleines de dragons, de princesses, de sorciers, de magie, et d'amour.

Ils racontaient leur journée, promettant milles merveilles au réveil de la jeune fille, loin de ceux qui l'avaient persécuté, loin de tout le monde, mais proche de ceux qui sauraient l'aimer pour qui elle était et non ce à quoi elle pourrait servir.

.

 _Que se passe t-il ?  
Où suis-je ?  
Il fait noir...  
De quoi est ce que je me souviens ?  
Edmond...Nathanaël...Infirmerie...  
Je vois... Je vais être punie...  
Je ne veux pas...  
Si c'est ça...  
Je préfère mourir._

 _._

 _J'entends des voix...  
Qui est-ce ?  
Seraient-ce encore eux ?  
Non...  
Je ne veux pas être punie !  
J'ai besoin d'aide...  
S'il vous plaît..._

 _._

 _Toujours cette voix qui me parle...  
Qui est-ce ?  
Que dit-elle ?  
Je ne sais pas...  
Je ne comprends pas...  
Aidez-moi...  
Qui que vous soyez...  
Trouvez-les...  
S'il vous plaît...  
_-Edmond...Nathanaël...

 _._

 _Eux...  
Je sens leur présence...  
Comment ?  
Comment cela est-il possible ?  
Je les sens...  
Je sens leurs émotions...  
C'est...  
Étrange...  
Je me sens...  
Bien...  
Près d'eux..._

 _._

 _Je les entends...  
Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...  
Mais je les entends...  
Je dois...  
Me concentrer sur leurs voix..._

 _._

 _Ils sont encore là ?  
C'est... apaisant...  
Je suis...  
Comment ?  
_…  
 _Serait-ce cela ?  
...Heu...Heureuse ?_

 _._

 _J'entends encore leurs voix...  
Je...  
J'entends des mots !  
Que disent-ils ?  
Je ne sais pas...  
Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent dire ?_

 _._

 _Des histoires...  
C'est...  
Beau..._

 _._

 _Qu'est ce que l'amour ?  
Pourquoi le prince sauve t-il la princesse ?  
Il...  
L'aime ?  
Je ne comprends pas..._

 _._

 _C'est donc cela l'amour...  
Je crois...  
Que je comprends...  
C'est beau..._

 _._

 _J'ai envie de les voir...  
J'aimerais leur parler...  
Peut-être pourrions-nous...  
Être...  
Amis ? _

_._

 _Je crois...  
Non...  
Je suis sûre...  
Que j'aimerais me réveiller._

 _._

 _Je veux me réveiller...  
Puis-je ?  
Je ne crains plus rien du moment qu'ils sont avec moi...  
J'ai...  
Confiance..._

 _._

En cette douce soirée d'avril, alors que Nathanaël et Edmond s'asseyaient comme d'habitude au pied du lit, deux yeux bleus clairs plongèrent dans les deux regards.

Edmond lui sourit gentiment et lui dit :

-Bienvenue. Bon retour parmi nous.

Les yeux de Ginny se remplirent de reconnaissance.

Tandis que la jeune première année appréhendait la réaction de Nathanaël, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa tête et elle se crispa violemment.

Mais au lieu de la frapper, la main se mit à lui caresser doucement la tête, avec affection. L'affection d'un grand frère, une affection bienveillante.

Ginny dirigea son regard vers la gauche jusqu'à l'accrocher à deux orbes émeraudes, qui brillaient de gentillesse et de douceur.

Mais pourquoi décelait-elle de la culpabilité et de la douleur mêlée à de la tristesse au fond de ces deux yeux, si beaux ?

La petite rousse sourit gentiment au garçon qui, mû par un instinct, enlaça la jeune fille dans une étreinte protectrice et chaleureuse, vite rejoint par son frère.

.

 _POV Voldemort :_

Pourquoi un mage noir ne pourrait-il pas se languir de certaines choses ?

Et qu'est ce que son familier lui manquait...

C'est camouflé dans les ombres que le sorcier traversa cette forêt, sombre et effrayante, enfin, pour les gens normaux.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _Ce chapitre est terminé !_

 _Je compte sur vous pour mettre des reviews et tout pleins d'autres trucs !_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :**_

 _ **-Gellert... s'est prit le meilleur râteau de l'univers entier !**_

 _ **-Enfin, tout recommence pas trop mal pour la rouquine !**_

 _ **-C'est très mignon les instants fraternels...**_

 _ **-Trop chou !**_

 _._

 _Allez, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée/nuit/soirée/matinée._

 _Et si il est plus de cinq heures du matin alors que tu n'as pas encore dormi, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'éteindre ça, et d'aller te coucher !_

 _Non mé !_

 _Bien, au plaisir._

 _~Sh'Ak._


	29. Chapter 24, Ginny is back !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Voilà la suite tant attendue !_

 _Mais avant..._

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :  
Nathanaël a son petit caractère et Gellert n'aurait rien apporté à cette partie de l'histoire... Et pour à quoi vont servir Nat et Edmond pour Ginny... voyons cela aujourd'hui !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à brigitte26 pour ta review !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à Barruku-sama, linea49 et valentin F pour avoir followerer cette histoire !  
Merci à encore à vous trois pour l'avoir favoriter !  
Et merci beaucoup à linea49 pour avoir followerer et favoriter moi-même._

 _Ça fait vraiment é-nor-mé-ment plaisir à chaque fois que je reçois une petit mail de « fanfiction » ! Vraiment !_

 _Allez, c'est parti mon kiki !_

* * *

Ce matin là, une matinée tout à fait banale pour un 27 avril, trois personnes entrèrent dans la grande salle.

Grande salle qui devint par ailleurs étonnamment silencieuse en voyant _qui_ étaient entrés.

En effet, il ne s'agissait de rien de moins que d'Edmond et de Nathanaël, encadrant Ginny Wealsey.

La dernière entrée publique de l'enfant avait quand même vachement marqué les esprits, mine de rien.

Bref, les trois élèves allèrent s'asseoir très tranquillement à la table des Serpentard, table principale de la Lumière, même s'il arrivait très souvent qu'ils aillent squatter une autre table.

Lorsque les jumeaux posèrent leurs fesses sur le banc, Ginny resta quelques pas en arrière, un cruel dilemme semblant faire rage en elle.

Elle demanda cependant d'une toute petite voix, les larmes aux yeux :

-Heu... Est-ce...Est-ce que... je peux... m...m'ass...eoir ?

Un grand blanc suivit sa phrase hésitante : mais où était passée la psychopathe qui voulait à tout prix épouser Edmond Potter, comme si sa vie en dépendait ?

Hermione, assise à droite de Nathanaël capta l'attention de la jeune rousse et la regarda profondément dans les yeux, essayant de déceler une trace de fourberie ou d'autres choses du genre. Ne voyant rien d'autre que de la peur timide et des larmes refoulée, elle lui fit un sourire engageant et jeta un regard noir à toooouute la grande salle qui déglutit de peur.

-Bien sûr. Lui répondit Hermione avec toujours son petit sourire.

Edmond sourit gentiment et Nathanaël lui tendit la main.

-Allez, pumpkin, viens.

Ginny prit en tremblant la main de son... ami, qui la tira doucement jusqu'au banc et qui l'aida à s'asseoir entre lui et Edmond.

Après un gentil regard **noir** du très aimable Nathanaël Snape, tous les non-concernés de près ou de loin retournèrent à leurs assiettes.

Comme dans le groupe des fous personne ne parlait, l'ambiance commençait doucement mais sûrement à puer du cul. Voyant cela, Hermione prit les choses en main :

-Alors, comment tu vas ? Demanda t-elle.

Ginny parut surprise qu'Hermione lui adresse la parole gentiment et de son plein gré.

-Heu... heu... Je vais bien, je...je crois. Heu...Et... et...toi ? Dit elle, très hésitante et s'attendant à se faire crier dessus pour avoir demandé quelque chose.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Hermione lui fit un gentil et sourire et lui répondit gentiment :

-Je vais bien, je te remercie. Dit-elle en ponctuant sa réponse avec un autre sourire engageant. Tu as faim je suppose, tu veux des tartines ? Demanda t-elle.

Ginny eut une moue de parfaite incompréhension et regarda Edmond qui hocha la tête en souriant.

-Heu... Oui, heu... jeveuxbien... finit elle d'une traite, ayant peur de la réaction de son interlocutrice.

Hermione sourit encore avec entrain et prit plusieurs toasts qu'elle tartina de plein de trucs différents devant les yeux ébahis et plein d'incompréhension de la rousse.

Pendant qu'elle tartinait, Hermione dit :

-Je suis contente que tu sois de retour parmi les vivants, je t'avoue que je me suis beaucoup inquiétée.

-Heu... ah ? Mais... heu... pourquoi ? Demanda Ginny.

-Et bien, dès le début, j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait... Et puis, je n'aime pas savoir les gens dans le trouble.

-...Ah...

Puis, Hermione prit l'assiette placée devant la rousse et la remplit des toasts qu'elle avait fait.

L'assiette de retour devant Ginny, celle-ci la regarda avec une interrogation palpable. Elle tourna la tête vers Edmond qui hocha de nouveau la tête pour la rassurer avant de retourner à la contemplation de son petit-déjeuner.

Puis, elle regarda Nathanaël qui prit un toast et le tendit à Ginny en lui disant :

-Allez, pumpkin, fais « aaah ».

Ginny le regarda quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la bouche en faisant « aaah ».

Nathanaël approcha le toast et Ginny en avala une bouchée.

Pendant qu'elle mâchait, Hermione la regardait, anxieuse.

Puis, elle avala et une expression de pur bonheur et de ravissement prit place sur ses traits, faisant sourire tout le clan.

La rousse regarda de nouveau le garçon Snape et il la fit manger le premier de cette manière.

Ensuite, elle prit elle-même le second, guettant toute fois la réaction de la brune de Gryffondor. Voyant qu'elle en avait l'air plus heureuse qu'en colère, elle se mit à manger avec un ravissement aussi mignon qu'étrange. Pendant qu'elle prenait timidement le troisième, Draco prit la parole :

-Comment es-tu sortie de ton... sommeil ? Sans vouloir être indiscret, bien sûr. Si ça te dérange d'en parler, ne te sens pas obligée surtout.

Ginny fut tellement surprise qu'elle en lâcha son toast qui aurait finit sa vie sur le sol et du mauvais côté si Nathanaël ne l'avait pas rattrapé (merci les réflexes !).

Pourquoi des gens s'inquiétaient pour elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Les gens _voulaient_ lui parler ? Étaient intéressés ? C'était... étrange. Mais étonnamment, son cœur se réchauffait à chaque parole prononcée pour elle.

-Aël et Mond sont venus me parler. Chaque jour. Chaque soir. Et j'ai finit par ouvrir les yeux. Pour être avec eux. Sinon, j'y serais restée. Énonça t-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Pour toute la tablée, il était tout à fait clair par cette phrase qu'il n'y avait que les deux garçons qui retenaient la jeune fille en vie.

Et il était aussi clair que dorénavant, cette enfant était la protégée de la Lumière et que quiconque osera la toucher vivra le reste de sa vie torturé de milles souffrances. Qui a dit que le pire était de mourir ? Pas eux.

Pendant que la rousse continuait de se nourrir avec plus ou moins de mal, tout le groupe se mit à discuter avec elle, le repas se passant dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Pourtant, un moment, alors qu'elle mangeait difficilement sont quatrième toast, elle le lâcha d'un coup et mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

Edmond eut tout juste le temps d'ériger une muraille autour de lui, de son frère et de Ginny qui les rendit invisibles aux autres et de placer un sort de silence sur eux avant que l'enfant ne se mette à rendre tripes et boyaux.

Nathanaël lui caressait le dos en faisant des ronds dans celui-ci pour la rassurer de sa présence tandis qu'Edmond lui mettait sa main fraîche sur le front pour l'apaiser.

Quand elle eut finit, Ginny se mit à pleurer et se réfugia dans le bras de Nathanaël pendant qu'Edmond la nettoya d'un sort.

-Je...Je...je suis...désolééééée... se mit elle à sangloter.

-Chut...c'est pas grave, pumpkin... tout va bien... tout va bien... lui chuchota Nathanaël pendant qu'il lui caressait le dos pour la faire se calmer.

Après quelques minutes, la rousse stoppa ses larmes mais ne quitta pas les bras du garçon Snape pour autant.

Edmond lui embrassa le front et fit tomber les barrières qui les cachaient.

Voyant l'état de la petite fille, Hermione comprit rapidement ce qu'il avait dû arriver et se leva précipitamment :

-Oh mon dieu ! Je se désolée ! J'aurais dû voir que tu ne pouvais plus avaler ! Ginny, excuse-moi, vraiment...

Ginny regarda Hermione de ses yeux pleins de larmes et lui fit une timide tentative de sourire.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Hermy. T'inquiètes. On va s'occuper d'elle. Dit Nathanaël en raffermissant sa prise sur sa protégée.

Edmond caressait doucement la tête de la rousse en souriant tendrement quand soudain, une voix honnie s'éleva dans la grande salle :

-Ah non ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Déjà, les connards restent avec vous, bande de cons, mais en plus, Ginny, la seule à pas être une salope, excepté Percy, dans cette famille de blaireaux, le reste aussi ?! Et puis quoi, encore ? Ginny ! Tu vas tout de suite arrêter cette connerie ! Viens avec moi tout de suite ou maman sera très en colère !

Toute la pièce se retourna vers le roux immensément idiot qui venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

De flammes meurtrières semblaient danser dans les yeux de la Lumière mais elles n'étaient rien face à celles qui étaient présentes dans les yeux de Nathanaël et d'Edmond.

Contre toute attente, ce fut celle qui était restée la plus silencieuse de tout le repas qui prit la parole en se levant, pour s'approcher de Ron Weasley :

-Tu pourrais répéter ce que tu viens de dire, sale petit merdeux ? Demanda t-elle, une envie de meurtre palpable dansant autour d'elle.

-Je disais que vous allez lâcher ma sœur, bande de sales mangemorts à la cons ! Cria le débile.

-Oh, mon petit coco, je vais m'assurer que ta mort soit la plus lente et la plus douloureuse possible... oh, oui... tu verras tes organes, enlevés de ton corps par un crochet. Et je peux t'assurer que la douleur te gardera conscient un maximum de temps... sale petit-

-Ça suffit ! Cria Oceano. Ron, il faut que tu te calmes ! Ta sœur et tes frères sont les amis de ma famille ! Par là, tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de leur manquer de respect !

La grande salle fut totalement silencieuse après cette réplique.

Ron regarda son petit-ami avec un air ahuri. Mais très vite, ce fut la colère qui prit place sur ses traits.

-De quel droit oses-tu me dire ça ? Je suis le protégé d'Albus Dumbledore ! Rien ne peut m'atteindre ! Et surtout pas ta mangemort de famille ! Alors maintenant, il va falloir que tu fasse un choix. Soit c'est moi, soit c'est eux. Mais choisis.

Ron avait utilisé tellement de dédain et d'orgueil en disant cette phrase que le garçon en était ébahi. Comme si Ron lui faisait _l'honneur_ d'être avec lui. Comment pouvait il être aussi différent ? Il n'aurait pas pu se tromper à ce point, être aussi aveugle... si ?

-Mais... mais... je... ne put que répondre Oceano.

-Il as raison, même si ça m'arrache la bouche de le dire. Tu dois faire un choix.C'est soit ce merdeux qui ne sait pas où sont les véritables ennemis, soit ta famille. Et quoi qu'il arrive, tu en fait partie. Que tu le veuille ou non. Déclara Alice.

Oceano regarda son petit-ami, puis sa sœur. Il passa son regard sur sa mère, sur son père, sur sa grande sœur qui avait levé les yeux de son livre et qui le fixait. Puis, il tomba dans le regard vert émeraude de son petit frère. Comment pouvait-il supporter son regard ? Après tout ça ? Il ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Ou du moins... avait-il seulement déjà prit la peine de le lui demander ? Ne s'était-il pas toujours rejeté la faute ? Lui avait-il jamais reparlé de l'incident ? Non... Jamais il n'avait demandé à son petit frère s'il lui pardonnait, pensant que cette option n'était pas envisageable...

Et pourtant...

Les deux abysses vertes semblèrent se plonger dans ses souvenirs : quand était la dernière fois que leurs regards s'étaient croisés ainsi ? Il y a tellement longtemps...

Les yeux d'Oceano se reportèrent sur Ron et il essaya de parler :

-Ron... pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas choisir ! C'est au dessus de mes forces ! Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi me demander cela ! C'est... cruel...!

Ron ricana, d'un rire sans joie, d'un rire méchant.

-Moi ? Je t'aime ? Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Je t'ai fait l'honneur d'être mon petit-ami. Tu as gâché ta chance. C'est dommage, hein ?

Oceano eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en lui. Il était sûr que le monde entier avait entendu ce bruit de verre brisé. Comme si une vitre avait explosé de douleur sous la pression.

-Que... Que... je...heu... comment... ?

Des larmes se mirent à dévaler les joues du troisième année. Il tomba à genoux. Il releva pourtant la tête vers Ron qui le regarda d'un air méprisant.

-Tss... Seul les faibles pleurent. Je n'ai pas besoin de faibles.

Oceano baissa la tête et ses larmes se mirent à couler sur le sol.

-C'est ça, baisse la tête, comme le chien que tu es. Sale mangemort. Lâcha Ron.

Et il cracha aux pieds de celui qui avait été son petit-ami.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de quelque chose qu'il était à terre.

 _(Retour en arrière de quelques secondes...)_

Après le geste du roux, une rage bouillonnante brûlait en chacun des Snape et faisait trembler leurs corps.

C'est Luka qui bougea la première et elle lâcha son livre.

Un poing atterrit très violemment dans la figure de Ron qui, lui, atterrit au sol.

Le livre tomba par terre et brisa le silence.

 _(Fin du petit retour en arrière, play)_

Ron regarda avec rage la personne qui l'avait fait rencontrer, non sans douceur, le sol. Il était sur le point de se mettre à crier quand son regard croisa celui bleu foncé de Luka Snape. Seulement, les orbes bleus semblaient abriter une rage sans nom et des flammes venues tout droit des Enfers.

Le roux déglutit et regarda la psychopathe qui lui faisait face, mais qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Elle prit la parole, d'une voix semblant contenir des siècles de rage et de haine, pures plus plus :

-Plus...jamais...tu...n'insulteras...ma...famille ! Est-ce-que c'est clair ?! Hurla t-elle.

Ron renifla de dédain et ne sortit qu'un :

-Peuh...

Luka se jeta sur lui avec un grognement et le serra à la gorge d'une main tandis que l'autre était appuyée sur le front du roux.

-Tu vas jurer sur ta magie, et le jurer bien, que plus _jamais_ tu n'insulteras ma famille. Ou qui que ce soit étant sous sa protection. C'est bien clair ? Finit elle d'une voix doucereuse made in Severus Snape mais infiniment plus dangereuse.

Là, Ron commença à avoir peur mais, connerie oblige, il dit :

-Et puis quoi encore ? Va crever, salope. Et il lui cracha au visage.

Du moins, il essaya, mais un coup de pied dans les parties signé Alice l'empêcha de le faire.

Emportée par sa rage, Luka serra encore un peu plus la gorge de sa victime plus que coupable.

Elle l'aurait tué si la voix de Severus Snape n'avait pas retentit, seule personne à pouvoir la calmer, même si l'homme rêvait d'exploser ce môme tout seul :

-Assez ! Luka !

Luka secoua la tête, comme si un combat avait lieu dans son cerveau, comme si elle voulait chasser une mauvaise pensée.

Elle finit par se reculer de l'enfant roux avec un hurlement de rage, comme si il l'avait brûlé.

Seulement, Ron resta à terre.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ! Salope de mangemort !

Luka le regarda avec dédain, rage et haine :

-Je t'ai appliqué un sort de ma composition. Si jamais tu t'en prends à ma famille, directement ou non, tu subiras milles souffrances. Mais elles ne te tueront pas. Du moins, tout dépend de ce que ton corps peut supporter. Personnellement, j'apprécierai que ton cœur lâche, ce serait plutôt amusant. Tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda t-elle à l'enfant toujours au sol, qui essayait de se relever tant bien que mal.

-Tu perds rien pour attendre ! Salope de mangemort !

Soudain, il poussa un cri de souffrance et se tordit de douleur sur le sol.

Luka se tapota la joue, comme une enfant qui avait oublié quelque chose :

-Ah oui, d'ailleurs, la douleur augmentera en conséquence de tes actes.

Puis, elle lui fit un sourire mutin.

La douleur se calma dans le corps de Ron et il prononça :

-Salope de mangemort !

Il recommença à se tordre sur le sol en gémissant pendant que Luka se détournait et tapotait l'épaule de son frère. Elle le releva et retourna s'asseoir.

-Personnellement, à choisir, je préfère être mangemort que diabétique. Lança Alice qui nettoyait sa chaussure, celle qui avait percuté les parties sensibles de Ron. C'est que c'est sale ces choses là ! On sait jamais où ça a traîné...

Nathanaël avait donné Ginny à Edmond qui la cajolait, entouré de toute la bande. Oceano s'était approché de lui et ils avaient parlé :

-À propos de ce jour-là... est-ce que...?

Nathanaël l'avait regardé au fond des yeux et avait répondu :

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi serais-je encore fâché ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

Oceano soupira de soulagement et retourna s'asseoir auprès de sa sœur. Seulement, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de son petit frère, celui-ci le retint par le bras et lui dit :

-Pleure. Je sais que tu veux. Tu ne dois pas te retenir.

Oceano lui sourit très légèrement.

-Ano...

Nathanaël soupira et le troisième année alla s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur. Celle-ci enfouit la tête de son frère dans son épaule et le laissa pleurer tout son soûl avec discrétion.

Nathanaël se rassit à côté d'Edmond qui tenait Ginny sur ses genoux. Il était plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Ginny remarqua son état et changea de genoux pour atterrir sur ceux du dernier Snape.

-Aël ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Demanda t-elle discrètement.

-Rien pumpkin, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit il en lui tapotant la tête.

.

 _Flash-baaaack !_

Nathanaël était là, du haut de ses trois ans, dans le laboratoire de son père.

Ici se trouvait également Oceano qui jouait à faire une potion, du haut de ses quatre ans.

-Passe moi les pâquerettes ! Demanda t-il à son frère.

Nathanaël regarda autour de lui et aperçu les pâquerettes demandées sur le bureau. Les deux enfants étant par terre, il ne put atteindre le haut.

Grâce à un subtile assemblage de chaises, de tabourets, de chaudrons et de pleins de trucs, le petit enfant pu escalader sa montagne improvisée.

Il allait atteindre le haut du bureau quand Oceano trouva très drôle de taper dans l'assemblage en criant « BOUH ».

Nathanaël tomba donc de pas mal haut considérant sa taille et atterrit en plein dans la potion improvisée.

Seul le cri tout à fait aigu et puissant de Oceano parvint à alerter les autorités compétentes, à savoir les parents, et à sauver Nathanaël.

 _Fin du flash-baaack !_

 _._

Les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas expliqués avant l'enlèvement du plus jeune et pas depuis le retour du même enfant.

Donc, cette histoire était restée en suspens.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Nathanaël esquissa un sourire, plutôt content.

.

À la table des professeurs, Remus avait retenu tant bien que mal, même surtout mal, un Sirius bavant littéralement de fureur.

Elizabeth avait le même problème mais avec Severus, et même elle avait été retenue difficilement par Gellert qui était toujours disposé à aider les gens.

.

 _POV Voldemort :_

Un mage noir était révolté par la scène qui avait été jouée devant lui.

C'est donc avec plein de confusion dans le cerveau qu'il transplana devant la prison d'Azkaban, décidé.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _À vos claviers ! Une ch'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, je vous assure !_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :**_

 _ **-J'ai pleuré... quand Oceano a pleuré...**_

 _ **-Mon pôv p'tit cœur...**_

 _ **-Je trouve ce repas très long, pas vous ?**_

 _ **-Et Voldy qui se balade, pour aller cueillir des champignons...**_

 _ **-Clouuu deeuh girôôôôôfleeeuuuh !**_

 _._

 _Allez, ce fut un véritable plaisir d'écrire !_

 _À mardi, tout le monde !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	30. Chapter 25, OMG !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment allez-vous ?_

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :_

 _Et oui, le p'tit roux reste un con et le restera... pour toujours ?_

 _Non Anonymes :_

 _Merci à brigitte26 pour ta review !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci à toi, Lobotomie, pour avoir followerer cette histoire !_

 _Merci donc à tout le monde !_

 _Allez, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le moi d'avril se termina alors dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et le mois de mai suivit très rapidement.

C'est donc ainsi que le mois de juin se ramena, lui et ses examens.

Ainsi, ce lundi premier juin accueillit le début de la semaine d'examens.

Bien sûr, la Lumière et les enfants Snape les réussirent haut la main !

Le lundi huit juin, les résultats furent affichés dans la grande salle. Tout Poudlard, pour la première fois depuis des centaines d'années, eut ses examens !

Pour fêter cela, au déjeuner, une estrade apparue dans la grande salle.

-Bonjour à tous ! Déclara Draco, au centre comme d'habitude. En ma qualité de conteur, je voudrais vous féliciter tous ! Tous, car depuis des centaines d'années, jamais Poudlard n'avait eut un taux de réussite aussi élevé ! Je suis, que dis-je ? Nous sommes fiers de vous ! Vous avez redoré le blason de Poudlard !

À ces mots, un dragon japonais enroulé sur lui-même et portant sur son dos un lion et un serpent, sur son cou un aigle les ailes écartées et sur son front un serpent redressé, apparu contre le mur derrière la table des professeurs.

La dessin en or, en bronze, en argent et en onyx se mit à luire et à s'incruster petit à petit dans la pierre millénaire du château.

Au bout de quelques instants, l'œuvre était totalement absorbée par l'édifice et pulsait doucement d'une douce lumière, déversant une magie douce et chaleureuse dans la grande salle.

Puis, dans un flash de lumière, le groupe du même nom apparu entièrement sur l'estrade et fit une magnifique révérence, organisée au millimètre près.

Puis, personne ne sachant d'où il venait, il avait juste tonné comme cela, un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Des sifflements et des cris de joie furent lancés et beaucoup d'élèves montèrent sur leur table en acclamant ce groupe qui restera sûrement dans les annales de Poudlard.

Dans un second flash de lumière, mais noir cette fois-là, ils disparurent, emmenant leur estrade avec eux.

Ils n'avaient pas prit la peine de vérifier leurs résultats mais Severus s'en chargea discrètement pour eux. À la fin du repas, il alla voir les panneaux et ne fut pas étonné en voyant que chaque personne du groupe lumineux n'avait obtenu que des Optimal. Partout. Il esquissa un très peu viril et effrayant « YES » avec son bras et partit dans les couloirs pour profiter des deux semaines qu'il lui restait dans l'édifice, et donc pour avoir un peu d'intimité avec sa femme. Non mais ho ! Il pensa tout de même : _Si c'est pas des génies, mes mioches... ha la la... quelle famille._

.

Dans la chambre des secrets, la Lumière se marrait bien, profitant des deux dernières semaines pour se raconter toutes les blagues les plus pourries qu'ils avaient ramassé au cours de l'année.

-Tenez, j'en ai une ! Déclara Alice. C'est l'histoire d'un gars qui rentre dans un café, et... PLOUF !

Le groupe partit en fou rire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'Hermione ne déclare :

-Moi aussi, vous connaissez la blague de Toto aux toilettes ? Demanda t-elle.

Un concert de « Non » lui répondit.

-Ben moi non plus, il a fermé la porte à clé ! Finit-elle.

-Vous connaissez la blague du petit déjeuner ? Demanda Blaise avec entrain. Non ? Ah, c'est pas de bol !

-Qu'est ce qui est petit, vert, et qui pousse au fond du jardin ? Demanda Fred.

-Un martien qui fait cac- commença Georges mais il fut coupé par Rodolphus qui courait vers eux en agitant les bras.

-VENEZ VITE EN HAUT ! Hurla l'adulte.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent tous et coururent en chœur à la surface.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle par les grandes portes, pour une fois, et virent que déjà tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient rassemblés aux tables, ainsi que tout le corps enseignant de l'école.

Seulement, entre la table des professeurs et celles des élèves, se tenaient deux personnes : Leorod Vador et une femme au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux bouclés. Elle avait une belle robe noire qui enjolivait ses formes sans la mouler vulgairement et portait des chaussures à talons noires. Elle discutait tout à fait normalement avec Leorod.

La Lumière observa le reste des personnes présentes : ils avaient l'air absents.

Au même instant, Leorod et la femme tournèrent leurs visages vers les adolescents et un sourire étira les lèvres de l'enfant :

-Que vois-je ? Serais-ce la Lumière qui daigne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence ? J'en suis ravi. Dit-il avec une très très légère pointe d'ironie. Vraiment très légère.

La femme à ses côtés rigola tout doucement.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait aux autres ? Demanda Hermione avec ardeur.

Leorod sourit gentiment et répondit, avec le ton qu'on emploie généralement pour expliquer quelque chose à un enfant pris en faute :

-Je les ai emprisonné dans un sort de ma composition. Ils ne pourront ni bouger, ni parler, ni rien, jusqu'à ce que je le décide. Par contre, ils voient, entendent et comprennent parfaitement ce qu'il se passe.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco.

-Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils interfèrent dans ce qui va suivre. Énonça t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Bien sûr. Acquiesça Nathanaël. Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser continuer ? Tu crains, mon pote.

Une aura meurtrière se formait peu à peu autour de lui et des autres.

Leorod sourit gentiment et répondit :

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas vraiment le choix...

Nathanaël eut un sourire de travers et en un instant il était sur Leorod.

Du moins, il aurait dû y être. À la place, il était au milieu du chemin, et Leorod opposait une épée à son poignard.

Des étincelles sortaient de l'affrontement.

Voyant que cela ne menait à rien, Nathanaël recula d'un bond et se retrouva juste devant son groupe.

Tous avaient très envie d'exploser le mioche mais se retenaient. Tant bien que mal. Ouais, surtout mal, en fait...

Leorod observa ses opposants et d'un geste négligeant de la main, il plaça un cercle magique autour de lui et l'agrandit d'un autre geste pour qu'il englobe la Lumière. Puis, dans un petit flash, Rodolphus se retrouva juste en face de Leorod.

Ce dernier regarda fixement Rodolphus dans les yeux et l'adulte eut un brusque sursaut en voyant quelque chose danser dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là.

Puis, il leva les yeux vers la femme qui était restée derrière tout du long et écarquilla les yeux en faisant un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il la reconnue. De loin, elle était... si... différente.

Rodolphus fit un pas en arrière et murmura, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, pour que son cerveau accepte la chose :

-B...Bella...Bellatrix...

Il recula encore mais fit un pas de travers et tomba sur les genoux.

Il se serait éclaté par terre si Leorod ne l'avait pas retenu par un bras.

-Bellatrix Black ?! Demanda Draco.

La jeune femme sourit et dit doucement, loin de la folie qu'elle était sensée posséder :

-Bonjour, cher neveu.

Un blanc arriva et on put voir Dumbo qui dansait la valse en tutu rose.

Soudain, Alice en eut marre et cria... dit de sa douce voix :

-Attendez... QUOI ?! D'abord, le mioche pétrifie plus de cent personnes, bloque Nathanaël,

-Moui, enfin ça, c'est superflu... lâcha le concerné.

-Ta gueule, Nat. Continua la jeune fille. Et puis Rodolphus se rend compte que la nana du fond est la sœur de son ex, mort de surcroît, et tout le monde, trouve ça, NORMAL ?! Explosa t-elle finalement. Mais c'est qui ce GAMIN ?! Venez pas me dire des conneries non plus ! Je suis pas débile !

-Heum, heum...

-TA GUEULE, ED !

-Ouais, ben ça va...

Leorod parut amusé par la scène et lâcha un petit rire.

-ET ÇA TE FAIT RIRE ?! Hurla Alice, broyant au passage les tympans de tout le pays.

Leorod regarda ses interlocuteurs avec un sérieux bizarre dans les yeux, mais avec toujours une ombre de sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Je te l'accorde, cela peut-être déroutant... mais que veux-tu ? Je ne suis pas un enfant, alors cette scène m'amuse au plus haut point. Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Je suis sûr que tu peux le deviner... même moi, je possède un minimum de culture. Je pensais que mon nom vous aurait mit sur la piste. Me serais-je trompé ?

On aurait presque put voir les rouages tourner dans les têtes présentes quand soudain, Hermione et Theodore eurent le même éclat de lucidité au même moment.

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête avant que la jeune fille ne commence à prendre la parole :

-Vador, le nom du seigneur des ténèbres de la guerre des étoiles.

-Leorod Vador, me trompé-je en affirmant que ton second prénom doit comporter les lettres T, M, M, L et I ? Dit Theodore.

-Bonjour, monsieur Leorod Limmt Vador. Joli nom d'emprunt, au fait.

Leorod esquissa une révérence ironique et lorsqu'il se redressa, il mesurait plus, avait les yeux rouge, le teint pâle, des lèvres fines et de longs cheveux noirs attachés en catogan. Il possédait également une mèche blanche du côté gauche.

Il fit une seconde révérence et dit de sa profonde voix grave :

-Bien le bonjour. Mon nom est Marvolo Slytherin. Enchanté.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !_

 _À vos claviers !_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :**_

 _ **-Je suis allée chercher un calendrier de 1992 sur internet...**_

 _ **-Appréciez le sens moral unique de cette auteure ! (Moi)**_

 _ **-Je crois que je suis... SADIQUE ! Muarf muarf muarf !**_

 _ **-Et je crois aussi que j'aime trop les entrées spectaculaires...**_

 _._

 _Allez, à mardi !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	31. Chapter 26, Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Ma p'tite sortie de l'autre fois vous a énervé ? Muhahahaha ! C'était le but._

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :  
Que vient faire notre mage noir préféré ici ? Mais foutre la merde, bien évidemment ! Et franchement, oui, tout le monde peut entrer..._

 _Non anonymes :  
Merci à nekokirei, Alice Nagini Riddle et brigitte26 pour vos reviews !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à Zoey2301 et à PotterSnapeValdezDiAngelo pour avoir favoriter l'histoire !  
Et merci encore à toi, Zoey2301 pour l'avoir followerer !_

 _Voilà, merci encore à tout le monde et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le silence avait très très rarement été aussi silencieux. Et depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais à la seconde où le gamin de première année s'était révélé être un vieux de soixante-dix balais, et BEAU GOSSE par dessus le marché, il était devenu... blanc. Plus blanc que blanc. Lessive Moria, spécialisée dans la résurrection !

Enfin bref. Vous avez compris l'idée.

Dans tous les cas, Tom... Heu, Marvolo, lui, était très amusé par la réaction qu'il avait su faire apparaître chez les jeunes et l'adulte.

Le premier qui sembla sortir de sa torpeur fut, contrant toutes les probabilités, Cedric.

Le blaireau engagea une discussion sur un ton professoral :

-Si je puis me permettre, cela voudrait dire que Lord Voldemort ne serait pas décédé ?

-C'est bien cela. Répondit Tom...Marvolo...Voldemort... Beaucoup trop de noms !

Cedric continua :

-Cela signifie également que la légende du Survivant serait donc fausse ? Demanda t-il.

-Et bien, c'est compliqué... soupira le mage noir.

-Je pense pouvoir suivre. Engagea le Poufsouffle.

-Bien... Vois-tu, tout commença par une froide soirée d'oct-

-ATTENDEZ ! QUOI ?! Beugla Alice. Je suis la SEULE à vraiment RIEN PIGER ?!

-Alice... si tu te taisais, je suis sûr que le monde serait soulagé de récupérer son audition. Lança Theodore à la cantonade.

-MAIS BORDEL DE ME-

-AH CHUT, HEIN ! Tu nous casse les oreilles à beugler ! Hurla Blaise, tandis que Theodore acquiesçait.

Alice se mit à faussement sangloter sur Hermione qui lui disait des mots sans queues ni têtes, alors qu'elle avait aussi acquiescé trente millisecondes avant.

-Si vous commenciez par nous expliquer ? Tenta Fred d'une petite voix inhabituelle pour lui.

Si le silence de Georges était étonnant, c'était uniquement parce que sa mâchoire traînait sur le sol, le salissant de sa bave. Tétanisé, le roux...

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour approuver la demande de Fred, excepté Nathanaël qui fixait sans ménagement le mage avec impudence.

Marvolo fut amusé par le groupe de malades mentaux et pouffa de rire, le rendant a-bso-lu-ment trooop _KAWAII_ !

Après avoir vu les étoiles dans les yeux de la gente féminine et gay de la pièce, il se reprit quelque peu et commença à parler :

-J'adorerais tout vous expliquer mais ce serait beaucoup, beaucoup trop long... Je ne peux pas tout vous dire. Surtout qu'il me manque encore beaucoup d'informations. Le puzzle est très complexe. Et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir confier cela à des enfants, et devant témoins, pour ne rien arranger...

Il allait continuer sa plaidoirie quand l'atmosphère entourant le groupe de presque que des enfants changea.

D'une impression infantile et faible, elle était passée à une aura de puissance contrôlée et de maîtrise d'eux-même, sans oublier une soudure palpable.

Ils s'étaient redressés et avaient prit une formation presque militaire : au centre se trouvait le trio des exterminateurs, avec, de gauche à droite selon Marvolo, Edmond, Nathanaël et Alice. Derrière eux, les autres formaient deux arcs de cercle. À gauche, toujours selon le mage noir, se trouvaient Fred, Cedric, Hermione et Rodolphus, ce dernier s'étant relevé, il était juste à gauche et un tout petit peu derrière Edmond. À droite, il y avait, en symétrie, Georges, Blaise, Theodore et Draco, celui-ci étant juste à droite et un tout petit peu derrière Alice.

Ils faisaient tous face au duo Bellatrix/Voldy-méchant-mage-noir-tout-pas-beau-mais-beau-gosse-quand-même-merci-à-l-auteure.

-Oh. Lâcha le dit mage-noir-etc, avec une surprise sincère dans la voix.

Bellatrix rit tout à fait sans discrétion et lança à Marvolo :

-Ahahaha ! Je vois qu'ils savent se défendre ! Et mieux que toi !

Marvolo se mit à rougir. De gêne.

…

Ah.

Ahah.

Ahahaha.

Je répète :  
MARVOLO : mage noir, de son vrai nom Tom Marvolo Riddle, de son nom d'emprunt Lord Voldemort ou Leorod Limmt Vador, tueur présumé de beaucoup, beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de gens.

A : auxiliaire avoir, conjugué au passé-composé, utilisé avec un autre verbe.

ROUGIT : verbe rougir, conjugué au passé-composé avec l'auxiliaire avoir. Action de rougir/devenir mignon/être trop kawaii.

DE : préposition, jusque là tout va bien.

GÊNE : nom féminin. La gêne est un sentiment qui te fait rougir/te rends mignon/trop kawaii.

Et maintenant je remet la phrase :  
MARVOLO (mage noir, supposément cruel et tout le tralala) A (auxiliaire avoir) ROUGIT (verbe rougir, etc) DE (préposition) GÊNE (sentiment qui te rends kawaii).

Mage noir supposément cruel a fait l'action de devenir mignon, voir trop kawaii, grâce à un sentiment communément appelé syndrome du rougissement kawaii.

DONC... cette phrase... n'a... strictement... aucun... SENS !

Et il a fallu une demi page pour s'en rendre compte...

Dans tous les cas, et quoi que cela veuille dire dans ce plan de l'existence, Marvolo rougit et répliqua :

-Je sais très bien me défendre !

Bellatrix ne calma pas vraiment ses rires mais dit :

-C'est cela, je vais te croire...

Elle ricana encore et le rouge aux joues (je ne comprends pas cette phrase) du mage ne fit que s'intensifier.

Blaise leva les mains en l'air pour calmer le jeu et dit d'une voix pour enfants attardés :

-Allez les enfants, on va se calmer et revenir au truc qui nous intéresse.

Marvolo se racla la gorge et le feu quitta progressivement son visage.

-Heum... bien sûr. Où en étions-nous ? Demanda t-il, pressé de changer de sujet.

Voyant une ouverture, Draco lança :

-Au début. Au tout début.

-Ah oui ! Déclara Marvolo s'en trop s'en rendre compte. Et bien, c'est bien simple. Au début, il y avait moi. Et puis, il y eut le citronné, et là, ça a dérapé. Il s'est mit à me faire une sale apologie de l'Amour c'est trop cool et du « Pour Le Plus Grand Bien ». Alors moi, j'ai dit non, et j'ai bossé mes sujets d'intérêts tout seul. Et puis ensuite, il y eut la lutte, et puis les Mangemorts, et puis Bellat-

Un violent coup dans les côtes le fit taire en le faisant expirer tout l'air de ses poumons.

Le mage plus digne, mais alors là plus du tout, coula au sol dans un gémissement pitoyable.

Bellatrix, elle, avait un sourire angélique et sifflotait innocemment. Bien entendu. Elle était l'innocence même, après tout.

-Heu... lâcha le groupe et toute la grande salle, mais en pensées, cette fois.

-C'est qu'il serait bavard, celui-là... Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait beau, aujourd'hui ? Dit elle dans un sourire pas flippant du tout. Nan ! Pas, du tout, son genre !

Surtout que le tonnerre résonna de l'extérieur et illumina brièvement son visage figé dans un sourire à faire peur.

La majorité de la grande salle aurait sûrement écarquillé les yeux et hoqueté d'horreur devant ce spectacle si elle l'avait put.

Mais la Lumière ne bougea pas un cil. Rien du tout. Pas un poil qui se lève. Nothing.

-Ah, mais vous êtes pas marrants ! Lança la soi-disante psychopathe meurtrière-avec-plein-d-autres-adjectifs-sensés-êtres-flippants. Mais avec un ton d'enfant vexée et sur le point de bouder. Tu penses pas, Marvolo ? Termina t-elle au cadavre qui se relevait avec peine en se tenant les côtes.

-Si... kof kof... Si, si... Carré...kof... carrément.

Marvolo finit de se relever et prit une attitude qui aurait put être digne et impressionnante s'il n'y avait pas eut les épisodes pitoyables précédents.

-Enfin bon. C'est très vilain d'essayer de manipuler les gens en profitant des instants de faiblesse. Gronda t-il légèrement Draco.

Dans la Lumière, il y eut un concert de raclement de gorge pas naturels, de pouffements et un « Genre... » fut entendu.

Par contre, fait étonnant, Nathanaël ne faisait vraiment aucun geste. Comme s'il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre.

Il fixait impudemment le mage noir, ses yeux devenant des abysses insondables d'émeraude.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, le reste du groupe était légèrement inquiet pour leur ami. Ils n'aimaient pas trop qu'il utilise la magie de l'esprit, vu son passif pour les trois au courant, et vu sa folie pour le reste. D'autant plus qu'il s'était déjà perdu dans ses souvenirs une fois et qu'une crise de magie qui fout le feu à son lit tout en invoquant des couteaux, c'est chaud à gérer.

Comment ils expliquaient l'odeur de cramé qui était restée trois semaines incrustée dans les murs en pierre du château ? Ça aide pas vraiment à la réputation non plus...

Seulement, si on observait bien les yeux de l'adolescent, on voyait qu'il n'était plus vraiment présent, tout en l'étant déjà plus que les autres.

.

Nathanaël fixait sans ménagement le mage qui le lui rendait bien.

Ils étaient, eux-deux seulement, dans un décor qui ne changeait en rien de la grande salle habituelle. Excepté le fait qu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir mais qu'ils se voyaient comme en plein jour et qu'à l'extérieur des ténèbres se trouvaient les autres, plus une illusion d'eux.

-Joli. Commenta Nathanaël avec un sifflement appréciateur.

-Merci.

-Et sinon, pourquoi avoir placé cette illusion ici ? Je n'en voit pas vraiment l'intérêt.

Un simple sourire mutin lui répondit.

Loin d'être gêné par la différence d'âge entre lui et son adversaire, sans oublier l'expérience du sorcier expérimenté, Nathanaël tourna lentement sur lui-même, avançant tout de même de quelques pas.

Puis, il s'arrêta et regarda de nouveau son interlocuteur, avec cette fois, une leur de compréhension dans le regard.

-Oh... Je vois. Un combat... en un contre un. C'est cela ?

Un sourire provoquant apparu sur les lèvres du sorcier tandis qu'une épée apparaissait dans sa main.

De son côté, Nathanaël avait sortit son poignard et un cercle runique bleu entourait son poignet.

Une rage froide sembla envahir le garçon et lorsqu'il accrocha son regard à celui de Marvolo, ses yeux étaient deux perles de glace émeraude et son sang était de la glace liquide.

Marvolo sourit et se mit en garde.

-Es-tu prêt, petit Lion ?

Un grognement lui répondit, accompagné de :

-Je suis un Serpent, pépé.

-Ah ! Ricana le mage.

Et le combat commença.

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !_

 _À vos claviers !_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :  
** **-Je me sens sadique...  
-Muahahahaha !  
-Bande de victimes !  
-Et non, j'ai pas copié Luxus contre Raven Tail, c'est même pas vrai !  
-Beuuuuh... ! (Je tire la langue aux mauvaises langues)**_

 _._

 _Allez, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à mardi !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	32. Chapter 27, Voldy's Fight !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment allez-vous ?_

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :  
Quelle dimension ? La même que d'habitude, t'inquiètes. Juste une petite illusion d'optique, livrée avec amour par notre mage noir favori._

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à toi, brigitte26, pour ta review ! Appréciée, d'ailleurs._

 _Voilà, merci à vous deux !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _(J'en profite pour déclarer, avec une fierté sans bornes et beaucoup, beaucoup, de joie que cette fiction compte 115 reviews, 74 favorites et 104 followers. Tout ça au bout de seulement 8 mois et 16 jours et 29 chapitres au rythme de (En gros) un chapitre par semaine. Alors vraiment, merci à tous! J'aurais jamais rêvé que ma fic plaise à autant de monde, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. (Même si ça veut dire que très peu de personnes me reviewent, quand même... Mais c'est pas grave. Love sur vous.))_

* * *

Nathanaël et Marvolo se retrouvèrent au même instant au milieu du chemin, leurs lames se fracassant entrent elles avec fracas.

Des étincelles sortaient de l'affrontement et un sourire commença à arriver sur les lèvres du mage noir.

Ils se reculèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation chacun de son côté dans une pluie d'étincelles.

Ils repartirent l'un contre l'autre la seconde d'après.

Les deux sorciers enchaînaient les passes, les coups pleuvaient et les feintes également.

Alors qu'ils étaient serrés dans un corps à corps éprouvant, Marvolo feinta : il avança son épée et Nathanaël, voyant une ouverture, projeta son bras en avant, dans le but de transpercer son adversaire de son arme.

Seulement, le plus âgé tourna son bras et appuya sur celui de jeune Serpentard.

Nathanaël, en lâcha son poignard.

Mais avant que sa lame ne touche le sol, il la prit à l'horizontal sur son pied et la lança en l'air, recula de l'affrontement et la rattrapa.

Marvolo siffla, appréciateur :

-Joli. Tu prends des cours de gymnastique, petit Lion ?

Nathanaël grogna et répondit avec hargne :

-Quand est-ce-que tu vas comprendre que je suis un Serpentard, Pépé ?

Marvolo ricana et après un sourire narquois, fonça sur son vis à vis.

Nathanaël eut à peine le temps de lever son bras gauche en protection, merci les réflexes, avant que l'épée du sorcier ne cogne contre, du côté plat.

Le choc secoua le garçon qui le sentit résonner dans tous ses os.

Il plia un genou, étourdit, le souffle coupé.

Marvolo n'attendit pas que le garçon récupère et le poussa du plat de l'épée.

Nathanaël atterrit sur le dos, le mage noir à califourchon sur lui, la lame contre la gorge.

-Tu es beaucoup trop dissipé, petit Lion. Tu devrais faire attention. On ne baisse jamais sa garde. Mmh ? Demanda t-il, d'un ton pour petits enfants pris en faute.

Une goutte de sueur coula dans le dos du Serpentard.

-Pourquoi tu me casses les couilles en m'appelant comme ça ? Déjà, je ne suis pas petit, et je suis encore moins un lion ! Grogna t-il.

Marvolo ricana, encore.

À l'intérieur de Nathanaël, un lion criait, vexé :

 _-Hey ! Je suis quoi moi ? Un chat ?_

Nathanaël roula des yeux intérieurement et répondit :

 _-Je voulais dire que je suis pas Gryffondor... Mais oui, t'es le plus beau lion du monde, le plus mignon, le plus courageux et le plus fort. T'es content ?_

 _Simba fit mine de réfléchir avant de rugir de contentement._

 _-N'empêche, reprit le lion, si tu te transformais en moi, tu pourrais sortir de la mauvaise situation dans laquelle tu es... 'Fin moi je dis ça, je dis rien, hein..._

Nathanaël réfléchit quelques secondes. Une partie de lui disait : C'est vrai que c'est pas con... Et une autre disait : Et lui donner raison, à ce connard ? Mais t'es complètement MALADE ?!

Après s'être dit qu'il virait vraiment schizo, il soupira très fort et très profondément avant de dire :

-Dis-moi, Pépé, est-ce-qu-

-Marvolo. Coupa celui-ci.

-Que... Hein ?

-Appelle-moi Marvolo.

Nathanaël fronça les sourcils et reprit :

-Je disais, est-ce-que ça te dérangerais de dégager de moi ? Non, mais pas que ça me dérange et que tu sois lourd, mais un peu, quand même...

Le mage fit mine de réfléchir (encore un, tiens...) et répondit :

-Mmmmh... Oui, je crois que ça me dérangerais beaucoup. Je préfère voir comment tu compte sortir de là. Hein, petit Lion ?

Nathanaël grogna et dit à ses lui-même :

 _-Nan sérieusement. Désolé Simba, mais il commence à vraiment me les briser._

 _-Oh, c'est pas juste... pleurnicha le lion._

 _-Navré. Par contre, si Cobra était motivé... J'apprécierais l'aide._

 _-Je préfère te voir te démerder. Je trouve ççça très amusant... Niark Niark Niark ! Répondit le Basilic._

 _-Booon... je vois, merci de votre aide, ça fait toujours plaisir._

Nathanaël sortit de ses réflexions intérieures et reprit pied dans la réalité.

Il tenta de se relever en essayant vainement de pousser le vieux de son bide, en faisant jouer ses abdos... mais ne réussit pas. Du tout. Du tout du tout.

Cela ne servit qu'à faire fleurir un sourire narquois sur le visage du mage noir.

Nathanaël soupira et ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, une vague d'eau sous pression déferla sur Marvolo qui se retrouva sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air, n'ayant absolument rien vu venir.

Il se releva, dégoulinant et sourit :

-Alors comme ça, c'est l'eau pour toi ? Assez amusant...

Il claqua des doigts et un brasier apparu devant lui, le séchant instantanément.

Nathanaël fit très simplement s'évaporer l'eau qui le recouvrait et une battle de regards débuta entre eux.

Rubis contre Émeraude.  
Feu contre Eau.  
Brasier contre Océan.

Et soudain une seconde vague se jeta en avant et une langue de feu vint la cueillir au vol, la faisant s'évaporer.

Lorsque Marvolo fit disparaître son feu, Nathanaël condensa la vapeur qui stagnait au dessus du mage et ce dernier se retrouva trempé.

Il refit apparaître son brasier et se retrouva encore sec.

-Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer si je le voulais. Rien qu'en claquant des doigts. Tes poumons se rempliraient de vapeur, que je condenserais et tu te noierais. Déclara Nathanaël, sur un ton manaçant.

-Oh oui, tu le peux. Tu pourrais apprécier l'expression de surprise sur mon visage.

Marvolo fit une grimace de surprise tout en s'approchant de son interlocuteur.

-Parce que je serais très surpris, petit Lion. Vraiment, je le serais. Mais... Je serais... quelques peu... Déçu.

Le mage noir regardait Nathanaël avec un air de prédateur chassant sa proie. Il ricana et sourit :

-Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas.

Il s'approcha encore de l'enfant et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Non... tu n'es pas comme ça... Tu es... un héros.

Il se recula et dit normalement :

-Ou du moins, tu semble avoir besoin de l'être.

Il soupira :

-Mais vois-tu, il y a quelque chose qui m'énerve au plus au point. Veux-tu savoir ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et continua :

-Bien sûr que tu veux savoir, tu ne résisterais jamais à un secret, pas vrai ?

Il plongea son regard de feu dans celui émeraude de Nathanaël et en un instant il fut derrière l'étudiant, l'épée contre sa gorge.

Marvolo donna un grand coup de la paume contre le dos du garçon et celui-ci fut violemment projeté, son dos cognant durement le mur.

Le mage noir revint près de l'adolescent et lui enserra la gorge, son épée gisant là où ils étaient précédemment, aux côtés du poignard de Nathanaël.

L'air commençait à se raréfier pour le garçon qui avait toujours la gorge enserrée par la poigne du plus vieux.

Marvolo lui parla en Fourchelang :

-Qui es-tu, petit Lion ? Je sais que tu comprends. Tu es un télépathe naturel, tu es un maître des éléments... Ces deux pouvoirs sont offerts par le Fourchelang. Je le sais et toi aussi.

-Et... Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux ? Dit-il difficilement.

-Je veux savoir... ce que cache... ton esprit...

-Hein ?

-Un télépathe naturel ne peux voir l'esprit de l'un de ses semblables que s'il lui donne la permission. Dis-le moi... Qu'est ce qui y est caché ? Mmh ?

-T'es un grand malade... souffla le garçon.

-Nos magies s'attirent... Dès que je suis près de toi, je sens ma magie crépiter et être attirée... Tu es éveillé à tes pouvoirs... et je sens qu'ils peuvent m'amener à ceux que je veux retrouver.

Marvolo renifla Nathanaël et reprit :

-Ton aura est brouillée... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel secret t'entoure t-il ? La seule chose que je peux atteindre est un rouge. Un rouge sang. Pourquoi y aurait il tant de douleur en toi ? Severus est un bon père, pourtant. Qui es-tu ?

-Ton pire cauchemar. Répondit Nathanaël, insolent.

Marvolo eut une grimace d'exaspération et lâcha le garçon qui s'écrasa comme une merde sur le sol.

-Je peux t'aider ! Quels que soient tes problèmes ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aides ! I Poudlard deux personnes. Deux enfants. De ton âge. Que je DOIS retrouver !

Nathanaël fronça les sourcils en se frottant la gorge.

-Qui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Je te le dis, deux enfants ! Et pourquoi ? Parce que-

Soudain, l'illusion explosa. Les ténèbres qui les entouraient disparurent et ils virent Rodolphus, un cercle runique devant lui, chanceler. Il venait d'utiliser une bonne part de sa magie, le con.

Alice le retint à l'instant où il allait s'étaler peu gracieusement sur le sol.

Après un instant d'incrédulité, Marvolo se rendit compte qu'il était totalement en plein milieu du chemin et il se recula pour se retrouver près de Bellatrix.

Hermione courut auprès de Nathanaël et l'aida à se relever afin de le ramener près du groupe.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, elle lui expliqua :

-On a vu que tu bougeais pas, alors on a placé deux trois phrases mots de codes dans la discussion avec Bellatrix Black mais tu n'as pas réagit. Rodolphus a vite comprit qu'une illusion était en place et avec l'aide de Blaise, il a érigé un cercle runique. Mais il est complètement vidé, maintenant. Ça va ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

-On s'est battus. Il retenait ses coups, le salaud. Et en plus il m'a battu.

À l'aide d'un Accio informulé et d'un geste du poignet, Nathanaël rappela son poignard qui reprit place dans ses vêtements.

Tous reprirent leurs places de combat et Nathanaël, après s'être reprit, déclara :

-Dégageons-les, ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette école. En duos.

Tous acquiescèrent.

Edmond prit place à côté de Nathanaël.  
Alice déposa Rodolphus contre un mur et se mit près d'Hermione.  
Fred mit un léger coup de coude dans le bras de Georges.  
Cedric se plaça aux côtés de Theodore.  
Blaise alla près de Draco.

Chaque binôme se prit la main et une lumière se mit à tournoyer autour de chacun d'eux.

Autour de Edmond et de Nathanaël tournoyait une lumière grise, dont les reflets variaient du noir au blanc.  
Autour de Alice et d'Hermione tournoyait une lumière violette, qui envoyait des reflets sombres et luisants.  
Autour de Fred et Georges tournoyait une lumière orange, dans laquelle on pouvait déterminer des lueurs bleues et rouges.  
Autour de Cedric et Theodore tournoyait une lumière jaune, qui projetait des reflets dorés, plus ou moins sombres.  
Autour de Blaise et de Draco tournoyait une lumière verte émeraude, dans laquelle jouaient des reflets noirs et argentés.

Les binômes étaient placés en étoile :  
Nathanaël et Edmond étaient la pointe du bas à droite.  
Alice et Hermione étaient la pointe gauche.  
Fred et Georges étaient la pointe du bas à gauche.  
Cedric et Theodore étaient la pointe droite.  
Blaise et Draco était la pointe du haut, la plus éloignée des deux intrus.

Un trait argenté courait sur le sol et reliait chaque duo, formant une étoile à cinq branches. Un second trait reliait chaque pointe en un cercle circonscrit.

Ils formaient un pentacle de pouvoir.

Dans une synchronisation qui tenait du miracle pour tout œil extérieur, une langue de lumière sortit de chaque binôme pour se fondre en un seul rayon, épais et rayonnant de multiples couleurs, qui fonçait sur Bellatrix et Marvolo.

Le rayon les atteignit et forma un dôme autour d'eux. Le dôme se rétrécissait à vue d'œil et crépitait de puissance.

Bellatrix voulut le traverser de sa main mais Marvolo l'en empêcha.

-Si on touche ce mur d'énergie, on est morts.

Pour lui montrer, il le frôla de la paume et lorsqu'il la regarda, la chaire était presque à vif et le brûlait.

Soudain, quelque chose retint l'attention du sorcier.

Il regarda fixement chaque binôme qui manifestait très puissamment sa magie et un éclair de compréhension lui traversa l'esprit lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux en particulier.

 _Cette magie ! Serait-ce possible que... ?_

Le mur était maintenant à quelques millimètres d'eux quand il transplana, les emmenant, lui et la jeune femme, dans un endroit sûr.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? (Comment exprimer son ressenti ? Si seulement cela était possible... Oh, mais tiens, ne serais-ce pas une review ?)_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :** **  
** **-Je ne suis pas sûre que le combat rende bien. Je suis très nulle pour en écrire...** **  
-** **Je lance un concours d'hypothèses.  
-Celui qui trouve ce qu'il va se passer dans un futur proche pour Voldy-chou, qui sont ses enfants, et pourquoi et comment parce que, là, c'est du niveau des drogues dures, je lui offre des cookies.  
-Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Luna, tiens.**_

 _._

 _Allez, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne journée._

 _Et une très bonne révision du brevet, les Ornithorynques Albinos sont solidaires entre eux !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	33. Chapter 28, comment Sev pense au suicide

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment que ça va ?_

 _ **RAR**_

 _Erra-slyth :  
Haha, tu m'as fait bien marrer ! Merci pour le com', disons le, énoooorme ! Je t'en prie, écris cette fiction ! Ça pourrait être trop bien ! Bonne chance ! Merci beaucoup ! T'as raison, vive les parenthèses, c'est la vie. Voilà la suite ! Je ne peux pas te dire si ce sont eux... En fait, je donnerai les réponses lorsque ce sera le bon chapitre. Je te laisse espérer, en attendant !_

 _Adenoide :  
Ça c'est sûr, Voldy est bien plus expérimenté !_

 _Aku :  
Merci, Aku, de ton com' ! Pour la réponse, il faudra attendre quelques années. Mais chuuuut, faut pas le dire..._

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à toi, brigitte26 !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à HEROICA FANTASIA 8 pour avoir favoriter cette histoire !_

 _Et maintenant, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Au moment où notre mage noir favori disparut, toute la grande salle se retrouva libérée de son sortilège et put bouger.

Étonnement, la phrase qui sortit la première, ce ne fut pas : « Oh, mais que s'est il passé ? », ou « Oh, mes enfants, trésors de ma vie, allez-vous bien ? ».

Mais ce fut plutôt la douce et chaleureuse voix de Severus Snape qui résonna dans la salle et qui apporta avec gentillesse les doux mots suivants :

-BANDE DE SALES MIOCHES DÉGÉNÉRÉS DU BULBE, QU'EST-CE-QUI VOUS A PRIT DE VOUS BATTRE CONTRE UN MAGE NOIR ?! VOUS VOULEZ MOURIR OU JUSTE VOUS FAIRE ASSASSINER ?! JE SUIS SUPER CALME, D'ACCORD ?! VOUS ÊTES SUICIDAIRES ?!

Aucun du trio des débiles ne fit remarquer que mourir, se faire assassiner et se suicider étaient sensiblement la même chose.

Bien que l'envie était là, un sale regard d'Hermione suffit à les dissuader.

Alice se racla la gorge pour essayer d'en placer une au milieu du discours indigné, hurlé, mais surtout calme et délicat pour les oreilles offert gracieusement par son père.

-Mais...

-Y'A PAS DE « MAIS » QUI TIENNE ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES MALADES MENTAUX OU QUOI ?! EST-CE-QUE L'UN DE VOUS SE REND COMPTE DE LA FRAYEUR QUE J-... QU'ON A EUT ?!

Toute la Lumière baissa les yeux, penaude.

Mais Blaise lâcha quand même, signant sûrement son arrêt de mort :

-N'empêche que, mine de rien, on vous a sauvé les fesses...

Le regard tout bonnement indigné d'un Severus (Non mais c'est vrai quoi, il a pas peur de me couper ce mioche ? Suicidaire, je vous le dis...) franchement énervé fit penser à tout le monde qu'il allait se jeter sur Blaise pour lui arracher ses entrailles et les lui faire bouffer, mais tout ça avec douceur et délicatesse.

Toujours.

Avant qu'il ne se remette à hurler, et qu'il rende sourde la Chine avec ses beuglements, Minerva soupira, le coupant, et dit :

-Mr Zabini n'a pas vraiment tort... Nous ne savons pas ce que Vous-Savez-Qui aurait pu faire ici. Sans ces enfants, nous étions sûrement gravement en danger.

-Ah, vous voyez ! Lança Blaise.

-Il n'empêche que ce que vous avez fait est grave, Mr Zabini. Vous tous, vous vous êtes mis en danger. S'il vous était arrivé malheur...

-Vous auriez pleuré. « Oh, quel dommage, nos enfants sont morts ! Faisons en d'autres ! ».

La voix de Nathanaël avait coupé comme une lame de poignard.

Elle était sèche et acérée.

-Mr Snape, vous-

-Oui, exact, c'est moi. Vous, je, tu, il, nous, ils. Vous m'énervez. Tous. Arrêtez de beugler. Nous n'étions absolument pas en danger. Pour la simple et bonne raison que-

-Que _Monsieur_ Nathanaël Snape était là pour sauver la mise. Pauvre petit bébé héros qui veut de la reconnaissance. Tu veux une sucette pour te récompenser ? Le coupa Marcus Flint, un des Poudlariens qui n'aimaient pas trop la Lumière, et encore moins le fait de voir des Serpentard traîner avec des racailles de Sang-de-bourbes et de traîtres à leur sang.

-Flint, ferme donc ta grande gueule et laisse moi en placer une. Tu baisses le Q.I. de tout le château rien qu'en existant. Ne t'étend donc pas sur le pays en parlant. C'est de plus tout à fait désagréable. Répondit Nathanaël en ne lui jetant pas un regard.

-Sale-

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Theodore, intelligent Theodore, ce cher génie de Theodore, lui administra un sort de silence.

Flint se leva quand même et contourna sa table dans le but de frapper ces mioches mais il fit l'heureuse rencontre du sol.

En effet, Alice le balaya et s'assit sur son dos, tirant çà et là son bras, le lui tordant, le lui cassant, …

Le sourire heureux et psychopathe qu'elle arborait ne fit pas vraiment tourner sa réputation en joie et amour au pays des licornes.

Au moins, Nathanaël put finir sa tirade :

-Je disais donc, avant qu'une larve unicellulaire ne m'interrompe, que nous n'étions pas en danger. Simplement parce que _Voldemort_ ne voulait pas attaquer/asservir/conquérir/détruire le château. Il voulait juste retrouver quelqu'un. Deux personnes, pour être exact.

-Mais Mr Snape, comment-. Commença Minerva.

-Professeur MacGonagall, pensez-vous réellement qu'il voulait faire quelque chose de vraiment mal ? Si c'était le cas, il m'aurait tué, mes amis, et vous avec. Il était à Poudlard depuis un an ! Pourquoi n'aurait-il rien fait ?

-Il aurait pu, je ne sais pas moi, empoisonner la grande salle à retardement. Lança Sirius.

Nathanaël soupira.

-Exact, tu ne sais pas. Tais-toi, alors. Au lieu de dire des conneries. On parle de Voldemort, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le grand méchant, le Dark Vador de la vrai vie, quoi ! On est pas dans une histoire, si il voulait faire le mal, il nous aurait tous tués. Tous. Il n'aurait pas... _joué_... avec moi.

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle.

Tous réfléchissaient à ce que Nathanaël venait de dire.

Serait-ce possible ?

Voldemort ne serait pas méchant ?

Enfin, pas trop ?

-Je vois que ça planche dur sur le sujet... Déclara Georges, nonchalant.

-Tu vois Georges, ils oublient une partie de l'histoire.

-Tu as raison, Fred. Mais pourtant...

-...c'est une partie...

-...importante !

-Comment peuvent-ils l'oublier ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-...peut-être...

-...sont-ils...

-...trop vieux...

-...pour s'en souvenir ?

-En parlant de vieux, mes chers jumeaux, il y a de l'agrume dans l'air, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

-Je trouve également, cher Serpentard. Répondit Edmond.

-Je ne comprends pas comment on peut oublier autant d'années de diabète d'un seul coup. C'est étrange, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Demanda Hermione.

-Si, d'autant plus, qu'il marque les esprits, le plus souvent. Je me demande pourquoi, d'un seul coup, tout le monde oublie qui est vraiment le méchant de l'histoire. Cela ne fait pourtant qu'une toute petite année... Troublant, n'est-il pas ? Dit Cedric.

-En effet. Les vieillards sont sensés être respectables. Celui-ci n'était rien de plus qu'un parasite. Je trouve cela détestable, tant de manipulations... N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi, gente demoiselle ? Demanda Rodolphus qui s'était relevé à Alice qui souriait toujours comme une démente, jouant avec le bras de Marcus-ne-peut-plus-crier-de-douleur Flint, s'amusant comme une petite folle des regards effrayés qu'elle recevait.

-Si, je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, gentil damoiseau. Répondit-elle.

Nathanaël lui jeta un regard et soupira.

-Alice, relève-toi, on ne sait pas où ça a pu traîner.

La jeune fille se releva alors rapidement, et se nettoya l'arrière train, comme quand on se relève du sol.

Après un coup de pied qui ne produisit aucun son, elle prit place près de son jumeau et du jumeau de son jumeau.

Après un regard collectif de la Lumière envers l'entièreté de la grande salle, le groupe tira sa révérence.

.

Dans la chambre des secrets, le groupe demanda des explications au garçon qui a affronté un mage noir en puissance.

Trois heures plus tard, tout le monde s'endormit, les uns sur les autres.

.

Le lendemain, Diablo, le phoenix d'Edmond, les réveilla afin que la majorité d'entre eux ne soit pas en retard pour le Poudlard Express.

.

Dix minutes plus tard, le train partait, et les enfants émergeaient encore de leur sommeil. Autant dire que le train s'est passé d'eux.

.

Une heure après, la Lumière avait ses affaires fin prêtes, dans les mains de celui ou celle à qui elles appartenaient.

Severus soupira en voyant les sourires ravis de ses jumeaux et eut très envie de frapper très fort sa tête contre le mur. Pourquoi Poudlard ? pensa t-il. Ils auraient été bien, à, je sais pas moi, Durmstrang. C'est bien Durmstrang, c'est froid, c'est pas trop près de moi, c'aurait été bien. Mais non, j'ai envoyé ces _démons_ à Poudlard. Quel con...

-Rhoooo... c'est bête, hein ? Déclara Alice avec un grand sourire.

Les murs étaient si attrayants, parfois...

.

C'est ainsi que toute la Lumière se retrouva au manoir Snape. Nathanaël, ça c'est prévu. Alice, aussi. Edmond, oui, aussi. Rodolphus, bien sûr, ce clochard... Fred et Georges, étonnement, aussi. Ginny, elle n'aurait pas quitté Nathanaël et Edmond. James Potter, Severus avait grincé des dents, mais oui. Par contre, Cedric, Draco, Theodore, Blaise et Hermione... quand même un peu moins.

.

C'est pour cela que, pour une raison que Severus déclama avec passion mais qui est censurée ici pour les esprits sensibles, Remus, Sirius, James, Rodolphus, Nathanaël, Edmond, Alice, Cedric, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, Georges, Charlie, Bill (vous aviez oublié, hein ? Vous aviez oublié. Niark niark niark...), Ecum, Luka et Oceano avaient été envoyés de force dans le manoir français de la côte d'Azur des Snape.

.

Et c'est ainsi que les grandes vacances débutèrent.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews, et les hypothèses sur la parenté de Voldy-choupinou !_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :  
** **-HAHA !  
-Je les sens bien, ces vacances...  
-Muarf muarf muarf !  
-Qui a deviné ma référence à Sherlock ? Hein ? Qui-qui-qui-c'est, qui-a-trouvé ?  
-« **_On est pas dans une histoire _**». Que tu crois, mon coco, que tu crois...  
-Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha !**_

 _._

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine à tous !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	34. Chapter 29, carte au trésor !

_Hello tout le monde ?_

 _Comment vous portez-vous ?_

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :  
Haha, oui, je sais... mais au moins, il est clair._

 _Erra-slyth :  
Whao, je vois que tu es toujours aussi enthousiaste ! Moi aussi je laisse rarement de reviews par rapport au temps que j'y passe... soit toutes mes journées... Vraiment, pour tes idées de fic, si jamais t'as le moindre problème, une MP ou une review, et j'accoure ! Sans problèmes. Haha ! Ouais, Sevy est un papa poule quand il s'y met... ! Dans combien de chapitres ? Pas la moindre idée... Même ce chapitre là je ne l'écris que le jour même... Ce qui est... mal. Mais il faut attendre un peu après l'énigme du sphinx, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Quand à savoir si tu as raison, nous verrons bien. Joli jeu de mot. Mon humour ne vaut pas mieux, je crois... Dans tous les cas, ça me fait encore grandement plaisir de te répondre ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à Meli Hope, Alice Nagini Riddle et brigitte26 pour vos reviews ! Surotut n'arrêtez pas, ça me fait plaisir !_

 _Bien, bien, bien. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

C'est ce matin du vingt juin que Nathanaël ouvrit les yeux.

Dans la maison française, une routine s'était installée en quelques jours.

Chaque matin, ils petit-déjeunaient tous ensemble sur une durée qui variait de six heures du matin à treize heures, faisaient ensuite des choses plus ou moins en groupe, déjeunaient, ou pas, vers quatorze heures, refaisaient plus ou moins des choses, dînaient, toujours ou pas, et ensuite... l'hécatombe commençait.

C'est donc tout à fait normalement que Nathanaël ouvrit ses yeux d'émeraude pour les poser sur la masse de corps composée aléatoirement de l'un ou de plusieurs des pensionnaires de cette maison, exceptés Luka et Oceano qui n'avaient pas que ça à foutre, non mais !

Cette fois ci, il tomba sur Sirius qui le secouait comme un malade mental et l'adolescent commençait à se dire qu'il était trop souvent confondu avec un poirier, en ce moment.

-NAT ! RÉVEILLE TOI ! Hurla l'imbécile.

Un vol plané plus tard, Nathanaël se reposa sans douceur sur son matelas.

Un cri d'indignation résonna dans la pièce :

-Maaaaiiiis ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Moi chuis gentil et tout, et toi t'es violent !

Quelques larmes vinrent s'ajouter à son air de chien battu qu'il maîtrisait, bizarrement, à la perfection.

-Siriuuuuuus... geint le garçon.

-Ouiiii ? Demanda ce dernier en se rapprochant du lit.

-Ta gueule... Ta voix dans les aigus est très désagréable.

Avant qu'il ne se mette à se plaindre du méchant-Nat-qui-était-toujours-méchant-avec-lui-qui-était-pas-méchant-du-tout-et-qui-ne-méritait-pas-toute-cette-méchanceté, un geste du poignet de Nathanaël le rendit muet.

Il fit donc son... borborygme barbare dans le silence.

Sirius s'en rendit finalement compte et s'enfuit de la pièce en criant. Enfin, en soufflant silencieusement de l'air.

Nathanaël lâcha un profond soupir de contentement et se rendormit.

Seulement, quelques minutes après la lâche invasion qu'il venait de subir, il se retrouva écrasé sous un poids plus que conséquent.

Étant sur le dos, la masse indistincte qu'il sentait avoir sauté violemment sur son ventre lui avait coupé le souffle.

Et en plus, des cris résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAT ! Lève-toi !

Avec lenteur et exaspération, il ouvrit les yeux et les posa dans des yeux...gris.

-Mon Draky chéri, si tu descend pas de mon ventre, je te tuerais dans d'atroces souffrances... souffla Nathanaël difficilement.

Et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il vit que toute la Lumière était rassemblée sur son bide. Soit un trio de Serpentard, une Gryffondor à tendances Serdaigliennes, un Poufsouffle, les jumeaux, sa jumelle, son jumeau, des enfants à la crinière de feu et même l'adulte irresponsable qu'était Rodolphus.

Dans un grognement de rage il grogna :

-Oh meeeerde... Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là, bordel de-

-Ah, non ! Reste poli ! Il y a de chastes oreilles ici ! Déclara Hermione.

Tout le monde la regarda étrangement et des rire étouffés se firent entendre.

-Chastes ? Tes oreilles ? On aura tout vu... dit Alice, morte de rire sur son frère qui tentait vainement de la repousser afin d'avoir un minimum d'espace pour respirer.

Les joues de Hermione se colorèrent légèrement et après un « Moui, ben ça va, oh... » et un beigne dans la figure de sa meilleure amie la vampire, Draco, qui tenait le col de Nathanaël, le secoua très très fort et dit :

-Bon, on s'en fiche ! Le plus important, c'est qu'on a trouvé une carte au trésor !

L'intérêt de Nathanaël parut ravivé et Draco eut un sourire vainqueur.

-On se baladait dans la bibliothèque et-...

.

 _Flash-baaaaaack !  
_ Toute la Lumière, sans Nathanaël et avec en plus Ginny, Bill et Charlie, s'était retrouvée à la bibliothèque du manoir.

Draco, fabuleux orateur, prit la parole :

-Bien. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour, en ce lieu, afin d'effectuer une quête ! Bon, laquelle, cela nous ne le savons pas encore. Mais c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes ici ! Afin de trouver un quête que nous pourrons résoudre ! Nous, la Lumière, avec quelques invités ici présents que nous nommerons « Les Feux Sacrés ».

Bill, Charlie et Ginny s'entre regardèrent et sourirent en parfaite synchronisation à Draco.

Ce surnom venait d'une longue délibération de la veille entre les membres Lumineux, et l'idée était venue de Fred et Georges qui trouvaient que les longues crinières de feu des trois ex-Weasley était parlante, plus que tout long discours, et que leur longueur faisait une différence avec les autres.

En effet, depuis l'incident du chemin de traverse, Bill et Charlie s'étaient renfermés et il avait fallu toute la patience, le calme et l'amour de Sirius et de Remus pour les sortir du cercle infernal de dépression dans lequel ils étaient tombés. Les deux aînés avaient donc laissé pousser leurs cheveux jusqu'au bas de leur dos pour montrer leur différence avec le reste de leur ancienne famille. Fred et Georges, eux, avaient déjà perdu la leur depuis un an. C'était depuis quelque temps devenue la Lumière. Leurs cheveux n'allaient que jusqu'à leurs omoplates. Ginny avait la même longueur de cheveux que ses deux frères les plus vieux, suite à son passage prolongé à l'infirmerie et ne comptait pas les couper de sitôt. Les cheveux des nouveaux Feux Sacrés était attachés par un ruban rouge aux bords noirs tandis que ceux des jumeaux l'étaient par un ruban argenté.

D'ailleurs, toute la Lumière avait un ruban argenté qui était attaché selon les personnes. De plus, sur chaque ruban, au centre, un fil le traversait de long en large, de la couleur symbolisant le personnage.

Vert émeraude pour Nathanaël.  
Orange pour Edmond.  
Violet foncé tirant sur le bleu foncé pour Alice.  
Mauve pour Hermione.  
Bleu clair pour Fred.  
Rouge pour Georges.  
Jaune pour Cedric.  
Blanc pour Theodore.  
Noir pour Blaise.  
Gris pour Draco.  
Bleu nuit pour Rodolphus.

Mais revenons à ce flash-back.

Draco sourit en retour aux trois roux et reprit sa déclaration pleine de ferveur :

-Avant le réveil de notre marmotte préférée, nous allons trouver une quête et nous irons le réveiller ensuite, avec toute la douceur dont nous sommes capables.

Des sourires sadiques apparurent.

-Vous êtes avec moi ?

Un « OUAAIIS » collectif lui répondit et ils se mirent à attaquer la bibliothèque.

Luka avait tout vu de leur petit manège. Elle se promit de vérifier, avec une certaine distance tout de même, manquerait plus qu'on sache qu'elle s'inquiétait pour les mioches, que les mioches en question ne fassent pas de bêtises. Parce que ce n'était sûrement pas Bill et Charlie qui les raisonneraient, et encore moins Rodolphus. Les adultes sont tous irresponsables, ici, pensa t-elle.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les enfants, et les moins enfants, fouillèrent la bibliothèque, pillèrent les rayons, et foutèrent des tas et des tas de bouquins par terre pour leur arracher les moindres de leurs secrets.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Theodore lança un cri de victoire.

Tout le monde accouru près de lui et le blond tint au dessus de lui la carte au trésor qu'il avait déniché dans la reliure d'un livre dont le titre était dans une langue et un alphabet inconnus.  
 _Fin du flash-baaaaaack !_

Un grand silence s'étira après que Draco et... en fait tout le monde eut finit de raconter l'événement à Nathanaël.

Puis, les yeux émeraude du sus-nommé brillèrent et tout le monde sut que Nathanaël était totalement emballé.

Draco allait se mettre à lui crier qu'il fallait qu'ils partent et tout pour faire leur quête quand la voix si _douce_ et _délicate_ de Sirius emplit la maison.

-À TAAAAAAAAAAAAAABLE !

C'est en courant et en faisant la course qu'ils allèrent dans la salle à manger de la demeure.

.

Lorsque Nathanaël franchit la porte de la salle à manger le premier et absolument pas essoufflé, personne dans la pièce n'aurait pu deviner qu'il venait de se farcir toute la baraque en courant tout en mettant ses éternels chemise et pantalon noirs.

Bien entendu, ses pieds nus ne choquaient plus personne, que ce soit à Poudlard ou ailleurs où quelqu'un ayant côtoyé l'école durant le laps de temps où il s'y trouvait était présent. Il passait toute sa vie pieds nus et personne n'aurait pensé à le forcer à mettre des chaussures. D'autres s'y étaient risqués et n'étaient plus là pour en parler. Mine de rien, c'est drôlement loin, l'Alaska !

Donc, quand le garçon pénétra dans la pièce, calme, habillé et mesuré, il alla s'asseoir à sa place.

Plus de vingt secondes plus tard durant lesquelles Remus, Sirius et James avaient suivis religieusement l'enfant du regard et Oceano avait joué à son jeu, les malades mentaux arrivèrent, morts.

Ils s'écrasèrent tous sur le sol, bavant et soufflant comme des bœufs.

-Mais...ha...ha...comment t'as fait ?! Demanda l'un des cadavres qui était sur le dessus de la pile.

Nathanaël ricana et répondit dans un sourire :

-Ha ! Vous êtes pas bien rapides...

.

Le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et dix litres d'eau furent descendus par les coureurs.

Ils mangèrent donc leurs pâtes pendant que des discussions s'entamaient par ci par là.

Un moment, James demanda :

-Alors, vous comptez faire quoi cet après-midi ?

Des regards fusèrent dans le groupe des comploteurs et Hermione, voyant leur discrétion extraordinaire (notez bien l'ironie de la chose), se racla la gorge et répondit :

-On va aller se balader. En groupe.

-C'est une bonne idée ça ! Déclara James.

-On peut venir ?! Le coupa presque Sirius avec entrain.

-Non. Claqua la voix désabusée de Nathanaël.

-Mais heeeeuuuuuu ! Remus, console moi ! Pleura le chien en sautant dans les bras de son amant.

-Sirius, t'es qu'un gamin ! Lança James.

-Même pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Mais naaaaaaaaaaan !

Les « adultes » étant partis dans leur conversation, Hermione lança un regard noir à son groupe que personne ne remarqua. Sauf Luka et Remus.

Après de longues minutes de disputes puériles, Remus calma le jeu avec une tape sur le crâne à chacun des protagonistes.

Puis, Sirius demanda :

-Sinon, tu as bien dormi, Dragon ?

En effet, il était plutôt courant que Charlie fasse des cauchemars. Celui-ci répondit :

-Oui, ça allait.

-Et toi Seth ? Demanda Remus à Bill.

Le jeune homme avait été surnommé ainsi pour sa passion pour l'Égypte ancienne, en l'honneur du dieux roux.

-Ça va. C'était passable.

Le repas continua sans anicroches mais Nathanaël murmura à sa voisine de table qui n'était autre que Ginny, toujours assise entre lui et Edmond :

-Et toi Pumpkin ? C'est allé ?

Ginny lui sourit et hocha la tête.

Pourtant, il savait qu'elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois à cause de cauchemars violents. Il avait même dormi avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se lève et qu'il retourne dans son lit. Leurs chambres voisines facilitaient la présence de Nathanaël auprès de sa protégée.

.

Le repas finit, les enfants, ou presque, se réunirent dans la chambre de Nathanaël.

Ils préparèrent leur expédition qui risquait de les mener très loin.

Ils commencèrent, comme tout bon aventurier qui se respecte, à lire la carte.

Elle était rectangulaire et faite en parchemin jauni par le temps et légèrement brûlé sur les bords.

Un petit carré devant symboliser la maison se trouvait dans le coin inférieur droit.

Des montagnes, des fleuves et des forêts étaient représentées.

La mer se trouvait tout le long du bas tandis que les autres éléments représentés s'étalaient sur tout le reste.

Ils devraient traverser la montagne qu'ils voyaient par leur fenêtre, un seul fleuve s'ils se débrouillaient bien et une forêt.

Sauf que cette forêt était la forêt noire, comme c'était précisé sur la carte, et vu comment elle était dessinée, il ne devait pas y avoir que des fourmis et des papillons.

Une flèche désignait la forêt noire et un texte était marqué dans une langue étrange, la même que celle du livre, qu'ils déchiffreraient plus tard.

Tous ces lieux étant bien entendus protégés de sortilèges repousse moldus.

Ils prirent donc un sac qu'ils firent sans fond et le remplirent de potions de soin, de sommeil, d'armes, d'explosifs, de nourriture, d'eau, de boussoles et de plein d'autres choses, sans oublier le livre dans lequel ils avaient découvert la carte. Ils le rétrécirent et Alice le mit dans sa poche.

Ils sortirent de la chambre de Nathanaël avec un essai de discrétion et ils ne virent pas Luka mettre un émetteur dans la poche de son frère. Lui, il le sentit mais n'en tint pas rigueur. Il comprenait sa sœur et ne voulait pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Luka s'en alla alors sereine, en sautillant, un livre dans la main et se dit qu'elle pourrait prévenir Remus s'ils étaient VRAIMENT en danger.

Nathanaël appuierait sur l'émetteur avec sa magie et elle le sentirait.

Décidément, ces vacances commençaient bien.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _À vos claviers !_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :  
** **-Je me trouve bien méchante de vous laisser sur votre faim...  
-Des reviews, plein de reviews, donnez-moi des reviews...  
-*la danse de la review*  
-Je crois qu'il est bien tard...  
-Il me reste 19min, pour corriger et poster ce chapitre...  
-...Flûte ?**_

 _._

 _Bonne semaine !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	35. Chapter 30, épopée !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment allez-vous ?_

 _Je ne suis pas morte !  
… avant que vous ne décidiez de m'assassiner, je voudrais prévenir qu'un auteur mort ne pourra plus écrire._

 _Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu écrire depuis deux semaines mais... j'étais pas chez moi ! J'aurais du rentrer juste lundi dernier mais je suis restée deux jours de plus. Donc vous étiez privés de Nat._

 _Mais comme je suis trop gentille, vous allez avoir un triple chapitre ! Au lieu des quatre pages minimum de d'habitude, il y en aura au moins douze !_

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :  
Ravie que cela t'intéresse toujours !_

 _Erra-slyth :  
Bien sûr que j'y réponds ! Je ne vais pas simplement péter un vent à tout le monde ! Peaufine donc ton idée, je te soutiens ! Et non, Ginny ne vis plus chez ceux qui l'ont violé/battue/tout un tas de choses horribles... Et voilà enfin la suite !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à Meli Hope et brigitte26 pour vos reviews !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à Ellana816 et youkimitsou pour avoir followerer cette histoire !  
Merci encore à toi, youkimitsou pour l'avoir favoriter également !  
Merci à Gol-D Lymne pour m'avoir favoriter !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

La Lumière sortit du manoir et, après un dernier regard, s'éloigna de plusieurs kilomètres.

Cela faisait à présent près d'une heure qu'ils marchaient et ils n'avaient absolument pas l'impression de voir la montagne se rapprocher.

-Dites, vous trouvez pas qu'on est loin de la montagne ? Demanda Edmond.

Tous répondirent affirmativement.

-On tourne en rond depuis une bonne demi-heure. Déclara Hermione en regardant Theodore, penché sur le sol.

Des regards étonnés accueillirent sa déclaration et la jeune fille soupira devant leur incompréhension.

Theodore vint à son secours :

-Nous avons placé un repère, il y a une demi-heure.

Tout en parlant, il désigna une petite pierre placé dans un cercle, tracé à l'aide d'un bâton.

-Mais comment c'est possible qu'on tourne en rond, si on fait toujours face à la montagne ? Demanda Blaise.

Hermione haussa les épaules et répondit :

-Magie.

Tous soupirèrent. Comment pourraient ils atteindre la forêt s'ils n'atteignaient même pas la montagne ? Qu'ils devaient pourtant traverser !

-Bill ! Tu es briseur de sort ! Tu penses pouvoir briser celui qui nous empêche d'avancer ? S'écria Draco.

-Bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas détecteur. Je suis incapable de trouver de quoi il s'agit. Je suis toujours briefé avant de travailler, je ne peux rien faire à l'aveugle.

Draco pensa un instant qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Alors, Dragonneau, tu abandonnes déjà ? Fais confiance à ton équipe.

Le jeune Malfoy observa les visages amusés de ses compagnons et s'empourpra vivement. Charlie avait raison !

Il eut un regard d'excuse et Alice leva les yeux en l'air.

-Bon, ça y est ? L'instant guimauve est finit ? On peut s'y mettre ?

-Mais comment...

-Tu oublies qu'Alice est une vampire. Elle peut sentir la magie si le signal est assez puissant et proche. Déclara Edmond en posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Elle recula donc de quelques pas en ricanant et ferma les yeux. Elle prit une grande inspiration et laissa sa magie sortir d'elle. Elle la laissa s'enrouler autour de son corps, prendre une forme physique. Elle laissa les flammes rouges sang lui lécher le corps et faire d'elle une torche humaine. Elle la laissa aspirer l'air autour d'elle et l'analyser, décryptant ainsi chaque once de magie présente.

Tous étaient fascinés par ce spectacle étonnant et ne pouvaient lâcher des yeux la danse hypnotique des flammes.

Et en un instant, aussi vite que si rien ne s'était passé, tout s'évanouit.

Il n'y eut plus de flammes, plus de magie palpable, plus de danse enflammée.

Il n'y avait que la jeune fille, debout dans l'herbe brûlée, qui souriait narquoisement à l'attitude des autres.

Et derrière elle, scintillant dans la lumière de l'après-midi, un dôme s'étirait, enveloppant la montagne dans son rayon protecteur.

Les pieds nus d'Alice sortirent de l'étrange symbole que les flammes avaient gravées dans l'herbe et elle rejoignit ses camarades.

Le seul qui pouvait encore parler, comme si tout avait été parfaitement normal, fut Nathanaël qui demanda :

-Alors ?

-Illusion niveau huit. Sorts repousse-moldu affreusement efficaces et puissants. Le niveau et la quantité de magie utilisés sont incroyables. Et le pire...

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, comme si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose.

Elle avait presque l'air effrayée. Mais quelle magie pourrait effrayer Alice ? Se demanda Edmond.

-Le pire ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

Elle soupira. _Tant pis,_ pensa t-elle.

-Le pire, c'est que les sorts ne sont pas simplement _posés_. Ils sont _maintenus_. La magie du sorcier vient les alimenter en permanence. Pourtant, il ne devrait plus avoir de magie ! Son niveau est exceptionnel ! C'est...

Elle se coupa.

Hermione termina la phrase à sa place :

-Effrayant.

Un grand blanc suivit ce dernier mot.

Voyant que l'ambiance était plus que tendue, les jumeaux prirent la relève :

-Bon, et bien, ce n'est pas grave ! Déclara Fred.

-Au moins, ça nous fera du challenge ! Reprit Georges.

-Bill...

-...tu peux...

-...briser...

-...le sort ?

Ils avaient terminé leur tirade avec de grands sourires satisfaits.

Alice s'énerva :

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas !? C'est affreux ! Autant de magie ne devrait pas exister en une seule personne ! C'est dangereux ! Autant pour lui-même que pour le reste du monde ! Imagine un peu que...

-C'est toi...

-...qui ne comprends pas, Alice. Coupèrent les jumeaux.

Les yeux fous de la vampire se calmèrent, sous le choc d'avoir été coupée dans son élan.

-Mais...mais... bredouilla t-elle.

-Alice, la magie ne fait jamais rien par hasard. S'il y en a autant en une personne, c'est sûrement que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Dit Fred.

-Et puis, ça sera amusant ! Rigola Georges.

Des sourires amusés naquirent sur les visages angoissés de la petite troupe.

Bill soupira et dit, d'un ton fataliste :

-Bon, et bien, je suppose que je dois me mettre au boulot...

.

Cedric était assit sur un tronc d'arbre.

Le petit camp qu'ils avaient monté était tout à fait charmant.

Pendant que Bill s'affairait à détruire le dôme protecteur, ils avaient coupé des troncs d'arbres pour en faire des bancs et jouaient à des jeux débiles : Président (trou du cul), Barbu, Belote, Mimes et autres Loup-garou.

Mais Cedric n'avait pas envie de jouer.

Il réfléchissait.

À quoi ? À cette aventure. Ils se jetaient dans la nature pour découvrir quelque chose d'inconnu, suivant une carte à la provenance douteuse et à la précision inexistante.

De plus, dès le premier obstacle, certains avaient faillit renoncer, d'autres ont eu peur et ils se reposent simplement sur les dons de certains autres.

Ils étaient une équipe bancale, et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour s'en rendre compte.

En repensant à la carte, il baissa les yeux et soupira en voyant l'objet de ses pensées. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y être marqué. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cet alphabet.

Mais où ?

Le Poufsouffle était incapable de s'en souvenir.

Les lettres sveltes, souples et aériennes. Pourtant certaines fois dures et carrées. Il savait qu'il avait déjà vu cela.

Et il en était frustré. Il soupira et lâcha la carte qui se posa sur le sol avec un léger bruit de froissement.

Il regarda Bill qui s'affairait à les sortir de ce piège.

Le roux était en tailleur sur le sol, à quelques centimètres du dôme. Il avait les yeux fermés et seuls son visage crispé et la goutte de sueur qui roulait sur sa tempe démontrai à quel point il était concentré.

Sa magie tournoyait lascivement autour de lui, d'un joli rouge pâle, soufflant sur les brins d'herbes telle une brise fraîche.

On voyait que, loin d'être inoffensive, elle se battait avec fureur contre le dôme, dont quelques runes se brisaient parfois, sous l'assaut incessant et puissant de l'aîné aux cheveux de feu.

Le visage concentré et déterminé fit plonger Cedric dans ses réflexions.

Bill était un bel homme, musclé, adulte, puissant, intelligent.

Cedric le trouvait attirant. Désirable.

Oui, le Poufsouffle en était sûr. Il le savait. Il était gay. Il avait finit de s'interroger sur son orientation. Il l'avait su après avoir compris qu'il trouvait certains hommes attirants mais les filles, belles, sans plus.

Mais voilà.

Il trouvait Bill attirant.

Attirant.

Il ne ressentait rien.

Si ce n'était de l'amitié.

Non.

Cedric Diggory n'était pas amoureux de Bill.

.

Fred leva les yeux de sa main, remplie de cœurs, et les posa sur Cedric qui observait son frère travailler.

Pourquoi ressentait il parfois ce pincement au cœur quand le jaune et noir observait d'autres garçons. Pourquoi ce pincement était plus fort encore quand il observait des _filles_?

Fred ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Pourquoi quand Cedric lui parlait, il ressentait parfois des papillons voleter dans son ventre ?

Parfois ?

Non.

Dès que la voix douce et mesuré de l'adolescent arrivait à ses oreilles, il se sentait tout chose et avait la désagréable impression de prendre feu.

Pourquoi rougissait il, dans ces moments là ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête et se replongea dans le jeu.

.

Blaise regardait Nathanaël.

L'air concentré du brun faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux émeraude.

 _Beaux_? Comment ça, _beaux_?

Pourtant, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas le nier.

Les yeux de Nathanaël Snape étaient splendides.

Parfois, il se perdait dans leur contemplation et ne revenait à lui que lorsque les orbes verts plongeaient dans son propre regard.

À ce moment là, il se tournait instantanément le regard.

Lorsque le Serpentard était en colère, ses yeux brillaient férocement.

Sa peau pâle les rendaient plus brillants encore et, à ces moments précis, il était persuadé que leur éclat pouvait être vu de nuit.

Il soupira imperceptiblement et reporta son attention sur le jeu.

.

Il devait être près de cinq heures de l'après-midi quand Remus se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

En effet.

C'était l'heure du goûter et les enfants ne s'étaient pas montrés.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Pourquoi auraient ils sauter un repas ?

Les connaissant, cela était à peu près aussi probable que de voir une marmotte dans le salon.

Le lycan fit part de ses inquiétudes à Sirius.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Moony, ils ont sûrement emporté de quoi manger.

-Sûrement... chuchota Remus.

À cet instant, la voix de James retentit dans la demeure :

-Y a une taupe dans le saloooooon !

Les deux maraudeurs s'entre regardèrent.

-Sérieeeuuux ?! Cria Sirius en accourant.

 _Pourquoi je pense encore que la logique existe encore, dans cette famille ?_ Pensa Remus.

.

Peu après qu'une taupe fut découverte dans le salon du manoir, le travail de Bill porta ses fruits.

Le dôme de protection se brisa dans un puissant bruit de verre brisé et vola en éclat devant les yeux ébahis de toute la petite troupe.

Tous se levèrent et traversèrent ce qui était autrefois de puissants sorts de protection.

Cedric aida Bill à se lever.

Lorsque les derniers passèrent la ligne encore visible de magie, le dôme réapparut, fort, invisible et toujours aussi puissant.

Les sorts étaient de retour, mais avec eux à l'intérieur.

Ils ne purent cependant pas en discuter très longtemps car la première exclamation sortit de la bouche de Charlie.

Devant eux se dressait une montagne, énorme, fière et splendide.

Ils avaient tournés en rond pour rien. Ils étaient juste en dessous.

-Maintenant, faudrait voir comment on traverse ce morceau de caillou. Dit Alice.

À ces paroles, le vent souffla et fort et un rugissement sortit des entrailles de la roche.

-Je crois que le morceau de caillou t'as entendue. Ricana Edmond.

Alice s'était réfugiée derrière Nathanaël et regardait la montagne comme si elle allait la bouffer.

-Il devrait y avoir une grotte qui la traverse, non ?

La toute petite voix de Ginny colla un blanc dans la troupe.

-Non ? Répéta t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Si, si. On avait juste oublié que tu savait parler. Déclara Charlie en ébouriffant les cheveux de la rouquine, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Ginny à raison. Il y a forcément une caverne. Reprit Hermione.

-Je propose qu'on se sépare. Proposa Theodore.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils formèrent trois équipe.

La première ira fouiller à gauche de la montagne, le seconde à droite et la troisième en face.

Après une heure de fouille intempestives, un cri de victoire fit venir tout le monde à la gauche de la pierre.

Blaise avait découvert une entrée.

Ils entrèrent donc, plus ou moins motivés.

Le premier fut Nathanaël et la seconde, bien obligée, fut Alice, qui ne voulait plus quitter le dos de son frère, s'accrochant à sa chemise comme une désespérée.

Tous étaient étonnés de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

Pourquoi cet air de pure frayeur était il disposé sur ses traits ?

L'obscurité se faisait de plus en plus profonde et Nathanaël ne put qu'exécuter un Lumos Maxima.

Au bout de ce qu'il leur sembla être des heures dans les ténèbres, des torches s'enflammèrent automatiquement le long des murs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, sentant le piège à plein nez.

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le groupe reprit sa marche,cette fois-ci éclairée.

Soudain, un rugissement se fit entendre et résonna le long des parois de pierre.

Alice lâcha un glapissement de terreur.

Elle tremblait maintenant et s'accrochait à son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Edmond lui chuchota :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Alice ?

Entre deux sanglots, elle répondit :

-La Mort...

La troupe s'entre-regarda mais reprit son avancée.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle ronde, éclairée par des torches placées régulièrement sur les murs.

En face d'eux, une porte.

Du mur du fond sortait une chaîne.

Et si on suivait le chemin de la chaîne, on pouvait voir qu'elle était attachée à une tête.

Et c'est la tête en question qui fit se glacer les adolescents et redoubler de terreur la seule vampire présente.

-Alors, mes mignons. Répondrez-vous à mon énigme ? Susurra malicieusement le shpinx qui leur faisait face, fière et dangereuse.

.

Rodolphus n'avait jamais été un génie.

Au contraire. Il était ce qu'il appelait un Gryffondor Poufsouffléien aux abords de Serdaigle. Donc, il était très loin d'être un génie.

Seulement, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir certaines qualités.

Dont celle d'avoir un certain talent pour les énigmes.

C'est pour cela que, lorsqu'il vit le sphinx les regarder tels des morceaux de viandes, il pensa d'abord à s'enfuir. Très loin. Et très vite. Puis, il pensa à supplier la bête pour le laisser vivre. Avec beaucoup de conviction. Et enfin, il se demanda pourquoi, lui, Rodolphus Lestrange, ne pourrait pas résoudre l'énigme de la créature. Et il n'écouta sûrement pas la petite voix dans sa tête qui disait, fatalement :

 _-Parce que tu es débile, mon petit Rodolphus... Tout simplement..._

.

Quand le sphinx sentit que des humains s'approchaient de la montagne, elle avait crié de joie.

Puis, elle avait sentit de la peur. De la peur ? Mais cette odeur étai différente de la peur !

Elle avait mit du temps avant de comprendre où elle avait déjà sentit cette odeur.

Bien sûr, comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Un vampire.

Elle avait rit.

Rit en sachant pourquoi le vampire avait peur.

Et pendant ce temps, les humains se rapprochaient.

Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'ils étaient si proches, et que la peur empestait jusqu'à elle, elle se lécha les babines et prépara son entrée.

Lorsque le groupe entra dans sa salle, elle se réjouit des expressions pétrifiées des humains et de la terreur du vampire.

De _la_ vampire ?

Elle eut un rictus narquois et déclara :

-Alors, mes mignons. Répondrez-vous à mon énigme ?

La peur qu'elle inspirait lui fit monter l'appétit et elle regarda narquoisement chaque individu.

Tous transpiraient la peur.

Tiens ? Sauf un. Comment ce brunâtre osait-il ne pas avoir peur ? Et pourquoi ses yeux émeraudes la transperçaient-elle ? Comment osait il ?

Elle faillit perdre le contrôle d'elle même mais se reprit à temps.

Ils devaient avoir peur, et elle, garder son sang-froid.

Ce brun voudra répondra à la question. Il échouera et elle le dévorera sous les yeux de ses amis.

Puis, elle recommencera, et ainsi de suite.

Elle appréciait tout particulièrement les suicides de masses devant ses yeux, bien qu'elle ne puisse avoir le plaisir de les tuer elle-même.

Cela restait jouissif.

Alors quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand les yeux émeraudes du brun se plantèrent dans les siens et qu'il ricana narquoisement, évidemment à son encontre.

Puis, pour parfaire la surprise, celui qui s'avança ne fut pas le brun, mais un autre aux cheveux noirs.

L'adulte la regarda, décidé, et déclara :

-Je répondrais.

.

Alice avait peur.

Elle était totalement terrifiée.

Déjà devant la montagne, elle savait ce qui allait leur arriver.

Elle _savait_.

Et elle n'avait rien dit.

Elle était sûre que les cerveaux de Hermione et de Theodore carburaient pour comprendre.

Elle était sûre que Nathanaël comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait peur.

Elle était persuadée que Rodolphus avait peur pour elle, s'inquiétait pour elle, et se demandait quoi faire pour l'aider.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de la salle et qu'elle se retrouva devant le sphinx, elle n'avait jamais été plus terrifiée qu'en cet instant précis.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle eut un terrible pressentiment.

Le sphinx la regarda narquoisement, et elle put apercevoir clairement une lueur de sadisme pure dans son regard. Puis, de la haine, et enfin, de la surprise.

La sienne était également très grande quand elle vit la silhouette de Rodolphus se détacher devant elle. Mais sa surprise à elle était teintée de peur. D'une peur si intense qu'elle savait que la créature la sentait.

En cet instant, Alice Snape empestait la peur.

.

Tout le monde regardait l'adulte irresponsable qu'était Rodolphus Lestrange se placer en avant pour protéger ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Edmond chuchota :

-Ce ne serait pas mieux d'envoyer, je ne sais pas moi, Hermione, Theodore ou Nathanaël ?

Mais la lueur décidée dans les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard balaya tous leurs doutes. Il les protégerais, comme ils le faisaient toujours, car ils étaient une famille.

Le sphinx parut déstabilisé quelques instants, ce qui fit ricaner Nathanaël.

Elle se reprit cependant et déclara :

-Résous mon énigme et vous pourrez passer. Trompe toi et je te tuerais. Ou bien partez maintenant.

L'homme ne répondit pas mais acquiesça.

La créature déclara donc, solennellement :

-Rebut de la nuit, vapeur ténébreuse. La chose qui détruit, jamais ne vient à bout de la tueuse. Cela, qui jamais plus ne vit, ne verra jamais la faucheuse. Déchet incapable d'amour et sans amis, la chose tue et chaque jour un peu plus détruit. Mortel, trouve la réponse, où bientôt tu seras mort, comme la chose, qui jamais plus ne dort.

Sous les yeux de ses amis, Nathanaël se mit soudain à bouillir de colère. Aurait il comprit la réponse à l'énigme ?

Alice semblait trembler encore plus, si cela était encore possible.

Le sphinx, elle, observait ces deux réactions avec un plaisir sadique sans bornes.

Oh, comme elle haïssait ces créatures...

Rodolphus réfléchissait.

Il commençait à se demander si son héroïsme était vraiment si bien placé...

Il se reprit et décortiqua l'énigme :

Rebut de la nuit, vapeur ténébreuse... Une créature de la nuit ? La tueuse, la faucheuse... deux choses qui veulent dire la même chose... la mort. Mort, comme la chose qui jamais plus ne dort... un inferi, un zombie, un... Créature de la nuit ? Mort ?

Rodolphus observa le sphinx et vit avec rage qu'elle semblait haïr sa petite-amie. Cela serait-il ?

Il échangea un regard avec elle.

Un regard terrifié pour elle, et un regard plein d'amour pour lui.

Puis, avec une assurance qu'il ignorait avoir, il déclara :

-Sphinx. Je connais la réponse.

.

Elle le regarda avec haine.

Comment ce mortel pouvait-il déclarer avoir trouvé la réponse à son énigme ? Oh, elle le tuerais avec bonheur.

Mais avant toute chose, elle demanda :

-Ah oui ? Et bien, vas y. Éclaire donc notre lanterne.

La demande, susurrée avec cruauté, fit douter un instant le courageux challenger.

Mais il se reprit.

.

-Vampire.

Il ne dit que cela.

Un mot.

Un seul.

Un mot pourtant relativement commun.

Un simple mot.

Constitué de sept lettres.

Un mot banal.

Si banal.

Et qui pourtant fit beaucoup de choses.

Nathanaël ricana.

Alice lâcha une larme qui roula sur sa joue et atterrit sur le sol.

Rodolphus respira calmement, l'adrénaline parcourant ses veines.

Certains acquiescèrent.

D'autres retinrent leurs souffles.

Le sphinx fut pétrifié.

Elle regarda celui qui avait osé lui tenir tête.

Elle voulait le prendre dans ses crocs et le déchirer.

Mais au lieu d'assouvir ses instincts meurtriers, la créature s'effondra.

À quoi sert un sphinx si ce n'est à garder des endroits ? Mais s'il n'y a plus besoin d'eux, ils disparaissent.

La créatures mythique disparut, calmement, d'une énigme et d'une crise cardiaque.

.

-Enfin sortit ! Déclara Draco en tapant dans la main tendue de Edmond dans sa direction.

-C'est vrai que ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête... soupira Charlie.

-Ça va mieux, Alice ? Demanda Blaise.

Il chercha la jeune fille du regard et Hermione lui lança :

-Elle est là-bas, avec Rodolphus.

Le regard de Blaise alla dans la direction montrée par le pouce de Hermione et tomba sur deux amoureux en train de se lécher le visage.

-Beurk. Déclara Edmond en tirant la langue.

Tous rigolèrent et repartirent.

Leur prochain obstacle n'était pas loin. Ils entendaient le grondement de l'eau.

.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils marchaient et se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement de la rivière, Edmond s'approcha de Nathanaël et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi Alice était si bizarre, toute à l'heure ?

Le garçon soupira et répondit :

-Les sphinx et les vampires sont ennemis depuis des millénaires. L'un des premiers vampires tua le chef sphinx de l'époque. Il s'appelait Œdipe.

-Mais... ?

-Mais les sphinx peuvent lire les esprits des gens et y implanter une idée. C'est une magie vicieuse et extrêmement sadique.

-Et... ?

-Et Alice à peur qu'elle ait implanter en Rodolphus l'idée qu'elle est mauvaise.

-Oh. Mais c'est le cas ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai déjà fait un lavage d'esprit à Rodolphus.

-Ah ! C'est ça que vous faisiez pendant la pause pipi !

Le brun soupira de dépit et termina la discussion :

-Oui, c'est ça.

Ils n'eurent de toute façon plus rien à se dire car le fleuve était maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux.

.

Ils observèrent ce qu'ils devaient traverser.

Il n'y avait aucun pont, aucun caillou, et le débit du fleuve était si fort qu'aucun d'eux ne pensa à y aller à la nage.

Le fleuve faisait bien trois mètres de long. Impossible de sauter.

Ils tentèrent d'utiliser la magie mais un champs de force les empêchait de le faire.

Ils allaient encore se mettre à vouloir abandonner quand un chant magnifique retentit.

Toutes les filles présentes, soit trois personnes, se regardèrent et soupirèrent.

Tous les garçons présents regardèrent fixement l'eau et un air rêveur prit place sur leurs traits.

Une naïade sortit de l'eau.

On ne voyait que sa tête et ses seins, retenus par un élégant soutien-gorge en corail.

-Si vous pouviez arrêter de chanter, ce serait vraiment sympa... déclara Alice en retenant son amoureux.

Un rire délicat lui répondit.

-Navrée... Les hommes sont tous attirés par mon chant. Je ne fais pas exprès vous savez...

-C'est normal qu'ils soient dans les vapes ? Demanda encore la vampire en passant la main devant les yeux vides de Rodolphus.

-Oui... Cela durera quelques minutes...

-Vous pourriez nous faire traverser ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, bien sûr, belle jeune fille. Dit elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à la Gryffondor.

Alice leva un sourcil perplexe.

-Je croyais que les naïades, comme les sirènes, n'attiraient que les hommes ?

Le rire cristallin résonna une nouvelle fois et la naïade répondit :

-Bien sûr, nous n'attirons qu'eux. Mais notre compagnon n'est pas forcément masculin. Et je préfère les filles. D'ailleurs, jeune fille brune, je te trouve splendide.

Hermione rougit comme pas possible.

-Peut on connaître votre nom ? Demanda Alice.

-Je me nomme Naël. Et vous ?

-Je suis Alice. La rousse, Ginny. Et la jolie brune, c'est Hermione.

-Hermione...

La créature de l'eau fit rouler le nom de la brune sur sa langue, ce qui eut pour résultat de la rendre encore plus cramoisie.

Le rire cristallin résonna une troisième fois.

-Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Nous nous rendons à la forêt noire. Dit Ginny.

La naïade écarquilla les yeux et retint un hoquet de terreur.

-Vous nous faîtes traverser ou pas ?! Pressa la rousse.

Sans un mot de plus, tout le groupe apparut de l'autre côté de la rive.

La naïade repartit vers les profondeurs et Fred, sortit des vapes demanda :

-Comment on est arrivés là ?

Alice soupira et répondit :

-On vous dira plus tard.

.

Tandis qu'ils repartaient, la naïade observa le dos de la jeune fille brune.

-Hermione... susurra t-elle.

.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques kilomètres de plus.

Le soleil commençait tout doucement à baisser dans les nuages.

Ils arrivèrent soudain en vue de la forêt.

La Forêt Noire.

Ils entrèrent dans le bois, et presque instantanément, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, sentant leurs forces décliner peu à peu, comme si des forces étaient à l'œuvre pour les épuiser.

Ils trouvèrent une clairière et décidèrent d'un commun accord de s'y arrêter pour la nuit.

La dernière pensée qu'eut Edmond avant de s'endormir fut : « _Bordel, mais on va se faire tuer par Remus..._ ».

.

Personne ne remarqua les ombres qui les avaient suivis toute la journée s'approcher d'eux. Pas plus qu'ils ne se sentirent enlevés.

.

Le premier qui se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait fut Cedric. Le sol était plus dur que la veille au soir, il y avait plus de bruit autour d'eux, une odeur de feu de bois arrivait à ses narines, et la liste était encore longue.

Il ouvrit donc les yeux prudemment.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait probablement rien de dangereux, il s'assit en tailleur et fit le point :

Ils étaient tous ensembles, dans un endroit inconnu. Les autres dormaient, sauf Alice qui le regardait avec ennui. Des personnes s'affairaient autour d'eux. Ils avaient la peau noire, des cheveux longs et tout aussi foncés, ainsi que des yeux qui variaient du violet au rouge, au bleu et même vert, mais le tout foncé. Et bien entendu, ils étaient dans une cage et Alice n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser plus que ça.

Tout était donc, parfaitement normal.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres émergèrent les uns après les autres de leur sommeil et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient passablement enfoncés dans la merde.

.

Lorsque le soleil fut bien haut dans le ciel et que les estomacs crièrent famine, un elfe aux cheveux bleus foncés et aux yeux de la même couleur mais veinés de rouge vint ouvrir leur cage.

Il leur fit signe de sortir et de les accompagner.

Ils traversèrent le village et n'aperçurent pas âme qui vive.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande place, noire de monde. Au fond de celle-ci se tenait une haute estrade.

L'elfe y monta et leur fit signe de le suivre.

Arrivés à destination, ils virent l'elfe bleu foncé s'incliner devant celui qui semblait être le chef.

Le bleu foncé s'écarta et recula, laissant ainsi toute la place au groupe pour analyser le chef. Il avait des cheveux carmins et des yeux violets foncés aux pupilles d'or.

Il prit la parole et parla au groupe :

-Mae govannen. Im Eöl. Pedig edhellen ?

Cedric eut une révélation. Il avait lu un livre sur l'elfique. Voilà les inscriptions sur la carte ! De l'elfique ! Mais par contre, il ne parlait pas un traître mot de cette langue...

.

Contre toute attente, quatre personnes du groupe avaient comprit ce que venait de dire cet elfe. Fred et Georges, sans même comprendre eux-même pourquoi. Et Alice et Nathanaël, forcés par Luka d'apprendre la célèbre langue de J.R.R. Tolkien.

-Mae govannen. Répondirent les jumeaux Snape.

Ils regardèrent étonnés les jumeaux qui semblaient comprendre autant qu'eux la langue elfique.

Pourquoi ?

Nathanaël ne s'y attarda pas plus car il lança un sort à son groupe, leur permettant de comprendre et de parler la langue elfique.

-Seigneur Eöl, mes respects. Déclara Nathanaël en s'inclinant, invitant ses amis à en faire de même.

-Vous parlez notre langue ? J'ai eu peur un instant que les discussions soient très compliquées.

-Pardonnez notre incompréhension, seigneur Eöl. Il se trouve que moi et ma sœur parlons votre langue. J'ai jeté un sort à nos amis afin qu'il en soit de même pour eux.

-J'ai cru cependant comprendre que ces enfants à la crinière de feu comprenaient. Dit il en désignant Fred et Georges.

-Seigneur Eöl, nous sommes aussi étonnés que vous. Répondit sincèrement Fred.

-Nous ne savions pas que nous pouvions parler votre langue. Compléta Georges.

L'elfe noir sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

Puis, il se tourna vers la foule :

-Mes chers amis, je vous présente nos invités. Qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait en cette période troublée.

Le chef elfe se retourna ensuite vers la troupe et leur dit :

-Suivez-moi.

Ils obtempérèrent.

.

Le groupe se retrouva dans ce qui ressemblait à un palais.

Eöl trouva sa place en un trône et expliqua :

-Vous vous trouvez à Beleryn, la ville forte de la forêt. Unique ville des elfes noirs. Pardonnez notre accueil, nous sommes en temps de guerre.

-Contre qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Demanda Cedric.

-Les elfes forestiers. L'un deux a, il y a des années, enlevé l'une des nôtres. Son corps à été retrouvé plus tard, dans la forêt. Depuis, la guerre fait rage.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Cela va bientôt faire cinquante deux ans.

Un blanc s'installa dans la salle. Tous étaient ébahis. Était-ce vraiment possible d'être aussi débile sur la longue durée ?

-Que...que... parvint à bredouiller Cedric.

Mais il ne put s'épancher plus sur le sujet qu'il fut coupé par l'elfe bleu foncé, qui entra en courant dans la pièce :

-Seigneur Eöl ! Les elfes forestiers attaquent !

Le chef elfe partit en coup de vent et le groupe ne fit qu'une seule chose : sortir pour faire un peu la fête, quoi !

Ils observaient le chaos se faire un peu partout sans que des pertes ne soient à déplorer. Ils se faisaient la guerre, _juste_ pour se faire la guerre.

Et soudain, une odeur assaillit l'odorat sensible d'Alice.

-Comment... ?

Elle avança de quelques mètres, tourna à droite et pétrifia ses amis de surprise.

Devant eux se battait un elfe. Grand, musclé. Des cheveux mi-longs et blonds platine encadraient son visage et des yeux verts brillaient.

Devant eux se battait un elfe.

Devant eux se battait Gellert Grindelwald.

* * *

 _Voilà._

 _Ceci s'appelle un cliffhanger. Et j'adore vous en foutre plein la gueule..._

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :  
** **-ça fait donc douze pages.  
-Vous savez que ça fait beaucoup, mine de rien ?  
-Oui, je sais qu'on est plus mardi.  
-Mais je considère que mercredi à 01:00 c'est encore mardi.**_

 _._

 _Je vous souhaite une très belle semaine à tous, et à mardi !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	36. Chapter 31, ou le poème et Gellert

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée/nuit ?_

 _ **RAR**_

 _Erra-slyth :  
Whoah ! Je suis trooop contente que même en la relisant et après tout ce temps tu apprécie toujours cette p'tite histoire ! Ensuite, bon... comment dire... oui, maaaaiis... nan. C'est pas ce sphinx **la** , tu vois... :/ Je sais que du coup tu as eu de l'espoir mais va falloir attendre bien plus que ça. J'aime beaucoup ton raisonnement ! Je te trouve très logique et en plus tu tiens bien compte de plein de détails pas forcément évidents. Et tadaaaa ! La suite arrive !_

 _adenoide :  
Les jumeaux Weasley sont vraiment tout un poème... Grindy en elfe, pourquoi pas ? Je trouve que ça lui va bien..._

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à Meli Hope pour ta review !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à Ialka-Yuika pour avoir followerer l'histoire !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Lorsque la bataille se termina, plusieurs heures après, le groupe n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'endroit où il s'était figé.

Ils avaient toujours une expression bovine placée sur le visage, les yeux agrandis comme pas possible et la mâchoire traînante sur le sol.

Mais quand le guerrier qu'ils fixaient depuis tout ce temps commença à s'en aller, les fonctions motrices des adolescents et des adultes revinrent et ils se mirent à courir à sa suite.

Afin que le mage, enfin l'elfe, ou quoi qu'il soit ne les remarque pas, ils se faisaient les plus discrets possibles. Et mettaient cent mètres entre eux. Et des sorts de discrétion.

Puis, au bout d'une bonne heure de course, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un charmant petit village, qui avait quand même plus la gueule d'une méga ville fortifiée tout droit sortie d'un roman d'heroic fantasy.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la ville, tout en passant sous le nez des gardes et des habitants insouciants.

Ils suivirent l'empreinte magique de Gellert et durent entrer dans le palais. Ils traversèrent des salles, des couloirs, passèrent devant de jolis jardins, de magnifiques vitraux laissant entrer la lumière, des couples, des gardes et tout un tas de nouvelles choses plus belles les unes que les autres.

Ils atterrirent finalement devant deux grandes portes, immenses, qui devaient très sûrement les amener dans une pièce importante.

Avec des grands sourires face à une entrée qu'ils savaient d'avance être spectaculaire, ils neutralisèrent les deux gardes qui gardaient les portes, enlevèrent leurs sorts de discrétions et poussèrent les portes, une fierté débordante plaquée sur leurs visages.

-Coucou c'est nous ! Déclara Rodolphus, un sourire niais traversant sa figure de long en large.

Tous les elfes présents se retournèrent comme un seul homme et les gardes se jetèrent sur les intrus.

Mal leur en prit, car ils se retrouvèrent à dire bonjour aux murs en compagnie de trente-six chandelles.

Le seul qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux était Gellert qui se demandait, de un pourquoi ces mioches étaient là, de deux comment ils avaient fait, et de trois... QUOI ?!

-Bonjour messieurs, bonjour mesdemoiselles, la Lumière et les Feux Sacrés sont dans la place ! Déclara Draco en effectuant une révérence.

Les guerriers présents dans la pièce se mirent en position de combat mais Gellert calma le jeu :

-Baissez vos armes. Ils ne sont pas nos ennemis.

-Les connais-tu ? Demanda une elfe qui était assise sur un trône, au fond de la salle.

Le blond soupira et répondit :

-Oui... pas tous, mais oui.

Il regarda le groupe absolument hétéroclite et soupira en voyant Alice lui faire un coucou de la main.

Le groupe s'avança, défiant du regard ceux qui les regardaient avec mépris ou méfiance, ou les deux en même temps.

Nathanaël s'inclina devant les souverains et enjoignit ses camarades à faire de même.

-Seigneurs elfes, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Mon nom est Nathanaël. Mes amis et moi même voudrions vous faire part de quelques requêtes.

L'homme le regarda avec méfiance mais la femme lui répondit avec un regard doux :

-Nathanaël, dis-tu ? Je serais ravie de pouvoir t'aider dans ce que tu entreprends. Que désires-tu me demander ?

-Lïaly ! C'est à moi de parler ! Je suis le roi ! Déclara le roi, vexé de s'être fait mouché.

-Maridel, je suis leur reine autant que tu es roi, ces enfants ont l'air d'avoir voyagé, leur fatigue est visible et ce ne sont que des enfants ! Tu n'as pas à les regarder avec autant de méfiance !

Le roi eut une moue vexée qui fit pouffer certains des enfants en question.

-Reine Lïaly, nous voudrions simplement savoir si vous avez connaissance de sorciers naissant elfe.

La reine parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis sourit et déclara :

-Des sorciers naissant elfe, non. Mais des elfes naissant sorcier, vous en connaissez déjà un.

-Ah, oui ? Qui ? Demanda Edmond, étonné.

Le regard de la reine se décala de quelques centimètres et le groupe le suivit pour tomber... sur Gellert Grindelwald.

Le blond soupira et prit la parole :

-Techniquement, n'importe quel elfe pourrait être considéré comme sorcier s'il s'en donnait la peine... tenta l'elfe.

-Mais en pratique ? Demanda Theodore.

-En pratique, seuls de très rares exceptions parviennent à saisir et à maîtriser leur affinité avec la magie. Répondit la reine, les yeux rieurs face à l'elfe désespéré.

Le blond soupira une énième fois et regarda la reine de travers avant de reprendre :

-C'est exact. Mais pourquoi cette question, monsieur Snape ?

-Un beau jour, alors que nous nous baladions en forêt, nous décidâmes de nous arrêter pour la nuit. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque, à notre réveil, nous nous retrouvâmes enfermés dans une ville inconnue. Il se trouva heureusement que nous ne fûmes pas en présence hostile, mais en celle d'elfes noirs charmants. Nous discutâmes donc avec leur chef, civile et accueillant et nous nous rendirent compte, pour notre plus grande surprise, que quatre d'entre nous parlaient votre splendide langue ! Deux, les jumeaux bruns ici présents, l'avaient apprise. Les deux autres, ces jumeaux roux ici présents également, ne l'avaient jamais apprise mais la comprenaient et la parlaient sans s'en rendre compte. Puis, vos guerriers sont arrivés et, voyant notre professeur, nous le suivîmes. Nous nous rendîmes dans ce merveilleux château et nous eûmes le plaisir de vous rencontrer. Mais la bilinguité de ces deux garçons reste un mystère. Nous comptions donc sur votre science et votre savoir afin d'éclairer nos lanternes.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration enflammée de Draco.

-Ça fait pas un peu trop ? Chuchota le garçon à son voisin, Blaise.

-Non, ça allait. Répondit-il.

-J'aurais p'tet dû le chanter...

-Non, c'était parfait, t'inquiètes.

Puis, des applaudissements retentirent. Les regards convergèrent vers la reine qui avait l'air de s'amuser comme une petite folle.

Le roi, lui, paraissait vouloir s'enterrer très très loin sous terre et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Quand à Gellert, il regardait les enfants sans trop vouloir y croire. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé ce fait jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant, il lui sautait à la tronche.

-VOUS AVEZ TRAVERSÉ LA MONTAGNE ?!

-Ouais ! Répondit Alice, enjouée.

-Et le fleuve, et la forêt, et tapé la discute aux elfes noirs, et retrouvé votre trace, et... énuméra Charlie en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Ça va, ça va... le coupa Gellert en grognant.

-Le dôme, c'était vous, hein ? Demanda Hermione.

L'elfe acquiesça.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si on parlait des choses sérieuses ? Reprit Edmond. Pourquoi Fred et Georges parlent et comprennent naturellement l'elfique ?

Gellert se retourna vers les souverains et déclara :

-Roi Maridel, reine Lïaly, maintenant que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, puis-je me retirer ?

-Bien sûr. Répondit la reine, tandis que le roi continuait de bouder.

-Suivez moi. Déclara le blond au groupe de malades mentaux.

.

Ils traversèrent la ville, la forêt et se retrouvèrent devant une petite maison, tout à fait charmante.

Ils entrèrent, s'attendant à se trouver à l'étroit, et se retrouvèrent finalement dans ce qui aurait pu largement concurrencer la bibliothèque d'Alexandrie.

Il y avait des livres, des livres, des livres, des livres, des livres, oh tiens un fauteuil, des livres, des livres et, étonnamment, des livres.

Gellert conjura un canapé et le groupe s'affala dessus, tandis que lui allait fouiller une étagère.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un pavé dans la main. Il s'assit et prit la parole :

-L'un de vous peut-il me dire de quoi fait mention ce livre ?

Il lança l'ouvrage qui fut rattrapé au vol par Nathanaël qui lut le titre : « _Mythes et Légendes Magiques_ _Éternelles_ ».

-Oh putain... lâcha Alice, manquant de tomber du canapé.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ginny.

-Ça, les gars, c'est le saint Graal des livres. Répondit Alice.

Combien d'heures Luka avait-elle passée à rechercher ce livre avant de découvrir qu'il était... Attendez une seconde...

-Ce livre est perdu ! Depuis des millénaires ! Il est considéré comme le plus vieux livre créé à ce jour, mais aussi comme le plus légendaire. C'est un mythe ! Comment... ? S'écria Alice.

-J'ai découvert ce livre dans cette forêt. Il était posé, sur le sol, abandonné. J'ai fait des milliards de recherches sur ce livres, et la seule chose qui peut être une micro possibilité d'un début de réponse est la préface de ce bouquin.

Nathanaël l'ouvrit et se mit à lire à voix haute :

« _Ce livre recense les_ _L_ _égendes et les_ _M_ _ythes. Tous. Quelle que soit leur origine. Quelle que soit leur nature. Quelle que soit leur déclencheur. Les_ _Lé_ _gendes et les_ _M_ _ythes sont fait pour être découverts, appris, légués, racontés et gardés en mémoire. Quoi qu'il arrive, ce livre recense et recensera toujours les_ _M_ _ythes et les_ _L_ _égendes de ce monde, et de bien d'autres encore. Les_ _M_ _ythes et les_ _L_ _égendes ont des buts, des origines, des héros. Chacun d'entre eux à un but à accomplir. Le temps ne compte pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'aventures. Le passé, le présent et le futur se mêlent, et rien ne pourra enrayer ce processus. Les Mythes et les Légendes sont emplis de magie. Les Mythes et les Légendes ont un commencement et une fin, mais se renouvellent toujours et se renouvelleront à jamais. Toi qui a découvert ce livre, tu es désigné pour être le messager de ce monde. Toi qui a découvert ce livre, n'oublie jamais ce but, car tu es né pour cette tâche, et tu ne mourras pas sans l'avoir accomplie. Qu'importe que des obstacles te barrent la route, tu devras faire face, car ton destin est en marche. Toi, quelle que soit ta race, tes origines, ton parcours, ce livre t'es confié, et avec lui le destin du monde._ »

Un silence prit place dans la petite maison et un sifflement admiratif le brisa :

-Et ben dis donc, rien que ça, tiens. Lâcha Bill.

-Mais c'est plus une micro possibilité d'un début de réponse, ça ! C'est carrément une pancarte lumineuse ! s'écria Alice.

-Donc, vous êtes une sorte de messager de la Magie ? Tenta Draco.

-Je suis totalement un messager de la Magie. Répondit Gellert.

-Je suppose que l'une des légendes nous concerne directement ? Demanda Nathanaël.

-Tu supposes bien. Page 237.

Nathanaël tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à la page demandée. À nouveau, il lut à voix haute :

« _La Magie un jour créa  
Et depuis sans s'arrêter veilla,  
Ses créations, les éléments  
Ses créatures, ses enfants._

 _Il_ _y_ _eut cependant des Guerres  
Que nul ne sut arrêter  
Alors ses larmes coulèrent  
Et créèrent son plus fidèle guerrier._

 _Celui-ci monta une armée  
Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation  
Mais il rallia tant de monde à sa nation nouvellement créée  
Qu'il en perdit la notion __de vie, de mort, de raison  
À tel point qu'il oublia pourquoi il avait été appelé._

 _Chaque fois que le monde fut déchiré  
La Magie créa des Messagers  
Qui, pour elle, défièrent sans peur l'Univers  
Et rassemblèrent ses champions sur Terre  
Afin de sauver le monde de sa folie et de ses guerres._

 _Ce jour là, la créature par la haine enchaînée  
Devint, pour la Magie, un Messager  
Et jura sur la tombe de sa moitié  
Qu'il la vengerait de ces atrocités._

 _La folie qui ronge le monde en cet instant  
Est due à un être puissant  
Mais cet être, mauvais et cruel  
Sera défait par la paire éternelle._

 _Ces_ _héros, blanc et noir, ténèbres et lumière  
Alliés a d'autres races, fidèles et fières  
_ _Ensemble ils forment dans la nuit un éclair  
Pour illuminer tel cette éclatante Lumière._

 _Elfes jumeaux, créatures des bois  
Vampire, Incube et Âme Damnée, créatures de la __N_ _uit  
Âme sœur des Eaux, créature d'Amour et de Foi  
Ange messager, créature des Cieux et de l'Esprit._

 _Et bien sûr il ne faut pas oublier,  
Ceux pour qui ces Héros sont conviés  
Ces créatures nées de la Terre et qui en font leur foyer  
Ces humains qui par le sang sont liés._

 _Eux tous sont le salut du monde  
Une lueur d'Espoir venue d'Outre Tombe  
Une __attirante_ _Lumière brillant sur le chemin  
Un message de paix pour ceux qui __se_ _battent en vain._

 _Mais dans ces héros, deux sont liés  
Plus que les autres afin de sauver  
Le savoir perdu de cette humanité  
Eux qui __ont été_ _déchirés_ _._

 _Ces deux Héros, qui sont ils ?  
Créatures des Bois, de la Nuit, d'Amour, de Foi, des Cieux ou de l'esprit ?  
Ou bien sont-ils de cette Terre  
Vouée par tous, à une disparition amère ?_

 _Ces Héros pour tous seront le Salut  
Car en la Magie ces créatures ont cru  
Lorsque la Lumière pour eux était perdue  
Et que l'Espoir n'était plus._

 _Prenez garde à leur vengeance  
Car pour eux se formera une alliance  
Quand les Héros connaîtront leur passé enfouit sous la Terre  
Alors commencera une nouvelle ère._

 _Ces héros venant des ténèbres sombres et cachées  
Combattront le mal et le Fou sera défié  
Et alors le Fou sera annihilé  
Si ainsi l'auront décidé  
Les Jumeaux séparés. _»

Le silence se fit dans la pièce.

Tous digérèrent et inscrivirent dans leurs mémoires ces paroles emplies de magie.

Puis, après quelques minutes, Gellert reprit la parole, d'une voix douce et teintée de... regrets ?

-Un jour naquit un elfe forestier. Une créature dite « de la Lumière ». Pourtant, il avait une sœur jumelle. Née elfe noire. Une créature dite « des Ténèbres ». Savez-vous ce qu'ils ont fait de ces jumeaux magiques, elfes différents ? Ils auraient pu les tuer. Cela leur aurait épargné toute une souffrance. Non. Ils ont été plus cruels encore. La mère fut mise à mort par le père qui renia sa progéniture quelques heures après la naissance. Les noyaux magiques de ces deux enfants eurent ainsi le temps de presque fusionner. Ils s'irriguaient l'un l'autre. Mais l'elfe noire fut enlevée à son frère, et l'elfe forestier fut enlevé à sa sœur. Leurs noyaux magiques furent donc privés de leurs jumeaux et les enfants vécurent milles souffrances. Souvent, l'elfe forestier voulut mourir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il souffrait, il ignorait qu'il avait une sœur. Mais il restait fort, vivant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce vide était présent dans son cœur. Alors il restait fort. Pour l'être qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Des années plus tard, alors que l'elfe forestier chassait, il croisa une jeune femme. Des cheveux verts foncés, des yeux dorés, et la peau noire comme la nuit. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils sentirent tous deux qu'ils étaient enfin complets. Qu'ils étaient enfin eux-même. Une douce musique résonna à leurs oreilles et la joie déborda dans leurs magies qui coulaient l'une sur l'autre, comme deux amies trop longtemps séparées. Mais l'elfe noire dut repartir. La séparation fut plus douloureuse encore que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre auparavant. Un soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt et partirent. Loin. Loin de ces guerres, de ces affrontements, de ces déchirements entre peuples si semblables dans leurs différences. Mais des elfes les prirent en chasse, et une flèche empoisonnée blessa l'elfe noire. Son frère la confia à des gens de confiance et partit chercher de quoi la sauver. L'elfe forestier eut une vie remplie. D'Amour, de voyages, d'apprentissages, de quêtes et de pouvoir. Mais également d'erreurs. Quand la plus grande de toutes se termina enfin, il revint, dans l'ignorance du monde qu'il l'avait enfermé par erreur, par peur, par manipulation de l'Homme qu'il pensait aimer et dont il pensait être aimé en retour. Il retourna voir sa sœur, sa douce et tendre moitié d'âme. Il la retrouva en forme, guérie de tout mal. L'elfe noire courut dans ses bras et lorsqu'elle tomba sur son frère, celui-ci ne put que sentir le sang de sa sœur s'écouler sur le sol. Il vit la flèche plantée dans son dos. Il vit les elfes se tenir à quelques mètres de lui, les arcs bandés. Il vit ces peuples, qui se haïssaient, faire front commun face à ce qu'ils trouvaient être le mal. Lui qui croyait avoir vu tous les déchets possibles. Il y avait encore pire. Cette horreur lui retourna les tripes et il dut se retenir de vomir face à tant de cruauté, d'horreur et de saleté. C'était la bassesse de l'Univers, le mal incarné. Sans finir leur travail, laissant l'elfe forestier dans la douleur et la haine, les horreurs partirent, un sourire aux lèvres. Comment ? Se demanda l'elfe forestier. Comment de telles atrocités peuvent-elles exister ? Pourquoi tant de mal est-il fait ? Pourquoi ? L'elfe forestier arrêta de se retenir et vomit. Il vomit à la gloire de ce monde pourri. Il vomit pour la démonstration d'immoralité qu'il venait de voir. Il vomit face à tant de saleté, de déchets et de pourritures. Il enterra sa sœur et jura sur sa tombe qu'il la vengera. Qu'il se battrait pour rendre ce monde plus juste. Qu'il doive le détruire centimètre par centimètre, le brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres. Oui. Il vengera. Et il détruira. La rage, la haine, la colère, le dégoût et la détermination enflammèrent ses yeux autrefois verts bois et brillant de lumière, devenus vert pâles et brillant d'un amour perdu, illuminés par sa rage.

Le groupe observa sans rien dire cet homme brisé. Brisé par les années, par des créatures qui n'étaient plus que des déchets. Ils observèrent ses yeux pâles, mais toujours aussi enflammés. Ils observèrent cet homme qui n'en était pas vraiment un, mais qui venait de parler à cœur ouvert de son histoire.

Cet homme, cet elfe ou quoi qu'il soit, venait de confier une vie de malheurs, de joies, de haines, de vies et de morts à des enfants.

Ces enfants, ces adolescents, ces adultes, connaissaient autant que lui les malheurs de ce monde. Certains avaient même vécu pire que lui. Mais comment pourrait-il y avoir de créature revendiquant une quelconque supériorité là-dessus ?

Il n'y avait que des personnes brisées, chacun à sa manière.

Il n'y avait que des personnes brisées, avec son lot de malheurs.

Il n'y avait que des personnes brisées qui se tenaient d'égales à égales.

Gellert soupira et reprit le livre des mains de Nathanaël.

Il alla le ranger et retourna ensuite s'asseoir face au groupe silencieux, respectueux de l'instant de paix et de partage.

-Fred et Georges, vous êtes-tous deux des elfes. Je sens des sorts de glamour sur vous. Je peux vous rendre votre apparence. Puis, vous partirez.

Les deux roux se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.

Gellert ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il y avait deux splendides elfes adolescents qui lui faisaient face.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent. Fred avait la peau blanche, mais légèrement bronzée et des yeux bleus roi. Ses pupilles n'étaient plus noires mais carmins. Ses cheveux étaient rouges vifs. Georges avait la peau noire et des cheveux rouge foncés. Ses yeux étaient bordeaux et ses pupilles bleues foncées. Leurs lèvres étaient fines et leurs oreilles, pointues. Mais ce qui détonnait le plus, c'était le tatouage qui était présent sur leurs fronts. Deux arcs partaient d'entre leurs sourcils, remontaient tout en haut de leurs fronts et redescendaient autour de leurs yeux pour terminer aux coins de ceux-ci. Celui de Fred était bleu foncé tandis que celui de Georges était carmin.

Les deux garçons se sourirent et se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Partez, maintenant. Souffla Gellert.

Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la maison.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, toi ? Demanda le blond à Nathanaël qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé.

-Je voudrais simplement savoir quelque chose. Ta sœur. Comment s'appelait elle ?

-...Nathaël. Elle maîtrisait l'eau, comme toi.

-Ce jour là, où tu m'avais proposé de m'entraîner. C'était...

-Pour elle, oui. La ressemblance entre vous deux était frappante. Tu me la rappelais tellement. Je voyais ses cheveux dans tes yeux, je voyais ses yeux dans ta magie et je voyais la sienne dans tes sortilèges. Tu étais comme elle...

-Je suis désolé de te l'avoir rappelée.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Et au contraire, je te remercie. J'ai revu les plus beaux moments de ma vie en ta présence. Et je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider, toi et tes amis.

-Pourquoi étais-tu dans ce village, pour te battre ?

-Tu le sais, je les hais. Tous. Ces elfes. Qu'ils soient noirs, blancs, beaux, laids, vieux ou coupables. Mais j'ai vu dans la ville des forestiers des enfants. De jeunes enfants qui n'étaient pas coupables. Ces enfants sont le futur de ce monde. De même, je suis allé dans ce village et j'ai vu les même enfants, entraînés à haïr ce qui es différent d'eux. Je ne pouvais pas continuer de voir ça. Mais la reine Lïaly n'a pas connu cette époque maudite et ne comprend pas la guerre. Je lui expliquais les grandes lignes quand vous êtes arrivés. Et je sais qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise. C'est le monde qui l'est et qui corrompt ce qui foule sa Terre.

Nathanaël inclina la tête dans un geste de compréhension.

-Merci.

-De rien.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, appréciant le silence et la paix installée entre eux. Le tutoiement était venu naturellement. Après tout, en cet instant, ils n'étaient que deux personnes brisées, égales et qui se comprenaient mutuellement.

-Maintenant, pars.

Nathanaël se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il jeta un dernier regard par dessus son épaule et la franchit, lâchant quatre mots :

-J'espère te revoir.

Il s'en alla et ne vit pas le fin sourire qui s'installa sur les lèvre de la créature.

-Moi aussi... chuchota t-il.

Sans doute le vent porta ses paroles au garçon car un sourire doux apparut également sur son visage, figeant de stupeur les camarades qu'il avait rejoint.

-Bon, on y va ? Demanda Edmond, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Bien sûr. Répondit le brun.

Et ils repartirent, rejoignant ceux qu'ils avaient quittés pour ce voyage qui fut court mais instructif.

* * *

 _Voilà._

 _Pour voir le tatouage de Fred et Georges, www. photo-tatouage /sites/default/files/styles/image _ large/public/modele-tatouage-motif-elfique. jpg  
_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, laissez moi pleeeeiiins de reviews !_

 _._

 _ **La rubrique de mémé Shiro :  
** **-Je sais pas vous, mais moi, j'ai lâché ma petite larmichette sur la fin.  
** **-Franchement, je suis déprimée par l'histoire de Gellert...  
-La seule chose qui rattrape tout ça, c'est que ça va gueuler du côté de Remus...  
-'Fin moi, je dis ça, je dis rien, hein...**_

 _._

 _Passez tous une très bonne semaine et pour tous les lecteurs/lectrices nyctalopes, bonne nuit !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	37. Chapter 32, Gringotts

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :  
Et bien, leurs réponses, ils les auront dans quelques chapitres je pense. Ils vont se confronter à leur famille pour savoir. Mais concrètement, non, ils n'ont plus de parents du côté des elfes._

 _Autres:  
Merci à Lilou40 pour être follower et pour l'avoir mise en favoris !_

 _Voilà, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

-EST-CE-QUE VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE QUE J'AI FRÔLÉ L'INFARCTUS ?! VOUS Y AVEZ PENSÉ AVANT DE VOUS BARRER DE LA MAISON SANS PRÉVENIR ?! NON, BIEN SÛR QUE NON ! ALORS VOUS TROUVEZ UNE CARTE ET VOUS FONCEZ DANS LA NATURE, COMME SI C'ÉTAIT PARFAITEMENT NORMAL ! VOUS SAVEZ QUE ÇA S'APPELLE UNE FUGUE ?! VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADES !

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, tous les enfants et adultes présents passaient un sale quart d'heure. Ils avaient tous un air penaud et gêné qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe quel cœur de pierre passablement énervé. Mais ils faisaient face à un Remus inquiet et totalement furieux.

-NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES ?!

-Heum... Mumus adoré de mon cœur... tu...

-QUOI ENCORE ?! TOI T'ES PAS MIEUX, HEIN ! MONSIEUR NE S'INQUIÈTE PAS QUAND DES ENFANTS, DES ENFANTS BORDEL ! SE RETROUVENT SEULS EN PLEINE NATURE ! ET TA GUEULE RODOLPHUS T'ES QU'UN SALE MIOCHE IRRESPONSABLE !

-Mais Mumus...

-QUOI ?!

-Ben... tu... t'es...vulgaire...

-NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! POURQUOI J'AURAIS PAS LE DROIT D'ÊTRE VULGAIRE ?! AH, DES ENFANTS DANS LA NATURE ON S'EN BRANLE MAIS QUE MUMUS DEVIENNE VULGAIRE, ÇA, Y'A DU MONDE POUR S'EN RENDRE COMPTE ! NON MAIS QUI M'A FOUTU DES ABRUTIS FINIS PAREILS ?!

Tous savaient que s'ils tenaient à la vie, ils ne devaient surtout pas interrompre le sermon de leur loup-garou préféré. Apparemment, Sirius était ce qu'on appelle communément un suicidaire.

Voyant que les cris n'étaient plus vraiment dirigés à leur encontre, les aventuriers eurent la bonne idée de s'enfuir discrètement.

Sincèrement, ils n'auraient pas du.

La porte du salon se referma d'un geste de baguette de Remus et ce dernier reprit :

-Ah, non. Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça...

Le calme du lycan contrastait assez violemment avec la fureur destructrice dont il avait fait preuve quelques petites minutes auparavant.

Les fuyards déglutirent.

.

Charlie soupirait. De tous les fugueurs, il avait eu l'une des punitions les moins sévères. C'est sûr que comparé à Alice qui devait astiquer tous les sols du manoir jusqu'à ce que l'ont se voit dedans, à Nathanaël qui s'occupait des trop nombreuses vitres, à Hermione qui rangeait toutes les pièces, à Theodore qui faisait la lessive de tous les linges présent dans la demeure, à Edmond qui devait dépoussiérer le mobilier, à Blaise qui faisait la plonge, à Draco qui nettoyaient les lustres, à Cedric qui s'occupait entièrement de l'immense jardin, à Fred qui récurait les toilettes à la brosse à dent, à Georges qui nettoyait les lunettes des mêmes toilettes avec le même ustensile, à Rodolphus qui devait laver et déboucher tous les éviers, les lavabos et les baignoires, à Ginny qui dépoussiérait les tapis ainsi qu'à Bill qui triait la bibliothèque, lui ne devait que porter des seaux, un dans chaque main et un sur la tête, n'ayant plus aucune tâche ménagère à faire.

C'est donc plusieurs heures plus tard que nous retrouvons nos héros, fourbus et épuisés de leur journée.

Leur consolation fut que Sirius avait dû ventiler Remus, tel un pharaon de l'Égypte antique.

Et James, qu'avait il fait me demanderez-vous. Rien du tout. Il avait fermé sa gueule pendant le sermon et acquiescé à tout ce que Remus disait pour pester contre la Terre entière et particulièrement les pensionnaires de cette maison.

.

Au repas, l'atmosphère était électrique. Personne n'osait faire le moindre geste ou prononcer la moindre parole de peur de se refaire punir. Enfin, tous... Oceano mangeait tranquillement et Luka avait bien fait attention à se faire oublier toute la journée.

Le repas fut donc engloutit avec rapidité et silence et les fautifs s'enfuirent, sans demander leur reste, dans la chambre de Nathanaël.

.

Ils étaient là, affalés les uns sur les autres sur le lit de Nathanaël, et discutaient paisiblement.

Parfois, le calme était brisé par des rires hystériques ou des ronflements discrets.

C'est vers les deux heures du matin que tous finirent par s'endormir, épuisés aussi bien moralement que physiquement par leurs aventures et leur journée.

.

Des semaines passèrent.

Et ce fut le moment de la rentrée scolaire.

Une deuxième année pour Ginny, une troisième pour Alice, Edmond, Nathanaël, Hermione, Theodore, Blaise et Draco, une cinquième pour Fred et Georges et une sixième pour Cedric.

Bien sûr, Remus venait faire le professeur de DCFM, Sirius assurer quelques cours de Duels si l'envie lui en prenait, James pour... sûrement la même chose et Rodolphus venait squatter le château pour éviter de se retrouver SDF.

La grande famille prit le portoloin pour le manoir habituel des Snape en ce 30 juillet 1993, à midi très exactement.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et s'affalèrent très pathétiquement sur le sol, en une montagne humaine, gémissante et un tantinet vulgaire.

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent tous de bonne heure au chemin de traverse pour des courses qui s'annonçaient mouvementées, à en croire la motivation et l'énergie dont faisaient preuve les enfants au réveil.

C'est donc sur l'allée sorcière de Grande-Bretagne que l'ont retrouve les Snape et leurs squatteurs attitrés.

Ils passèrent d'abord chez Fleury et Bott afin d'acheter leurs livres. Le tas de bouquin aurait pu être raisonnable si Luka n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Trois kilos en plus de papier rétréci plus tard, ils sortirent du magasin.

Ils entrèrent ensuite chez l'apothicaire et celui-ci se retint de pleurer en voyant qu'il était bon pour fermer pendant deux semaines pour cause de rupture de stock.

Le prochain arrêt ne fut pas des moindres car ce fut précisément à ce moment là que tout dégénéra. Plus que d'habitude, s'entend.

En effet, Severus décida d'aller chez Madame Guipure refaire le plein de chemises mais Sirius, fortement appuyé par James, voulait aller au magasin de Quidditch. Remus, lui, pensait très sérieusement à aller acheter un kit pour nettoyer les baguettes chez Ollivander qui lui ferait sûrement un très bon prix. Elizabeth n'avait qu'une envie, acheter une tortue qui regardait vaguement la rue de sa vitrine, avec le même air qu'a une vache devant un train. Mais au même instant, Fred et Georges, ainsi que Blaise, Edmond et Alice voulurent aller chez Zonko. Hermione décréta qu'un passage à la papeterie serait nécessaire car elle n'avait plus de parchemin, tandis que Draco voulait refaire son plein de plumes. Cedric voulait discuter avec les gobelins au sujet de lois et Rodolphus voulait tenter de cambrioler la banque. Luka voulait retourner aux livres tandis que Oceano voulait voir le nouveau magasin de jeux-video, ouvert il y a peu par un né-moldu. Theodore, lui, s'était mis en tête de visiter l'allée des Embrumes, suivit de Nathanaël qui ne voulait pas qu'il se perde. Bill voulait une glace parce qu'il avait trop chaud et Charlie avait soif. Quand à Ginny, elle disait qu'elle suivrait Edmond ou Nathanaël.

Dans un joyeux brouhaha, tous déblatèrent leurs idées.

Alice parut très intéressée par l'idée de Rodolphus, de même que Fred, Georges, Blaise et Edmond. Theodore était déjà parti en traînant le brun aux yeux verts derrière lui, de même qu'Hermione et Draco. Ceux-ci n'entendirent donc pas la merveilleuse idée de Rodolphus. Luka et Oceano partirent de leur côté pendant que les sportifs couraient au magasin de Quidditch et que Remus allait chez Ollivander, suivit sur quelques mètres par Elizabeth. Bill et Charlie étaient partis en discutant tranquillement chez Florian Fortarôme et le grand groupe de Gringotts partit joyeusement en direction de la banque. Ginny avait tenté de suivre Nathanaël mais comme celui-ci avait catégoriquement refusé, elle avait suivit le groupe en sautillant.

Severus s'était retrouvé seul. En se disant vaguement qu'il avait créé l'arme la plus destructrice sur Terre, il haussa les épaules et se rendit calmement chez la couturière.

.

-Ooooh ! C'est quoi ce magasin ? Demanda innocemment Theodore en entrant chez Barjow et Beurk.

Nathanaël soupira et lui répondit vaguement de lire l'enseigne de la boutique avant de rentrer mais le blond ne l'écouta pas et rentra en sifflotant.

-Bonjour ! S'écria t-il, joyeux.

Il regarda tranquillement les objets placés sur les étagères et dans les vitrines avant d'ouvrir une vierge de fer. Il nota brièvement quelques tâches de sang et grimaça devant la rouille des piques de métal. Personne ne l'entretenait, cet engin, ou quoi ?!

Puis, il se dirigea vers une main de la gloire et Nathanaël crut l'entendre déclarer :

-Typique...

Après avoir examiné minutieusement quelques objets, le blond s'arrêta devant un splendide médaillon. C'était un cercle d'argent sur lequel était gravé une larme entourée d'ailes. Au centre de celle-ci se tenait une petite pierre d'ambre qui scintillait avec des reflets bleus. Comment de tels reflets pouvaient être rassemblés en une pierre de cette couleur ? Il ne savait pas, mais le résultat était tout simplement époustouflant.

Theodore décrocha la chaîne d'argent et alla poser l'ouvrage sur le comptoir.

.

John Shohw était un vendeur tranquille de l'allée des Embrumes. Il avait été engagé quelques jours plus tôt.

-Surtout, ne te fais pas avoir par des clients, ou tu es viré ! Lui avait dit son patron.

Mais lui ne pourrait jamais se faire avoir. Il était un escroc de première et même la mafia ne lui ferait pas peur.

Alors, quand ces deux mioches de douze ans grand max étaient entrés dans la boutique, il avait d'abord pensé à leur demander s'ils étaient perdus. Mais l'intérêt morbide du petit blond pour la vierge de fer l'avait fait grimacer. Le désintérêt du brun l'avait limite choqué. Le gamin était à l'allée des Embrumes et avait l'air d'y passer tous ses mercredis après-midi, avec une bière et des copains.

Quand le blond était venu avec le médaillon et qu'il l'avait posé sur le comptoir, John s'était dit qu'il allait arnaquer ces gosses de riche.

-Oh ! Je vois que monsieur est un connaisseur... déclara t-il. C'est pour ta maman ? Demanda t-il avec un ton condescendant.

Le regard noir que lui lança le blond le mis légèrement mal à l'aise mais celui qu'il reçut du brun, à l'arrière, le fit tout bonnement flipper. Il déglutit et bredouilla :

-Ah... heu... donc... c'est... heu... v-vingt gallions.

Les yeux du brun ne le quittait pas et il commençait à se sentir mal.

-Ah... heu... je me suis trompé... quinze gallions.

Il baissait les prix. Lui. John Shohw baissait les prix face à des gamins.

-D-d-douze... ?

Il tremblait comme une fillette devant une ruelle sombre. Et il continuait à baisser les prix.

-D-d-d-d-dix !

Il se demandait si il devrait bientôt changer de pantalon.

-Deux !

Le blond lui fit un sourire lumineux et John le trouva malsain.

-Je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire mieux que ça, voyons !

-Je vous le donne gratuitement mais dites à votre copain de me lâcher ! Lâcha l'adulte dans un sanglot pitoyable.

-Merci beaucoup !

Le brun détourna le regard et John ne put enrayer son soupir de soulagement intense. Le blond sortit de la boutique en sautillant et le brun le suivit, lançant tout de même à John un dernier regard qui le frigorifia.

Ça y est. Il était viré. Et il devait changer de pantalon.

.

Dehors, Theodore s'esclaffait en tenant le médaillon bien serré contre son cœur.

-C'est vraiment génial, les courses avec toi !

Nathanaël soupirait. Qu'est-ce-qu'il ne devait pas faire !

Theodore passa devant un nouveau magasin qui tenait tout du pub malsain et le dépassa. Puis, il s'arrêta et fit quelques pas en marche arrière, un sourire figé sur le visage.

-Ooooh ! C'est quoi ce magasin ?

-Blondinet, lis donc les enseignes. Lui rétorqua Nathanaël.

En entrant dans « _L'auberge des jours meilleurs_ », nom très poétique par rapport à la tronche de la façade, Theodore sautillait.

-Bonjour ! Lança y-il à la cantonade, vraiment très heureux de vivre, et attirant tous les regards des gens, disons-le, suspects, qui, pour la plus grande majorité, se bourraient la gueule.

Après avoir sympathisé avec Jean-Jaques le barman, Jean-Pierre, Pete, Marcelino, Klaus, Nicolas, Serguei, et les jumeaux Arnold et Sigmund, une explosion retentit aux oreilles de Theodore et de Nathanaël. Les deux se regardèrent. Et ils coururent dans la direction de la fumée.

.

Elizabeth Snape, née Jones, était une sorcière vraiment épatante, pour avoir réussi à élever autant de cas sociaux. Sans compter ceux qui s'étaient ramenés au fur et à mesure. Oui, Elizabeth Snape était vraiment épatante.

C'est pour cela que, devant ce vendeur de la ménagerie magique, elle tenait fermement sa toute nouvelle future tortue, déjà renommée Pedro, et lui lançait un regard noir. Mais vraiment très très noir.

-Mais écoutez moi ! Cette tortue ne peux pas être vendue ! Elle est dangereuse ! Elle a déjà mordu quinze clients !

-Mais j'en ai rien à battre ! Pedro va venir avec moi, et puis vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler d'elle !

-Mais comprenez que c'est pas le problème ! Cette boutique vante ses mérites depuis des siècles ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser cette tortue.

-Mais rien du tout ! Pedro va venir avec moi, un point c'est tout ! Et puis si je vous la laisse, qui sait ce que vous en ferez ! Peut-être même que vous la tuerez pour ce que j'en sais !

-Ben...oui, c'est le projet.

-Mais vous êtes TARÉ ! Pedro va venir avec moi.

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Non !

-Si !

-Ah, ben vous voyez, j'ai gagné. Je prends Pedro et je vous dis au revoir, d'accord, hein ?

Le vendeur soupira et déclara :

-Je vous ai déjà dit que c'est pas le problème.

-Mais c'est quoi le problème, alors ?!

-Ben...la réputation de la boutique, tout ça...

-La réputation ! Mais on s'en fout ! De toute façon, y a pas trente six boutiques d'animaux magiques sur le chemin de traverse, alors bon, la réputation, la réputation... le manque de concurrence, plutôt !

Le vendeur soupira une énième fois en se massant l'arête du nez... Bon.

-Bon, d'accord, vous prenez la tortue.

-Pedro.

-Vous prenez Pedro. Mais en échange, vous allez casser les cou- vous allez dans la boutique d'en face. Parce que, en parlant de concurrence, ceux-là sont des nouveaux.

-Ben, pourquoi j'irais là-bas ? Demanda la mère de famille, étonnée.

-J'ai cru entendre que des pingouins...

La femme déserta la boutique avant même la fin de sa phrase.

-Bon débarras... avait déclaré le vendeur.

En sortant de la seconde boutique, tenant Gustave par la main et Pedro dans ses bras, Elizabeth se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Soudain, une explosion fit trembler la rue et sa seule pensée fut : « Mais qu'est-ce-que mes gosses ont encore foutu ? ».

.

Lorsque Luka pénétra dans la boutique de livres, le vendeur pensa qu'il allait faire de bonne affaires.

Après quelques minutes, et des tas de voyages entre le comptoir et les rayons, le vendeur se dit plutôt qu'il allait fermer pour refaire son stock.

-Vous voulez les sorts de réduction pour aller avec ?

-Mmmhmmmh... répondit la jeune fille, le nez dans un livre et les lunettes sur le nez.

Ne sachant pas trop si la réponse était un oui ou un non, le vendeur rétrécit les livres. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas porter ça toute seule.

-Les sacs sont à une noise. Je vous met tout ça dedans ?

-Mmhmh... continua l'adolescente.

Ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'étaient ces borborygmes, le vendeur décrocha un sac et mit les plusieurs kilos de livres à l'intérieur. Voyant qu'un sac ne contiendrais pas tout, il en prit un autre, les sacs sans fonds étant bien trop coûteux et bien peu rentables. Cinq sacs plus tard, le vendeur se frotta le menton et demanda :

-Je vous allège le tout ? C'est deux noises le sac.

-Mmmhmh...

Se disant qu'elle ne pourrait pas porter les sacs non plus, il les allégea. Mais en voyant le nombre de sacs, il se dit que porter tout ça paraissait bien compliqué également.

-Je vous les rétrécis ?

-Mmmmhmh...

Le vendeur pensa que, évidemment, elle ne pourrait pas les porter. Même lui aurait du mal. Et même n'importe qui, d'ailleurs.

-Ça vous fera...

Il tenta de compter. Les sacs, cinq noises. L'allègement, dix. Déjà quinze noises. Un livre, c'est entre sept noises et dix gallions... en sachant qu'elle a tous les livres de la boutique en un au moins un seul exemplaire, et qu'elle à fait une razzia partout... qu'elle a très sûrement des livres en double, voir en triple...

-Je dirais environ quelques milliers de gallions et quinze noises. Mais comme je sais pas vraiment... je vous le fais à dix gallions. Et quinze noises.

-Mmmhmmh.

Un silence étira la boutique pendant quelques minutes. Pensant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas été entendu, le vendeur s'apprêta à réitérer sa demande mais un doigt se leva au niveau de son visage. L'index de Luka lui demandait d'attendre. Alors il attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luka tourna la dernière page de son livre, la lut, et claqua l'ouvrage d'une main. Puis, elle redressa la tête et sortit dix gallions de sa poche qu'elle posa sur le comptoir.

-Et quinze noises.

Luka posa également les noises demandées. Le vendeur compta les pièces.

-Un...deux...trois...quatre...douze...treize...quatorze...et quinze. Le compte est bon !

Il tendit les sacs et Luka les mis dans sa poche.

-Merci beaucoup, et passez une bonne journée !

-À vous aussi. Au revoir. Déclara la jeune fille avant d'ouvrir un second livre.

L'adolescente ne fit pas trois mètres qu'une explosion fit tomber son livre sur le sol et lui perdit sa page. Elle poussa un juron et grogna :

-Les mioches... je vais vous éclater...

.

À Gringotts, le troupeau n'était pas vraiment passé inaperçu. Heureusement qu'à cette heure là, la banque était déserte, si on ne comptait pas les gobelins.

Le troupeau avança donc en faisant son tintamarre habituel, quand il s'arrêta en plein milieu de la banque.

Cedric s'approcha alors d'un guichet et demanda, très poliment :

-Bonjour. Je voudrais parler au directeur Ragnok, cela serait-il possible ?

Le respect et la politesse de son ton étonna le guichetier qui eut un air étonné. Le gobelin se reprit cependant bien vite et lui demanda d'attendre pendant qu'il descendait de son tabouret.

Pendant quelques minutes, le silence fut uniquement brisé par le groupe de fous furieux qui discutaient, assis par terre au milieu de la banque des sorciers.

Le guichetier revint finalement et déclara :

-Le directeur Ragnok vous attend. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

-Bien entendu. Merci beaucoup.

N'ayant pas l'habitude d'être remercié, le gobelin bredouilla un « Je vous en prie », en rougissant légèrement.

À l'instant ou Cedric s'en alla avec le guichetier gobelin, les autres créatures magiques présentes reportèrent toutes leur attention sur le groupe, toujours assis sur le sol.

Mais après une concertation toute en regards, les malades mentaux se relevèrent et allèrent à un guichet, Rodolphus en tête.

-Bonjour. Je voudrais entrer dans un coffre.

-Votre nom ? Demanda le gobelin.

-Je m'appelle Rodolphus. Je suis là pour accompagner les enfants.

-Bien. Dans quel coffre voulez-vous entrer. Et bien sûr, en avez-vous la clé ?

Rodolphus sourit gentiment et continua :

-C'est pour retirer de l'argent du coffre 666.

-Le... le gobelin avait tout l'air d'être prêt à s'étouffer.

Ce coffre était en effet très spécial. Depuis quelques années. Des anonymes avaient un jour appelé afin de déposer de l'argent dans ce coffre. Ce coffre était à l'époque vide, et ces anonymes voulaient à tout prix le numéro 666. Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi. Et depuis ce jour, les gobelins recevaient parfois des lettre avec de l'argent et ils le plaçaient dans le coffre numéro 666. Aucun gobelin n'a jamais tenté de voler l'argent. Ils étaient bien trop honnêtes pour ça, mais ils avaient surtout peur.

Mais les grands sourires de ces enfants le fit douter. Ces enfants... étaient sûrement des enfants surentraînés. Étaient-ils même réellement des enfants ? Le gobelin en doutait. Il ne savait pas de quoi les anonymes étaient capables.

Le gobelin eut un regard suspicieux et leur dit :

-Bien. Suivez moi.

Le gobelin les mena dans le wagon si caractéristique de la banque et démarra. Arrivés au coffre numéro 666, le gobelin sortit du moyen de transport et se prépara à ouvrir la porte.

Alice lui tendit une clé argenté stylisée et le gobelin la plaqua contre le mur de la porte. La clé sembla se fondre dans l'acier trempé et des flammèches en sortirent. Elles tracèrent la forme d'un pentacle. Les flammes rouges et oranges devinrent progressivement vertes et bleues. Puis, dans un souffle de vent venant d'on ne sait où, les flammes s'éteignirent et les cheveux des personnes présentes voletèrent. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et des piles de gallions apparurent à la vue des cambrioleurs en herbe.

En un instant, Blaise, qui était juste à côté du gobelin, l'assomma. Le petit corps s'effondra en silence et le Serpentard fit un geste de « Ok » avec sa main à ses camarades.

Ceux-ci se précipitèrent dans leur coffre et dégagèrent les gallions en quelques gestes. Sous les yeux ébahis de Rodolphus, Blaise, Fred, Georges, Ginny et Edmond, Alice leur montra tout un arsenal. Briquets, C4, grenades... le bonheur pour un fou des explosions comme Edmond... et une pyromane comme Alice, bien sûr.

C'est donc tout feu tout flamme que les sept compères prirent le tas de fils et de choses tout aussi explosives que dangereuses.

Ils suivirent les rails, marchant sur les lattes en fer. Ils arrivèrent devant la cascade anti-voleurs intégrée à l'édifice et Ginny eut une idée. D'une petite voix, elle expliqua :

-Si on met un truc sous la cascade mais au-dessus de nous, on pourra passer en dessous sans mouiller la matériel, non ?

Edmond lui frotta le haut du crâne en la félicitant de sa brillante idée avant de demander à Alice de faire un champs de force. Comprenant, la vampire bloqua la cascade pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le puissant jet d'eau ne retombe. Et n'éclabousse qu'elle.

C'est donc trempée qu'elle rejoignit ses amis.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant longtemps avant de finalement suivre les rails sur les fesses, le pente devenant ainsi de plus en plus abrupte.

Ils atterrirent douloureusement en une masse informe. Ils se relevèrent et posèrent leurs yeux sur un magyar à pointes. La crème de la crème !

Les enfants déglutirent et se mirent à courir en criant.

.

Roger était un dragon tranquille. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Et pourtant, des saletés de gobelins l'avaient torturé. Alors il haïssait ces cacas de cigogne, comme il aimait les appeler. Certains diraient qu'un dragon n'a pas de pensées cohérentes, n'a pas l'intelligence des humains. Mais c'est complètement faux. Les dragons pensent comme vous et moi. Si des coréens venaient vous taper la discut', il y a de fortes chances pour que vous ne les compreniez pas. Et bien les dragons ont simplement un langage bien à eux.

Alors quand Roger vit des créatures étranges et pas toutes super humaines atterrir devant lui, il se demanda d'abord si ils aimaient le thé à la menthe. Puis il s'était rappelé qu'il n'avait pas de thé à la menthe. Alors il avait juste regardé les créatures le regarder et courir autour de lui en appelant leur mère.

Oh ! Ils étaient sûrement perdus!

Roger le leur demanda mais les créatures coururent de plus belle. Pas très polies ces créatures... se dit Roger.

Alors il les laissa courir et s'assoupit, la tête sur les pattes avant.

.

Voyant que le dragon n'avait pas l'air de vouloir les manger, les compagnons et leur matériel se posèrent. Enfin... ils s'affalèrent tels des crêpes lancées d'une orbite spatiale.

Alice, voyant les chaînes du dragon, se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de le faire partir avant qu'ils n'explosent des portes. C'est que ça risquait de faire du bruit et de blesser l'animal...

-Dites... Pourriez me passer de quoi faire péter les chaînes ?

Edmond regarda le tas quelques secondes avant de saisir une petite bombe et de la lui tendre. La vampire plaça la bombe sur le nœud principal des chaînes et déclencha le minuteur.

-Ça va péter ! Prévint-elle.

La petite explosion ne fit pas énormément de bruit mais secoua légèrement les sous-sols de la banque.

.

Roger voulait dormir.

Mais l'humaine qui était pas humaine faisait du bruit.

Et une explosion acheva de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il allait engueuler ces mioches (ben ouais, quoi ! Et la politesse, alors ?!), quand il se rendit compte que ses chaînes n'étaient plus attachées.

Roger poussa un grognement de plaisir et s'envola, abandonnant les portes sans protection.

Il allait se faire un petit thé à la menthe, lui...

.

Alice regarda le dragon s'envoler. Sûrement allait-il se trouver une dragonne et faire plein de petits dragonneaux. Et peut-être se mangerait-il quelques poulets grillés sur la route...

Elle soupira et déclara, enjouée :

-Bon. On les fait péter ces portes ?

Des sourires heureux et légèrement fous lui répondirent :

-Ouuuuuiiiiiiiii !

.

Ginny regardait ses camarades brancher des fils rouges, bleus, jaunes, verts, et même violets sur des boîtiers bizarres qui faisaient de la lumière et des petits « bip » incessants. Enfin... seuls Alice et Edmond savaient quoi faire. Et elle... elle se sentait inutile.

Mais Alice délaissa son ami et ses bombes (qui s'amusait comme un petit fou d'ailleurs), et alla voir du côté des charges de C4 qui dormaient dans un coin.

Elle appela Rodolphus et Georges afin de leur expliquer en long en large et en travers les propriétés du matériau.

Edmond expliquait gentiment ce qu'il faisait à Fred et à Blaise afin qu'ils fassent leur propre bombe.

Et elle... était assise par terre et attendait.

Ginny lâcha un gros soupir et continua d'attendre.

Seulement, Edmond releva la tête du travail des garçons pour la regarder. Il vint vers elle et lui montra ce qu'il tenait. Puis, il prit un ton docte et expliqua :

-Ginny. Ceci... est une grenade !

.

Lorsque toutes les installations furent prêtes, que les cordes reliées aux explosifs furent mesurées, que les bombes furent calées et prêtes à l'emploi et que les grenades furent placées dans les bonnes mains, Edmond déclara :

-Allez, faisons péter ces portes !

-Ouuuaaaaaiiiiiiis !

Edmond appuya sur sa télécommande et les comptes à rebours commencèrent. Alice enclencha son briquet et alluma les cordes. Lorsqu'il ne resta que quelques secondes, Ginny dégoupilla la grenade qu'elle avait dans la main et la lança sur le tas.

L'explosion fut grandiose.

Bien sûr, ils seraient tous morts si Rodolphus n'avait pas érigé ce bouclier autour d'eux.

Quand la fumée se dissipa, tous put voir que, effectivement, ils avaient bien fait péter les portes.

-Yes ! Lança Rodolphus en tapant dans la main de Blaise, qui sautait sur place.

-Youhou ! S'écria Alice, en chœur avec Edmond.

Fred et Georges étaient totalement soufflés et Ginny avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Ils en étaient encore à manifester leur joie quand le plafond se mit à faire un bruit bizarre.

-C'était votre estomac, hein les gars ? Demanda Blaise, pâle.

Le silence lui répondit.

Le plafond se fissura. Progressivement. Ils suivirent la lézarde des yeux. Déglutirent. Et s'enfuirent.

.

Devant Gringotts, le groupe qui avait fait péter les coffres les mieux gardés du pays regardait la banque s'effondrer et s'écrouler dans les abîmes de la Terre.

Là où autrefois se tenait le majestueux édifice des gobelins, aujourd'hui se tenait un trou.

-Heureusement que tu sais transplaner... souffla Fred à Rodolphus.

Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, la bouche ouverte.

-Je crois qu'il est cassé... déclara calmement Edmond, les yeux écarquillés et bloqués sur le trou.

-Hinhin... déclara inintelligemment Alice, dans le même état que son compagnon.

-Je crois que ce sont vous, jeunes gens, qui risques d'être cassés dans peu de temps si vous ne nous expliquez pas rapidement ce que vous avez fait. Et j'espère que vous avez une bonne raison.

Les exploseurs se retournèrent lentement, et déglutirent en voyant l'air furieux de la mère de famille qu'était Elizabeth.

Severus soupira et tous se saisirent du portoloin qu'il tendit.

.

-Vous êtes des MALADES ! S'écriait Elizabeth. Vous avez fumé quoi ce matin, pour avoir fait EXPLOSER GRINGOTTS ?!

-Ben... tenta Blaise.

-Non mais y a pas de « ben » ! Vous avez fait EXPLOSER GRINGOTTS ! Vous vous rendez compte de la portée de vos actes ?! C'est... c'est du vandalisme ! Du vandalisme !

-Maman ! On a testé les résistances de la banque ! Le directeur nous a même remercié ! Lança Alice.

-Oui, avant de voir que vous aviez fait DISPARAÎTRE GRINGOTTS DANS LES ENTRAILLES DE LA TERRE !

-Elizabeth...

-Quoi, Severus ?! Tu veux que je les félicite ? Que je leur donne un bonbon pour avoir fait PÉTER UNE BANQUE ?!

-Non, bien sûr que non... mais...

-Mais quoi ?!

-Quand Rodolphus à émis l'idée de cambrioler la banque, tu es partie acheter une tortue...

-Pedro est si mignon...

-Je ne remet pas Pedro en cause. Mais de toute façon, tu sais que ça aurait pu être pire. Ils ont déjà fait pire. Je dois te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Everest ? Gringotts sera reconstruite en quelques semaines grâce à la magie gobeline, alors...

Elizabeth soupira. Elle ne pouvait jamais résister à son mari.

Lorsque la mère sortit de la pièce pour se servir un verre, Severus regarda les fautifs :

-Alors vous...

-Papa ! T'avais promis ! Se défendit Alice.

Severus soupira.

-J'ai promis... J'ai promis que je vous évitais la punition. Mais vous...

Alice soupira à son tour et déclara :

-D'accord... on va ranger les courses...

Et c'est les mains remplies de sacs de livres, de jeux, de chemises, d'affaires pour tortue et pingouin et d'équipements de Quidditch que les sept enfants (ou presque), allèrent parcourir le manoir.

Severus, enfin seul dans son salon, se servit un verre de whisky et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Et demain c'est la rentrée... pensa le professeur de potions.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Laissez un p'tit com', ça fait plaisir !_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	38. Chapter 33, épouvantard !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Vraiment désolée pour la semaine dernière, je ne suis rentrée qu'aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas pu écrire/poster..._

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :  
Haha, ne t'inquiètes pas, je les garde ! Effectivement, ils aiment les problèmes... Merci de la review !_

 _Yukiodu44 :  
Merci du compliment ! Je suis ravie que ça te fasse rire ! Comment je trouve les prénoms ? Pour Ecum, Luka et Oceano, je voulais des noms marins (Océan existe mais je voulais un truc plus exotique) et Luka est un nom qui peut avoir des tas d'écritures et qui veut dire « brillant ». Nathanaël veut dire « dieu a donné », soit un cadeau de dieu, Edmond veut dire « protection », et c'est google qui vient de me le dire... non, en fait, j'adore simplement ces trois noms là. Ensuite, pour les gens qu'ils rencontrent, Naël la naïade, John le vendeur ou Roger le dragon, ça me vient comme ça et je trouve ça amusant/joli. Merci pour avoir pris le temps de commenter !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à Lilou40 et Meli Hope pour vos reviews !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à brigitte26 pour avoir mis l'histoire en favoris !  
Merci à Kittia et Les 2 SerpyGriffy pour en être follower !_

 _ **Disclaimer :** (parce que ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait) : Harry Potter ne m'appartient évidemment pas, cette saga est à J.K. Rowling, ainsi que ses personnages. Je ne possède que mes OC et mon scénario._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

La Lumière avait tenue à prendre le Poudlard express au lieu de prendre tout simplement un portoloin.

Seulement, sur le quai, Fred et Georges s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec Molly Weasley, son mari, Percy et Ron. Bien entendu, les jumeaux étaient accompagnés de Bill, Charlie, Ginny et les autres.

Voyant l'apparence des deux garçons, la mère de famille eut une expression de dégoût intense.

-Hors de mon chemin ! Avait-elle craché avec dégoût et haine.

-Nous voudrions...

-...vous demandez quelque chose, _madame_.

Les jumeaux ne considéraient plus leur « mère » comme telle depuis bien des années. Mais de là à ne plus considérer la connaître, il y avait un pas à faire.

-Je n'ai rien à dire à des choses comme vous. Cracha la rousse avec réluctance.

Fred et Georges serrèrent les mâchoires.

-Vous avez des explications à nous donner. Commença Georges.

-Qui sont nos parents ?

-Pourquoi étions-nous chez vous ?

-Pourquoi nous avoir caché la vérité ?

Molly aurait voulu les désintégrer du regard. Puis, se disant que la meilleure façon de se débarrasser d'eux serait de parler, elle déclara rapidement :

-Je ne connais pas vos parents, et c'est tant mieux d'ailleurs. Le professeur Dumbledore est venu me voir un matin, avec un enfant. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas de nom, je l'ai appelé William. Plus tard, il était revenu avec un second enfant. Je l'ai appelé Charlie. Je suis tombée enceinte peu de temps après, de Percy. Enfin, j'avais un enfant et pas une... _ch_ _ose_ comme ils le sont. Et puis le professeur est revenu avec des jumeaux. Et je les ai gardés, pour faire plaisir au professeur Dumbledore. J'ai ensuite été enceinte de Ron. Je ne voulais pas plus de deux enfants, j'étais heureuse. Et je suis tombée enceinte une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais pas de cette grossesse alors j'ai voulu y mettre un terme. Je n'ai pas réussi et l'enfant est née avec trois mois d'avance. C'était une fille et en plus, sa magie était beaucoup trop faible pour servir le professeur. Je l'ai donc laissé s'en occuper pour en faire un jouet utile. Chose qu'elle n'a même pas su faire.

La dernière phrase de la femme avait été la goutte qui fait déborder le barrage. Celui qui retenait la colère de tous ceux présents.

Edmond se jeta purement et simplement sur la femme rousse mais fut retenu de très très peu par Cedric.

Le Poufsouffle se retenait difficilement, comme tous les autres, mais lui murmura : « _c'est leur combat, pas le notre_ ».

Bill s'était avancé face à la rousse et la toisait. Il lui dit, la voix pleine de dédain :

-J'ai trouvé une famille. Vous dîtes que je suis un monstre, très bien. Le monstre vous tire sa révérence. À mes yeux, dans tous les cas, il n'y a qu'un seul monstre ici, et c'est vous. Quant à toi, Arthur, tu n'es qu'un couard. Un idiot. Mené par le bout de la baguette par ta femme. Tu étais un fier Gryffondor, tu n'est plus rien.

Bill se détourna et Charlie prit la parole :

-Je suis heureux de ne plus pouvoir être considéré comme quelqu'un comme vous. Vous devriez allez retrouver votre chouchou, le petit Dumby. Après tout, entre connards, je ne m'étonne pas que vous vous entendiez bien.

Après un grand sourire, le dragonnier tourna également le dos à la femme et alla près de Remus et de Sirius qui les accompagnaient.

-Sachez, madame, que je suis fier d'être un elfe des bois. Je suis quelqu'un de bien, moi, au moins.

-Soyez également au courant que je suis fier d'être un elfe noir. Si je suis une créature des ténèbres, je me demande bien à quel degré de pourriture vous vous situez... déclara Georges, un doigt sur la joue, faisant une petite moue interrogative.

Les jumeaux se détournèrent à leur tour et seule Ginny resta devant la femme rousse. Elle était seule face à l'adversité. Et pourtant, elle sentait les regards et la confiance de ses amis se poser sur ses épaules. Elle respira un grand coup et déclara d'une traite avant de courir vers ses amis :

-Vous êtes une fiente de poule en chaleur, et ma famille est beaucoup mieux que la votre !

La tête de Molly Weasley méritait vraiment le détour. L'indignation, la colère, le dégoût, la suffisance et l'incrédulité mélangés lui donnait un air constipé.

Tous auraient bien rit à cette constatation s'ils n'étaient pas aussi énervés contre la personne désagréable qu'était la rousse.

Sans un regard en arrière et avec assurance, tous passèrent à côté de la petite famille. Le dernier à passer fut Nathanaël qui chuchota : « _à votre place, je me ferais discret._ _Qui sait ? Un accident est si vite arrivé_ ».

À la fin de cette phrase, Nathanaël était déjà loin derrière, ce qui fit qu'elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle ne se serait pas posé la question si elle avait vu le regard furieux de l'adolescent.

Ils montèrent dans le train et le voyage se déroula sans plus d'encombres.

.

Cette journée à Poudlard s'était déroulée de la meilleure des façons. Aucune victime n'était à déplorer du premier coup d'éclat de l'année.

En effet, lorsque le Choixpeau eut finit de répartir les élèves, celui-ci s'était mis à chanter, d'une voix forte et claire, capable de faire pleurer n'importe quel musicien averti.

 _Je voudrais vous dire  
Bande de crapauds malodorants  
Que vous êtes des quiches  
Doublés d'horribles faisans !_

 _Vous les serpents  
Vert caca d'oie mourant  
Frais comme des harengs  
Oubliés depuis trente ans !_

 _Vous les petits piafs  
Intellos coincés  
tarte et poulailler  
Vous ne méritez même pas un paragraphe !_

 _Vous les chatons  
Votre unique rugissement  
C'est votre estomac qui rend  
Son petit-dèj à force d'être coincé dans ces têtes de cons !_

 _Vous les petites choses poilues  
Sois-disant bosseurs  
Qui préfèrent manger sans être vu  
Dans vos lits des petites douceurs !_

 _Ah, elle est belle la jeunesse  
Bande de cornichons  
Vous êtes de vrais petites fesses  
Qui foutez un bordel sans nom !_

 _Cette chanson est programmée  
Par un artiste engagé  
Son nom est poétiquement donné  
Il s'agit des illuminés !_

Un grand blanc fut la première réaction de la grande salle. Les premières années demandaient à qui les entendaient qui étaient les « illuminés », d'autres qui étaient « la Lumière » et d'autres encore si c'était normal que le Choixpeau chante deux fois.

Le premier applaudissement venait de la table des professeurs, où tous les regards hébétés convergeaient vers Flitwick.

Comme une traînée de poudre, un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de félicitations emplit la grande salle.

La Lumière se leva de la table des Serdaigle, qu'ils avaient envahi ce jour-là, et s'inclina face à son public.

-Merci à tous ! Ces deux mois loin de Poudlard ont été éprouvant ! Mais nous sommes de retour et bien décidés à faire, encore une fois, une année mémorable ! Déclara Draco.

Les applaudissements redoublèrent et le groupe salua une seconde fois.

Puis, lorsque tous furent plus ou moins calmés, le repas prit son utilité première. À savoir remplir les estomacs.

.

Cela faisait quelques mois que l'année avait débutée et La Lumière attendait avec impatience les vacances de noël.

Le mois de novembre fut riche en émotions. En effet, Remus avait décidé de faire un cours de DCFM pour petits et grands.

C'est donc toute l'école, encadrée par Remus, Sirius, James, Flitwick, Severus, Rodolphus, Bill, Charlie et Gellert, qui se retrouva dans la grande salle débarrassée de ses tables, face à une armoire.

-Mettez-vous en groupes de treize ! Déclara Remus bien fort, pour que tout le monde entende.

Sans même se concerter, Nathanaël, Edmond, Alice, Hermione, Fred, Georges, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Cedric, Ginny et Rodolphus se mirent ensemble. N'étant que douze, Theodore alla voir Luna :

-Hey, salut. Il nous manque quelqu'un, ça te dirait de venir ?

-...Merci. Je veux bien. Dit-elle, un air rêveur plaqué sur le visage.

Tous les groupes fait, Remus reprit :

-Bien. Comme vous êtes nombreux, on va éviter les questions-réponses. Dans cette armoire se trouve un épouvantard. Un épouvantard prend la forme de votre plus grande peur. Par groupe, vous allez venir vous placer devant l'armoire et vous passerez les uns après les autres. D'accord ?

-OUIIII ! Répondit la foule.

Les groupes passèrent.

Des peurs revinrent souvent, celle du vide, celle de l'eau, celle des araignées, celle des clowns, celle des marionnettes, celle du noir, etc...

Et enfin, ce fut au tour du dernier groupe. Quelle surprise, n'est ce pas, de découvrir qu'il s'agit de celui de nos héros !

-Rodolphus, je peux savoir pourquoi tu es dans un groupe d'élève ? Demanda Remus quand l'adulte s'avança.

-Ben, c'te question, je m'amuse ! J'ai bien le droit de jouer, non ?

Soupirant, le loup-garou se décala et retourna près de Sirius et des deux roux, laissant le Lestrange accéder à l'armoire. L'épouvantard l'attendait dehors et se transforma... en Bellatrix Black.

- _Je te considérais comme mon frère ! Mon frère de cœur ! Comme Regulus ! Mais il est mort ! À cause de toi ! Je te hais ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! Tu entends ?! RIEN !_

La femme se changea en Sirius :

- _Mon frère est mort ! Par ta faute ! Tu n'es qu'un sale traître !_

Sirius se changea en un homme aux cheveux noirs et lui ressemblant étrangement. Le Black eut un hoquet en le reconnaissant : Regulus.

- _Je te faisais confiance... Je suis mort. Par ta faute. Tu es faible. Et tu m'as tué !_

Regulus se changea une dernière fois en Alice :

- _Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur ! Comment pourrais-je t'aimer après ce que tu as fait ! Je te déteste ! Va donc mourir !_

Rodolphus n'était plus qu'une fontaine, les genoux au sol, ne pouvant plus rien faire ou dire. Il avait... si mal. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et lui chuchoter des mots de réconfort. Il ne put que murmurer :

-Ridikulus...

L'épouvantard rentra dans son armoire et Alice aida Rodolphus à se relever et à sécher ses larmes.

.

Ce fut Cedric qui passa à son tour.

L'épouvantard se transforma en un énorme lac. Et Cedric eut l'impression d'étouffer. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Son corps s'engourdit et il faillit s'évanouir. Sirius se plaça vivement entre l'épouvantard et le garçon et transforma les cadavres de sa nouvelle famille en confettis d'un « Ridikulus ! » bien placé.

.

Cedric fut mis sur le côté et Hermione prit sa place : l'épouvantard devint ses parents. Ils la rejetèrent et s'en allèrent sans un regard en arrière. Les jambes de la jeune fille lâchèrent et elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Inutilement, car elle se mit à vomir tripes et boyaux. Flitwick l'aida gentiment à se relever et fit disparaître la vision.

.

Luna fut la suivante. La créature sans visage devint un corps humanoïde féminin. On ne voyait que ses formes, comme les contours d'un dessin. Le corps n'était que lumière. Une lumière vive et blanche qui illuminait les alentours. Une voix rêveuse retentit.

- _Repars, ta mission n'est pas encore terminée. Tu ne dois pas échouer. Rempli ta mission. Rempli ta mission..._

Luna acquiesça, lança le sort et repartit dans la foule en sautillant.

Nathanaël n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle. Il ne comprenait pas qui était Luna. Ce qu'était Luna.

.

Alice se plaça face à l'armoire, tremblante, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait y voir. C'est Nathanaël qui apparut. Ses mots sortirent, durs et froids. Tranchant comme une lame de couteau, faite pour tuer.

- _Tu ne me connais pas. Va-t-en. Pars. Et ne vient plus jamais me voir. Je-_

-Ridikulus ! Hurla la jeune fille, les joues baignées de larmes.

Nathanaël la prit dans ses bras. Sa plus grande peur était qu'ils soient séparés ? Jamais cela n'arrivera.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lyssa, tu es ma sœur, envers et contre tout. Tu sais que je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

-Jamais ? Demanda la vampire entre deux sanglots.

-Jamais. Promis le garçon.

.

Le suivant à passer fut Draco : une petite silhouette apparut. Un adolescent blond platine, les cheveux sans la moindre trace de gel grâce à un commentaire de sa mère comme quoi ça le rendait idiot, un T-shirt avec sur le dos le blason de Serpentard. Draco Malfoy, troisième année, dans toute sa splendeur. Ce qui figea l'adolescent furent les lèvres de l'apparition : elles étaient cousues. Aucun son ne les traversaient. Ses mains étaient sanguinolentes, rien n'aurait pu être tenu par le reflet qui faisait face à l'élève. L'air résigné de la créature faisait tâche par rapport à sa fierté habituelle. Il semblait avoir abandonné une lutte. Une lutte qu'il avait mené seul. Il était brisé. Voilà sa plus grande peur. Ne plus pouvoir conter, ne plus pouvoir écrire, ne plus pouvoir faire ce qui le rendait vivant chaque jour un peu plus. Un faible mot s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes du Serpentard :

-Ridikulus...

Et l'apparition devint un miroir. Un simple miroir qui montrait le teint maladif qu'avait prit l'enfant face à cette chose. La peur suintait de toutes les pores de son corps et c'est Remus qui alla faire asseoir le Draco en état de choc, avant de lui faire manger du chocolat.

.

Theodore fut le prochain à faire face à sa plus grande peur. Une poupée géante lui fit face. La poupée avait des boutons à la place des yeux. La poupée avait des cheveux blonds foncés et un air insouciant. La poupée était à l'effigie de Theodore Nott. La poupée s'avança, une aiguille dans la main et l'approcha doucement du visage du Serpentard. Aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. C'est l'intervention rapide du professeur de sortilèges qui sauva l'adolescent. Un filet de sang coulait sur la joue de Theodore. L'aiguille avait commencé à lui percer le côté de l'œil.

.

Edmond passa après Theodore. L'épouvantard prit la forme de Lily Potter. Celle-ci tenait deux bébés dans ses bras. Elle alla poser celui qui avait des cheveux châtains et garda celui aux yeux verts dans ses bras. De sa main libre, elle attrapa un couteau. La suite était limpide pour tout le monde. Fermant les yeux et hurlant, Edmond dit :

-RIDIKULUS !

Le Gryffondor s'enfuit de la pièce, son père sur les talons.

-Edmond ! Cria James dans les couloirs.

Le châtain s'était écroulé sur le sol et des sanglots secouaient ses épaules. James s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui frotta le dos gentiment. Il lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort qui semblaient apaiser son fils. Lorsque ses épaules arrêtèrent de tressauter, James le prit dans ses bras, comme un petit enfant.

Le professeur était assis contre le mur, son fils contre lui et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

-Eddy, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je ne savais pas que ta plus grande peur était de voir ton frère mourir... Pourtant... tu le sais. Harry est... James ne put finir sa phrase. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de son fils.

-Papa... murmura Edmond. Celui-ci releva la tête pour croiser les yeux bruns de son paternel.

-Oui ?

-Harry n'est pas mort, comme tu sembles le penser. Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais je sais que ça te tue de l'intérieur. Je ne veux pas perdre mon père quand j'ai gagné des oncles, des frères et des sœurs. Tu mérites de savoir...

James avait un air hébété. Il ne comprenait pas ce que disait son fils. Harry était vivant ? Quand ? Comment ? Où ?

Edmond approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son père et murmura un nom. Un simple nom. Quand James recroisa le regard de son fils, il n'y avait que de la joie dans les yeux bruns de l'adulte.

-Edmond ? Demanda une voix.

James leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans deux orbes vertes émeraudes.

.

Dans la grande salle, il restait des passages. Ginny fut la suivante. Lorsqu'elle fit face à la créature, Nathanaël la retint par le bras. Les yeux bleus de la rousse croisèrent les yeux émeraudes entourés de cheveux noirs de son ami. Ginny secoua la tête de bas en haut, comme pour répondre à la question muette qu'elle lisait dans les yeux verts. Oui, elle le ferait. Elle était capable de faire face.

Lorsque le monstre de cauchemar devint Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci demanda, d'une voix de gentil papy gâteau :

-Comment vas-tu ? As-tu été sage ?

Les questions pourtant innocentes semblaient sonner faux dans sa bouche. Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. La jeune fille était figée.

-Je t'ai posé une question. Reprit le vieil homme. Son masque de gentil pépé se fissurait.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas sage. Le rictus qui déformait le visage du sois-disant plus puissant sorcier du monde le rendait effrayant.

Le vieux mage s'approcha de la petite rousse, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Elle ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent si profondément dans ses paumes qu'elle en saigna. Prenant une grande respiration, la deuxième année releva la tête, une flamme déterminée au fond des yeux.

-RIDIKULUS ! Hurla t-elle.

Le papy gâteau devint un magnifique feu d'artifice. Pourtant, les couleurs étaient passées, fades.

.

Fred prit la place de la petite fille. Ce qui apparut devant lui fit son jumeau. Son jumeau qui lui causait la pire souffrance au monde :

- _Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu es mon jumeau. On ne se ressemble pas. Je ne t'aime même pas. Tu es juste envahissant. Elfe des bois de mes fesses. Tu es juste une erreur de la nature. Remercie-moi, j'abrège tes souffrances._

Le faux Georges leva sa baguette et prononça, lentement :

- _Avada Kedav-_

-Ridikulus ! S'exclama Remus en prenant place entre la baguette et Fred.

L'elfe tomba à terre et Georges fut le premier à le rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte violemment le sol.

Remus se décala pour aller chercher du chocolat afin de le remettre sur pieds, mais l'épouvantard revint à la charge, choisissant une autre cible : Georges.

- _Je te déteste. Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié. Tu sais que c'est compliqué et éreintant de devoir te supporter à longueur de journée ? Tu es chiant. Horrible. Énervant. J'abhorre ton existence. Dès que je te vois, j'ai envie de te crever les yeux et de t'assassiner. J'ai envie que tu ressente le plus de souffrances possibles. Tu es maléfique. Un elfe noir. Une créature mauvaise. Ah, comme j'aimerais te tuer... Avada K-_

Encore une fois, Remus intervint, relançant pour, au moins, la trentième fois le même sort.

Les deux jumeaux étaient aussi hors-service l'un que l'autre. Ils se serraient dans les bras, se répétant encore et encore qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils ne se quitteraient jamais. Qu'ils n'étaient qu'une seule âme, et que jamais ils ne se suicideraient comme cela.

.

Lorsque le champs fut libre, Nathanaël passa à son tour. Il regardait fixement la créature qui semblait réfléchir à quelle forme adopter. À regret, il baissa ses boucliers naturels et regarda l'épouvantard se transformer. Il pensait voir apparaître un homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux vairons. Aux yeux rouge sang et doré. Il pensait voir apparaître Valentin. Il aurait sans doute préféré. Ce qu'il vit commença par une vision d'autrefois. La vision de deux garçons. L'un aux cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules et aux yeux de la même couleur. Le second aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus clairs. Le premier veillant, le second veillé. Devant ses yeux se tenait sa famille de peu de temps. Sa famille de douleur. Sa famille morte. Devant ses yeux se tenaient Jeremy et Ben.

- _Tu as tué. Tu es un monstre._ Un sourire calme apparut sur les lèvres de Jeremy.

- _Je suis mort devant toi ! Qu'as tu fait à part tuer tout le monde ?! Tu n'es qu'un monstre assassin sans cœur !_ Ben lui jetait sa rage à la figure.

Les deux enfants disparurent. À leur place, ne laissant pas le temps au garçon de se remettre, se tenait toute sa famille. De Severus à Sirius, en passant par Edmond, James, Cedric et même Charlie. Tous.

Tous le regardaient, les yeux emplis de dégoût. Sans plus de paroles, ils se détournèrent et partirent.

Loin. Loin de lui. Il se retrouverait seul. Seul. Encore. Toujours.

Nathanaël ne put continuer. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et hurla, laissant des larmes couler sans aucune retenue sur ses joues. Il criait sa peine, sa peur, sa douleur. Enfin, il se vidait. Il crachait ses cordes vocales jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus hurler. Il était couché sur le sol. Écroulé. Il avait les yeux exorbités et les yeux plantés sur sa famille qui continuait de partir. De le laisser seul. De l'abandonner.

Il ne remarqua pas la vision disparaître. Pas plus qu'il ne sentit deux bras le soulever et le poser sur un banc.

Les yeux de Nathanaël étaient vides. Il se revoyait. Seul. _Là-bas_. Face à ces yeux vairons victorieux. Quand il n'avait plus d'espoir. Quand il avait été brisé. Mais cette fois, il n'avait plus Jeremy et Ben pour le sauver. Cette fois, il était vraiment seul.

.

Tout était noir autour de Nathanaël. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, assis à même le sol. Il était seul. Il avait froid. Il voulait mourir.

Pourtant, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il sentit une présence. Une présence connue. Une présence qui vivait dans son esprit. Qui faisait partie de lui.

 _Prince de la_ _M_ _ort...Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

 _-Esprits ?_

 _Oui...Pourquoi es-tu là ?_

 _-Je suis...seul. Laissez-moi._

 _Non...tu n'est pas seul...Tu ne seras jamais seul...Ne laisse pas la peur l'emporter sur ton être..._

 _-Qu'est-ce-que vous en savez ?!_

 _Nous sommes tout...nous ne sommes rien...Nous sommes autour de toi...Nous sommes en toi...Nous sommes la magie...Nous sommes la poussière..._

 _-Ça ne veut rien dire !_

 _Tu ne veux simplement pas le comprendre...Nous sommes vie et mort...Nous sommes les Esprits...Et nous sommes à ton service...Prince de la Mort._

 _-Arrêtez de mentir ! Je suis seul !_

 _Non...Ne te voile pas la face...Nous sommes avec toi...Nous le serons toujours...Nous seront toujours avec toi..._

 _-Ne...ne mentez pas..._

 _Nous ne mentons pas...Nous ne le pouvons pas...Nous sommes les Esprits...Et nous servons le Prince de la Mort..._

 _-Que dois-je faire ?!_

 _Ne laisse pas la peur t'emprisonner...Tu dois faire confiance...Faire confiance à ceux qui tiennent à toi...Faire confiance à ceux auxquels tu tiens...Simplement croire..._

 _-Mais je ne peux pas..._

 _Tu le peux...Tu le fais déjà...Mais tu doutes...Tu ne dois pas douter...Tu dois te battre...Tu es le Prince de la Mort...Tu dois te réveiller...Il est l'heure...Quelqu'un à besoin de toi..._

 _-Qui ?_

 _Celui qui par vos âmes est lié à toi...Celui qui est ta moitié autant que tu es la sienne...Celui qui est né avec toi..._

 _-Je ne sais pas..._

 _Tu sais quoi faire Prince de la Mort...Tu sais quoi faire...Mais n'oublie pas...Tu n'es pas qu'une personne...En toi vivent plusieurs personnes...Il est de ton devoir de faire la paix avec toi-même...Tu dois faire la paix avec tes origines..._

 _-Comment ?_

 _Tu le sauras en temps voulu...Bientôt...Tu comprendras...L'envoyé te surveille déjà...L'envoyé est déjà là pour toi...Il ne tient qu'à toi de le trouver...Il ne tient qu'à toi de l'accepter..._

Dans un flash, Nathanaël ouvrit les yeux. Il plongea dans le regard onyx inquiet de son père. Sans aucune explication, il se leva du banc où il était assis et sortit en trombes de la salle. Il courut dans les couloirs.

Lorsque enfin il trouva Edmond, ce fut dans les bras de James qu'il était. Ce dernier le regarda. Ils croisèrent leurs regards.

Et Nathanaël sut. Il sut qu'il savait. Il sut qu'il était temps de s'accorder sur qui il était.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !_

 _Laissez donc un petit com', s'il-vous-plaît !_

 _À mardi !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	39. Chapter 34, réconciliation et mariage !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _ **RAR**_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à brigitte26 et à Moonard pour vos reviews !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à Karnaj et Australia32 pour être followers de cette histoire !  
Merci à encore à Karnaj, à Scaritty et à Moonard pour l'avoir mise en favoris !  
Merci à Karnaj et à Moonard pour m'avoir mise en favoris !  
Merci à Karnaj, encore une fois, pour être follower de la petite auteur que je suis !_

 _Je vous remercie tous et toutes, encore et encore, pour continuer à me lire !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans l'appartement des Snape, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe.

Assis dans le salon anormalement désert, James fixait le splendide sol en pierre. À ses côtés, Edmond faisait passer son regard de son père à son frère. Ce dernier était assis, raide, sur le canapé familial.

Face à l'atmosphère pesante, Elizabeth éclata en sanglots et en morve.

-Beeeuhaaaa ! Laissa t-elle échapper.

Severus posa une main dans le dos de sa femme et lui dit gentiment :

-Liz... Tu es trop émotive. Tu devrais attendre dehors.

Le visage mouillé et les lèvres tremblantes, celle-ci acquiesça et sortit, sa dignité laissée au placard.

Severus posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de Nathanaël et lui chuchota d'une voix compréhensive :

-Tu préfères que j'attende dehors également ?

Le garçon leva la tête vers le maître des potions et, après quelques instants d'hésitation, acquiesça à son tour.

Le professeur poussa un léger soupir et reprit :

-Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, je serai derrière la porte.

Severus sortit ensuite, laissant les trois autres dans un silence qui s'annonçait pesant.

Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, le silence qui suivit fut long, très long, mais surtout très gênant.

Edmond regardait alternativement James et Nathanaël, se demandant quand l'un d'eux se mettrait à parler, brisant enfin ce blanc qui s'alourdissait de minutes en minutes.

Se levant à moitié, le Gryffondor déclara :

-Bon, ben, je vais y aller moi, hein ! Parce que-

Le regard noir des ténèbres made in Nathanaël Snape le coupa dans sa tirade. Les yeux fixés dans les billes vertes émeraudes, le fautif déglutit :

-Ouais, je vais plutôt me rasseoir. C'est mieux, quand même, je trouve.

Edmond se rassit et se remit à compter les mouches.

Au bout de dix minutes supplémentaires, James se redécouvrit un peu de courage Gryffondoresque, déglutit, se racla la gorge et dit :

-Et... et si tu commençait par m'expliquer ?

Nathanaël le fixa dans les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration :

-Il y a de cela douze ans, les imbéciles que vous étiez abandonnèrent un enfant. Cet enfant, voué à mourir de froid et/ou de faim, fut trouvé par une splendide sorcière, généreuse et aimante. Cette sorcière l'adopta et l'appela Nathanaël. Fin.

James eut les larmes aux yeux en entendant l'histoire. Les mots de l'enfant avaient été si justes, mais si crûs. Comme si les événements ne le concernaient pas le moins du monde.

-Ne pleure pas, James. Dit encore le troisième année.

Le maraudeur ne retint pas plus ses larmes. Il avait perdu un fils à cause de son aveuglement ! Il avait détruit sa famille ! Il n'avait fait que semer le malheur. Il ne valait pas mieux que Dumbledore...

-James ! Je te parle !

Trop aveuglé par sa tristesse, l'adulte n'avait pas entendu l'adolescent lui parler et le secouer dans tous les sens. Les mains de Nathanaël arrivèrent avec force sur son visage et l'ancien Gryffondor se prit un sandwich de claques.

-Mais...Mais que... Balbutia t-il, des larmes coulant sans retenu de ses yeux.

-Ça, c'était pour te punir d'avoir écouté le vieux.

Son- Le fils de Severus avait raison. Il avait écouté aveuglement Dumbledore. Il ne méritait pas de vivre, il était un monstre, un-

-Arrête de t'en faire pour ça. C'est pas la mort, vraiment. Tu as vécu avec la mort d'un fils sur la conscience mais tu as fait au mieux pour celui qu'il te restait. Tu as perdu un fils ce jour-là, je ne te dirais jamais le contraire. Harry Potter est mort au moment même où Nathanaël Snape est né. Mais si tu as perdu un enfant, tu as gagné toute une famille.

Les mots du Serpentard le touchèrent plus qu'aucune autre chose n'aurait pu le faire. Cependant, une question demeurait :

-Comment cela se fait-il que tu ressemble à Alice comme deux gouttes d'eau ?

Un regard perplexe fut envoyé au Serpentard qui répondit en soupirant :

-Je ne sais pas. Pendant que je vivais à la maison, mon apparence à changée toute seule. Peut-être que ma magie s'est adaptée toute seule. J'ai sûrement gardé mes yeux parce qu'Alice à les yeux verts.

Voyant que l'affaire semblait réglée, Edmond sauta de son siège en se tapant les mains :

-Bon ! Maintenant que c'est fini, on va bouffer ?

.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Nathanaël s'était réconcilié avec ses origines. Et enfin arrivèrent les vacances de noël !

Contrairement aux autres années, aucun élève ne partit de Poudlard, si ce n'étaient les deux Weasley, et cette fois-ci, ce fut de leur plein gré qu'ils restèrent.

Le matin de noël, alors que Remus était attablé à la table professorale, les portes de la grande salle qui étaient alors ouvertes, se fermèrent brusquement. Puis, comme dans un ordre logique, elles se rouvrirent en grand tout en grinçant légèrement. À l'entrée de la pièce se tenait Sirius.

L'homme était habillé d'un élégant smoking noir et semblait s'être préparé pour une occasion spéciale.

Il traversa la salle, passant lentement entre les tables, son éducation de sang-pur ressortant dans la grâce de ses gestes. Puis, arrivé face à la table des professeurs, il déclara :

-Remus, pourrais-tu me faire l'honneur de me rejoindre ?

Perplexe face à cette demande singulière, le loup-garou obéit tout de même et rejoignit son compagnon. Les deux hommes se faisant face, le brun posa un genou à terre, sortit un écrin de sa poche, l'ouvrit, et demanda :

-Remus John Lupin, voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ?

Le visage bloqué, le châtain ne répondit rien. Effrayé par la perspective de se faire rejeter, Sirius laissa son début de panique envahir ses traits. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, son loup lui sauta dans les bras, lâchant un retentissant mot de trois voyelles, O-U-I, trois lettres, le compte est bon.

Le soulagement se fit voir sur le visage heureux au possible de Sirius. Il n'avait pas été rejeté par son Amour !

Des applaudissements se firent rapidement entendre, tandis que d'autres sifflaient d'encouragement.

À la table des Gryffondor, un groupe pas si petit que ça échangea des regards calculateurs. Ils avaient une cérémonie à préparer.

.

En ce 31 décembre, la lune était pleine et personne ne regrettait d'avoir renoncé à des vacances en famille.

-T'es sûr que ça va, hein ? Demanda pour la énième fois Sirius.

Severus lâcha un soupir rageur et se retint d'étriper son... ami ? Bientôt décédé, en tous cas...

-Oui, Sirius, je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois.

Le futur marié se retourna devant le miroir :

-Nan mais t'es vraiment sûr que ça va ?

Severus laissa retomber violemment sa tête sur la table.

.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je suis comment ?

Dans une autre pièce, bien autrement animée, Remus se faisait un sang d'encre.

-Et si il décidait de changer d'avis ? Et si, en fait, c'était une blague ? Et si-

-Remus... tu es parfait et Sirius t'aime plus que tout. Déclara Elizabeth d'une voix rassurante.

-Ben ouais, après tout, ça fait quoi, seize ans que vous êtes ensemble ? Je crois qu'il est sérieux. Dit Alice, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Celle-ci courait après Blaise qui avait trouvé très amusante l'idée de teindre les cheveux de la jeune fille en bleu clair.

-Viens là ! Hurla l'adolescente. Je te tiens !

.

Severus, tout au bout de l'allée parsemée de pétales de fleurs (plus kitch on fait pas), se demandait vaguement si il se suicidait maintenant ou après cette connerie de mariage. Oui, il devenait vulgaire. Et alors ? C'est dans sa tête, il a bien le droit, non ? Puis, le chef de la noble et fière maison de Serpentard posa les yeux sur Sirius, à sa droite. Et si il tuait les mariés ? Comme ça, plus de mariage !

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la musique tout à fait moldue qui commença à résonner dans le parc de Poudlard. Au commencement de cette allée maudite, Remus tenait le bras d'Elizabeth et ils remontaient tous deux les pétales de fleurs. À la vue de ce cortège invraisemblable, un œil extérieur aurait pensé que la mère de famille se mariait.

Quand la musique se termina, Remus était face à Sirius et Elizabeth était allée s'asseoir sur un banc au premier rang.

Remus observa Sirius. Le Black portait un costume noir, sobre, mais dont le col ainsi que les manches étaient rehaussés de petits diamants. Remus, en contraste, portait un costume blanc, mais sur le dos se trouvait une tête de loup stylisée.

Entre les deux, Severus eut une nouvelle envie de meurtre quand James, témoin, lui chuchota de lire son texte. Levant les yeux au ciel, l'austère professeur sortit un papier de sa poche et déclara :

-Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir deux êtres, deux êtres qui s'aiment à la folie. Je parle bien sûr de... « Sirius l'aimé de tous » ? Sérieusement ?

Un grognement du témoin retentit à son encontre et l'homme en noir reprit :

-Donc. Je parle bien sûr de _Sirius_ et de Remus. Ces deux êtres... Nan mais sérieusement ? Redemanda t-il.

-Bon, tu as un texte alors suis-le ! Déclara James.

-Non mais t'as qu'à le faire si t'es pas content, le débi-

-Severus ? Demanda la voix trop douce pour être vraie de Remus.

Comme un loup-garou en colère, même s'il contrôle sa partie animale, n'est pas ton ami, Severus reprit, agacé :

-Ces deux êtres s'aiment depuis des années. Et en ce beau jour, enfin cette belle nuit, nous allons... Faut arrêter d'écrire, ça te va pas, sincèrement.

-Suis le texte ! S'indigna le témoin.

Sirius commençait à s'emmerder grave. Il promena son regard sur l'assistance et adressa un regard perplexe à Blaise, dont la chevelure orange fluo brillait légèrement dans le noir.

La joute verbale entre Severus et James risquait de tourner au pugilat. Si bien que Remus darda un regard noir venu des profondeurs insoupçonnées du Tartare vers chacun d'entre eux.

Severus en eut soudainement ras la casquette. Il déchira le papier du discours et le lança négligemment sur James :

-Bon, Sirius. Est-ce-que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Tu veux l'épouser ? En faire ton mari ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Oui.

-Paaarfait. Remus. Est-ce-que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Veux-tu l'épouser ?

-Oui.

-James ?

Le témoin donna les anneaux à Sirius qui en passa un à son compagnon tandis que l'autre fit de même.

-Bien, les enfants, vous pouvez embrasser qui vous voulez et que je ne célèbre plus aucun mariage de toute ma vie.

.

Pendant le repas à l'air libre, tous buvaient et mangeaient avec une joie de vivre dépassant l'entendement. Plusieurs tables avaient été sorties et chacun s'asseyait là où il le désirait.

Seulement, la joie ambiante ne concernait pas deux personnes. Deux garçons, roux, et légèrement tristes.

Voyant leurs petites mines, Theodore en fit part aux nouveaux mariés qui accoururent.

-Dragon ? Seth ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda Sirius.

Bill et Charlie se regardèrent. Que pouvaient-ils dire ?

-Si vous hésitez à dire quelque chose, souvenez-vous qu'on est toujours à votre écoute, d'accord ? Rassura Remus.

Bill prit la parole, après une légère hésitation :

-C'est... c'est quelque chose de totalement égoïste... on... on a peur de se retrouver tout seuls...

Les deux garçons fixèrent le sol, attendant les reproches qui ne devraient pas tarder. Cependant, rien ne vint et ils relevèrent la tête. Ils croisèrent des visages doux et aimants et une vague de chaleur leur emplit le cœur.

-Vous êtes peut-êtres des adultes mais vous êtes idiots... dit gentiment Remus.

-Il n'a jamais été question de vous laisser seuls ! On attendait juste un peu de temps avant de vous demander si vous vouliez bien qu'on vous adopte, vous et Ginny.

Un silence hébété suivit cette tirade.

-Mais... on ne peut pas s'imposer...

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Dragon. On propose.

-Comment on pourrait vous remercier ? Demanda Bill.

-En disant « oui ! », par exemple.

Les deux roux sautèrent dans les bras de leurs bientôt futurs nouveaux parents et ceux-ci les réceptionnèrent avec joie.

Un feu d'artifice éclaira la scène. La nouvelle année commençait bien.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Ce fut un chapitre plutôt court._

 _Laissez un commentaire, on a toujours besoin de remarques constructives (ou pas, d'ailleurs)... !_

 _À mardi prochain !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	40. Chapter 35, Attaque !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _ **RAR**_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à Meli Hope, Lilou40 et à brigitte26 pour vos reviexs !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à Mystigri et à Qool09 pour avoir mis l'histoire en favoris !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Voilà quelques mois maintenant que Bill, Charlie et Ginny avaient été adoptés par Sirius et Remus. Les enfants avaient demandé à s'appeler Bill Seth Black-Lupin et Charlie Dragon Black-Lupin. Autant les enfants acceptaient avec joie leur nouvelle identité, autant ils ne reniaient pas qui ils étaient : des enfants perdus.

Ginny, elle, ne désirait pas s'octroyer un nouveau nom, quelles que furent les propositions de ses nouveaux parents. Elle était elle, avec les bons et les mauvais côtés, et elle assumait. Elle avancerait.

Bill et Charlie étaient surpris et admiraient le choix de leur sœur. Ils voulaient être eux, tout en ne l'étant pas réellement. Ils se donnaient du recul, alors que Ginny acceptait, tout. Avec difficulté, certes, mais elle le faisait. Et ils étaient impressionnés par sa force mentale.

De plus, la Lumière les supportait. Le groupe était toujours là pour eux, sans oublier leurs parents. Enfin, ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une vraie famille, soudée, aimante et unie.

.

En ce premier juin, les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle et mangeaient gaiement leur dîner.

Soudainement, une estrade apparut dans la pièce. L'événement qui allait suivre était bien connu de tous, sauf des premières années.

C'est donc sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements que le groupe le plus déjanté de Poudlard fit son apparition.

Draco, en bon narrateur qu'il était, prit la parole :

-Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous le savez en grande partie, en ce jour, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort le Grand Concours Nullement International Exclusif De Poudlard Irrationnellement Exceptionnel ! Les règles seront disponibles, comme l'année dernière, dans les salles communes. La caractéristique de cette troisième édition est que le troisième GCNIEDPIE durera du 2 juin, de minuit du matin à minuit du soir. Les inscriptions sont ouvertes de minuit une du matin à minuit moins une du soir. Les résultats seront donc donnés le 3 juin, à l'heure de midi. Pour cette édition, les votes se feront sur les feuilles mises à votre disposition à l'entrée de la grande salle. Ils sont uniques et définitifs. Choisissez bien !  
La Lumière déclare la seconde édition du GCNIEDPIE, OUVERTE !

Le groupe s'inclina et s'apprêta à disparaître, quand une grande explosion secoua le château.

Les fondations de l'édifice tremblèrent et les lumières de la pièce s'éteignirent.

D'un geste de la baguette, la directrice ralluma les torches et déclara :

-Gardez votre calme ! Les professeurs et moi-même allons voir ce qu'il se passe. Attendez ici, messieurs Black-Lupin et Lestrange vont rester pour vous surveiller.

Tous acquiescèrent, peu rassurés.

Les professeurs se jetaient des regards inquiets quand une voix résonna.

-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Minerva.

La voix de méchant papy drogué fit remonter des souvenirs à toutes les personnes présentes.

Le silence se fit, seulement coupé de chuchotements inquiets et franchement apeurés.

-Oh, merde, le diabétique est de retour. Lança Alice, consciente que l'humeur n'était pas la plus joyeuse au monde.

L'atmosphère se chargea de colère. Mais où était le vieux ?

En un instant, tout changea.

-Attention !

Une explosion retentit et souffla tout le monde.

Tous étaient sur le sol, les oreilles sifflantes et le cerveau étourdi.

Lorsqu'ils purent relever la tête, ils virent qu'ils n'y avait plus ce plafond rassurant au dessus d'eux. Il n'y avait même plus de toit, d'ailleurs. Le mur derrière la table des professeurs, là où auparavant se tenaient des pierres, n'était plus que du vide.

La vue sur le parc de l'école était certes magnifique, mais en aucun cas rassurante.

Et puis, tout d'un coup, les uns et les autres eurent l'impression que toute parcelle de joie et de bonheur les quittaient.

Tout d'un coup, il n'y avait plus que de la peur.

Tout d'un coup, aux côtés d'un papy gâteau se tenaient les détraqueurs.

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement. Et le premier cri retentit.

Une jeune Gryffondor était près du vide, et une de ces abominations s'approchait d'elle. Trop effrayée pour se lever. Trop effrayée pour parler. Elle ne put que laisser un cri franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Et soudain, un Phoenix apparut devant la rouge et or. Un splendide Phoenix, argenté et fait de lumière, qui repoussait les assauts de la créature.

Edmond tenait fermement sa baguette et pensait, pensait de toutes ses forces au moment où il avait découvert sa nouvelle famille.

Comme pour aider, le familier du garçon, Diablo, apparut. Il se tint au dessus des victimes de cette attaque et se mit à chanter. Des flammes bleues sortaient de ses ailes et brûlaient les détraqueurs.

En quelques minutes, ce furent les patronus des professeurs et de la Lumière qui apparurent afin de protéger leur école et ses élèves.

.

Dans le parc, Dumbledore s'énervait.

Ils étaient tous sensés mourir ! D'où sortait ce Phoenix ?! Et comme cela se faisait-il qu'il y ait autant de patronus ?!

Ils étaient sensés crouler sous le nombre ! Mourir !

Cet ancien directeur légèrement fou grogna. Il n'avait pas pu emmener plus de ces créatures afin d'éviter de laisser Azkaban vide de geôliers. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une foule de Mangemorts évadés, non plus !

Voyant ses alliés se faire détruire et renvoyer dans leur prison, le sorcier les congédia et préféra s'occuper de la suite lui-même. Après tout, on n'était jamais mieux servi que par soi-même !

.

-Voyez-vous cela. Vous êtes tous vivants ? Et bien... déclara le vieux mégalo.

Minerva, grâce à un puissant sortilège, enferma la grande salle. Seulement, puissant sortilège étant égal à baisse conséquente de magie, elle ne put plus esquisser le moindre geste.

La Lumière et les Feux Sacrés décidèrent d'affronter Dumbledore.

Des adolescents ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Severus repoussa les volontaires à la castagne et, accompagné de ses collègues, alla mettre la misère à son ancien patron.

.

Le combat faisait rage depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Les sorts s'échangeaient avec rapidité, puissance et rage.

Seulement, le vieux avait l'avantage de l'expérience, et, soyons honnêtes, une grande quantité de magie.

D'un Sectumsempra bien placé, le maître des potions rata sa cible. Mais, comme la cible en question avait évité le sort, elle se prit le, bien moins agréable, bombarda maxima de Pomona Chourave dans le bras droit.

L'appendice s'écrasant lamentablement plusieurs mètres plus loin, la baguette avec, le barbu se retrouva sans bras et sans arme.

Sans oublier qu'il cria à s'arracher les cordes vocales et que son sang gicla dans tous les sens.

Les genoux au sol, il observait méchamment ses adversaires. Pas un n'avait ne serais-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire fier sur le visage. Il ne distinguait que de la pitié et, plus rarement, de la haine.

Dardant son regard sombre sur chacun, il finit par mettre son regard dans celui de son ancien amant. Ce dernier, plus beau et plus jeune que jamais de par sa nature elfique, eut droit à un regard d'abord surpris, puis haineux.

-Tu... Tu as trouvé le secret de l'immortalité ! Hurla t-il.

Gellert ne fit que secouer la tête.

Il s'approcha du blessé et pris son visage en coupe :

-Non... Je suis un elfe, Albus...

Sa voix était pleine de pitié, de tristesse et de regrets. Oui, il regrettait. D'avoir fait miroiter la vie éternelle à son amant de par sa longue jeunesse. Usant de sorts d'apparences, le blond s'était vieilli au même rythme que son compagnon, de manière à le lui cacher.

Si Albus avait pu utiliser la magie sans baguette, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Or, bien qu'il sache la maîtriser quelques peu, il était incapable d'en faire, ne pouvant pas se concentrer.

Alors, énervé, faible et rageur, le vieux sorcier ne fit qu'une chose. Une chose qui résumait bien son dégoût envers la chose qui lui avait mentit, qui avait profité de lui et qui n'était rien. Qui n'avait jamais été quelque chose.

Albus lui cracha au visage.

L'humiliation ressentie par Gellert n'était rien, en ce moment, par rapport au sentiment de perte que son cœur ressentait. Bien sûr, cela faisait des années que Gellert n'était plus amoureux. Mais la place de son ancien amant avait toujours été spéciale pour lui.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, après tout.

Le lâchant, les yeux rivés vers le sol, Gellert se releva et se détourna, sans se presser, vers Poudlard.

Ricanant, le vieil homme, toujours paralysé par la douleur, leva les yeux.

Et la colère les embrasa.

Là-haut, dans la grande salle, un regard furieux le fixait. Il aurait pu rire de la situation si il n'avait pas perçu la note de pitié contenue dans celui-ci. Sans oublier le sourire goguenard qui complétait ce tableau.

Là-haut, Nathanaël Snape riait de lui. Le détestait. Le trouvait minable.

Mais Albus ne pouvait tolérer cela.

Comme plusieurs années auparavant, l'homme déclara, comme une promesse :

-Nathanaël Snape, je te tuerais.

Et, rassemblant ses dernières forces, abandonnant sa baguette, la baguette de sureau, l'œuvre de sa vie, il transplana.

.

.

.

La grande salle était couverte d'une bâche. Les travaux s'annonçait durs. Un sort empêchait la reconstruction par magie.

Du parc de Poudlard, les examens terminés et l'année bouclée, les héros de l'histoire regardaient le carnage.

Des années de travail, des années de savoirs faire Moyenâgeux, partis en fumée.

Tout ça à cause d'un vieux constipé.

Hermione soupira. Quel gâchis...

Puis, lentement, les élèves se dirigèrent vers le Poudlard Express.

Ils aimaient ce moyen de transport, et refusaient de renoncer à du temps passé ensemble.

De plus, ces vacances seront beaucoup moins intéressantes. Ils ne pourraient pas se voir, excepté pour la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, opposant l'Irlande à la Bulgarie, car Lucius avait eu des places gratuites et voulait faire plaisir à Draco en invitant ses amis.

.

Sur le quai de la gare Kingscross, ce furent des au-revoir déchirants.

Puis, les Snape, Rodolphus, Sirius, Remus et leurs enfants prirent le portoloin pour le manoir.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

 _Laissez des commentaires, s'il vous plaît !_

 _Merci de lire et à la prochaine !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	41. Chapter 36, à la coupe du monde !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :  
Un jour, peut-être, il arrivera à accepter ce qui lui est arrivé...  
Oui, Dumby a vraiment foutu la merde... et oui, encore, ils seront unis et heureux ! :)  
Ça c'est sûr, Dumby ne va pas le laisser tranquille.  
Merci beaucoup pour cette avalanche de reviews !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à et à brigitte26 pour vos reviews !_

 _Autres :_ _  
Merci à EmaaaamE, Mk234 et Abysses pour être follower de cette histoire !  
Merci encore à vous trois pour la mettre dans vos favoris !  
Et merci une nouvelle fois à Mk234 pour me suivre et pour m'avoir mise dans tes auteurs favoris !_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous, qui lisez, qui commentez et qui me suivent. C'est vraiment super cool de voir que ce que j'écris plaît à autant de monde ! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

-Dracooooooo ! Hurla une tornade noire en sautant sur l'héritier du si froid Lucius Malfoy.

-Blaaaaaaaiise ! Hurla à son tour, sans la moindre retenue, le dit héritier.

Les deux Serpentard se jetèrent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de rouler à terre, sous les yeux amusés des autres personnes présentes.

Ne réagissant pas aux pitreries de sa progéniture, le lord ne fit pas le moindre mouvement lorsqu'il se retrouva face au troupeau qu'il avait invité.

Le premier mouvement fut exécuté, étrangement, par Elizabeth, qui accourra auprès de Narcissa.

-Narcissa ! Déclara la mère de famille.

-Elizabeth ! Dit tout aussi joyeusement l'épouse de l'homme froid.

Et elles s'étreignirent avant de partir de leur côté, discutant comme des adolescentes :

-Alors comme ça vous avez de nouveaux animaux ?

-Oui ! Gustave et Pedro sont si mignons ! Et toi, comment se portent les paons ?

-Oh, ils vont parfaitement bien ! Quoi que Gérard vomisse un peu en ce moment...

-Ah bon ?

Ce furent les seules bribes de conversation qu'ils purent saisir avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent plus encore.

Puis, les enfants saluèrent les adultes et partirent s'amuser de leur côté.

Seuls, ces derniers sentirent le malaise qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Remus, gêné, se racla la gorge :

-Heum... Bon. Heum... Bonjour. Dit-il, peut rassuré.

Le lord lui accorda un coup d'œil étonnamment dénué de tout mépris ou condescendance. Puis, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, un bref sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent de malice et les invités s'entre-regardèrent.

Severus commençait lentement à comprendre.

Un petit silence se prolongea avant que l'austère maître des potions ne déclare, ennuyé :

-Bon, Lucius. Tu comptes continuer ce petit jeu encore longtemps ? On a des tentes à placer, je te le rappelle.

Comme si la phrase du brun avait appuyé sur un bouton, le blond se mit à ricaner :

-Voyons, Severus, j'ai bien le droit de les faire mariner un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

Comme personne ne comprenait, la chauve-souris des cachots soupira.

-Ah, Severus...

Le regard noir du sus-nommé suffit à réenclencher le ricanement moqueur du lord.

Puis, celui qu'on surnomme communément Celui-Qui-Ne-Pactise-Pas-Avec-Les-Pauvres-Gryffis-Sans-Cervelles déclara, sans gêne et avec un petit sourire en coin :

-Bonjour.

.

Cela faisait vingt minutes, vingt vraies et longues minutes, que Sirius Black était en présence de Lucius Malfoy, et pas un n'avait ne serais-ce qu'eut l'idée d'étriper l'autre.

Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche. Voir au marqueur indélébile.

Dans tous les cas, si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit que cette situation aurait été possible, il aurait finit à la section débiles mentaux aggravés de Sainte Mangouste avec de grands coups de pied au cul.

C'est donc avec un air ébahi et sûrement très idiot que Sirius passa le sucre au lord, tous assis autour de la table en chêne massif de la tente Malfoy, sirotant tranquillement un thé.

Lorsque le regard du cabot noir croisa celui de James, ils réalisèrent tous deux qu'ils arboraient la même expression de miraculé.

.

Devant le stade de Quidditch, fermé pour l'instant, les enfants admiraient l'édifice. Certains pour la beauté du sport qui allait s'y jouer et d'autre pour la construction qui était admirablement bien pensée.

Alors que Bill marchait quelques mètres plus loin, il eut un coup au cœur.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Convulsant au sol, il sentait un marteau piqueur lui labourer la poitrine et laisser des sillons brûlants sur son torse. Toute son âme réclamait quelque chose qu'elle avait sentie et son corps le lui faisait bien savoir.

Le premier cri qui fut entendu fut celui d'une parfaite inconnue.

Ses cheveux blonds dorés et ses yeux bleus lui donnaient l'air d'une parfait petite fille de bonne famille, mais ses traits parfaits et ses muscles discrets mais robustes laissaient entendre « créature magique bien entraînée », voir même « danger ».

Cette jeune fille se précipita donc sur le corps au sol de ce parfait inconnu mais que sa magie lui criait qu'elle le connaissait. Ayant appris très tôt à lui faire confiance, la belle jeune fille avait traversé la foule sans connaître son but. Son cœur tremblait face à un vide qu'elle avait toujours connu mais qui semblait être sur le point de se résorber. Quand elle avait vu ce corps couché au milieu du chemin, elle avait voulu alerter quelqu'un. Seulement, à sa vue, son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines et son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle le connaissait. Non. Sa magie le connaissait. Son âme manquait de lui depuis toutes ces années.

La seule chose qu'elle put faire fut de crier.

Le bruit de sa voix résonnant à ses oreilles fut suffisant et assez surprenant pour la sortir de sa propre léthargie.

En une seconde, elle était déjà aux côtés de celui que toute son âme réclamait et le plaquait au sol en le tenant par les épaules.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et une langue inconnue s'échappa de ses lèvres, formant des mots aux accents chantants et semblant remonter à la nuit des temps.

Le chant aux origines ancestrales se mit à résonner alentour, calmant quiconque entendait ces paroles et ces notes. L'apaisement les gagna tous, chassant l'inquiétude, la peur et l'excitation.

Puis, lorsque les notes s'arrêtèrent dans une dernière vibration qui fit vibrer tous les cœurs et toutes les magies à l'unisson, les convulsions du roux se stoppèrent.

Un halo de lumière blanche entoura le corps au sol et aveugla tout le monde autour.

Lorsque celle-ci faiblit et qu'il fut de nouveau visible, tous eurent le souffle coupé.

Là où auparavant se tenaient un T-shirt simple et un jean tout aussi banal, étaient maintenant un pantalon de soie noir et une tunique sans manches carmine arrivant à ses genoux, dévoilant allègrement ses pectoraux recouvert de symbole runiques.

En effet, ses mains, ses bras, son torse et son visage étaient remplis d'arabesques toutes plus belles et plus harmonieuses que les autres, se rejoignant délicatement sur son front, prenant la forme d'un losange rempli.

Toutes ces formes étaient d'un bleu clair lumineux, pulsant doucement au rythme de sa magie.

Quand Bill ouvrit les yeux, il les plongea dans ceux, bleus également, de l'inconnue qui avait délivré sa magie.

Les yeux auparavant de la même teinte du roux étaient maintenant de celle de ses tatouages et semblaient illuminer autant que ces derniers.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda le plus vieux.

-Fleur. Fleur Delacour. Répondit la jeune fille sans la moindre hésitation.

.

Ils étaient tous rassemblés sous l'immense tente des Malfoy : Severus, Elizabeth, Remus, Sirius, Rodolphus, Lucius, Narcissa, Luka, Oceano, Alice, Nathanaël, Edmond, Fred, Georges, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Cedric, Draco, Theodore, Blaise et bien sûr, Fleur, qui avait prévenu ses parents de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Le silence qui s'installait dans la pièce n'augurait rien de bon, si ce n'était un splendide malaise.

C'est pour cela que, sans que personne ne lui ait rien demandé, la magie prit sur elle et dévoila la vérité à ses enfants.

Une boule de lumière opaque et grise sortit de la poitrine de Bill. Cette boule prit de l'ampleur et enveloppa toutes les personnes présentes.

Une scène se mit soudain à apparaître autour d'eux, tel un souvenir placé dans une pensine :

.

Dans une splendide forêt française se trouvait une source de magie.

Quand Albus Dumbledore fit irruption dans cette paisible forêt dans le but de s'approprier la puissance énorme de cette source, l'atmosphère du lieu changea du tout au tout.

Un grande bourrasque de vent se leva et tous les pièges naturels possibles et inimaginables se dressèrent sur la route de l'homme, qui n'était pas si vieux à l'époque, mais dont la barbe blanche ne trompait personne.

Luttant de toutes ses forces, le mage se retrouva devant la source, et la magie ne put que déplorer la perte de l'un de ses sorciers, si puissant, mais devenu si mauvais.

Souriant d'un air plus que machiavélique, le vieil homme tendit la main, fébrile, vers la source de sa très possible future puissance atomique.

Mais soudain, usant de ses dernières forces pour contrer son envie maléfique, la source de magie implosa.

En un instant, tout fut balayé. L'une des plus puissantes sources au monde venait de disparaître pour laisser la place à, non pas un artefact puissant et dangereux, mais un enfant, un simple enfant, un petit bébé de quelques heures à peine.

Lorsque le vieux sorcier vit ce qu'il était advenue de cette puissance désormais perdue à jamais, il perdit d'abord ses capacités de réflexion pour laisser sortir son pouvoir et tout détruire autour de lui.

De longues heures après, la forêt n'était plus que cendres.

D'un pas rageur et frustré, il s'apprêta à transplaner pour quitter cet endroit de malheur quand un léger gazouillement se fit entendre.

Surpris, il se retourna d'un bond, la baguette en main, et se figea net en voyant le môme intact.

Voyant la sphère argentée qui entourait la création de la magie, il se rendit compte que le pouvoir qu'il désirait acquérir était présent en cette petite chose et ne demandait qu'à se développer là où il pourrait l'absorber.

Souriant dans sa démence, il attrapa la créature et transplana là où il pourrait le surveiller.

.

Le « souvenir » était terminé et les sorciers présents se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la tente de la famille sang-pur, choqués et tout retournés.

La boule de lumière réintégra le corps de Bill et un nouveau silence se fit, non pas de gêne, mais pour que tous encaissent les informations nouvelles.

Puis, lorsque tous furent plus ou moins remis, Lucius se leva d'un bond et déclara, pointant le roux du doigt :

-Tu es un « enfant de la magie » !

Devant l'air sceptique et perplexe que tous arboraient, le sorcier blond soupira avec retenue et dit :

-Il existe d'anciens mythes parlant d'enfants de la magie. Ils sont des sources magiques qui ont prit forme afin de résister aux forces du mal. La puissance est scellée dans le corps choisi et créé afin d'être libérée lorsque la « clé » retrouve sa source. Or, la famille Delacour est une ancienne famille noble française, et connue pour ses nombreux métissages avec des créatures magiques.

Bill et Fleur se regardèrent.

-Comment se fait-il que tu saches cela, Lucius ? Demanda Severus, sceptique.

-La famille Malfoy possède de très profondes racines françaises. Ce mythe est français et très connu parmi la noblesse.

-Mais qu'est-ce-qu'une « clé » ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

-Une clé est une créature magique ayant un fort potentiel de puissance et possédant des liens forts avec la source originelle. La forêt où nous étions toute à l'heure était une forêt française. Qui de mieux qu'une ancienne famille française aux très nombreux métissages ? Expliqua l'aristocrate blond.

Fleur hocha subrepticement la tête, appuyant silencieusement la véracité des propos de l'homme.

.

.

En quelques heures, tous furent remis, et bientôt, l'heure du match arriva.

Ne rentrant pas tous dans la loge du ministre, ils eurent droit aux places les plus hautes, et à des multiplettes gratuites.

.

Le match, remporté sans grande surprise par les Irlandais, fut vite célébré en grandes pompes et avec un entrain tout bonnement incroyable.

Cependant, loin de la bonne humeur ambiante, une discussion des plus désagréables se tenait entre Lucius et Severus.

Le premier, la mine grave et les yeux sérieux, fixait son interlocuteur.

Le second, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, commença :

-Lucius.

-Severus. Répondit le blond.

-Es-tu avec le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Comme d'habitude, le tact et Severus Snape ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, le blond répondit, n'y allant pas par quatre chemins non plus :

-Non.

Les deux se fixèrent encore, yeux bleus contre yeux noirs, ciel contre nuit et froideur contre abysses.

Puis, dans un même mouvement de soulagement, ils soupirèrent en ayant la même pensée : « _Tant mieux !_ ».

.

Après cette discussion très intéressante qui se prolongea encore quelques minutes, tous entendirent des cris retentir au dehors.

Les adultes sortirent de la tente et aperçurent une vision qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas apercevoir.

Paniquant, Elizabeth rassembla tous les enfants et, sans leur demander leurs avis, elle les renvoya à la maison par portoloin.

Les adultes eux, eurent le choix.

Ou ils rentraient en évitant de possiblement mourir, ou ils allaient se battre, afin de sauver ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide.

La question n'avait même pas à être posée, et ils plongèrent dans la bataille.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils auraient du faire avant que les Mangemorts ne s'évanouissent dans la nature et que la marque des ténèbres n'apparaisse dans le ciel.

S'entre-regardant, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici et ne voyant aucune victime à déplorer.

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui !_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous passez dans le coin, et à la semaine prochaine !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	42. Chapter 37 retour à Poudlard une 4e fois

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :  
Lucius va être gentil ! Un enfant de la magie, c'est le nom qu'on donne aux sources de pouvoir devenues créatures magiques pour lutter contre le mal, parce que leur seul parent est la magie. Il a simplement été adopté par la famille Weasley, mais seulement légalement. Il était roux, donc Dumby l'a mit chez les Weasley. Dis-toi que c'est une jolie coïncidence... Merci pour ta review, en tous cas !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à Lilou40, brigitte26, pour vos commentaires !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à Helianay pour avoir mit cette histoire dans tes favoris et pour la suivre (et pour tes PM fantastiques) !  
Merci à noeleloise pour l'avoir également mise en favoris, la suivre, me suivre et m'avoir mise dans tes auteurs favoris !_

 _Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

La rentrée arriva bien vite.

En ce premier septembre, la grande salle était remplie d'élèves. La répartition ne dura pas très longtemps, et, rapidement, le moment de manger se fit sentir.

Seulement, au lieu de faire apparaître le banquet, Flitwick, qui s'occupait de placer les nouveaux élèves, demanda le silence, avant de déclarer :

-Triton Naëliys !

À ces mots, une jeune fille qui était jusque là passée inaperçue, sortit de l'ombre des grandes portes et s'avança vers le Choixpeau magique.

Elle avait une peau bleue très pâle et des yeux dorés dans lesquels semblait danser l'océan tout entier. Elle n'était vêtue que d'habits translucides, bougeant telles des vagues cousues sur son corps, mais qui cachaient parfaitement ses attributs féminins. Sur ses vêtements étaient également présents des coraux multicolores et des perles lumineuses. Ses cheveux verts clairs brillaient sous la lumière des flammes et elle s'assit sur le tabouret de la répartition.

 _Mmmhmmh... je vois..._

 _-Tu vois quoi, la carpette ?_

 _Je vois que vous, jeune princesse de l'océan, êtes présente ici pour une raison bien précise..._

 _-Exact. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de me placer près de ma raison ?_

 _Mmmmh..._

 _-Oui ?_

 _Vous avez plus des qualités de ruse ou d'intelligence..._

 _-Et alors ? Je ne suis ici que pour une seule chose, tu l'as dit. Alors sois gentille, la carpette, aide moi._

 _Mmmmh... bien._

 **GRYFFONDOR !**

Elle se releva, et, ainsi, elle put admirer la réaction choquée de sa raison.

Amusée, elle alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, là où se tenait la Lumière, et s'assit auprès d'Hermione.

Elle planta son regard doré dans les yeux noisettes et déclara, lascivement :

-Bonjour, belle jeune fille. Tu te rappelles de moi ?

-Naël ? Demanda Alice.

La naïade lui fit un clin d'œil et les garçons s'entre-regardèrent, ne comprenant pas qui était la personne en face d'eux et qui faisait du rentre dedans à leur Gryffondor préférée.

.

Le troupeau Snape et compagnie traversa la grande salle en ce trente octobre et alla s'asseoir.

La pensée commune fut : « _Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutaient dehors ?_ ».

Seulement, le regard noir de Severus conforma tout le monde à celle de se taire et de faire comme si tout était parfaitement normal.

Après tout, un groupe d'enfants discutant joyeusement, certains pied-nus et tous sans uniforme, des adultes auxquels le mot hétéroclite semblait trop faible et des animaux dans le style Phoenix, serpent géant, pingouin et autre tortue se baladant dans les couloirs en toute liberté, étaient somme toute monnaie courante.

Le mois de septembre s'était pourtant passé calmement, même si l'annonce de Mcgonagall au début de l'année avait soulevé les foules.

.

 _Flash-back !_

-Cette année, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que la coupe de Quidditch devra être annulée... avait dit la directrice, hésitante, et finissant sa phrase dans un murmure.

Le silence avait semblé calme, mais le premier cri avait retentit :

-QUOOI ?! Avait hurlé James.

Bien sûr.

Le premier indigné avait été cet accroc au Quidditch.

Pourquoi lui, me demanderiez-vous ? Parce que tous les autres capables de répliquer s'étaient évanouis.

Survivre aux fous qui ébranlaient Poudlard depuis trois ans et bientôt cette quatrième année, ils le pouvaient. Ils l'avaient démontré. Mais qu'on les prive de Quidditch ?! Ça, jamais ! C'était bien la seule chose dans laquelle ces fous n'avaient pas interféré, se contentant de supporter toutes les équipes à chaque match, dans un capharnaüm bon enfant.

Alors oser faire ÇA ! Plutôt mourir !

Lorsque les évanouis reprirent leurs esprits, ils montèrent sur les tables et, toutes maisons et tout âges confondus, ils crièrent à l'injustice la plus totale.

Le bruit devint rapidement infernal et la directrice de Poudlard ne put qu'agréer à leurs souhaits. Ou au moins écouter leurs revendications.

Elle prit la parole d'un ton ferme et autoritaire :

-Choisissez des représentants, qu'on vous entende, au lieu de crier comme des babouins !

Tous les indignés (soit un bon 98 % de la pièce), se regardèrent.

Puis, comme si tout avait été programmé depuis longtemps, Neville Longdubat, Tracey Davis, Padma Patil, Alicia Spinnet, Olivier Dubois, Marcus Flint, Astoria Greengrass, Terry Boot et Ernie Mcmillian s'avancèrent.

Ils étaient soudés, bien qu'ordinairement rivaux, et faisaient front commun.

-Il est impensable d'annuler la coupe de Quidditch ! Commença Olivier, énervé.

Marcus hocha la tête avec force, appuyant son partenaire.

Soupirant devant l'impulsivité de son capitaine, Alicia le devança et déclara fermement :

-Annuler cette coupe n'est pas dans vos intérêts. Elle permet de développer l'esprit de compétition et les liens inter-maisons !

Terry Boot déclara :

-En plus, les étudiants pratiquants se musclent, et depuis que les entraînements sont ouverts à tous, tous les élèves viennent faire du sport au moins une fois par mois.

La grande salle acquiesça. Il était vrai que deux ans plus tôt, l'idée de donner libre accès aux entraînements avait été lancée dans une discussion. Qui avait eut l'idée ? Personne ne le savait. Mais Cedric, fier attrapeur, n'en était pas peu fier. Bien qu'il ait arrêté les matchs en quatrième année, le sport lui manquait et son idée lui avait gardé ses muscles.

Padma Patil prit la relève de la discussion :

-En plus, il faut bien des distractions et des rendez-vous aux élèves les plus jeunes qui n'ont pas accès à Pré-au-lard et aux plus âgés qui ne peuvent y aller qu'une fois par mois. Cette école n'est pas une prison !

Ernie Mcmillian posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune Serdaigle en signe de soutien.

Astoria Greengrass et Tracey Davis enchaînèrent :

-Comment faire évoluer les relations si vous enlevez quelque chose d'aussi fondamental que la solidarité de ce genre d'événement ?

-Vous pensez que nous ferions tous front ensemble sans les sensations et l'adrénaline que procurent ces matchs ? Autant aux joueurs qu'aux supporters ?

-Vous savez, stopper la coupe de Quidditch est la pire erreur que vous puissiez faire. Tous sont amis dans les maisons, mais comment peuvent se rencontrer ceux qui sont dans des maisons séparées ? Ce sport et ces événements permettent à tous, qu'importent les âges et les maisons, de se rencontrer et de soutenir différentes équipes. Vous n'avez jamais vu de jeunes lions encourager ces fiers serpents ? Ou ces serpents en question encourager les blaireaux ? Tous s'entraident et se soutiennent. Vous ne pouvez tout simplement pas l'arrêter.

Les regards se posèrent sur le si timide Neville Longdubat qui avait parlé, d'une voix claire et sûre, sans le moindre bégaiement ou la moindre hésitation.

Le Gryffondor avait parlé calmement, mais fortement, de manière à ce que tous entendent et captent la sûreté de ses paroles.

L'air choqué de Mcgonagall valait son pesant d'or, à cet instant, et rien ne semblait pouvoir briser l'atmosphère figée de la pièce.

Soudainement, les premières acclamations se firent entendre. Tous applaudissaient celui qui représentait toutes les maisons et l'esprit même de Poudlard. Il était un Poufsouffle loyal à son école et à ses valeurs, un Serpentard furieux devant la blessure infligée aux élèves, un Serdaigle juste dans ses paroles et un Gryffondor fier et courageux face à l'injustice.

Tous avaient jugé cet enfant. Durement. Trop durement. Certains avaient appris à le connaître. Certains l'avaient aidé. Mais il possédait déjà tout cela. Ce quelqu'un n'avait que polir ce diamant brut d'innocence. Pansy Parkinson était fière de son poulain.

 _Fin du Flash-back !_

.

C'est ainsi que la coupe de Quidditch fut maintenue et que Poudlard apprit que Neville Longdubat était tout sauf timide et faible.

Mais donc, en ce banquet du trente octobre, Minerva prit la parole :

-Vous savez tous qu'un événement majeur va se dérouler cette année à Poudlard, ce qui a causé les problèmes du mois dernier. Ce que vous ne savez-pas, c'est que notre école sera l'hôte de deux autres écoles. Je vous demande d'accueillir la délégation de Durmstrang !

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent en grand et Igor Karkaroff entra, suivit de ses élèves, garçons et filles, en tenues de combat en cuir de dragon, frappant le sol de bâtons de combats.

Deux garçons sortirent du rang et firent des acrobaties dignes de professionnels, tandis qu'une fille suivait. Leur chorégraphie termina sur un splendide porté, où la jeune fille ne tenait que sur un bras, tenue fermement par ses camarades.

Une seconde jeune fille, sortie du rang juste après sa comparse, cracha un feu orangé qui se changea en un magnifique dragon aux ailes déployées, qui entoura dans un splendide dégradé de couleurs chaudes ces étudiants venus du nord.

Le directeur alla serrer la main de la directrice avant de se rendre à la table des professeurs, tandis que sa délégation se mélangeait à toutes les tables sans ordre défini.

Mcgonagall reprit la parole :

-Maintenant que les fiers guerriers et guerrières des pays du nord sont installés, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour les combattants et les combattantes venus de France, les étudiants de Beauxbâtons !

Les portes qui s'étaient refermées se rouvrirent, plus lentement, cette-fois-ci, et des jeunes filles et garçons vêtus d'uniformes légers mais pratiques entrèrent.

Certaines filles portaient des jupes, les autres des pantalons de taille différentes. Les garçon n'étaient pas vêtus différemment. Seules la couleur bleue partout présente et leurs chemises de la même teinte les identifiaient clairement.

En rangs à la queue leu-leu, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre, ils avançaient à un rythme cadencé et une grâce certaine.

Puis, en courant, une personne de chaque rang s'avança et effectua quelques acrobaties avant d'attraper son partenaire et d'exécuter une danse du sabre, alliant grâce et délicatesse avec la violence d'un combat et des lames qui s'entrechoquaient parfois avec fracas.

Après une pose finale bloquant chacun des deux adversaires, ils se séparèrent en nage, et rejoignirent leurs rangs.

Chacun d'eux s'était décalé sur les côtés, laissant apparaître leur directrice, Madame Maxime.

Cette dernière serra la main de Mcgonagall et alla rejoindre la table professorale, tandis que l'anglaise reprenait ses explications sur le tournoi, alors que les élèves en bleu s'étalaient aléatoirement dans la salle.

S'asseyant à la table qui semblait la plus animée, celle d'où la couleur jaune ressortait le plus, Fleur Delacour posa son regard dans une dizaine d'autres, tous plus bovins les uns que les autres.

-Fleeeuuuuuuur ! Hurla Hermione en lui sautant dessus.

La jeune blonde se retrouva écrasée sous le poids de la Gryffondor qui pesait quand même sa taille.

Une main bleue très pâle attrapa la brune et la posa sur le banc près d'elle, s'attirant un regard noir de la kidnappée.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione.

-Je t'empêche d'être envoûtée par elle. Répondit Naëliys en pointant Fleur du doigt.

La vélane eut un regard de braise et étripa la naïade du regard.

-Et quel est ton nom, créature jalouse ? Demanda la blonde.

-Naëliys, faible oiseau de malheur.

Des éclairs sortirent de leurs yeux et Hermione, entre les deux, soupira.

Elle commençait bien, cette année !

* * *

 _Voilà ! Laissez des commentaires, ça fait vraiment super plaisir à chaque fois !_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	43. Chapter 38, we are the champions !

_Hello tout le monde ! Navrée pour ce léger retard..._

 _ **RAR**_

 _Erra-slyth :  
C'est bien vrai ! Tes reviews me manquaient ! ^^ Je suis contente que ça ne paraisse pas trop bizarre, j'aime bien quand ça donne un aspect tout naturel et qui ne dérange personne ! Pour répondre à ta grande question existentielle, Hermione a, bien entendu, une peau de pêche, contrairement à ce que « l'enfant maudit » nous laisse croire. Voilà donc la suite ! Pour les enfants de Voldy-chou, ça se rapproooooche ! Si viiiiiiiiite !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à brigitte26 et pour vos reviews !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à Regina lily Swan pour avoir mis cette histoire dans tes favoris et pour la suivre !  
Merci à Kyo5967 pour l'avoir également mise dans tes favoris !  
Merci à Prince Flash pour la suivre !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

La journée du 31 octobre 1994 s'annonçait réellement palpitante.

En effet, celle-ci était banalisée et la grande majorité des étudiants regardaient le spectacle des élèves qui déposaient leurs noms dans la coupe de feu.

Vers les quatorze heures, ce furent les élèves de Durmstrang qui vinrent tous, un a un, faire brûler les parchemins contenant leurs noms.

Lorsque Victor Krum passa, en revanche, un jeune homme que beaucoup auraient préféré oublier encore un peu poussa une beuglante :

-Victor Krum ?! LE Victor Krum ?!

Tous les regards convergèrent vers une tête poil de carotte reconnaissable entre toutes et pas franchement très appréciée de ses congénères.

-Que me veux-tu ? Demanda le bulgare, un fort accent aux lèvres.

-Un autographe, bien sûr ! Meugla le roux.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Je ne suis qu'un élève, ici.

Le rouquin renifla de dédain.

-Bien sûr, un élève. Ta célébrité te dérange toi aussi ? Tant de _stars_ qui préféreraient ne pas être connues. Après _monsieur_ Edmond Potter, voilà que Victor Krum s'y met.

Victor fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce sale gamin osait parler de sujets qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas ? Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand une jeune fille aux cheveux longs déclara :

-Allons, Ronald. Arrête de nous les briser. Tu vois bien que Krum ne veut pas te signer d'autographes. Je me demande même comment son cerveau a survécu à un échage de phrases avec ta personne. Il aurait dû fondre...

Alice, car c'était bien elle qui avait parlé, s'était avancée et dardait un grand sourire enjoué envers le roux.

-Snape... siffla t-il.

Il se retenait de ne pas insulter cette sale peste afin d'éviter de souffrir, étant toujours maudit à cause de la Snape rat de bibliothèque.

-Tu voulais dire quelque chose d'autre ? Continua Alice.

Ron serra la mâchoire et sortit de la pièce, le pas rageur.

-Comment avez-vous fait cela ? Demanda le bulgare à la brune.

-Le Ronald est un spécimen rare de connerie très puissante. Alors, il ne sait pas ce qu'est le respect envers les autres. Il ne connaît que la peur. Or, d'une certaine manière, il a peur de nous.

-De vous ? Continua l'étranger.

Tous les étrangers venus du nord se demandaient comment une jeune fille pouvait faire fuir un garçon de deux fois sa carrure.

-De nous. La Lumière.

À ces mots, le groupe se leva et ils prirent une position en demi-lune, de manière à ce que chacun puisse être vu.

Des murmures accompagnés d'accents emplirent la salle et une jeune demoiselle de Durmstrang s'avança.

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi un groupe de seulement dix personnes peut tenir en respect toute une école.

-C'est bien simple, chère demoiselle... Commença Fred.

-...nous ne sommes pas un simple groupe... Continua Georges.

-...nous sommes la Lumière.

Les murmures s'amplifièrent et la jeune fille eut un air perplexe avant qu'un sourire espiègle ne vienne s'installer sur son visage.

-Y'a t-il quelqu'un de majeur parmi vous ? Demanda t-elle.

Rodolphus sauta en avant et s'exclama :

-Moi ! Moi, moi, moi !

-...Quelqu'un de majeur et étudiant dans cette école ? Reprit l'étudiante.

-Ben, techniquement, j'ai étudié là, moi...

-Ta gueule, Rodolphus... soupira Blaise.

-Il se trouve que dans ce groupe de dégénérés mentaux...

-Dont tu es fier de faire partie. Le coupa Theodore.

-...certes. Dans ce groupe, je suis le seul à posséder la majorité. Termina Cedric en accrochant un regard déterminé dans celui de la jeune fille.

Bien entendu, le but de la vie de Cedric était de devenir avocat. Pourtant, il faisait toujours du sport, avait un niveau bien puissant en sorts et n'était vraiment pas mauvais dans les sports de combat. Le Poufsouffle voulait défendre des gens devant le tribunal. Il savait ou voulait en venir l'étudiante de Durmstrang. Il la laisserait faire. Et il relèvera le défi.

-Bien... quel est ton nom, garçon majeur ?

-Je m'appelle Cedric. Cedric Diggory.

-Et bien Cedric Diggory. Vous m'avez tous l'air d'être plus que puissant. Comme tu es le seul qui puisse participer au tournoi, pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas défendre l'honneur de ta tribu ? Vous représentez votre école à bien des égards...

Le sourire victorieux qu'elle arborait montrait bien qu'elle savait qu'il allait accepter. Il ne pouvait refuser. Ils étaient soudés, n'importe qui pouvait le voir en quelques instants. Rien que leurs positions montraient qu'ils étaient près à converger en une seconde vers le danger pour se protéger les uns les autres.

Les deux étudiants majeurs s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que, d'un air nonchalant, Cedric ne déclare :

-Bien, c'est d'accord. Je postule.

Draco tendit alors le bout de parchemin qu'il tenait dans la main depuis le début de l'incident. Il savait que le plus âgé accepterait.

D'un pas décidé mais décontracté, le Poufsouffle avança jusqu'à la coupe de feu. Il lâcha le bout de papier dans les flammes et il fut emporté dans le tourbillon de magie de l'artefact.

Des applaudissement retentirent. Cedric ferait un splendide champion s'il était choisi pour représenter l'école.

Puis, revenant vers la provocatrice, il tendit sa main.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Frida. Frida Annulloi.

Et ils se serrèrent la main.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce furent les combattants et les combattantes de Beaubâtons qui vinrent dans la salle, en rang, pour déposer leurs noms dans la coupe.

Certains garçons avaient un air si suffisant et un démarche si hautaine que beaucoup se moquèrent d'eux. Avec une telle mentalité, ils ne seraient jamais choisis pour représenter les valeurs de leur école.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de Fleur de poser son parchemin dans l'objet magique enflammé, elle fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Hermione assise non loin et lança un regard noir venu des tréfonds de l'enfer à Naëliys, qui passa possessivement un bras autour des épaules de la Gryffondor. Bras que cette dernière enleva bien vite, le rouge aux joues et un soupir aux lèvres.

.

Et rapidement, la salle se vida. Il avait été décidé que la salle serait fermée de 19 à 20 heures afin de ré-installer des tables et des bancs en quantité suffisante, la salle ayant été vidée afin de laisser trôner la coupe de feu et limiter les squatts.

Quand Mcgonagall s'approcha de l'artefact, elle fit d'abord un beau discours sur les dangers des épreuves, le contrat magique et un rappel sur les règles.

Elle laissa un petit silence passer afin que tous impriment bien le concept et déclara :

-Bien ! La coupe de feu va maintenant déclarer le premier champion !

Un parchemin s'envola dans les airs et atterrit dans la main de la directrice.

-Le champion de Durmstrang est Victor Krum !

Le dénommé se leva, sous les acclamations de ses camarades et rejoignit la pièce que Mcgonagall indiquait du bras.

Puis, un second parchemin s'envola.

-Le champion de Beaubâtons est Fleur Delacour !

La blonde se leva, fit un nouveau clin d'œil à une certaine Gryffondor et rejoignit Victor.

Un nouveau papier s'éleva dans les airs.

La majorité de la salle étant composée d'élèves de Poudlard, une certaine fébrilité s'était emparée des étudiants.

-Le troisième champion est...

Elle s'arrêta. Elle relit le papier, encore et encore, ne pouvant y croire.

-Est... la Lumière.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut des plus désagréables car il était gênant.

Les membres de la Lumière encore scolarisés se levèrent. Leurs visages étaient graves. Pas un ne souriait. Tous étaient en colère. Furieux, serait le mot juste. Draco prit la parole. Sa voix était sérieuse, forte, et n'admettait aucune discussion :

-Je demande, au nom de la Lumière réunie, à sortir de ce tournoi. Aucun contrat magique ne peut relier ce groupe sans un accord unanime.

Mcgonagall parut gênée.

-Je suis navrée, Mr Malfoy... rien ne peut briser ce contrat. Vous êtes, à partir de maintenant, les représentants de Poudlard.

Le premier cri d'indignation aurait dû provenir de Madame Maxime. Or, ce ne fut pas le sien qui vrilla les oreilles de tout le monde.

-VOUS ÊTES COMPLÉTEMENT MALADES ?! CONCOURIR LÀ DEDANS ?! VOUS VOULEZ MOURIR ?!

Severus Snape ou le papa poule, telle est la question. L'austère maître des potions criait à qui mieux mieux et même Sirius ne riait pas. Il connaissait les risques de ce genre d'événements. Ils pouvaient en mourir.

Remus était tout aussi grave et James frôlait l'AVC le plus complet. Elizabeth, elle, regardait sa progéniture avec une moue indécise. Devait-elle les gronder ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas de leur faute et Severus s'en occupait déjà. Devait-elle les féliciter ? Faudrait pas voir à abuser, non plus. Devait-elle les soutenir, alors ? Peut-être...

-Si je puis me permettre, Severus, l'écriture utilisée pour écrire ce mot est tout sauf une écriture d'enfant. Et puis, nous avons tous corrigé des copies, et ce n'est absolument pas l'une de leurs écritures.

Severus s'arrêta de hurler et sa couleur rouge vive se calma quelques peu.

-Nous avons été piégés. Quelqu'un ici voudrait nous voir morts. Ou du moins assez amochés. Il est hors de question que nous nous mettions en danger pour rien.

La voix de Draco avait encore résonné.

Cependant, celle de la directrice française arriva :

-Bien entendu, cela vous dérangerais, la gloire éternelle et mille gallions !

Draco eut un reniflement méprisant :

-La gloire éternelle ? Je suis un Malfoy, nous avons Edmond Potter avec nous, ainsi que des noms Sang-purs plus que connus, nous avons rendu visible la pourriture de Dumbledore, nous sommes le groupe le plus connu de Poudlard depuis... toujours, et nous sommes la Lumière. Milles gallions ? Vous plaisantez j'espère. Dans mon coffre personnel, j'ai au moins quarante fois cette somme. Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, _madame_.

La grande dame eu une expression de surprise.

Il était en tous les cas étonnant que Karkaroff ne soit pas encore exprimé. Le directeur lissait son bouc, penseur. Déjà, voir Karkaroff penser était extraordinaire, mais alors qu'il ne s'indigne pas avec la voix d'un goret qu'on étrangle avec le plus de douleur et surtout de bruit possible relevait de l'impossible.

-... Il est possible que ces enfants disent vrai.

...Quoi ? Il était du côtés _d'enfants_? Et disait quelque chose de sensé ? Ouh la, mais arrêtez-le, les kiwis vont pleuvoir.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'ils disaient vrai. Ce gars était vraiment un spécimen rare de débilité.

Soudainement, Nathanaël entendit une voix chuchoter non loin de lui.

-Allons, petit prince... tu sais que tu peux renverser la situation...

Il se retourna d'un coup sec mais n'aperçut qu'un éclair bleu.

Edmond le regarda avec surprise mais le brun lui chuchota rapidement : « Tout va bien. ».

Seulement, tout n'allait pas bien. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule chose qui l'appelait « prince ». Les Esprits.

Le regard émeraude de l'enfant se posa sur la coupe de feu et une petite pulsion de magie sembla flotter dans les orbes vertes.

Brusquement, les braises encore éclairés de la coupe se rallumèrent en un brasier, et, tel un feu d'artifice, un coup explosa de l'artefact.

Trois boules de feu en sortirent et s'écrasèrent sur le sol, devant Mcgonagall, avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

La directrice les attrapa tous et les lit. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle relu les mots, encore et encore, avant d'enfin en saisir le sens.

D'une voix hésitante mais surtout très surprise, elle déclara :

-Le... le second champion de Durmstrang est Frida Annulloi. Le second champion de Beaubâtons est Oscar De la Rose et le second champion de Poudlard est... Cedric Diggory ?

* * *

 _Voilà ! Je vous laisse sur cette pointe de suspens !_

 _Lâchez un commentaire à une pauvre auteure démunie si le cœur vous en dit !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	44. Chapter 39, le non-massacre professoral

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _ **RAR**_

 _Erra-slyth :  
Oui, Cedric fait totalement partie de la Lumière, mais je vais toooouut expliquer maintenant, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas ! Si tu vois Hermione comme ça, c'est chacun son image mentale du personnage. Et ouais, ça pourrait être une option, le plan à trois... XD_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à brigitte26, Regina lily Swan et Lilou40 pour vos reviews ! Vraiment super gentil !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à kireland pour suivre l'histoire !  
Merci à Yukiodu44 pour la suivre et l'avoir mise dans tes favoris, et pour mettre la petite auteure que je suis dans tes auteurs favoris !  
Enfin, merci à mercy thompson fan de manga pour la mettre également dans tes favoris !_

 _Merci à tous de me lire, et voici enfin la suite !_

* * *

Dans cette salle, il s'était passé beaucoup de choses. Des attaques, des explosions, des batailles de nourritures, des demandes en mariage, des répartitions CATASTROPHIQUES, et tout un tas de choses plus dangereuses et/ou meurtrières encore.

Mais pour qu'un tel état d'incompréhension/d'indignation/de tout un tas de choses toutes aussi variées n'arrive, il fallait un événement à la hauteur.

Et là, cet événement était enfin arrivé.

C'était le chaos. Autant dans les têtes que dans les réactions démesurées des uns et des autres.

Le chaos.

Et pourtant, à quelques marches de là, les deux champions, Victor et Fleur, attendaient sagement, assis sur un banc, et parlant de tout et de rien :

-Alors comme ça, tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie ?

-Non, jamais.

-Et... tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

-... Non, pas spécialement.

-Oh, allez... je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un.

-Et toi, par exemple ?

-Oh, moi, je suis très intéressée par une jeune fille. Elle est brune, elle a des yeux noisettes, elle aime lire... Elle est à Gryffondor. C'est Hermione Granger. Mais donc, toi ?

-...Oh, personne, vraiment...

.

-SILENCE ! Hurla quelqu'un.

Qui, me demanderiez-vous ?

Pomona Chourave. Décidément, elle imposait le respect, la Pouf-Pouf !

Quand tous les regards, plus ou moins choqués, se posèrent sur elle, elle rougit furieusement avant qu'il ne semble à tous qu'elle rapetisse.

Minerva se racla la gorge et déclara, prenant les choses en main :

-Tous les adultes responsables, dont moi-même, et non, Sirius, surtout pas vous, allons nous réunir afin de savoir comment se dérouleront les épreuves, aux vues de ces péripéties pour le moins... exceptionnelles.

Et ils se retirèrent, congédiant tout le reste.

.

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._  
-Ils en mettent du temps, non ?

-...Oui.

-...

-...

-...

-...

-...Tu as déjà joué à la bataille Corse ?

.

Comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués ?

Voilà à quoi ressemblait grosso modo la pensée générale quand les adultes responsables rassemblèrent de nouveau tous les élèves et les adultes non-responsables dans, encore une fois, la grande salle. À croire que y'a qu'une salle dans ce bahut. Et des cachots. D'où la question du meurtre de masse inter-professoral.

Mais alors, quand Minerva Mcgonagall prit la parole, avec un signe de tête d'acquiescement des autres directeurs, mondieupincezmoijerêve, tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Au sens figuré, j'entends.

-Nous avons donc décidé que les trois épreuves du tournoi seront conservées mais que la note finale sera sur vingt, et que chaque concurrent concourra une fois par épreuve. Dans le cas plus étrange de la Lumière, Cedric Diggory effectuera chaque épreuve de lui-même. Par contre, les sept membres de la Lumière restant devront effectuer chaque épreuve avec un ou plusieurs handicaps. Même s'ils sont d'un plus jeune âge, ils sont plus nombreux et le jugement se doit d'être impartial.

Les membres concernés se jaugèrent du regard et hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'acceptation des règles. Naëliys resserra sa prise sur les épaules d'Hermione et cette dernière soupira : était-elle déjà avec quelqu'un ou avait-elle encore le choix ?

Lorsque le speech directorial se termina, une petite voix appartenant au délicat personnage qu'était Marcus Flint dit :

-Quelqu'un à vu les deux premiers champions, depuis quelques heures ?

Tous se regardèrent. Des « nons » résonnèrent un peu partout. Des bousculades et des cris se firent entendre.

Le très très trèèès léger « _Merde_ » de Minerva aurait pu passer inaperçu si toutes les têtes ne s'étaient pas tournées dans sa direction, laissant échapper des « Roooooh... » choqués et indignés à la ronde.

Quand on retrouva les deux champions affalés, l'une sur un banc, l'autre par terre, et des filets de bave tâchant le sol en pierre, on se dit qu'au moins, ils avaient bien dormi.

.

La première tâche devait avoir lieu le 24 novembre. Jusque là, tous s'entraînaient sans relâche pour parfaire leurs connaissances.

Quelques semaines après que les champions aient été désignés, Naëliys entra dans la grande salle. Et oui, encore. Elle se dirigea vers Hermione qui discutait tranquillement avec Victor, encadrée de la Lumière et chaperonnée par Fleur qui tenait la Gryffondor sur ses genoux.

En pratique, Fleur avait mit Hermione de force sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle discutait sans rien demander avec Victor, et le reste avait décidé de venir pour surveiller Fleur et Victor, et essayer d'empêcher Hermione de déclencher la troisième Guerre Mondiale.

Seulement, l'arrivée de Naëliys sans aucun cris à propos de la position de sa courtisée étonna bien du monde.

Elle avait l'air gêné et se dandinait sur un pied, pas à l'aise pour deux sous. Elle sursautait au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement, et avait une respiration saccadée.

-Naëliys ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

La naïade sursauta avant de reprendre son souffle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda Edmond.

-Je... je...

-Naëliys, calme-toi.

Blaise lui tapota le banc a côté de lui et la jeune fille s'affala à son côté avant de fondre en larmes. Elle avait refoulé sa crise de panique toute la journée et la pression accumulée se déversait d'un coup.

Ginny, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté, lui caressait le dos d'un geste apaisant, comme le faisaient Edmond et Nathanaël quand il fallait la consoler.

Puis, après quelques minutes où chacun s'employait à sécher ses larmes, elle put dire, la voix parfois entrecoupée de sanglots ou de sursauts :

-Dans... dans la forêt... des... des dragons !

* * *

 _Voilà ! Ce chapitre est un peu court mais je compte sur vous pour avoir tout plein de commentaires !_

 _À mardi !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	45. Chapter 40, escapade forestière

_Hello tout le monde ! Navrée pour ce léger retard..._

 _ **RAR**_

 _adenoide :  
Qui gagnera ? Faut il même une gagnante ? ^^ Merci pour la review !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à Helianay, brigitte26 et Lisou Aure pour vos reviews !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à the ironic reader pour avoir mis l'histoire dans tes favoris !_

 _Voilà, maintenant, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

-QUOOIII ? Hurlèrent les enfants.

-Tu déconnes, Naël ?! Des dragons ?!

Les sanglots de la sus-nommée calmèrent tout de suite les esprits échauffés.

-Calme-toi... geignit Theodore, pas à l'aise avec les pleurs de qui que soit.

Un roux qui passait par là se demanda pourquoi donc la naïade pleurait.

-Hey, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Naëliys ?

Les regard convergèrent vers Charlie qui rougit de gêne :

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

Edmond et Draco s'échangèrent un regard anxieux. Que devaient-ils dire ?

-Y'a des dragons dans la forêt. Lâcha Victor, sans gêne.

Il leur sembla qu'un sourire avait rapidement fleurit sur le visage de Charlie, avant qu'il ne se rappelle des pleurs de la jeune fille des eaux. Son visage reprit donc tout son sérieux, et, avant que quiconque n'eut pu dire quelque chose, il avait déjà tourné les talons.

Les regards le suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne le perdent de vue. Il avait quitté la grande salle.

-...Dites... À votre avis... Où il va ? Demanda Fred.

Des silences perplexes lui répondirent.

…

-Attend nooouuus !

Et ils coururent à la suite du roux, laissant en plan une française et un bulgare.

.

Arrivés à l'orée de la forêt, Naëliys se figea.

Seule Hermione avait remarqué la brusque peur qui s'était emparée de leur amie. Soupirant, elle s'arrêta, fit demi-tour et s'assit sur un rocher.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda la naïade, la voix hésitante.

-Je m'assois, ça se voit, non ?

-...Oui.

La jeune fille à la peau bleue s'assit alors aux côtés de la brune. Quand cette dernière sentie une main fraîche se saisir de la sienne, elle ne broncha pas.

.

Dans les bois sombres, Alice marchait en tête. Étonné par la situation, Charlie, au même niveau qu'elle, lui demanda :

-Tu ne risques pas de brûler ?

La brune se figea pendant quelques instants, avant de reprendre sa marche, balançant ses bras de chaque côté d'elle, sereine et enjouée :

-Naaaan !

À quelques pas de là, Edmond soupira. Quand cette satanée vampire allait-elle s'arrêter de mettre sa vie en danger ?

Blaise marchait en dernier dans la file. Il réfléchissait. Pourquoi fallait-il des dragons ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Au moment ou _ça_ allait arriver ? Il lâcha un juron.

Cedric regarda par dessus son épaule. Qu'avait Blaise ? Pourquoi le Serpentard était-il si pâle, malgré sa peau sombre ? L'étudiant repensa alors à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques semaines auparavant :

 _Blaise s'approcha de lui et annonça, gêné :_

 _-Cedric ? Je peux te parler ? En privé._

 _Étonné, le garçon avait refermé son livre sur les différentes constitutions à travers le monde et avait suivit son ami dans un sombre couloir, isolé et parfait pour ce genre d'aveux. Lesquels, il ne savait pas encore, mais parfait quand même._

 _-Voilà... heum... Je, je crois que j'ai un problème._

 _Il avait froncé les sourcils et demandé plus de précisions._

 _-Je... je suis en passe d'avoir de très, très gros problèmes._

 _-Quels genres de problèmes ?_

 _-...Le genre problématiques._

 _-Tu sais, Blaise, on ne va pas aller très loin si ton vocabulaire ne s'étoffe pas un petit peu._

 _Le plus jeune soupira profondément, essayant de faire partir son stress._

 _-Tu sais quand est ma date d'anniversaire ?_

 _-Heu, oui. Mais... je suis pas sûr de comprendre à quoi-_

 _-Juste... Essaie de m'aider, ce jour-là._

 _-T'aider à quoi faire ?_

 _Theodore se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de partir, laissant son ami en plan dans le couloir._

Depuis ce jour, Cedric attendait le jour des quatorze ans du Serpentard, une légère inquiétude lui retournant le ventre.

.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent face aux dragons, tous retinrent leur souffle. Ils étaient splendides. Grands. Majestueux. Dangereux. Mortels.

Le grand sourire psychotique d'Alice et les étincelles dans les yeux d'Edmond les firent tous soupirer de lassitude.

Ils notèrent plusieurs espèces différentes : Magyar à Pointes, Boutefeu Chinois, Vert Gallois, Norvégien à Crête, Opaloeil des Antipodes, Noir des Hébrides, Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou et Pansedefer Ukrainien.

Huit dragons.

Huit machines à tuer.

Huit femelles.

Ils déglutirent.

Seuls Edmond et Alice ne se rendirent pas compte du danger qu'ils encourraient, tandis que les autres reculaient prudemment.

Charlie, lui, était figé. Son regard était fixé dans les yeux mordorés du plus grand des dragons. Ses écailles noires luisaient sous le feu craché par ces appareils de guerre. Il était magnifique. Le dragon le regardait aussi. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, lui inspirait crainte et admiration.

Et soudain, il grogna. Le dragon grogna. Un souffle chaud balaya son visage et ses cheveux se soulevèrent. Un sourire se fraya un passage sur le visage incrédule du garçon et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son pouls s'accéléra. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus rapides, plus forts. Et soudain, il sentit un coup dans sa poitrine. Sa respiration se coupa. Il porta sa main à son cœur et il se serait effondré sur le sol s'il ne s'était pas tenu à l'arbre le plus proche, s'empêchant de rencontrer violemment la Terre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus encore.

-Charlie ! S'exclama Draco.

Cette exclamation eut pour mérite de faire sortir Alice et Edmond de leur état d'admiration intense.

La main qui retenait le roux céda et son corps tomba dans un bruit sourd. Sa vue se brouilla et des points blancs dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il ne put qu'entendre les exclamations alarmées de tous ses amis avant de s'évanouir.

-Charlie ! Charlie réveille toi !

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, rouquin ?! Cria Alice.

-Hey, arrête de faire le con ! Réveille toi !

Rodolphus secouait le roux avec énergie et tous hurlaient de toutes parts.

Soudainement, une présence supplémentaire se fit sentir dans les fourrés et Nathanaël sortit son poignard avec une rapidité presque surhumaine.

-Qui es... Luna ?

La jeune fille blonde ne quittait jamais son étrange sourire rêveur et cette fois-là ne faisait pas exception.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

Nathanaël rangea son poignard avec aisance et grogna :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La Serdaigle eut un léger rire et tous frissonnèrent. Elle semblait absente et son faible éclat l'avait rendue presque irréelle.

-Tu devrais le ramener au château... déclara la blonde.

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir demandé ton avis. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Luna eut un autre sourire et se rapprocha de celui qui la questionnait. Elle se pencha à son oreille et chuchota, lentement :

-Tu devrais faire attention à toi. Le monde du dehors est dangereux...

Puis, elle se recula. Nathanaël avait l'air sérieux et rien ne filtrait de son expression glacée.

-Au revoir.

Elle sentit les regards peser sur son dos quelques minutes encore après s'être éloignée.

Pourtant, Nathanaël entendit le vent porter à lui des paroles. Des paroles qu'il aurait préféré entendre plus tard. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit elle. Ça n'était pas possible ! Et pourtant... alors qu'elle s'éloignait, le vent lui porta cela. Seulement trois mots. Trois petits mots.

-Allons, petit prince...

.

Charlie était alité. Voilà quelques semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu quitter l'infirmerie. Et enfin, il arriva. Le jour J. Le jour où ses amis allaient sûrement mourir. Le jour où ils allaient affronter des dragons.

Le jour de la première tâche.

* * *

 _Voilà, ce chapitre est également terminé ! Il est court, je sais... ne pas tuer l'auteur est une manière utile d'avoir la suite, je tiens à le préciser !_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	46. Chapter 41, première tâche !

_Hello tout le monde ! Je commence à poster vraiment n'importe quand..._

 _ **RAR**_

 _Guest :  
Merci, j'espère que la suite sera d'autant plus intéressante !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à brigitte26 et Lilou40 pour vos reviews !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à Yimae et mangamanie pour avoir mis cette histoire dans tes favoris !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !_

* * *

Tous les champions étaient dans la tente, Fleur, Oscar, Victor, Frida, Cedric, Nathanaël, Edmond, Alice, Hermione, Blaise, Theodore, Draco, Fred et Georges.

De l'autre côté de la toile, sur les gradins, Elizabeth se rongeait les sangs :

-Et s'ils mourraient ?

-Mais non... Ils ont bien survécu à pire.

-Et si le dragon se détachait ?

-Il est retenu avec de grandes chaînes, bien puissantes et renforcées. Il faudrait vraiment l'aider à s'échapper.

-Et si un professeur aide les chaînes à se briser ?

-Mais non, voyons. Les gradins sont protégés, aucun sort ne peut filtrer, quel que soit le sens.

-Alors les directeurs ne pourront pas les aider ?!

-...Sauf pour les directeurs.

-Et si ils-

-Écoute, Liz. Ils ne sont pas manchots. Ils arriveront bien à ne pas mourir dans la manœuvre.

-J'espère...

Severus soupira.

 _Moi aussi, Liz, moi aussi..._

Non loin de là, les trois directeurs discutaient joyeusement. Enfin, joyeusement...

-Mais, Minerva, il est impensable de faire concourir des enfants aussi jeunes ! Pas comme ça ! S'exclama Madame Maxime.

-Ce sont les règles les plus justes que nous avons trouvé, je vous le rappelle. Même si cela ne m'enchante pas, nous devons respecter une certaine égalité.

-Il est vrai qu'ils pourraient mourir. Renchérit Karkaroff.

Minerva soupira. Elle paraissait fatiguée.

-Je le sais bien... Je ne peut que continuer de croire en leurs prouesses magiques. Et en leur inventivité.

 _Surtout, leur inventivité..._ pensa t-elle.

.

-Ça va aller, Oscar ? Demanda Fleur.

Le garçon brun acquiesça. Oscar de la Rose ne se sentait pas super à l'aise. Il aurait tout donné pour un pot de Nutella, à cet instant précis.

-Je pense que ça va aller. Merci, Fleur.

-De rien. Et elle alla se rasseoir à son tour.

Comment je vais faire ?! S'hurla tout seule dans sa tête le second champion français. Ses capacités magiques n'étaient pas exceptionnelles, ses sorts ne volaient pas bien haut, il était de taille et de force moyenne, ses capacités physiques étaient moyennes également, il n'était pas le meilleur des élèves et n'était pas le plus populaire de l'école.

Il était un garçon des plus banals. Il était la moyenne, dans tous les sens du terme.

Quand les directeurs, accompagnés de Ludo Verpey et de Bartemius Croupton, entrèrent dans la tente, il se leva, comme tous les autres, et se plaça dans le cercle ainsi formé.

-Nous allons commencer par procéder au tirage au sort.

-Quel tirage au sort ? Demanda Victor.

Ludo paru étonné.

-Et bien, pour séparer le groupe ici-présent ! Dit-il en désignant la Lumière.

-Évidemment... soupira Draco.

Ludo Verpey prit l'un des deux sacs qui pendait à sa ceinture et déclara :

-Toi, toi et toi. Vous allez tirer trois papiers chacun. Cela constituera les équipes.

Theodore déglutit et s'avança le premier.

Ensuite, Georges piocha trois papiers.

Pour terminer, l'homme renversa les trois derniers sur la main tendue d'Hermione.

-Blaise Zabini, Edmond Potter et Hermione Granger. Déclara Theodore.

Les trois enfants se rapprochèrent les uns des autres.

-Voilà l'équipe une ! S'exclama Verpey.

-Draco Malfoy, Alice Snape et Georges. Lu Hermione.

-Et voici l'équipe deux ! Et pour finir, jeune homme ?

-Theodore Nott, Nathanaël Snape et Fred. Termina Georges.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Ludo annonça :

-Bien, c'est parfait ! Maintenant...

Il détacha le deuxième sac qu'il avait en sa possession.

-...maintenant, vous allez tous, chacun à votre tour, tirer un objet qui symbolisera votre tour de passage. Vous êtes tous prêt ?

Il tendit le sac.

-Honneur aux dames.

Fleur avança sa main et la plongea dans le sac qui remuait.

Elle tira un splendide dragon vert clair.

-Un Vert Gallois ! Idéal, pour vous.

La suivante fut Frida Annulloi, qui sortit du sac une petite chose brune :

-Le Norvégien à Crête ! Très agressif, celui-ci.. Bonne chance, mademoiselle.

Elle jeta un regard provocateur à Cedric qui fut le prochain à piocher un dragon.

-Oh ! Le... Magyar à Pointes ! L'un des plus dangereux de la clique ! Bon courage...

Cedric eut un sourire moqueur quand il vit l'air rageur de la provocatrice.

Hermione tendit sa main vers le sac. Quand elle la ressortit, elle déglutit.

-Opalœil des Antipodes ! Vous allez avoir besoin de courage, tous les trois.

Georges se lança à son tour.

-Le splendide Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou ! Les plus jeunes ont les plus dangereux, à ce que je vois...

Quand Theodore sortit une petite chose noire du sac et que tous eurent un mouvement de recul, il se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

-Le...le Noir des Hébrides ! Celui-ci est encore plus agressif que le Magyar, aujourd'hui.

Oscar et Victor se regardèrent. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il restait un dragon des plus dangereux. Ils plongèrent leur mains dans le sac en même temps. Oscar ferma les yeux.

-Oh, le Boutefeu Chinois ! Vous avez de la chance !

Le français soupira de soulagement et rouvrit les yeux.

-Oui, beaucoup de chance, Mr Krum !

Oscar regarda sa main. Il lui semblait presque que le Pansedefer Ukrainien se foutait franchement de sa gueule.

Ludo sortit alors un petit carnet et nota :

-Alors... Mr de la Rose, numéro un, Poudlard équipe une, numéro deux, mademoiselle Delacour, numéro trois, mademoiselle Annulloi, numéro quatre, Mr Diggory, numéro cinq, Poudlard équipe deux, numéro six, Mr Krum, numéro sept, et pour finir Poudlard équipe trois, numéro huit. Vous avez donc vos ordres de passage. Au premier coup de canon, Mr de la Rose, vous vous élancerez.

Oscar acquiesça et Verpey reprit :

-Je vous rappelle les règles de cette première tâche. Vous entrez dans l'arène seul, ou en équipe, et vous n'avez avec vous que votre baguette. Vous serez notés sur dix, sauf les champions de Poudlard qui seront notés sur cinq, et vous rapporterez ainsi une note sur soixante à votre établissement ! Vous avez tous bien compris ?

Des « oui » résonnèrent faiblement.

-Parfait ! Vous avez... une dizaine de minutes avant le premier coup de canon !

 **BOUM**

-Ah, en fait, ce serait plus une dizaine de secondes.

Et il partit, joyeux, jusqu'aux gradins.

Les trois directeurs s'en allèrent à sa suite. Bartemius Croupton passa à côté du Bulgare.

-...Tu...Sois...créer des problèmes...

-Pardon ? Demanda Victor.

-Hum ? Oh, rien, mon garçon. Je me parlais à moi-même...

-Il est bizarre, cet homme. Dit Victor.

-... c'est vrai. Répondit Alice qui fronçait les sourcils.

Pourquoi cet homme avait-il deux odeurs ?

Oscar regardait l'entrée de la tente avec un désespoir palpable.

Comment faire ? Comment ne pas mourir ? C'était réellement une très bonne question.

-...Mr de la Rose !

La voix de Mr Croupton et les exclamations du public sortirent le garçon de sa torpeur. Il prit une grande inspiration et voulu faire un pas en avant... mais n'y arriva pas.

La vision qu'il avait devant les yeux le figea de terreur.

Un dragon, immense, rugit. Sa couleur chaude luisait sous la chaleur des flammes qu'il crachait et le bruit qu'il faisait couvrait les cris enjoués des spectateurs.

Il allait tellement mourir...

.

-Ils n'ont pas honte, envoyer des enfants au casse-pipe comme ça ! Non mais vraiment... si je chope Minerva je vais lui en faire baver, à l'écossaise ! Non mais sérieusement...

Cela faisait quelques minutes que l'infirmière de l'école s'affairait sur lui tout en pestant contre la terre entière.

-Voilà. Tu as mal si je fait ça ? Demanda t-elle gentiment tout en lui pliant le bras.

-Non. Répondit le français.

Elle soupira.

-Tu as quand même sacrément brûlé !

Elle lui pommada son dos couvert de cloques.

Il grimaça. Au moins, il n'était pas mort ! Il avait une jambe cassée, un poignet écrasé et le dos totalement cramé, mais il n'était pas mort. Oscar regarda l'œuf doré qui brillait doucement à côté de lui. Il eut un petit sourire. Avant de grimacer à nouveau sous la torture de la crème fraîche que l'infirmière lui tartinait sur le dos.

.

-Voilà maintenant le tour de l'équipe une de Poudlard ! Blaise Zabini, Edmond Potter et Hermione Granger ! Et face à eux... une splendide Opalœil des Antipodes !

Blaise déglutit et regarda l'heure. 14:17. Il devait terminer ça le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait que quelques heures.

Cedric, près de lui, posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules et dit :

-Écoute, tu as encore du temps, je me trompe ?

Blaise secoua la tête.

-Bien. Tu termines ça rapidement, et je serais là pour t'aider. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Cedric le devança :

-Non. Quoi qu'il arrive. On verra bien. D'accord ?

-...d'accord.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Tu viens ? Demanda Hermione.

-J'arrive.

L'équipe deux entra dans l'arène.

.

-Je crois que la sortie risque d'être compliquée...

-VRAIMENT ?! J'AVAIS PAS REMARQUÉ !

Les trois enfants s'étaient abrités derrière un rocher car, à la seconde où ils étaient entrés dans l'arène, la dragonne s'était mise à leur cracher dessus. Et pas des glaires, mesdames et messieurs. Non non non. Du feu !

-ALORS MAINTENANT TU TE DÉMERDES MAIS TU NOUS SORS DE LÀ !

La douce et mesurée voix d'Hermione résonnait encore dans les oreilles des deux garçons quand Edmond soupesa une pierre devant lui.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de la spéléo ?! S'énerva encore la jeune fille.

Sans répondre, le garçon en prit une autre et compara leurs poids. Puis, il reposa la première et sortit sa baguette.

Avant même que son équipière ne puisse crier une nouvelle fois, il la pointa sur le caillou et laissa sa magie envelopper la pierre.

Après quelques instants où le rocher derrière eux subissait durement la puissante flamme de la dragonne, sa pierre se changea en un avion en papier.

-...

-...

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Demanda la jeune Gryffondor.

-Arrête de crier et regarde.

Edmond prit l'avion et le lança au dessus d'eux.

-Accio sac numéro 2 !

Le feu autour d'eux se stoppa et ils levèrent les yeux : au dessus des trois jeunes gens volait paisiblement l'avion d'Edmond, tandis qu'un énorme sac de sport avançait à grande vitesse dans les cieux. Blaise se leva, et, tandis que la créature cracheuse de feu était fascinée par le bout de papier volant, il attrapa le sac qui passa à sa portée. Il n'avait pas été exposé au feu.

Avant de le donner à son coéquipier, le Serpentard l'ouvrit. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant ce qu'il contenait et le tendit à Edmond.

Ce dernier vida son contenu sur le sol alors que l'avion tombait devant eux, totalement cramé, et que le feu du ciel s'abattait une nouvelle fois contre leur rocher protecteur.

Hermione soupira :

-Vous aviez préparé tout ça ?

-On se doutait qu'on en aurait besoin, un jour.

Et sans un mot de plus, Edmond Potter s'amusa, lui et sa bombe artisanale.

.

-Vous n'avez rien de plus ? C'est vrai ? Comment pouvez-vous vous en sortir avec si peu d'égratignures et une insolation ? Le regard perplexe, l'infirmière se tenait devant l'équipe une.

-Juré ! Rien que ça ! S'exclama Edmond.

-...Mouais.

Elle les laissa partir, tout en gardant un œil sur Blaise, qui suait à grosses gouttes et qui tremblait légèrement.

Le Serpentard alla s'asseoir aux abords de la tente. L'air frais du dehors le refroidissait, et ce n'était vraiment pas de refus. Il s'était éloigné de ses amis. Ils ne devaient pas savoir.

.

-Pour ce troisième passage, applaudissez tous mademoiselle Fleur Delacour !

La jeune veela entra dans l'arène la tête haute. Dans les gradins, elle aperçu Naëliys, tout au fond, bien protégée derrière Bill et Charlie, qui était sorti de l'infirmerie pour la première tâche. Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

Puis, une flamme la rasa de près et elle couru se cacher derrière un gros rocher. D'un geste, elle lança un caillou très loin derrière elle. À partir de ce moment là, elle attendit que la dragonne tourne la tête et sortit sa baguette. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à lancer un sort...

-Smurf... sngnouf...tchuuummm !

.

-Miss Delacour ! Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée dans cet état là ?!

Elle aurait bien aimé le savoir. Elle aurait dû le savoir, que sa dragonne était enrhumée. Couverte de morve draconnale de la tête aux pieds, elle soupirait tandis que l'infirmière l'aidait à se nettoyer. D'un puissant sort de sommeil, elle avait pu endormir la bête après que celle-ci lui ait _**morvé**_ dessus.

Elle regarda l'œuf d'or à côté d'elle et ne put que serrer les dents en se remémorant le fou rire de Naëliys qui avait résonné dans tout le stade. Elle allait voir, celle qu'avait peur, elle allait voir...

.

-Arfarfarf... bieeen. Après ce passage haut en couleurs, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort mademoiselle Frida Annulloi !

C'est la tête haute et un sourire déjà victorieux aux lèvres que la jeune fille du nord s'avança dans l'arène.

Son Norvégien à Crête s'approcha lentement d'elle. Sans bouger, elle la laissa faire. La dragonne la renifla, une fois, deux fois, trois fois... puis, elle souffla et la jeune fille fut projetée contre un rocher.

Le « crac » que tous entendirent quand elle percuta la pierre en fit grimacer plus d'un.

Elle ne bougeait plus. La dragonne retourna sur ses œufs, sans plus se préoccuper de celle qui semblait ne plus respirer.

Le silence se fit dans les gradins.

Dès la première tâche, une étudiante était à déplorer.

Dans les tribunes, au premier rang, une jeune fille se leva. Son accent du nord se fit entendre :

-Hé, Frida ! Ne commence pas à faire ton intéressante ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça !

Tous la regardèrent. Avait-elle perdu la raison de voir une amie décéder devant ses yeux ?

Un bruit en provenance de l'arène résonna faiblement. Les regards se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers le cadavre.

Cadavre qui commençait à se décomposer. Sa peau s'affaissait et coulait sur le sol, telle de la glace fondue.

…

De la glace fondue ?

Un rire chaud et mesquin se fit entendre :

-Mais bien sûr, que je le sais. Tu penses bien...

Le visage de Frida se tenait maintenant à quelques centimètres de celle qui s'était indignée quelques instants plus tôt.

-Frida...

-Oui, ma belle ?

-...Arrête de me coller !

-Mais voyons, je sais que tu adores ça !

La championne avait volé sans vergognes la place de la jeune fille était en train de la caler de force sur ses genoux.

Plusieurs dizaines de secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, Frida voulant la garder et l'autre voulant s'enfuir. Leurs mouvements furent stoppés par la voix de Ludo Verpey :

-Mais... mademoiselle Annulloi...

-Oui ?

-Que... pourquoi...

-Et bien, je l'ai terminée, votre tâche, non ?

Lorsqu'elle tendit l'œuf devant elle, tous se turent.

-Ah, heu... oui, on dirait bien...

Comme tout le monde la regardait encore, elle dit :

-Et la suite ?

-Ah ! Oui, bien sûr. Applaudissez tous Cedric Diggory!

-C'est souvent comme ça ? Demanda Bill à son voisin, qui venait de Durmstrang.

Ce dernier soupira et dit :

-Oui, toujours. Ces deux-là sont tout le temps fourrées ensemble, mais elles ne se supportent pas.

-Elles se connaissent depuis longtemps ?

-Personne n'a souvenir de les avoir jamais vues loin l'une de l'autre et le sourire aux lèvres. Elles sont amies depuis toujours.

Sa curiosité repue, Bill se concentra à nouveau sur l'arène, tandis que le Poufsouffle entrait en piste.

Voyant la position plus que douteuse de son adversaire, Cedric leva un sourcil perplexe. Avant de vite se concentrer sur le féroce Magyar à Pointes qui le regardait d'un air « mais viens mon coco, je vais te manger en steak tartare façon barbecue, mais n'ai pas peur, viens ».

Alors, quand un rayon de flamme lui arriva dessus, il était prêt, bien sûr. Prêt à s'enfuir.

Seulement, le problème, avec une dragonne furieuse et surtout furieusement affamée qui veut vous bouffer, c'est qu'elle vous perçoit comme un petit poulet effrayé qui bat des ailes pour se sortir de sa merde.

Donc, quand le garçon voulut s'enfuir, la dragonne cracha pareillement à gauche et à droite du petit poulet, bientôt cuit à point. Si bien que, quand il vit qu'il était bloqué de toutes parts, il déglutit et fléchit les jambes.

.

-Mr Diggory ! Je sais que les Poufsouffle ont parfois du mal à se faire entendre, mais était-ce bien nécessaire de finir brûlé ?! C'est un comble, tout de même !

Cedric souriait. Ses muscles faciaux souffraient le martyr à force qu'il sourie mais il souriait, envers et contre tout. Il était content.

Face à la dragonne, il avait eu un chtit peu peur, quand même, mais il s'en était sorti. Il avait sauté au dessus des flammes qui lui arrivaient en pleine face, merci l'entraînement de Quidditch, et avait atterri en plein... sur la face à Magy-chou !

Il l'avait assommé à pieds joints et avait ensuite récupéré tranquillement l'œuf d'or, en sifflotant. La tête totalement abasourdie de Frida l'avait fait sourire, et depuis, il était content. Et martyrisait ses zygomatiques.

Bon, oui, il avait abusé et s'était brûlé en tapotant le museau de la créature... mais il restait content.

Oui. Franchement, il était content.

.

-Après ce passage éclair, dirons-nous, voici la seconde équipe de Poudlard ! Draco Malfoy, Alice Snape et Georges !

Les trois enfants entrèrent dans l'arène. Ils regardèrent l'énorme Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou qui leur faisait face. Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Et se mirent à courir.

-Rappelez-moi POURQUOI on est train de courir ?! Demanda Draco.

-Parce que si on s'arrête, on finit cramés ! Répondit Alice.

-Très bonne raison, si je puis me permettre. Renchérit Georges.

Puis, d'un commun accord, il se planquèrent derrière un rocher.

Alice sortit sa baguette et déclara :

-Accio sac numéro 1 !

Un sac de sport se posa dans une douceur relative aux pieds de la quatrième année, qui sortit avec la plus grande joie son briquet crocodile, ainsi que plusieurs carburants.

-Tu vas voir, qui fait le plus de feu, ma cocotte...

.

-Mademoiselle Snape... combien de fois vous ais-je dit de faire plus attention à vous lorsque vous allumez un feu ?!

-Désolée... dit-elle.

-Regardez vos camarades ! Ils sont bien mal en point, eux aussi !

En effet, Georges avait un bras cassé et Draco une petite brûlure au bras droit. Alice, elle, de par sa nature de vampire, avait la moitié du corps totalement noire charbon. Heureusement que très peu de choses ne peuvent pas être guéries par magie ! Et que cela n'en faisait pas partie !

Dans tous les cas, elle avait été fixée. Alice 1, Dragonne 0.

.

-Et maintenant, voici le second champion du nord, applaudissez-le, il s'agit de Victor Krum !

Quand il s'avança, tranquillement, dans l'arène, Victor se dit que son dragon pétait le feu.

…

Littéralement.

Le dangereux Boutefeu Chinois lui faisait face, et, lorsqu'il voulait lui cracher ses flammes à la figure, celles-ci sortaient... de l'autre côté, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Les cris s'emparèrent rapidement du public, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que le bouclier qui les englobait stoppait les flammes.

C'est donc tranquillement que le célèbre attrapeur marcha jusqu'aux œufs, prenant bien garde à toujours regarder la dragonne dans les yeux.

Puis, il fit le chemin en marche arrière, tout aussi tranquillement.

Pas un bruit n'était sorti du public, tout aussi fasciné que lui par la facilité de l'épreuve. Et le Bulgare rejoignit la tente de l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière dû le sortir de son état de choc.

.

-...Bon. Voici donc, mesdames et messieurs, le dernier passage ! Applaudissez tous la troisième équipe de Poudlard, avec Theodore Nott, Nathanaël Snape et Fred !

Les trois enfants apparurent dans l'arène. Au même instant, leur dragonne hurla, et le silence se fit.

Sa peau noire luisait sous le soleil, et son cri résonnait encore dans le cœur de tous.

Charlie se redressa pour mieux apercevoir la créature, magnifique.

Les étudiants se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête, et se séparèrent en quelques instants. Ils semblaient réglés comme du papier à musique.

Tandis que Fred tournait autour de la dragonne qui crachait de ça de là son feu mortel, esquivant chaque coup avec aisance, Theodore s'approchait lentement du nid, sans que quiconque ne le voit.

Pendant ce temps, Nathanaël était debout sur un rocher, regardant l'ensemble du terrain d'un œil froid. Il voyait tout, et analysait chaque chose en un instant. Sa cible se verrouillait chaque seconde un peu plus, et sa main était crispée à quelques centimètres de sa lame. Dès que Fred se mettait un peu trop sur la trajectoire du feu, il éteignait quelques flammes à distance grâce à sa magie d'eau.

Puis, un moment, Theodore fut enfin à portée des œufs.

Seulement, l'instinct maternel du puissant Noir des Hébrides se réveilla d'un coup et sa queue balaya le sol, là où se trouvait l'adolescent.

En un instant, Theodore se retrouva derrière un rocher, dans les bras de Nathanaël, qui venait de très sûrement lui sauver la vie.

Ce dernier regarda Fred. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête et se rendit aux côtés de Theodore. Maintenant, Nathanaël menait la danse.

Le garçon se plaça face à la dragonne et soudain, le ballet débuta.

La mère furieuse voulait écraser ce misérable insecte qui voulait lui voler ses enfants, et l'enfant évitait chaque coup, esquivait, attaquait, ne blessait pas. C'était comme une danse, une danse pleine de rage, de colère et de mort, où les deux protagonistes se tournent autour sans jamais se toucher.

Elle voulait son cadavre, il voulait l'épargner. Pourtant, lorsque la queue de l'animal se retrouva dans le ventre du Serpentard, l'envoyant valser contre les tribunes, on pensa qu'il aurait dû dégainer sa lame.

On le pensa. On le pensa jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le vit plus.

Et d'un seul coup, la dragonne folle furieuse, le majestueux Noir des Hébrides, s'écroula au sol.

Personne n'avait entendu le « Somnium », prononcé par le quatrième année, qui tenait maintenant un œuf d'or dans sa main, et qui était félicité par ses amis.

.

-Mr Snape... vous êtes pire que votre sœur...

L'infirmière soupira. Pourquoi elle faisait ce taff, déjà ?

.

Toutes les équipes étaient réunies dans l'arène. Cedric fronçait les sourcils. Où était Blaise ?

-Bien maintenant, nous allons procéder à la remise des notes. Mesdames et Monsieur les juges, s'il vous plaît. Les notes de Mr de la Rose.

Karkaroff donna un six, Madame Maxime un huit, et Minerva un sept.

-C'est une moyenne de vingt-et-un, pour Oscar de la Rose ! Maintenant, les notes pour l'équipe numéro une de Poudlard !

Ce fut, à l'étonnement général, trois quatre qui sortirent.

-Grandiose ! Un douze sur quinze pour cette équipe ! Maintenant, les notes de Mademoiselle Delacour !

Karkaroff donna un huit, de même que Minerva, et Madame Maxime donna un neuf.

-C'est très bien, pour Fleur Delacour qui remporte la note de vingt-cinq ! Voyons maintenant les résultats de Mademoiselle Annulloi !

Ce furent trois beaux neufs qui furent donnés à la championne de Durmstrang.

-Une note de vingt-sept, c'est le plus haut score de la journée ! Mesdames et messieurs, quel sera celui du champion suivant, j'ai nommé Cedric Diggory ?

Karkaroff donna un quatre, tandis que Madame Maxime et Minerva offraient la note de cinq.

-Oh ! Quatorze sur quinze ! Il égale Frida Annulloi ! Voyons voir les notes de la seconde équipe de Poudlard !

À la stupeur générale, ils furent notés d'un quatre par Karkaroff et Minerva, et d'un cinq de Madame Maxime.

-C'est exceptionnel, ces notes que nous avons là ! Treize sur quinze ! Les notes de Mr Victor Krum, s'il vous plaît !

Karkaroff nota d'un neuf, tandis que les directrices donnaient un gentil huit et un beau sept.

-Oh, Victor Krum obtient un splendide vingt-quatre, gentil, par rapport à la chance de cocu qu'il à eut ! Pour finir, les notes de l'équipe trois de Poudlard !

Le cinq de Karkaroff décrocha bien des mâchoires, tandis que les deux autres parurent bien fades.

-C'est un magnifique quinze sur quinze ! Applaudissez tous nos champions !

Des éclats de voix et des acclamations retentirent dans le stade, alors que les champions sus-nommés se congratulaient entre eux.

-Maintenant, les scores des établissements ! À la troisième place de ce concours, Beaubâtons, avec quarante-six points ! À la seconde place, Durmstrang, avec cinquante-et-un points ! Et à la première place pour l'instant, pas très loin devant, Poudlard, avec cinquante-quatre points !

Un cri déchira soudainement l'air. Quelqu'un hurla :

-Blaise !

* * *

 _Voilà, je vous laisse sur ça !_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	47. Chapter 42, Blaise !

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _ **RAR**_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à brigitte26 et Lilou40 pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ! u.u_

 _Autres :  
Merci à luluroller pour mettre cette histoire dans tes favoris !_

* * *

-Blaise, Blaise, répond !

Cedric criait depuis quelques minutes sur l'enfant qui convulsait à terre.

-Mais qu'a t-il ? Demanda Madame Maxime, inquiète.

Minerva regardait la scène avec horreur, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à l'un de ses étudiants.

Soudain, quelqu'un traversa la foule avec autorité :

-Laissez-moi passer ! Je suis l'infirmière que diable !

Mrs Pomfresh s'agenouilla près de Blaise et demanda nerveusement au Poufsouffle qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras :

-Mr Diggory... savez-vous ce qui arrive à votre camarade ?

Celui-ci, les larmes aux yeux, secoua négativement la tête.

L'infirmière de Poudlard avait eu l'avantage de connaître la mère du Serpentard quand celle-ci y étudiait, et faisait partie des rares personnes à savoir que la jeune femme était une créature rare, puissante, sombre et dangereuse.

Une succube.

Contrairement aux rumeurs, les succubes n'étaient pas des démons venus de l'enfer voulant à tout prix avoir accès aux plaisirs de la chair, prenant sans remords une apparence féminine des plus attrayantes.

Ces créatures étaient simplement des femmes, pas forcément sorcières, qui, pour survivre, avaient besoin de boire une quantité conséquente de sang. Or, une succube ne peut survivre qu'avec du sang de son âme-sœur, comme un vampire, à la différence près que le sang d'une personne qui ne l'aime pas agirait comme le plus virulent des poisons.

La jeune femme avait survécu en buvant le sang de ses maris, à l'époque follement amoureux d'elle, mais qui tentaient de la tuer dès qu'ils se rendaient compte de sa nature.

Pour le bien de son fils, elle les avait tués, les uns après les autres, au prix de son amour.

Seulement, elle n'avait jamais caché à son enfant qu'il risquait, à son quinzième anniversaire, de devenir un incube.

-Pauvre petit... si jeune. Souffla l'infirmière.

Pour apaiser ses souffrances, elle agita sa baguette au dessus du corps qui convulsait encore dans les bras de son ami, lançant silencieusement un sort de sommeil.

-C'est le maximum que je puisse faire... chuchota t-elle gentiment au Poufsouffle.

.

Voilà maintenant quelques semaines que Blaise était alité à l'infirmerie, ses cris résonnant parfois à travers le château entier.

Tout Poudlard avait une sale humeur, et les étrangers n'avaient pas un moral plus remonté que leurs hôtes.

Chaque jour, plusieurs des amis du Serpentard se rendaient à son chevet et restaient là. Parfois parlant, racontant leur journées, parfois faisant leurs devoirs, parfois juste assis à ses côtés, le soutenant quoi qu'il arrive.

Et un jour, un beau jour de janvier 1995, alors que tous étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour le repas, il ouvrit les yeux.

 _Que... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive..._

 _J'ai... Aouch ! Je peux même plus bouger..._

 _Je peux ouvrir les yeux, au moins ?_

…

…

 _Ahh, même pas..._

 _Quelle loose... mais... mais..._

 _C'est quoi..._

 _Cette odeur ?_

Lentement, le Serpentard réussit à écarter ses paupières. L'infirmerie plongée dans la pénombre ne lui agressa pas la rétine, et il put observer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Enfin, observer...

Chaque chose, chaque objet, chaque personne présente dans un large périmètre autour de lui... il pouvait les sentir.

Il sentait leur odeur, leur aura, leur magie. Il sentait tout. Et qu'est ce que c'était bon !

Il se sentait complet comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Comme si toute sa vie il avait attendu, attendu quelque chose qui le ferait se sentir vivant, et cette chose...

Était enfin à sa portée.

Il déglutit, et, forçant sur ses muscles endoloris, il se leva.

Il s'accrocha péniblement à tout ce qu'il rencontrait, et atteignit difficilement la porte. Et là, il sentit quelque chose.

Tout son corps réclama la chose qu'il venait de sentir.

Son esprit entier était maintenant tourné vers une seule chose. _Cette_ chose.

.

Nathanaël regardait son assiette, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

À quoi pensait-il ? Personne ne le sait.

Un bruit lui fit soudainement relever la tête. Il la tourna vers les grandes portes.

Là, appuyé contre le mur, haletant et les pupilles dilatées, se tenait Blaise.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il se leva et rejoignit son ami.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda t-il.

Il savait très bien que toute la grande salle avait les yeux rivés sur eux, mais rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui que de pouvoir s'assurer du bien être de son ami.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait pourquoi personne ne s'était levé pour saluer celui qui leur avait fait aussi peur, mais était content de pouvoir s'enquérir de sa santé sans que quiconque ne saute sur le faiblement rétabli en face de lui.

-Blaise ? Demanda le garçon.

Le sus-nommé leva les yeux, et les plongea dans le regard vert émeraude de celui qui l'appelait.

-Blaise, tu vas bien ?

Nathanaël fronçait maintenant les sourcils. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

Lentement, le nouvel arrivant accrocha ses bras autour du coup de son camarade et l'embrassa.

…

La grande salle était figée. En réalité, seuls la Lumière, les Feux Sacrés et les adultes proches de tous ces grands malades mentaux l'étaient.

Nathanaël ne valait pas mieux.

Blaise, lui, embrassait langoureusement le brun aux yeux verts, sans se préoccuper du reste.

Puis, il glissa sa tête dans le cou de sa _victime_ et le renifla.

 _Ahh... il sent trop bon..._

Sans prévenir, il ouvrit la bouche et mordit le cou de Nathanaël. Ce dernier était toujours aussi figé, et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que respirer, les yeux bloqués sur un point devant lui, coincé dans les bras de son ami.

Quand celui-ci se mit à lui sucer le sang comme un vampire le ferait, le dernier Snape se dit qu'il avait vraiment un gros problème.

Et c'est Charlie qui l'aggrava.

Voyant la scène, comme tout le monde, le roux n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que regarder ce qu'il allait se passer. Mais quand il vit que Blaise suçait le sang de son camarade, il intervint.

D'un geste, il sépara les deux garçons, et poussa Nathanaël derrière lui.

Et les yeux exorbités de Blaise lui assurèrent qu'il venait de faire une grosse connerie.

Grognant, celui qui avait limite agressé quelqu'un se jeta sur Charlie pour le faire dégager de devant celui qui avait _cette_ odeur.

Il aurait dû prendre en compte que Charlie avait travaillé avec des dragons en Roumanie, et que la force d'un gamin de quatrième année ne le ferait pas bouger d'un pet.

Blaise se retrouva rapidement au sol, le roux sur lui, l'empêchant d'effectuer le moindre petit mouvement.

-Blaise ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

-...C'est un incube.

Tournant la tête vers celle qui venait de parler et qui se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés, Charlie demanda :

-Quoi ?

Alice soupira et répondit :

-Son odeur... elle a changé. Elle ressemble tellement à la mienne...

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, ma Lissa ? Rodolphus se tenait devant elle, servant de rempart, inutile, au cas où Blaise s'échapperait de la poigne de Charlie.

-Je veux dire qu'il est incube ! Son odeur ressemble aux vampires, mais...

-Mais ? Demanda Edmond, inquiet.

Il se tenait près de Nathanaël, toujours totalement figé.

-Mais, y'a autre chose. Il sent comme moi... comme Nat. Et je crois que ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose.

-Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Blaise, qui avait complètement lâché prise au profit de la partie la plus bestiale de son être.

-Que Nathanaël est son âme-sœur.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	48. Chapter 43, hug !

_Hello tout le monde ! Encore une fois, désolée de mon retard ! Incapable de tenir ses propres délais... et on ne tue PAS lauteur, s'il vous plaît !_

 _ **RAR**_

 _Anonymes :_

 _adenoide :_ _Haha, oui, totalement choqué ! Merci pour ta review !_

 _Erra-slyth :_ _Ha bah oui ! Faut bien un peu de suspens quand même ! Et la voilà, la suite ! Merciiiii ! Je vais pleurer... c'est trop gentil ! Pour les enfants, suspens, suspens ! Merci pour ta review, en tous cas !_

 _Eirin AbLoar :_ _Haha ! Bah si je peux ! Et même que je le fais, nah ! Tout à fait, t'as tout compris ! Et quant à l'amour... surprise ! Merci pour tout et voilà la suite !_

 _Non Anonymes :_

 _Merci à brigitte26, Yuki-Jiji, Regina lily Swan, Moonard et Lilou40 (t'ai-je répondu, Lilou40, je ne me souviens plus... si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis désolééée !) pour vos reviews !_

 _Autres :_

 _Merci à EvilForcesAreGood, Bella54190 et Haku 132 pour avoir mis cette histoire dans vos favoris !_

 _Merci encore à EvilForcesAreGood, ElwennSnape, et Haku 132 pour la suivre !_

 _Et enfin, merci à Haku 132 pour m'avoir mise dans tes auteurs favoris !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

...

...

HEEEIIN ?!

Voici à quoi ressemblait la pensée générale en cet instant.

Alice se tourna vers son jumeau, voulant s'assurer de sa santé mentale. Elle posa donc naturellement les yeux sur du vide.

Et c'est en soupirant qu'elle vit passer devant elle ses amis et ses parents, tous courants pour retrouver celui-qui-disparaissait.

-Et je fais quoi, moi ? Demanda Charlie qui retenait toujours son ami de Serpentard au sol.

La vampire lui coula un regard torve et dit :

-Tu le gardes ?

Le grognement de rage bestiale de Blaise le fit déglutir, tandis que la jeune fille faisait mine de s'en aller.

-Alice ! Cria Charlie.

-Ouiiii ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

-Aide-moi !

Elle s'approcha alors de son ami, et l'aida à emmener l'incube hors de la grande salle.

Grande salle d'ailleurs toute émoustillée de la tournure pour le moins étonnante qu'avait prise ce repas.

.

Sans se presser, Luka se baladait dans les couloirs de l'école, son livre à la main et ses lunettes sur le nez.

Elle tourna à gauche, à droite, et continua ainsi sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Seulement, elle savait qu'elle finirait par tomber sur son frère. Elle tombait toujours sur son frère.

Et en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit des sanglots. Marchant plus lentement pour étouffer le bruit de ses pas, elle s'approcha de la source du bruit. Les épaules tressautantes sous les larmes et tremblant comme une feuille, voilà comment elle retrouva le Serpentard...

Sans un bruit, sans un mot, elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais le temps passa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle restait là, assise, sans mot, sans la moindre parole, juste en rassurant son petit frère de sa présence.

Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit que ses sanglots se faisait moins nombreux. Alors, elle posa son livre à terre et regarda le plafond.

Là, dans ce couloir solitaire, sombre et froid, elle prit calmement la parole :

-Alors ?

Un léger rire lui répondit :

-Quoi, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? T'es intelligente, tu l'as très bien compris toute seule.

Elle haussa les épaules, son regard encore fixé sur le plafond.

Le visage toujours baigné de larmes, Nathanaël soupira.

-Comment est-ce que tu veux que je prenne la nouvelle, hein ? Tu sais Luka, je pensais pas qu'un jour ma vie déraperait à ce point... Avant...

Un petit rire résonna dans le couloir.

-J'ai peur, bordel...

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait rien à dire.

Elle n'était pas là pour qu'il parle, qu'il s'exprime, qu'il épanche ses sentiments.

Non, elle n'était sûrement pas ici pour ça. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était simplement qu'il sache qu'elle était là, pour lui, et qu'elle ne lâchera pas. Il avait besoin de soutien. S'il a besoin de parler, il viendra de lui-même.

Ils restèrent comme cela peut-être plusieurs minutes, peut-être plusieurs heures, sans se quitter, épaule contre épaule, l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsqu'enfin Nathanaël pu respirer normalement, lorsque son cœur pu battre à son rythme habituel, alors seulement elle se leva, sans un mot, sans une phrase, sans une respiration plus forte que la précédente. Elle se leva simplement, et calmement, elle s'en alla.

Au détour d'un couloir, un petit vent souffla dans les cheveux de la jeune fille, et elle crut entendre, porté par la brise, un petit "merci", qui a jamais restera secret, entre eux-deux et le vent.

.

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, Blaise était retenu attaché sur une chaise et était veillé par Charlie et Alice, sans oublier un Basilic très en colère qu'il ait pu toucher à son Nathanaël.

Il se débattait toujours et regardait ses amis comme si il allait les étriper.

Les amis en question, loin de s'en formaliser, jouaient tranquillement à la bataille explosive.

Alors, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et que Nathanaël entra dans la salle qui leur servait de chambre, Blaise se calma instantanément et darda un regard ardent sur le brun.

Les pupilles dilatées de l'incube montraient toute son excitation à revoir devant lui celui que tout son corps réclamait.

Jetant un regard incertain à son ami, Nathanaël alla s'asseoir dans un coin et calmer son familier, sans plus s'intéresser à celui qui était ligoté.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la Lumière et quelques autres se retrouvèrent dans la pièce, prévenus et impatients de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Sous les regards de sa famille et de ses amis, Nathanaël se leva et s'approcha de celui qui l'avait embrasser. Détachant l'incube et le prenant par le bras, ce dernier quitta la pièce, les enfermant sans remords dans le sous-sol.

.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, dans un coin d'ombre du château, Blaise se tenait contre un mur, reprenant lentement ses esprits, tandis que son vis-à-vis semblait inquiet.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda le brun aux yeux verts.

La respiration toujours haletante, Blaise répondit :

-Oui... merci.

Un silence gêné s'installa progressivement et Blaise fini par le briser :

-...Et maintenant ?

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne répondait pas, Blaise s'approcha de lui.

Le regard émeraude qu'il intercepta lui traversa le cœur. Plus que tout chez Nathanaël, c'était ses yeux qui envoûtaient le garçon. Alors, quand il vit ces yeux inquiets et si peu sûrs, il ne put s'en empêcher.

Une nouvelle fois, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ami et, essayant de faire passer à travers son geste tout son amour, sa tendresse et sa confiance, il l'étreignit.

Nathanaël se figea dans l'étreinte. Il ne savait que penser de cette marque d'affection et ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela.

Puis, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il se sentit bien. Il se détendit subitement et se laissa aller dans les bras de Blaise.

Il restèrent enlacés quelques instants, et quand l'incube voulut le relâcher, Nathanaël agrippa ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais son cœur se réchauffait peu un peu à chaque instant de plus passé dans les bras de son ami.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Un chapitre pas très causant..._

 _J'espère ne pas trop avoir brisé trop de rêves de Drarry, quand même ! ^^_

 _À la semaine prochaine !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	49. Chapter 44, Quidditch !

_Hum Hum...  
Oui... je suis désolée... je n'ai aucune excuse.  
Bon, si, quand même, un petit peu. Disons que j'ai été malade, et puis j'ai déprimé parce que j'arrivais pas à écrire, parce que j'ai eu la page blanche, parce que j'arrivais pas à me mettre d'accord sur quoi écrire, là dans quelques chapitres, pour un truc que tout le monde attend et qui est super important, mais qui n'a aucune fucking importance dans l'histoire !_

 _Voyez, c'est pas la joie._

 _Mais ! J'ai réussi à écrire ce que je voulais, j'aurais donc quelques modifs à faire, mais pour l'instant, ça va mieux. Ensuite, tenir des délais, c'était pas trop ça, étant donné que j'avais une très mauvaise organisation. Mauvaise tactique, je vous l'accorde._

 _Alors, je suis désolée de ce retard, mais maintenant, les délais vont probablement devenir anarchiques, je vous préviens._

 _Donc, enjoy ! La suite est là ! Enfin ! Et avant tout, les **RAR** !_

 _Anonymes :  
Eirin Ab Loar :  
Haha, oui, effectivement, c'aurait été le caca... Ah, je suis contente de faire ressortir l'idée que j'avais de la relation frère-sœur de ces deux là ! ^^_

 _gachan :  
Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !_

 _Guest :  
Merciiiiii ! Bon, ben, c'était pas le bon moment de vouloir la suite, vu le délai... ^^'' Ah ! En voilà, une question intéressante ! Je peux pas répondre, ce serait trop facile. Par contre, je peux te mettre sur la voie ! Tout d'abord, pense aux différences avec le canon, j'ai laissé des indices. (plutôt des pancartes lumineuses, mais bon...). Et après, dis-toi que le labyrinthe sert à la rencontre pour faire revivre Voldy. Alors là, ce serait quoi, son utilité ? J'espère t'avoir aidé ! Merci !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à Moonard, brigitte26, Regina lily Swan, Lilou40 et Yuki-Jiji pour vos fantastiques reviews, auxquelles je... crois avoir répondu ? Bref, merci !_

 _Autres :  
Merci à agathe ch_, _paradi56 et Rigella Black-Malfoy-Potter pour avoir mis cette histoire en favoris !  
Merci encore à agathe ch_ _, Rigella Black-Malfoy-Potter et EvilForcesAreGood pour m'avoir mis moi, dans vos auteurs favoris !_

 _Merci à tous, vraiment, vous m'avez donné envie de continuer, alors merci, merci, merciii ! Et bonne lecture à tout ceux qui lisent !_

* * *

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, quand le mois avait commencé avec le réveil de Blaise, ce deux janvier. Mais ce que personne ne savait était autrement plus grave.

Ce mois de janvier 1995 allait vraiment partir en couilles.

En effet, depuis la dernière tâche, en l'occurrence la première, une idée trottait dans la tête de Macgonagall.

Il était bien connu des professeurs que, en l'honneur des écoles, des champions, et pour souhaiter la bonne année, le bal de noël était une tradition. Or, l'humeur morose générale due au coma de Blaise empêcha cette réalisation.

Seulement, maintenant que tout allait bien, que tout le monde était content, et que tous les élèves étaient présents, plus rien n'empêchait l'événement.

Bien sûr.

Sauf qu'elle avait oublié que Poudlard, depuis quatre ans, était devenu beaucoup trop, mais alors beaucoup, beaucoup trop, contradictoire.

Alors, en cette matinée du trois janvier 1995, Minerva Macgonagall se leva de sa place à la grande table, et, après s'être raclé la gorge pour se donner du courage, déclara :

-Votre attention à tous, s'il vous plaît !

Tous se turent, et lorsque les bruits annexes s'arrêtèrent, elle poursuivit :

-Je voudrais vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. En l'honneur du grand tournoi qu'est celui des Trois Sorciers, enfin, quatorze, un bal de noël va être organisé.

Elle attendit. Quelques minutes. Et quand la directrice se rendit compte que personne ne réagirait, elle demanda :

-...Vous allez bien ?

La grande salle sortit de sa torpeur et quelques protestations se firent entendre. Soupirant, et se demandant pourquoi RIEN n'était jamais simple dans cette saleté d'école, elle dit :

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a, encore ?

Gênés, les élèves ne répondirent pas tout de suite. Sous l'impulsion discrète de Pansy, Neville se leva, et, calmement, se rendit en face de sa directrice.

-Madame, tout simplement, il avait été établi que le tournoi de quidditch, remanié cette année pour le tournoi, se déroulerait en quatre matchs : le premier entre deux maisons tirées au sort, le second entre les deux autres, la petite finale entre les perdants et la finale entre les gagnants. Les dates étaient janvier pour les deux premiers, et mai pour les deux derniers. Avec l'annonce du bal de noël, certains craignent que les joueurs ne pourront pas se préparer en conséquence.

Macgonagall soupira profondément et se pinça l'arête du nez. Donnez lui une corde...

-Et bien, le bal peut être repoussé de quelques jours... s'il se tient le quinze janvier, cela vous satisfait-il ? Les matchs peuvent-ils se tenir dans ce laps de temps ?

Neville sourit gentiment, et déclara :

-Oui, je pense que cela est possible. Merci beaucoup de votre compréhension.

Et, sans plus attendre, il retourna s'asseoir à la table des serpents. Un lion chez les verts, ça ne surprend plus personne...

Après quelques nouvelles minutes d'attente et de chuchotements, Minerva se rendit compte que, une nouvelle fois, tous attendaient qu'elle s'exprime. C'est donc en soupirant qu'elle dit, fatalement :

-Le bal de noël se tiendra donc le quinze janvier. Les deux premiers matchs du... tournoi de quidditch nouvelle génération se tiendront... dans pas longtemps. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Et elle sortit de la salle, épuisée par cette matinée.

.

En cette magnifique journée du huit janvier, c'est avec joie et pacifisme que Lee Jordan s'installa dans les tribunes, aux côtés de Minerva Macgonagall.

Il regarda son micro avec amour et lui chuchota quelques mots d'encouragement.

Minerva soupira et demanda au garçon de commencer.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, et Messieurs ! Bienvenue au tournoi de Poudlard Nouvelle Génération ! The Hogwarts Tournament ! _Le Tournoi de Poudlard !_ Galtvort turnering ! Pour cette occasion, un charme à été appliqué pour que, quoi que je dise, tout soit parfaitement compréhensible pour tous ! Comme la vie est bien faite, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Bien, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vais être votre présentateur pour cette saison de quidditch que j'espère haute en rebondissement ! Je me présente donc, Lee Jordan, et je serais secondé par la merveilleuse directrice de Poudlard, Minerva Macgonagall !

-Mr Jordan...

-Oui, oui, professeur. Bien ! Pour ce premier match, faites un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour l'équipe... de Gryffondor ! Avec les splendides poursuiveuses... Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet ! En batteurs, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, le couple favori de Gryffondor ! Ensuite, le splendide gardien, et capitaine de l'équipe, Olivier Dubois ! Et pour conclure les présentations des lions, l'attrapeur que personne n'attendait, la perle de la maison des courageux, le diamant d'innocence... Neville Longdubat !

Le stade explosa en cris d'encouragements et en applaudissements. Le tintamarre vrillait les oreilles de tous. Dans les gradins, celle qui applaudissait le plus et dont les cris étaient entendus par tous était Pansy Parkinson.

D'une voix plus calme, Lee reprit :

-Et les opposants de ce feu furieux sont... Les Aigles ! Applaudissez bien fort les poursuiveurs, rapides comme des rapaces, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil, et la brillante Pénélope Deauclair ! Puis, dans un ballet aérien, Terry Boot et le capitaine, Roger Davies, les batteurs ! Le gardien, Eddie Carmichæl ! Et l'attrapeuse asiatique au charme oriental, Cho Chang !

Les applaudissements retentirent une nouvelle fois dans le stade, et les joueurs s'élancèrent dans des figures spectaculaires pour impressionner les élèves. Puis, les capitaines se serrèrent la main et Madame Bibine lança le souaffle.

-Madame Bibine lance le souaffle et... la partie commence ! Goldstein attrape le souaffle, passe à Patil, Deauclair, Patil, Deauclair, qui se rapproche des buts, elle tire... ! Non ! Un cognard percute la balle qui s'envole à l'opposé ! Et... c'est Bell qui le rattrape ! Qui passe à Johnson ! Et elle tire ! Non, autant pour moi, c'est Spinnet qui prend la balle au vol ! Carmichæl n'a rien vu venir ! Et Gryffondor ouvre le score !

Le stade hurle et se déchaîne, tandis qu'Alicia et Angelina se tapent dans les mains.

-Oh, ça ne plaît pas aux Serdaigles ! Le souaffle est remis en jeu par Carmichæl, qui passe à Patil ! Elle est rapide, Padma Patil, elle est rapide ! Sa petite taille lui permet d'esquiver le cognard des batteurs de Gryffondor, elle esquive aussi Bell, qui lui foncé dessus dans le but de la faire dévier, mais la tentative échoue ! Ah, elle est très rapide, elle a traversé tout le terrain ! Et elle tire... ! Et elle marque ! Dix partout !

Une nouvelle fois, tout le monde crie, et encourage les équipes. Partout, des Serdaigles arborent les couleurs de leur maison, et toutes les maisons applaudissent les équipes.

-Bien, les équipes sont maintenant à égalité ! Que se passe t-il ? Cho Chang aurait-elle aperçu le vif d'or ? Elle part en vrille, en direction très rapide du sol ! Longdubat observe son adversaire, sans bouger... Serait-ce une feinte ? Oui ! La Serdaigle remonte en piqué ! Le Gryffondor ne s'est pas laissé entubé ! Bravo, Neville ! Et le match continu ! Durant ces quelques instants, le score à évolué ! Trente à vingt pour les Gryffondors ! Et les attrapeurs continuent de scruter le stade !

Le match s'embraya alors sur des buts, plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres, déchaînant tous la folie des supporters et la joie de tous.

-Oh ! Les batteurs de Gryffondor volent côte à côte ! La nouvelle technique du couple de feu est lancée ! Ils se tiennent la main, tenant chacun leur batte de l'autre, et... ils tirent les cognards au même moment ! De véritables boulets de canons arrivent sur... l'un sur Goldstein qui tient le souaffle ! Et l'autre... sur Deauclair qui vient l'aider ! Terry Boot renvoie le premier, et permet au possesseur du souaffle de s'en tirer ! Roger Davies tente d'arrêter le second... mais se le prend de plein fouet ! Non ! Goldstein, pour l'aider, jette le souaffle sur le boulet de canon ! Il change de trajectoire ! Le capitaine bleu et bronze est sauvé ! Pénélope Deauclair également ! Et le souaffle... où est-il ? Il est récupéré... par Spinnet ! Alicia Spinnet qui vole de toute ses forces vers le but adverse ! Elle tire ! Carmichæl l'arrête ! Pas de chance ! Bell le rattrape à la volée ! Elle tire... et marque ! Quatre-vingt-dix à soixante pour les Gryffondors !

Le stade, une nouvelle fois, explosa.

-Les tentatives de buts sont nombreuses ! Beaucoup fonctionnent ! C'est un match de toute beauté ! Regardez ce qu'il se passe ! Neville Longdubat descend du ciel... pour se fondre dans la masse des joueurs ! Chang semble ne pas comprendre ce qui lui prend. En effet, c'est un technique peu orthodoxe, que celle de chercher le vif... au milieu des joueurs ! Ordinairement, cela gêne les poursuiveurs, et augmente les chance de se prendre un cognard ! Mais... tous semblent très bien évoluer sur le terrain ! Pas un n'est décontenancé par la technique du Gryffondor ! C'est vrai que sa souplesse et son agilité sur son balai sont déconcertantes ! Qui aurait pu, un jour, croire que la perle de Gryffondor puisse évoluer avec autant de grâce entre les joueurs, évitant de ça de là un cognard de Davies, un cognard de Boot, un cognard de... Carmichæl qui renvoie celui de Finnigan avec son balai ! Pendant que notre attention était tournée vers Longdubat, plusieurs buts ont été marqués ! Spinnet, Bell et Johnson ! Le trio marqueur, la machine infernale ! Goldstein, Patil et Deauclair ! Plus rapides que des aigles, aussi violents que des ouragans ! Les scores sont hauts, Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs ! Cent-trente à cent-vingt pour les Serdaigles !

Les tribunes des Serdaigles explosa. Ils mènent !

-Que vois-je ? Un cognard se jette sur Dubois ! Il l'évite ! Avec grâce, vous tous ici présents, voyez cette adresse dont le capitaine des lions fait preuve ! Mais... ! Goldstein en profite pour tirer ! Dubois se jette sur la trajectoire du souaffle ! Il l'arrête ! Il tient la balle dans ses mains ! Il la remet en jeu, sous les acclamations de sa maison, et...Thomas ! Dean Thomas tire le second cognard ! Et c'est Patil qui l'évite, qui fait une embardée violente pour éviter la collision ! Elle rentre dans le souaffle ! Et Deauclair le rattrape ! Et elle tire... un cognard de Terry Boot fonce sur Dubois ! Il l'évite par la droite, il peut stopper le souaffle ! Mais un cognard de Davies fonce aussi sur le capitaine de Gryffondor, par la droite ! Dubois évite le cognard, et le souaffle passe ! Cent-quarante à cent-vingt pour les Serdaigles !

Tous, qui avaient retenu leur souffle, hurlent de joie. Les Gryffondors, eux, rigolent moins, mais encouragent leur équipe, qui peut encore gagner le match.

-Que se passe t-il ? Longdubat plonge vers le sol ! En une seconde, Chang le suit, et plonge à son tour ! Est-ce une feinte ? Longdubat part en vrille, il fait des acrobaties souples et pourtant si naturelles, qu'il exécute avec brio ! Et... il tend le bras ! Il atterrit ! Il a attrapé le vif d'or ! Deux-cents-soixante-dix à cent-quarante pour Gryffondor, qui remporte le match ! Gryffondor se qualifie pour la finale ! Et on retrouvera Serdaigle pour la petite finale !

Les supporters des rouges et or hurlèrent leur joie, et tout le stade félicita les gagnants, et réconforta les perdants, car le match avait été palpitant.

Puis, dans le bruit ambiant, Lee reprit tout de même, se faisant entendre de tous :

-Merci de votre attention, et merci de votre engouement à tous ! C'était Lee Jordan, au premier match du Tournoi de Poudlard ! Le suivant, qui opposera en toute logique l'équipe de Serpentard à celle de Poufsouffle, se tiendra dans quelques jours, le dix janvier. Au plaisir de vous y revoir, et je vous demande une nouvelle fois un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour l'équipe de Gryffondor, et celle de Serdaigle !

.

Deux jours avaient passé. Il était maintenant temps de voir s'affronter les équipes des verts et des jaunes. Enfin, le moment était arrivé pour eux de gagner leur place en finale.

Hermione regarda ses amis, se chahutant amicalement les uns les autres, certains pariant sur le résultat, et d'autres vantant les mérites d'une équipe ou de l'autre.

Elle sourit, voyant l'ambiance bon enfant du groupe, malgré les différentes maisons. Lorsque Fred se pencha vers elle, en lui demandant qui était son équipe favorite, elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Je pense que l'équipe de Poufsouffle va perdre...

-Oh, oh ! Et pourquoi cela, chère cerveau de Poudlard ? Demanda Georges, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Les attrapeurs sont tous les deux bons, mais je pense que celui de Poufsouffle aura le vif. Celle de Serpentard va probablement...

-Mais... alors pourquoi prédire leur défaite ? Demanda Edmond, intéressé par la conversation.

-Et bien, le gardien de Serpentard est très jeune mais bon, tandis que le Poufsouffle, du même âge, est moins expérimenté en matière de pression des matchs. En plus, c'est sans compter les poursuiveuses de Serpentard, elles sont très douées.

-Oui, mais les batteuses de Poufsouffle sont aussi très fortes. Répliqua Fred.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que cela suffise à remporter le match. Dit Hermione, penseuse.

-C'est bien vrai que l'équipe de Poufsouffle part avec un sacré désavantage... dit Draco, qui écoutait depuis le début.

-Alors, chère petite Gryffondor...

-...Un petit pari ? Demandèrent Fred et Georges.

La sus-nommée soupira et dit finalement :

-Donne-moi un papier, Cedric.

Le Poufsouffle, qui jouait le rôle d'homme de loi pour superviser un peu les fou furieux des paris, donna un papier à la jeune fille. Celle-ci griffonna rapidement un score et quelques explications, avant de le tendre à « l'huissier de justice ». Ce dernier le tendit alors aux jumeaux, et dit :

-Dix contre un.

-Tenu ! Répondirent-ils.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bienvenue à ce second match du Tournoi de Poudlard, qui opposera les Fiers Serpents aux Nobles Blaireaux ! Ici Lee Jordan, votre commentateur, toujours assisté de sa directrice adorée ! Vous jouez votre place en finale, ne la laissez pas passer ! Pour commencer, présentons donc l'équipe de Serpentard ! En batteurs, le duo qui fait mal, brutes mais stratégiques, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle ! En gardien, le jeune Harper ! Si jeune, mais déjà en lice depuis l'année dernière, il sait gérer le stress du tournoi ! Les Poursuiveurs, le capitaine, Marcus Flint ! Et les sœurs vipères, Daphnée et Astoria Greengrass ! Et pour finir, l'attrapeuse, vive comme l'éclair, Pansy Parkinson !

À ces mots, les supporters de cette équipe hurlèrent, pour signifier autant leurs encouragements que leur joie de voir leur attrapeuse en lice.

-Et maintenant, faites place... à l'équipe de Poufsouffle ! En gardien, Kevin Withby ! Saura t-il faire abstraction des regards posés sur lui ? Les poursuiveurs, Laura Madley et Eleanor Branstone, supervisées par Zacharias Smith ! L'attrapeur, qui est aussi le capitaine, vous le connaissez tous, le rapide Ernie McMillan ! Et bien sûr, le duo le plus attendu de ce match, vous les connaissez, vous les aimez, elles sont belles, rapides, et fortes, Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot !

Les équipes partirent en figures acrobatiques, chacune voulant impressionner l'autre, sans plus prendre de précautions que celle de tenir son balai. D'au moins trois doigts, je vous assure, si, si !

-Les capitaines se serrent la main, Madame Bibine lance le souaffle, et... le match commence ! Bien, c'est Madley qui l'attrape, passe à Branstone, qui file vers les buts ! Elle tire ! Et Harper bloque ! La balle est remise en jeu, et c'est... Daphnée qui l'attrape ! Elle passe à Astoria, qui repasse à Daphnée, dans le but d'éviter Smith qui se précipite vers elle, Daphnée évite un cognard, et passe à Astoria ! Une nouvelle fois, Smith s'y précipite... mais Flint fait écran ! Il l'empêche d'attaquer ! Et Astoria s'approche des buts, tire... non ! Passe à Daphnée ! Qui tire ! Et qui marque ! Kevin Withby n'a rien vu venir, et Serpentard ouvre le score en seulement quelques secondes !

Les cris s'accentuèrent, dans toutes les tribunes confondues, et les sœurs Greengrass se congratulèrent.

-Maintenant, le souaffle est remis en jeu par Withby, et est attrapé par Branstone, qui fonce vers les buts adverses ! Oh, quelle malchance ! Le cognard de Crabbe lui frôle le bras, et elle lâche la balle ! Non, tout va bien, Madley vient à son secours et reprend la balle ! On voit Zacharias Smith reprendre la jeune fille, penaude, qui reprend sa place aux côtés de sa partenaire. Laura tire ! Harper bloque ! Smith reprend le souaffle ! Tire ! Harper bloque une nouvelle fois ! Et Flint prend le souaffle ! Oh, quelle action ! La cloche de Flint arrive sur Astoria qui tire, avec le manche de son balai ! Et c'est un but ! Vingt à zéro pour Serpentard !

Les Poufsouffles, qui commençaient à se demander ce que faisait leur équipe, se mirent, pour quelques uns, à pester. Les professeurs, disséminés aux quatre coins du stade, répandirent le calme au milieu des blaireaux.

Le match continua alors comme cela, Serpentard marquant souvent, et Poufsouffle marquant moins souvent. Le score était de deux-cents à cinquante pour Serpentard quand Lee s'exclama, encore plus bruyamment que d'habitude :

-Oh ! Le score ! Si Serpentard marque encore une nouvelle fois, Poufsouffle ne pourra plus remonter ! Même s'ils attrapent le vif ! Ils doivent absolument marquer, ou c'en sera fini de Poufsouffle ! Et Flint s'approche des buts ! Il tire ! Withby bloque ! Mais une nouvelle fois, le souaffle est rattrapé ! Astoria le prend et tire ! C'est... beaucoup trop haut ?! Daphnée rattrape la balle en l'air et tire ! Le tir, au millimètre près, rentre ! Serpentard se met hors de portée ! Deux-cents-dix à cinquante ! Mais Poufsouffle contre-attaque ! Et remonte au score ! C'est un but de Zacharias Smith ! Deux-cents-dix à soixante !

Deux autres buts de Serpentard s'ensuivirent, et le moral des Poufsouffles, au lieu de se ruiner encore plus, augmente en combativité.

-Deux-cents-trente à soixante ! Cela semble mal barré pour Poufsouffle ! Mais, Laura Madley attrape le souaffle...et remonte tout le terrain ! Son aura combative semble luire autour d'elle ! Elle à la rage, cette gamine en est une bonne ! Elle tire ! Harper est resté figé, les yeux figés, eux aussi, sur celle qui venait de le terroriser ! Deux-cents-trente à soixante-dix ! Vous pouvez encore marquer, les Poufsouffles ! Allez-y !

Soudain, un éclair doré passa dans le regard de Pansy, et, sans une seconde d'attente de plus, elle se jeta en avant.

-Oh ! Pansy Parkinson a vu le vif ! Elle s'élance, et est vite suivie par Ernie McMillan ! Pendant ce temps, Laura Madley, à l'aura de feu, attrape le souaffle ! Si elle peut marquer avant que le vif ne soit attrapé, elle peut sauver le match ! Et elle s'élance à son tour, en direction des buts de Serpentard ! Elle tire ! Harper bloque ! Smith s'envole pour attraper la balle mais un cognard percute son balai ! Non ! Il tombe ! Il se rattrape... au balai de Pansy Parkinson ! Les deux chutent jusqu'au sol ! Le souaffle se retrouve dans les mains de Daphnée qui tire... et marque ! Et le vif est attrapé... par Ernie McMillan ! Deux-cents-quarante à deux-cents-vingt ! C'est une victoire de Serpentard !

.

Quelques temps après le match, dans la tribune des Gryffondor où s'était établi le stand des parieurs, Fred et Georges recevaient leurs mises, et payaient ceux qui devaient l'être.

Quand Naëliys et Fleur se retrouvèrent face à face, Hermione entre elles, elles se lancèrent un sale regard, dans lequel tous pouvaient lire la rage qu'elles éprouvaient l'une envers l'autre, et ce, pour la même raison, qui se trouvait d'ailleurs entre elles.

Hermione soupira, et tendit la main vers les garçons. Ceux-ci lurent le papier sur lequel était noté le résultat qu'elle avait prédit.

Les jumeaux regardèrent le papier, Hermione, le papier, Hermione, le papier, Hermione, le papier, Hermione, et finalement vidèrent toutes leurs mises dans un sac qu'ils tendirent à la jeune Gryffondor.

Cette dernière, avec un petit sourire satisfait, le tendit aux filles qui se battaient du regard à ses côtés et tourna les talons.

Tous le groupe alla alors lire le papier en question, et comprirent le pourquoi du comment.

On pouvait y lire : « _Victoire de Serpentard, 240 à 220, le vif attrapé par McMillan, parce que Pansy chute à cause de Poufsouffle._ ».

Et c'est à cet instant précis que tous comprirent pourquoi Hermione était la meilleure.

* * *

 _Merci à tous d'avoir lu, bonnes vacances et bonnes fêtes à tous, bonne journée, bonne nuit, à plus !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


	50. Chapter 45, couples et le docteur !

_Salut tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous en cette nouvelle année ?_

 _Vraiment, je vais pas y arriver... on change d'année beaucoup trop souvent ! Déjà qu'il faut trois mois pour comprendre quel est le numéro..._

 _Bien, assez parlé, **RAR**!_

 _Anonymes :  
Yukiodu44: Bonjour bonjour ! Ah, merci beaucoup ! ^^ Très heureuse que ça te plaise encore ! Et oui, merci, je vais mieux. Même si c'était une petite déprime, hein, à quinze ans on a pas grand chose de plus...^^''. Ça me fait plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plairas autant !_

 _adenoide : Et bien, en fait, si. Certains personnages en font déjà partie. Comme Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Dubois pour Gryffondor, Crabbe, Goyle, Harper (originellement attrapeur), Flint pour Serpentard, Cho et Davies (poste inconnu) pour Serdaigle, et Zacharias Smith pour Poufsouffle.  
Bon, après, c'est vrai qu'on ne les connaît pas vraiment, les autres... mais j'ai trouvé ça intéressant, justement, de les faire découvrir ! ^^ Merci, et joyeuses fêtes pour toi, également !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
Merci à brigitte26 pour ta review ! _

_Autres :  
Merci à lothiniel1, Tornadeo et Mayalicata-potter pour avoir mis cette fiction dans vos favoris !  
Merci une nouvelle fois à Tornadeo et Mayalicata-potter, mais aussi à Namazu pour la suivre !  
Et un énorme merci à Tornadeo, encore une fois, pour m'avoir mise moi dans tes auteurs favoris et à suivre !_

 _Merci à tous, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde et je vous aime ! Un peu d'amour en cette période de fêtes !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Les matchs de Quidditch avaient échauffés tous les esprits, et celui de Victor Krum ne faisait pas exception.

Marchant dans les couloirs froids du château, il repensait, un petit sourire heureux aux lèvres, à l'ambiance de l'événement.

Il avait tant ressenti, à cet instant, quand le vif avait été attrapé, quand les buts avaient été marqués, quand le stade avait explosé, maintes et maintes fois.

Emporté dans l'engouement général, il n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que d'être émerveillé, chaque seconde plus que la précédente, par les magnifiques prouesses de ces équipes.

La voix du présentateur, Lee... Jordan, l'avait secouée plus qu'aucun autre ne l'avait fait.

Et devant ces équipes, ces maisons, ces esprits de combat, il n'avait pu penser qu'une seule chose : oh, comme il voulait vivre ça !

Il ne voulait plus de ces managers qui se battaient pour les feux de la rampe à ses côtés, ni de ces traitements de faveurs que son imbécile de directeur s'acharnait à lui octroyer. Il n'en avait jamais voulu. Et aujourd'hui encore moins.

Il voulait juste jouer, et apprécier le fair-play, l'amitié et la beauté du sport. Il préférait arrêter si personne ne le comprenait.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait vu ce qu'était un véritable match, bien loin de ces rencontres au sommet, mais tellement plus intense, il ne voulait plus arrêter. Tous son être criait de se battre, et de montrer à tous le plus beau des spectacles.

Qui aurait cru, qu'à Poudlard, au même instant, français et nordistes pensaient à la même chose ? Un chose est sûre, personne.

.

La salle de bain des préfets. En voilà, un lieu calme, au mot de passe connu de si peu de personnes.

Voilà ce que pensait Cedric, soupirant d'aise dans son bain, son œuf d'or bien au chaud dans sa chambre. Pourquoi l'aurait-il amené ? Par un concours de circonstances, il connaissait déjà l'énigme, et sa solution.

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, dans le but de faire une blague totalement idiote, Fred, Georges, Nathanaël, Edmond et Alice lancèrent des pies voleuses dans les couloirs de l'école.

Sans savoir comment elle avait réussi, l'une d'elles réussi à s'introduire dans les dortoirs de Poufsouffle. Et, évidemment, le jour où le septième année voulait étudier son œuf, elle le lui vola.

Après plusieurs heures, et des menaces toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres, Cedric parvint à persuader ses amis fautifs de l'aider à récupérer l'objet.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à situer l'oiseau et qu'ils lui coururent après jusqu'au parc de Poudlard, elle lâcha sa proie au milieu du lac.

Sûrement avait-il atterrit sur le calamar, car ses tentacules rejetèrent l'artefact doré loin de lui, à quelques mètres seulement de la berge.

Pour éviter qu'il ne tombe trop profondément, et leurs baguettes absentes, le Poufsouffle avait alors sauté dans le lac noir, sans la moindre hésitation, et avait remonté son gain. Il l'avait malencontreusement ouvert en le ramenant, et, au lieu d'entendre l'horrible cri qui aurait dû sortir, il fit la connaissance d'un magnifique chant.

Alors qu'il se demandait, trempé et reprenant lentement un rythme respiratoire correct, s'il devait ou non expliquer l'énigme à ses amis, il se dit que, non, ils préféreraient trouver eux-mêmes.

Si, avant l'épreuve, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé, à ce moment là, il les aiderait. Pas avant.

Alors, se relaxant tranquillement dans son bain aromatisé aux herbes et aux senteurs d'ailleurs, il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir.

Personne ne regardait les panneaux « occupé » ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait _pas_ de panneau prévenant de ce genre de choses, il jura doucement et se prépara à signaler sa présence. Seulement, les voix de Fred et Georges retentirent :

-Et bien, qu'est ce que tu attends pour lui demander ?

-Non... mais, et s'il disait non ?

-Fred... bien sûr, qu'il va être d'accord !

-Et comment tu pourrais le savoir, de toute façon ?

Georges soupira.

-Et quand bien même il dirait non, qu'est ce que ça changerait ?

-Je... je...

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, le roux secoua la tête vigoureusement. Avant que son jumeau ne puisse trouver quoi dire, Georges avisa le tas de vêtements au sol, et l'odeur qu'ils sentaient depuis leur arrivée dans la salle. Il additionna rapidement les éléments et poussa son frère hors de la pièce :

-Mince, y'a déjà quelqu'un...

-Ah, bon ?

-Oui, il doit être dans le vestiaire.

Après quelques minutes où il se fit le plus discret possible, Cedric dut se rendre à l'évidence : ils étaient partis, et bien éloignés.

Soupirant de soulagement, il sortit du bain. Il n'arriverait plus à se détendre. Il ramassa ses vêtements, vida l'eau, et alla se sécher.

Cependant, son esprit était maintenant tourné vers une seule chose : de qui donc pouvait bien parler Fred ? Et, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais son cœur se pinça quand il réalisa que ce n'était probablement pas de lui.

.

Non loin de là, à quelques étages précisément, Ginny se tordait les mains. Elle regardait Edmond discuter avec Blaise, et ne savait pas comment s'annoncer.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait réellement le faire, où si c'était la pire idée de sa vie.

Hermione, voyant ce qu'il se passait, appela doucement le Serpentard. Le métisse tourna alors la tête vers la jeune Gryffondor, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, et, d'un signe de tête de la brune, avisa la rousse gênée non loin d'eux.

Il la signala alors à Edmond, se rendant compte de à qui elle voulait parler, et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de la brune.

-Oui ? Demanda le châtain. Qu'y a t-il, Ginny ?

La salle commune des Gryffondors où ils s'étaient établis ce jour là n'avait jamais parue aussi hostile à la jeune rousse qu'en cet instant.

Bégayant, elle tenta tout de même :

-Et... et bien... heu, en fait... c'est que... c'est...

-Respire un coup, et viens en au fait. Conseilla le garçon.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et débita d'une traite :

-Est ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner au bal de noël, parce que je veux pas y aller toute seule... ? Mais si tu veux pas, c'est pas grave, hein, j'irais avec... heu...heu...

Débutant un léger état de panique, la jeune fille n'aperçut pas le visage d'abord surpris, puis songeur, et enfin bienveillant.

Si bien que, alors qu'elle tentait une retraite pas du tout sereine, il posa une main sur son épaule avant de lui sourire gentiment et de dire :

-Je veux bien, Ginny, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, d'accord ?

Seule Hermione, sur son fauteuil, se rendit compte que quelque chose allait de travers. Quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais en ferait très vite la connaissance.

.

Voilà maintenant quelques heures que le second champion de Beaubâtons, Oscar, marchait sans but dans les couloirs de l'école qui accueillait la sienne.

Il s'était perdu depuis bien longtemps, mais cette pensée n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de traverser son esprit.

Que faire, en cette journée, si ce n'était se morfondre sur son sort ?

En effet, il venait d'apprendre de sa co-championne, Fleur, que les champions devaient ouvrir le bal de noël. Or, le garçon avait, à l'annonce de l'événement, espéré qu'il pourrait s'esquiver sans grand mal.

Et voilà que la jeune fille, qui lui avait demandé où trouver l'anglaise... Hermione, s'il ne se trompait pas, lui brisait tous ses espoirs sans même s'en rendre compte.

Et depuis, il marchait, sans but, le regard vide et le pas chancelant, sans savoir où il allait, et ne sachant pas non plus quoi faire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Et c'est alors, sans qu'il ne sache que cela allait changer sa semaine, qu'il tomba sur le petit blond platine de l'équipe anglaise. Drago... Draco... il lui semblait bien.

.

Alors comme ça, il _osait_ lui faire ça ? À _lui_? Oh, non, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Foi de Malfoy, il le lui ferait payer.

Un œil extérieur aurait pu se demander pourquoi donc le jeune Serpentard marchait t-il ainsi dans les couloirs de son école, rageur, et une aura de colère éloignant les autres de lui.

Et pourtant, quiconque aurait assisté à la scène précédente aurait compris, et aurait choisi d'éviter son chemin pendant quelques heures. Au moins.

Mais voilà.

Le problème était que la scène en question s'était déroulée entre quatre yeux, et que nombreux furent ceux qui aggravèrent la colère du blond en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

 _Ce qui ne va pas ? Oh, je t'en foutrais, moi, des ce qui ne va pas._

La scène qui donnait autant de rage au garçon n'était pas si compliquée.

Le blond, s'armant de tout son courage et de toute sa force mentale, demanda à son Gryffondor d'ami s'ils pouvaient se parler en privé. Ce dernier, tout en gentillesse, accepta, bien sûr, il ne refuserait jamais rien à Draco. Et c'est alors que le Serpentard déclara, avec une hésitation mignonne comme tout, qu'il voudrait aller au bal de noël en sa compagnie.

Et vous le voyez venir, hein ? Évidemment. Edmond répondit alors, les yeux auparavant ravis de la proposition, avec un petit air déçu et désolé, qu'il avait déjà accepté la demande de quelqu'un.

Et c'est là que, dans les yeux de Draco, l'enfer se déchaîna.

Alors, quand au détour d'un couloir il aperçu le champion français, son cerveau ne mit qu'une demi-seconde à calculer la possibilité qui s'offrait à lui.

Il eut un sourire ravi et un regard calculateur qu'il posa sur le brun aux vagues yeux bleus face à lui, qui le regardait avec un air mi-étonné, mi-soupçonneux.

.

Mais c'était quoi, ce regard qu'il avait, le petit blond ?

Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de traverser les yeux de son vis à vis, le brun amorça un mouvement pour dépasser l'inopportun, mais les yeux gris du quatrième année se plantèrent dans les siens.

-Bonjour ! Commença t-il, l'air ravi.

 _Mais qu'est ce qu'il me veut, c'ui là ?_

-Salut.

Le ton perplexe du brun n'échappa pas au Serpentard qui baissa le visage vers le sol. Son sourire se fana lentement, et quand il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient d'une froideur menaçante.

Retenant de justesse un mouvement de recul, le français déglutit.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'héritier Malfoy. D'une voix froide et brusque, il déclara :

-Je sais que tu es seul, pour le bal. Je te propose quelque chose. Accompagne moi.

Les minutes de blanc qui s'ensuivirent convainquirent le plus jeune de reprendre :

-Allons au bal de noël ensemble.

Toujours figé, le français ne répondit rien.

Se demandant s'il était sourd ou s'il était réellement figé de stupeur, Draco soupira. Puis il reprit, usant d'un ton que l'on réservait aux enfants attardés mentalement :

-Oscar de la Rose, veux-tu bien m'accompagner au bal ?

Se réveillant de son bug momentané, le français put enfin comprendre la phrase du blond et essayer d'en tenir une à peu près complète :

-Gheu, je... je... quoi... hein ?

Au moins, il a essayé.

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, Draco commençait à se dire qu'il n'était pas tombé sur la plus grande flèche du pays. S'apprêtant à réitérer une nouvelle fois sa question, il fut interrompu :

-Attends, attends... tu veux dire, toi... et moi ? Ensemble ? Au bal de noël ? Mais... mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi moi ? Et... ?

-Wow, wow, tu te calmes, la grenouille. Ne commences pas à t'imaginer des scénarios rocambolesques. J'ai simplement besoin de me montrer accompagné au bal, au bras d'un joli garçon, de préférence, et que j'ai l'air de m'éclater.

-Oh, je vois. ...Quoi ?

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Je veux rendre quelqu'un jaloux. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Du moins, tu m'as l'air parfait dans ce rôle. Après, si tu préfères te trouver quelqu'un plus... comment dire... sincère, pour t'accompagner, libre à toi de refuser.

Oscar réfléchit. Enfin, réfléchit... son cerveau bloquait sur le « joli garçon », dont l'avait qualifié le blond qui lui faisait face.

Cette même partie du cerveau occultait le fait qu'il allait se servir de lui et ne pensait qu'aux avantages de la manœuvre. De plus, cela lui évitait de devoir trouver des garçons aux mêmes préférences que lui dans le cortège de Beaubâtons, chose qui jusque là s'annonçait très, très, compliquée.

Alors, se concentrant sur le sourire à demi-charmeur de son adversaire, il tendit sa main.

-Marché conclu ?

-Marché conclu. Alors, on se voit au bal, _mon chou_.

Et c'est seulement quand il se retrouva seul dans le couloir qu'il comprit la merde dans laquelle il venait de se mettre.

 _...Mais qu'est ce que j'ai encore foutu ?_

.

-Hermione !

-Hermione !

-Oh, casse-toi, la poiscaille !

-Mais dégage toi-même, le piaf !

-Tu veux t'en prendre une ?

-C'est toi, qui veux un pain ?

-Elle viendra avec moi !

-Même pas en rêves ! Elle viendra avec moi !

-Mais t'as cru, le poisson pas frais !

-Rêve pas trop, pigeon, le mur va arriver.

Se regardant en chien de faïence, Fleur et Naëliys en étaient presque à tourner la discussion en pugilat.

-De toute manière, y'a aucune chance qu'elle te préfère.

-Ah ouais ? Et c'est qui qu'a servi à rien pour l'énigme de l'œuf, rappelle-moi ?

En effet, lorsque l'équipe d'Hermione s'était réfugiée dans le dortoir de Gryffondor, après le réveil de Blaise, pour résoudre l'énigme, ils avaient ouvert l'objet pour la première fois. Et, alors que le métisse, Edmond et la brune entendait le cri le plus affreux qu'ils aient eu l'occasion de rencontrer, la naïade n'entendait qu'un chant dans lequel ressortait l'horrible accent des sirènes. Résolvant l'énigme en quelques secondes, elle en fit part aux autres. Lorsque ces derniers voulurent partager leur découvertes, ils apprirent que durant la période du coma de leur ami, Theodore et Alice avait résolu l'énigme pour leurs équipes respectives. De plus, lors d'une énième dispute, Naëliys avait malencontreusement donné la solution à Fleur.

-Peut-être, mais moi je sens pas le poisson !

-C'est sûr que le poulet grillé ça à le mérite de refléter ton intelligence !

Des éclairs sortaient presque de leurs yeux quand, agacée au possible, Hermione ferma son livre avec fracas et se leva de son fauteuil.

-Mais vous allez arrêter de me casser les couilles sévère, oui ?!

Le blanc qui suivit sa tirade fut rapidement comblé par les deux filles qui renchérirent :

-Alors di-lui, que tu viendras avec moi !

-Ta gueule, le perroquet, évidemment qu'elle m'accompagnera.

-C'est ça, mais va te coucher, ça arrivera peut-être. Dans tes rêves !

-T'es...

-STOP !

Les deux arrêtèrent leur joute verbale et regardèrent, perplexes, la Gryffondor.

-Puisque vous ne savez pas vous arrêter et que vous ne savez pas ce que « Stop » veut dire, je n'irais avec ni l'une, ni l'autre. Alors arrêtez de hurler.

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-Mais alors... commença Fleur.

-...Avec qui on y va ? Termina Naëliys.

-Z'avez qu'à y aller ensemble, au lieu de me faire chier !

Elles s'entre regardèrent, haussèrent un sourcil, et se retournèrent vers Theodore, qui, peu avant de s'en aller et un sourire aux lèvres, avait lâché :

-Ouh...

.

 _Putain qu'elles peuvent être chiantes !_

Voilà ce à quoi pensait l'habituelle si sage Hermione Granger, alors qu'elle marchait rageusement dans les couloirs.

Et au détour de l'un de ces couloirs, justement, elle rentra dans la personne qu'elle s'attendait le moins à rencontrer.

-Est ce que ça va ? Demanda t-il, en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oui, merci... Victor ?

.

-Je vois... elles te harcèlent pour savoir laquelle t'accompagneras, c'est bien cela ? Demanda le bulgare.

Avec un soupire las, elle acquiesça.

Puis, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle regarda le garçon à ses côtés, examina les possibilités qui lui restaient, et déclara, un sourire aux lèvres :

-J'ai une idée ! Et si tu pouvais m'aider à la réaliser, ce serait vraiment, mais vraiment super gentil...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il accepta, et la jeune brune laissa un sourire machiavélique germer sur ses lèvres. Elles allaient voir, les stalkeuses, elles allaient voir...

.

Theodore, son rendez vous pour le bal de noël pris, se baladait tranquillement en sautillant, quand il tomba nez à nez avec Georges.

-Tiens, Georgy, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il.

-Bah... j'essaye de faire en sorte que Fred se déclare...

Le sourire gêné de l'elfe noir fit pouffer le blond. Alors, ça, ça risquait d'être épique !

-Il en est où, pour l'instant ? S'enquit le Serpentard.

-Je l'ai envoyé dans le parc, sois-disant pour me voir.

-Et le... futur petit-ami ?

-...Pareil.

Theodore éclata de rire, et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le parc de Poudlard.

.

Sur place, Fred faisait face à Cedric. Et il se demandait vraiment de quelle manière il allait assassiner son frère.

 _Safe, safe... safe mon cul, oui ! Je t'en foutrais, moi, des safes... D'où c'est safe, de prévoir un rendez-vous pour que je balance tout ?! Oh, Georges, tes fesses vont morfler..._

Coupant court à ses menaces mentales, Cedric demanda :

-Alors, tu voulais me voir ? C'est Georges qui m'envoie.

 _Tu va morfler, Georgy... je vais tellement te tuer..._

-Heu... oui... en fait...

Rougissant comme une demoiselle en détresse devant son crush de neuf ans et demi, le sixième année ferma les yeux très fort, souhaitant ne pas être là.

Puis, il les rouvrit, et les posa dans le regard chaleureux du Poufsouffle. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il déblatérait, il dit :

-Cedric, est ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal de noël. Parce que... parce que... parce que je suis amoureux de toi.

 _Une midinette en chaleur, voilà, ce que t'es ! Une gamine de six ans et quart !_

Stoppant ses remarques envers lui même, Cedric sourit gentiment et, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis.

.

Arrivant à cet instant dans le parc, Theodore et Georges firent demi-tour en silence.

À l'abri des murs du château, Theodore demanda :

-Et toi ?

-Quoi, et moi ? Répondit le plus vieux.

-T'as quelqu'un pour le bal ?

Souriant mystérieusement, Georges dit :

-Ouaip.

-Et... c'est qui ?

-Ah, ça, tu verras bien...

.

Entrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Blaise vit Nathanaël discuter avec Charlie. L'apercevant, ce dernier salua le brun et sortit, sans oublier de saluer le mulâtre. L'arrêtant, ce dernier demanda, les sourcils froncés :

-De quoi vous parliez ?

-De choses et d'autres... rétorqua le roux malicieusement.

Grognant, le Serpentard serra le bras de son vis à vis. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait l'impression que le roux représentait une menace. Pas une menace pour l'école ou le monde sorcier... une menace pour lui.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Son sang chauffait et battait à ses tempes. Jamais son besoin de savoir que Nathanaël était près de lui et _à lui_ n'avait été si fort. Une telle rage grandissait dans son ventre qu'il avait presque peur de ce qu'elle pourrait déclencher.

Mais surtout, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à son ami, que la partie animale en lui ne voulait pas lâcher, de peur qu'il lui vole sa possession.

Il avait ce besoin de montrer sa dominance, de prouver que Nathanaël était à lui, et _seulement_ à lui. A personne d'autre.

Ce qui relevait plus du mystère, en revanche était ce besoin de le démontrer à Charlie. Charlie qui n'était même pas une créature magique, et encore moins un probable adversaire. Alors pourquoi ?

Nathanaël commençait à se dire que quelque chose se passait, et que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien. Voyant la pression qu'effectuait Blaise sur le bras du roux, il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. A quelques mètres de l'action, un grognement retentit. Blaise l'avertissait. Il ne devait pas approcher. Bien qu'il n'était pas d'accord là dessus, il obéit tout de même.

Charlie n'en menait pas large. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Blaise. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec lui. A cet instant précis, il voulait que tous ses amis soient à ses côtés, car une sourde chaleur grandissait dans son ventre et la peur n'était pas loin derrière. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

L'explosion de chaleur qui sortit de lui l'instant d'après, rejetant Blaise loin de lui et soufflant légèrement Nathanaël fut un début de réponse. En un instant, une danse de flammes se déclencha et lui lécha le corps. Ses vêtements brûlèrent, mais pas son corps, et les flammes semblaient s'incorporer à lui-même.

La seconde d'après, la Lumière, les Feux Sacrés et les adultes qui supervisaient tout ce beau monde déboulèrent dans la salle des serpents.

Tous assistèrent à l'un des plus beaux spectacles qu'ils aient jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Les flammes semblaient entourer le corps dans une étreinte amoureuse, tout en semblant le brûler de leur passion dévorante.

Puis, quand tout se calma, le corps inconscient du jeune adulte retomba mollement sur le sol.

Son corps était maintenant d'un bronzé caramel, et, seul vestige de ses vêtements, un short qui était auparavant un pantalon recouvrait le haut de ses jambes.

Ses cheveux, loin du roux qu'ils arboraient la minute précédente, partaient blancs à la racine et se fonçaient du bleu au rouge comme la flamme d'une bougie, jusqu'à atteindre le bas de son dos. Sur son visage, de légères écailles rouges foncées se démarquaient autour de ses yeux et sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

Le secouant, Bill parvint à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il se figea de stupeur : à la place des yeux bleus clairs qui avaient auparavant leur place sur le visage de son frère, c'étaient comme si des flammes avaient élu domicile dans les orbes maintenant rouges de Charlie.

La première réaction que le garçon eut en ouvrant les yeux, fut une nouvelle explosion de flammes qui prirent momentanément la forme d'ailes dans son dos, et qui, se figeant dans un aspect rouge orangé, disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées.

Et, une nouvelle fois, il s'évanouit.

.

Comme tous s'occupaient de Charlie, personne ne remarqua que Blaise avait disparu. Nathanaël, lui, marqua une pause quand il s'aperçut de cet état de fait. Suivit d'Alice et de Severus, il retrouva Blaise, aux côtés de Gellert, fixant un point invisible à côté de Bartemius Croupton, qui semblait très embarrassé par la situation.

-Je te sens... arrête de te cacher. Je sais que tu es là ! Déclara l'incube, pointant du doigt l'espace vide à la gauche du représentant du ministère.

L'air se troubla, une cape tomba au sol, et le docteur apparu.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !  
La suite devrait arriver relativement vite... je crois._

 _Je pense que beaucoup trop de monde vous a déjà souhaité quelque chose, alors je me contenterais d'un sobre « bonne nuit », qui, je pense, correspond à beaucoup de monde._

 _~Sh'Ak._


	51. Chapter 46, un méchant qui ne l'est pas

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _Comment allez-vous ? De bonnes fêtes ? Une bonne rentrée ? J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et pour commencer une nouvelle année dans la joie et la bonne humeur, rien ne vaut les **RAR**!_

 _Anonymes :  
Anabethlissa :_ _Charlie s'est transformé en...!Spoiler-Alert! Créature de feu. Je veux pas spoiler trop avant ! La réponse sera dans quelques_ _chapitres_ _, promis ! ^^ Pourquoi le docteur, mais_ _parce que David Tennant, bien sûr ! Cedric et Fred sont effectivement ensemble, et oui, Alice et Rodolphus iront ensemble au bal. Merci beaucoup de ta review, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! :) Bonne lecture !_

 _Non Anonymes :  
_ _Merci à lady hinata1, Helianay, brigitte26 et ElwennSnape pour vos fantastiques reviews ! Vraiment très très gentil !_

 _Autres :  
_ _-Merci à severine32, ladyhinata 1, Izy Blackswan, Tsugumi20, Elisabeth de Valencia, Jack Sherlock Black-Longdubat, Jormugand et ginnymione lily_ _pour suivre cette fiction !  
-Merci encore à ladyhinata 1, Tsugumi20, Elisabeth de Valencia, Jack Sherlock Black-Longdubat et ginnymione lily pour l'avoir mise dans vos favoris !  
-Merci une troisième fois à ladyhinata 1, Elisabeth de Valencia et ginnymione lily pour suivre l'auteur que je suis !  
-Et, finalement, un ultime merci à vous trois encore pour m'avoir mise parmi vos auteurs favoris._

 _V_ _ous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs de l'univers entier !_

 _D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, je me rappelle que je corrige une fiction, une fiction vraiment folle et génialissime. « Pomme en Or », de Helianay. Si vous aimez un Severus sec et paternel, un Dumby moins aimé que dans le canon et des folies rocambolesques à n'en plus finir, vous allez adorez. Surtout que si vous avez un tant sois peu d'imagination fertile, le style d'écriture va vous faire rêver. Je vous la conseille de tout mon cœur, je ne fais que cor_ _riger les pitites fautes d'orthographe, et je suis terriblement ravie de pouvoir vous la faire connaître. Alors vraiment, je vous encourage à allez jeter un coup d'œil, il en vaut le détour._

 _Pause publicité terminée, retour au canal 666 pour la suite. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le visage pâle, les yeux cerclés de noir et les cheveux auparavant blond paille, aujourd'hui blond sale, Barty Croupton Junior ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un survivant miraculé.

C'est le hoquet surpris de Severus qui annonça leur présence, plus que le regard morne que l'apparition posa sur eux.

-Comment ? Chuchota le père de famille.

L'air embarrassé et purement furieux de Bartemius premier du nom fit penser aux témoins de la scène qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose que papa préférait cacher.

-Et si vous nous expliquiez ? Demanda Gellert, calme, mais une main sur la longue épée subitement apparue à sa ceinture.

L'ambiance était tendue et personne ne fit le moindre mouvement, de peur de déclencher un combat sanglant.

-Je... je... je voudrais dormir...

La voix fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

Elle était rauque, comme ne servant à rien depuis longtemps, et maladroite comme si la parole était un art devenu étranger pour son possesseur.

Barty avait parlé. Et il provoqua les larmes d'Alice.

Ses yeux se troublèrent et le monde tourna. Devant ses yeux, seulement à elle, apparu une scène qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas voir.

Elle regardait, dans une sombre cellule du lieu le plus pourri de cette humanité, un homme faible, un rebut de cette société imparfaite et souffrante, un déchet que l'on jeta pour ne plus jamais y penser. Il était là, sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, son bras gauche ensanglanté et brisé posé sur la pierre froide. La marque qui s'y trouvait auparavant, ce tatouage symbole d'une vie gâchée de marionnette, n'était plus qu'une brûlure qui plongeait son esprit dans la folie.

Lentement. Sûrement.

Et c'est cet homme qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre lorsque la lourde porte qui le gardait captif s'ouvrit. Lorsqu'une femme se jeta sur lui, pleurant sa misère de mère et la souffrance qu'il devait endurer chaque jour.

Elle ne savait pas que la mort était la chose la plus douce qu'il espérait encore, et que ses pleurs ressemblaient à de fins chuchotements prononcés à des lieux de lui. Il s'était réfugié dans son esprit, là où le reste de ce monde ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Comme d'habitude, son père était là, derrière la porte, en dehors de ce huit-clos tentaculaire, en dehors de cette masse sombre effrayante. Il refusait de s'impliquer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait dans sa vie, et refusait de comprendre.

La masse humaine toujours recroquevillée sur le sol cessa soudainement de respirer. La femme eut un hurlement bestial, et, avant que Bartemius ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle planta ses ongles dans sa chair et s'ouvrit les veines.

La folie l'avait atteinte au même moment où le chagrin laissa sa place au désespoir. Au même instant où la Mort, qui rôde dans ce lieu maudit, se jeta vicieusement sur l'esprit brisé et malheureux de la femme, de la mère, dont l'esprit ne résista pas à la perte de sa chair.

Et l'homme, loin de la douleur de la perte qui aurait dû envahir son esprit, renifla dédaigneusement en voyant le corps sur le sol tressauter, et prendre une nouvelle respiration. Son fils n'était pas mort. La chose vivait encore. Et son esprit calculateur eut soudainement une idée.

Il transforma rapidement le corps décédé en son fils et fit l'opération inverse sur le corps faible avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Il déclara rapidement la mort de son fils, Barty Croupton Jr, et l'évanouissement de sa femme devant cette terrible nouvelle. Un garde les accompagnant aurait pu empêcher l'horrible action, mais elle se produit et témoigna une nouvelle fois de la laideur humaine.

Elle assista à l'asservissement de l'enfant et à sa maltraitance. Elle vit la peur dans son cœur et la résignation dans son âme. Elle observa sa déchéance avec toute l'attention morbide qui caractérise la répugnance de l'action.

Et ses larmes, vues de tous, furent les seuls témoins de la souffrance et de la haine, de la rage et de la peur que ressenti le garçon au fil des treize ans d'emprisonnement paternel.

Elle pleura, et la rage et la haine qu'elle ressenti ne seraient rien par rapport à la souffrance que le coupable endurerait.

En un instant, elle fut sur lui et le roua de coups, son sang humain éclaboussant ses mains, toute sa rage transpirant à travers ses poings et ses râles de colère.

Alice fut tirée en arrière et retenue par son frère, qui la serrait fort dans ses bras, lui chuchotant de se calmer, qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à la colère, quelle que soient sa rage et sa folie furieuse.

-Mais... mais... lui ! Rétorqua t-elle, le visage baigné de larmes.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu... je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aveugler. Ne t'abaisse pas à son niveau.

Bartemius, en rage et en sang, se releva difficilement. Il semblait sur le point de répliquer et de se défendre quand un grognement de Blaise et un mouvement de Gellert sur la garde de son épée l'en dissuada.

Et lui, le faible homme, le faible prisonnier, l'homme qui ne vivait plus que par paliers de souffrance, d'un seul coup, en un léger soupir, s'évanouit.

.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, quand un humain rompt la confiance que le monde plaçait en lui ?

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, quand la vie s'échappe par à-coups, par petites pulsions de douleur, par chaque respiration d'un humain brisé ?

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, quand la magie accorde enfin à l'un de ses enfants les plus malheureux la protection qu'il n'espérait plus ?

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, quand la Mort se refuse à envelopper de ses doux bras de glace le fils qui désire arrêter la pièce de théâtre qui met en scène sa vie de poupée de bois ?

Le destin seul le sait, et, à un plus petit niveau, Alice sait qu'il lui est confié, et que son devoir est de veiller sur lui. Quand bien même il ait plus du double de son âge, elle doit maintenant surveiller l'âme d'enfant qui a cessé de grandir lorsque son esprit fut emprisonné la première fois.

Elle savait enfin les tenants et aboutissants de la partie de l'histoire qui l'avait toujours intriguée. Elle savait enfin ce qu'était réellement la Marque des Ténèbres.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Qu'en as-tu pensé, toi, derrière ton écran ?_

 _Laissez donc un petit commentaire, si le cœur vous en dit !_

 _~Sh'Ak._


End file.
